Una nueva esperanza
by Cayendoenelolvido
Summary: Luz en la oscura y trágica vida de una joven, luz para un hombre que vive enfrascado en la eternidad sin remedio alguno. Cuando los caminos se cruzan, surge una nueva esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias:

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, excenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

No sé si se me olvida algo... para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

Esto está hecho para pasarlo bien, así que comportémonos como personas civilizadas. Gracias a todos.

** Una nueva esperanza**

Otro Crepúsculo frío y tranquilo transcurría ante mis ojos un día más mientras ordenaba libros descolocados. Cuando hube acabado, miré con resignación por la ventana deseando que aquel momento fuera eterno. El silencio, la tranquilidad, la seguridad que me daba estar rodeada de todos esos libros llenos de historias que me hacían sumergirme en mundos apartados de mi realidad, la cual, no era la que alguien desearía para el resto de su vida.

Volví al mundo real cuando vi entrar a mi compañera sonriente y veloz, debido a las ganas de marcharse.

Nadine ¿ puedes cerrar tú hoy? es que he quedado y necesito arreglarme – dijo eufórica recogiendo su chaqueta de la silla.

Claro, no hay problema, diviértete. Sonreí de forma amable mientras Jessica me respondía con una amplia sonrisa y salía corriendo de allí.

Quedaban unos minutos para cerrar y mi desesperación crecía por momentos, ya que no tenia nada que hacer. Miré el reloj y decidí marcharme a casa, quizás con suerte fuera hoy uno de esos días en los que él no aparecería hasta la mañana siguiente, con ese inconfundible olor a pachulí de prostituta barata. Suspiré y apagué las luces saliendo de la sala. Cerré y me dirigí a mi coche.

Metí las llaves en el contacto vacilando en medio de la penumbra nocturna. suspiré decidida y puse rumbo a casa. Se tardaba casi una hora en llegar, y siempre se me pasaba volando.

Con algo de pánico busqué incansablemente el coche de Ray, mi novio, bueno, si así se le podía llamar... no vi nada así que suspiré aliviada, aparcando y dirigiéndome hacia la casa. Todo silencioso, oscuro. Encendí la luz aterrada, pero mi miedo se disipó cuando comprobé que de veras él no estaba allí, así que me puse cómoda y decidí hacer la cena.

Después de terminar, recoger... etcétera, me puse a leer durante varias horas hasta que el sueño me venció y decidí irme a la cama tranquila, relajada y animada, ya que la noche se presentaba sin incidentes.

Al llegar la mañana siguiente, el otro lado de la cama estaba vacía, no me preocupé por ello, después de más de un año me acostumbré a que eso pasara de vez en cuando, así que, mientras durara aprovecharía para desayunar tranquilamente y vestirme. Pero no duró mucho aquella paz ya que, cuando hube terminado de recoger la cocina, se escuchó el derrapar de un coche fuera y al rato, el sonido de las llaves intentando encajarse en la cerradura. Tuve tiempo hasta de vestirme antes de que Ray cruzara la puerta tambaleándose y apestando a ginebra.

-¡Ya estoy en casa, gatita! - grito con voz ronca adentrándose en la estancia.

Salí al salón sin decir nada mirándole de forma repulsiva y odiosa. Intentó besarme agarrandome bruscamente de la cintura, pero yo aparte el rostro hacia un lado.

¿Qué te crees que haces? - replicó de forma borde frunciendo el ceño.

Apestas a alcohol y yo tengo que irme al trabajo.

Este me apretó con fuerza de las muñecas hasta que me dolieron y me zarandeó gritándome que lo hiciera, ya que el me lo ordenaba.

Suéltame ¡acaso no tuviste bastante anoche con tus amigas! - dije mientras intentaba escabullirme enfadada, a la par que asustada.

como respuesta me soltó una increíble bofetada, que hizo que me llevara la mano hacia la zona golpeada, que me ardía fuertemente.

¡Sigues pensando lo mismo ahora! ¡vamos obedéceme puta! – dijo agarrando más fuertemente.

No cambiaré de opinión porque me pegues, - añadí mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos.

Así pues, él volvió a golpearme violentamente, pero esta vez, me libré de él golpeándole con la rodilla en sus partes más íntimas. Esto me dio tiempo para coger mi bolso y salir corriendo de allí llorando. Me monté en el coche todo lo velozmente que pude y me dirigí a la biblioteca.

Derramé lágrimas silenciosas mientras mi mente pensaba rápidamente en tantísimas cosas... el por qué de todo esto, hasta cuando... decidí dejar de pensar cuando llegué a mi destino, aparqué y antes de salir del vehículo suspiré, limpiando mis lágrimas. Aún así se notaba en mis ojos rojos y húmedos que algo había pasado pero no le di importancia y confié en mi control, cerré el coche tras salir y avancé rápidamente hacia la entrada.

Hola – saludé de forma sombría a Jessica quien ya se encontraba allí mientras me dirigía a mi asiento junto a ella.

Hola Nadine, muchas gracias por lo de ayer, de verdad. – dijo alegre y sonriente aunque yo ni siquiera la mire.

De nada, no tiene importancia.

Oye... ¿te encuentras bien? - Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano por no derramar ni una lágrima mientras contestaba rápidamente sin pensar.

- No. – sacudí la cabeza y cambié la respuesta rápidamente – es decir, sí tranquila, no ocurre nada, estoy bien.

No pude terminar con templanza la frase ya que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y ella, quien me miraba expectante, se levanto rápidamente acercándose más a mí.

- ¡Cómo no te va a pasar nada, estás llorando! Sé que no somos amigas del alma pero, puedes confiar en mí si quieres, yo intentaré ayudarte.

Gracias, pero no sé... no creo que sea muy buena idea contarlo... sólo lo sabe mi hermana y bueno...

Creo que ya sé lo que te pasa. ¿Es Ray, verdad? él... ¿te pegó?

La miré atónita mientras pregunte en un balbuceo:

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tu mejilla, está hinchada y roja.

Suspiré desviando la mirada hacia otro lado mientras hablaba conteniendo mis sentimientos, pero me resultó extremadamente difícil.

- Hace más de un año que pasa esto...

Paramos en seco cuando escuchamos una voz ante el mostrador, una voz profunda y seductora.

Buenos días, perdón por la interrupción. – dijo aquel hombre tan increíblemente guapo mientras me miraba a los ojos de una forma que nadie podría resistir, haciéndome sentir en una situación bastante embarazosa, ya que me encontraba llorando como una magdalena.

- No tiene la culpa, no debería... perdón – me levante y salí de allí rápidamente entre sollozos aún persistentes. El hombre me dirigió una última mirada entre la extrañeza y la ternura.

Ya en la calle el aire frió me tranquilizó un poco. Dejé de llorar y me dije a mi misma que ella no diría nada, y que quizás me vendría bien que alguien cercano pudiera ayudarme con todo aquel lió.

Cuando conseguí calmarme por completo, decidí regresar a mi puesto de trabajo cuando, al ir a cruzar la puerta, choqué con el hombre que un instante antes me había hipnotizado sólo con una mirada. Hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por su increíble agilidad.

Sentí como sus manos agarraron mi cintura fuertemente y mi corazón empezó a latir de una forma que nunca había sentido con nadie anteriormente.

Noté su olor, su mirada, sus labios a escasos centímetros de mí y no pude mantener la mirada fija en sus ojos más de dos segundos, sintiendo una vergüenza tremenda que no sabía de donde procedía ni por qué.

Perdóneme, no he mirado por donde iba – Me disculpé sin mirarle a la cara aunque me moría de ganas de observarle con detenimiento desde tan cerca.

No te preocupes ¿te encuentras bien?

Sí, sí, muchas gracias.

Noté como me soltó lentamente y mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los míos durante aquellos segundos, que para mí, se convirtieron en una dulce e inquietante eternidad. Sonrió de forma leve y salió de allí con una elegancia digna de reyes. Yo continué de forma torpe y lenta mi camino embelesada aún con su belleza hacia el interior de la biblioteca, mientras mi mente, gravó a fuego todos los detalles de ese hombre.


	2. Capítulo dos

**Advertencias:**

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, excenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

No sé si se me olvida algo... para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

Esto está hecho para pasarlo bien, así que comportémonos como personas civilizadas. Gracias a todos.

**IMPORTANTE: Más adelante se introducirá un personaje que no tiene que ver con Crepúsculo, pero como no voy a agregar a nadie más de ese mundo ni el propio lugar etc, creo que no es necesario moverlo a crossover. Si así lo fuera y alguien sabe que es de este modo que me lo diga. De todas formas, hasta que aparezca, esto seguirá igual y, cuando el personaje entre en escena volveré a hacer este recordatorio. Lo tendría que haber dicho en el primer capítulo, pero se me pasó y como me han aconsejado ponerlo por aquí, mejor tarde que nunca.**

**Perdón por las molestías y los fallos, pero al ser nueva estoy bastante perdida. Gracias a todos por leer.**

** Capítulo 2**

- Jessica ¿Conoces al tipo de antes? – pregunté a la joven mientras volvía a retomar mi puesto, pensativa tras el incidente.

- Es guapo ¿eh? Es el doctor Carlisle Cullen, trabaja en el hospital de aquí, de Forks. Vive con varios hijos adoptivos y una mujer que dicen que es su esposa o novia, no sé... La cosa es que todas las mujer del pueblo suspiran por él y sus hijos. Y no me extraña. Llegaron aquí hace un año o así, pero no se dejan ver mucho.

Me quedé pensativa un momento, repasando de nuevo las imágenes de mi mente pensando que aquello fue una ilusión. Esa belleza era sobre natural.

Logré bajar de la nube tras un rato y me dediqué a centrarme en el trabajo sin pensar en nada más hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar, recogimos, apagamos las luces, salimos y cerrando comenzando a hablar.

- ¿Vas a ir a tu casa? – me preguntó Jessica extrañada y con tono de tristeza.

- Sí, será peor si me voy, me estoy planteando el largarme un día... pero supongo que no tengo valor suficiente.

- Tienes que denunciarlo. Enfréntate a ello.

- No es tan fácil... tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

- Si lo necesitas, puedes venir conmigo a mi casa, aunque viva con mi madre, serás bien recibida.

- Gracias, pero de momento no.

- Bueno, espero que tengas suerte – respondió la rubia con un deje de tristeza para después alejarse hacia su vehículo mientras yo sonreía levemente, obligada por educación, ya que no me apetecía nada.

Pensé mientras me dirigía a mi coche que seguramente no tendría que soportar más de una bofetada o, quizás con suerte, ni estuviera allí al llegar a casa. Eso hizo que me sintiera algo mejor pero, no podía reprimir ni ocultar el miedo que sentía.

Llegué tras más de una hora en la que intenté ir con la máxima calma posible, y por desgracia, las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, suspiré hondo mientras noté como mi cuerpo temblaba abriendo la puerta de la casa y observando como él estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando la tele con un cubata en mano. Cuando entré y me vio, se levantó con los ojos inyectados en sangre derrochando odio y furia por doquier.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia mí y me empotró contra la pared con rudeza.

- ¡A qué coño estas jugando¡ ¡Vas a acabar muy mal como sigas así! ¡ me perteneces y harás lo que yo te mande, maldita sea! – gritó mientras arrojaba el vaso violentamente contra el suelo, haciendo estallar el cristal.

- No puedes tratarme como te plazca – dije con un hilo de voz mientras observaba sus ojos llenos de ira. Tras aquella respuesta me propinó un bofetón y empujó contra la pared más cercana haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza.

- ¡No se te ocurra contestarme! - dijo volviendo a pegarme gritando más aún.

Traté de empujarle para defenderme pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que me agarró del cuello haciendo que el aire empezara a faltarme y entonces, juntando todas mis fuerzas y tratando de mantener la mente fría, le golpeé con la rodilla en el estomago con ganas, zafándome de sus fuertes manos.

Él me soltó rápidamente quejándose del dolor. Aproveché, pues, para huir, cogiendo mi bolso y me dispuse a salir cuando, agarrándome del pelo me tiró al suelo.

Sentí como algo se clavaba en mi muslo, toqué el foco del dolor, y vi como un cristal de lo que había sido antes el vaso de whisky, se había clavado de forma profunda en mi pierna. Me lo arranqué haciendo una mueca de dolor, para después observar como Ray se acercaba a mí con una barra metálica que había cogido de cerca de la chimenea.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras me levantaba apresuradamente cojeando y corriendo como pude. Salí de allí estampándole la puerta en las narices, eso me dio tiempo para meterme al coche y salir a toda velocidad del lugar. La pierna no me dolía mucho, debido al miedo y la adrenalina, pero podía notar como la sangre fluía rápidamente.

Conduje mucho más deprisa cuando vi que el coche del hombre me seguía a una gran velocidad, la ansiedad empezó a apoderarse de mí hasta que llegué a la comisaría a más de 160.

Salí del coche y entre gritando ayuda. Un policía con pelo corto, moreno y bigote salió rápidamente al hall.

- ¿¡Qué la ocurre, señorita!

- ¡Ayúdeme por favor, me persigue, me quiere matar! Lleva una ba... – Mi corazón iba a una velocidad vertiginosa, y empecé a sentir una grandísima ansiedad, el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones a penas y noté como las piernas me fallaban. El policía me agarró y cogió su móvil llamando rápidamente a una ambulancia, cuando vio la herida de mi pierna, la taponó con unos pañuelos de papel que había en un escritorio cercano.

Mis oídos empezaron a pitar y la vista se me nubló hasta que caí inconsciente en el suelo de la comisaría.

Desperté cuando me encontraba en una camilla en el hospital con una mascarilla de oxígeno, la cual me quite rápidamente cuando recuperé la conciencia.

El policía se levantó de un sofá cercano y llamó a gritos a un médico mientras se acercaba a calmarme, ya que recordaba que estaba escapando de Ray y creí que no estaba a salvo.

- ¡Por favor ayúdeme, por favor tiene que detenerle! viene a por mí. – no me percaté de la entrada del médico, ni de quién era el susodicho hasta que se acercó a la cama. – Quiere matarme, quiere matarme.. dije llorando cuando ya no pude aguantar la intensificación del llanto.

- Tranquila, estás a salvo, estás en el hospital. El inspector Swan te trajo aquí cuando llegaste a la comisaría herida y con un ataque de ansiedad. Aquí nadie te hará daño. Te pondré la mascarilla de nuevo y trata de relajarte, voy a cambiarte la venda de la pierna ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando me relajé miré a sus preciosos ojos dorados, me puso la mascarilla de nuevo y levantó la sabana del hospital para quitarme la venda de la pierna, la cual estaba manchada de sangre. Me quedé hipnotizada de nuevo mirando su radiante y perfecto rostro pálido, su rubio y sedoso cabello, sus ojos caramelo, su boca... todo. Todo era perfecto en él. El contacto de su piel con la mía hizo que me recorriera un escalofrió, ¡estaba helado! Parecía que me había tocado después de meter las manos en un cubo con agua del ártico. Pero no me importó, estaba absortar en su belleza, aunque otra parte de mí estaba extrañada, intrigadísima por saber más de aquel hombre.

- Bueno, ya está, no creo que te siga sangrando mucho más.

- ¿Cuándo me podré ir? – pregunté mirándole a los ojos, los cuales habían cambiado de tonalidad, ahora eran apreciablemente más oscuros.

- Dentro de un rato te podrás ir, arreglaré los papeles. Pero antes debes de calmarte por completo. – me respondió algo extrañado, como si algo le ocurriera. El doctor salió de la habitación despidiéndose del inspector y este se acercó a mí.

- ¿Cómo se llama usted?

- Nadine Chalsy.

- Bien, verá Nadine, creo que después de que salga de aquí debería acompañarme a comisaría y contarme lo ocurrido. ¿Quién intentaba matarla?

- Verá...

- Llámeme Charlie.

- Está bien, Charlie. Verá no... no sé si será buena idea contarlo a la policía, y no se ofenda pero, creo que será peor.

- No puedo obligarla a nada, pero puedo imaginar lo que le ocurre y desde luego que las cosas no cambiarán e irán a peor. Si tiene algún problema más, llame a este número o preséntese en la comisaría inmediatamente, nosotros la ayudaremos. De verdad.

- Gracias, siento lo ocurrido – dije avergonzada por la situación, desviando la mirada de los ojos del policía.

- Tranquila, reconsidere lo de pasarse por comisaría.

Terminó la frase dirigiéndome una mirada resignada y salió de allí con un suspiro algo triste.

Charlie tenía razón, pero primero antes de hacer nada, me largaría de esa casa y buscaría otra sin que él se enterase, y si aún me acosaba y me intentaba hacer daño, le denunciaría. La Pregunta que me hacía ahora era ¿Dónde iba a pasar la noche? Llamaría a Jessica, seguramente ella no me pondría ninguna pega conociendo la situación, aunque la idea no me gustaba nada.

Miré a mi alrededor buscando mi bolso pero no estaba allí conmigo, me lo deje en el coche, y el coche estaba en la comisaría... Mierda. Suspiré cansada y recosté la cabeza en la almohada cerrando los ojos, intentando evitar volver a llorar.

Al instante volvió a aparecer el doctor Cullen con unos papeles.

- Bueno, tienes que firmar aquí y podrás irte. ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo mirándome con una mirada de preocupación.

- Sí, ya estoy bien gracias. Podría decirme donde hay un teléfono tengo que hacer una llamada. – dije confusa tratando de ocultar mis ojos vidriosos.

- Hay una cabina, pero no creo que lleves dinero encima ¿no?

- No. me deje el bolso con todo en mi coche, el cual está un poco lejos. – añadí sonriendo tristemente mientras volvía a apartar la vista de sus inquietantes ojos.

El Rubio sacó de el bolsillo de su bata inmaculada un pequeño móvil y me lo entregó.

- Usa mi móvil.

- No es necesario, de verdad. Gracias – dije nerviosa, mientras observaba su angelical rostro.

- Insisto – respondió tajantemente mientras dejó ver sus perfecto y blancos dientes tras una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo cogí lentamente musitando de nuevo un gracias, y marqué el número de móvil de Jessica.

- ¿Sí? – contestó la voz adormilada de esta.

- Jessica, soy Nadine. Perdóname por despertarte.

- Tranquila ¿Desde dónde me llamas? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Estoy en el hospital, pero no te asustes, estoy... Bien – añadí mirándome la pierna y pensando que pudo ser mucho peor.

El doctor se encontraba en la sala quitándome los cachivaches que estaban conectados a mi cuerpo mientras yo hablaba tratando de ser discreta.

- Ha sido él ¿verdad? Te lo dije Nadine ¡Tienes que largarte de allí!

- Lo sé, es lo que voy a hacer, no voy a volver a casa porque me estará esperando así que ¿Podría quedarme esta noche contigo?

- Claro, y las que hagan falta, tenemos una habitación libre ahora que se fue mi hermano a vivir fuera.

- Bien, muchas gracias, si no fuera por ti no sé que podría ocurrir. Voy para allá. Y no, no hace falta que vengas, tengo el coche en la comisaría, me vendrá bien dar un paseo y estar sola. No creo que esté por ahí fuera esperándome. Voy para allá.

Colgué y el doctor se volvió hacía mí.

- Muchas gracias, doctor, me ha salvado la vida. Dos veces en una noche– añadí mientras le entregué el móvil haciendo que su piel me rozara de nuevo y me recorriera un escalofrió. Él me sonrió con ternura mientras observaba sus ojos, que seguían algo más oscuros que antes.

Me levanté de la cama despacio por la pierna, mostrando con una mueca, el dolor que me produjo moverla.

- Es normal que en unos días te moleste, tranquila. En ese cuarto está tu ropa, puedes cambiarte allí.

- Gracias.- Respondí mientras me dirigí hacia la sala señalada con un pequeño cojeo.

Me vestí y salí del hospital sin volver a ver al apuesto médico, caminé como pude hasta mi coche, llegando a él sin incidentes y me dirigí a casa de Jessica, quien me volvió a interrogar. Una vez hube contestado a sus preguntas, nos fuimos a dormir las dos, no sin antes volver a agradecerla lo que estaba haciendo por mí, que era muchísimo.


	3. Capítulo tres

**Advertencias:**

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo. **ESTE CAPÍTULO ESPECIALMENTE CONTIENE ESCENAS BASTANTE DURAS, AVISO PARA LOS SENSIBLES. LA HISTORIA HA SIDO CAMBIADA A CATEGORÍA M, PUESTO QUE ES LA CORRECTA**

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

Esto está hecho para pasarlo bien, así que comportémonos como personas civilizadas. ¡Mil gracias a todos por leer y comentar!

_Capítulo tres._

Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando abrí los ojos con molestia por el sol que se colaba tras los agujeros de las persianas. Me levanté despacio y me vestí, Ya que había dormido en ropa interior.

Coloqué un poco mi pelo para después salir de la habitación directa al baño a asearme para presentarme ante Jessica y su madre. Llegue al salón y allí estaban las dos desayunando.

- ¡Buenos días, Nadine! siéntate y come algo. – dijo Jessica sonriente señalando una silla a su lado.

- Gracias – contesté mientras sonreía levemente y me sentaba.

- Esta es mi madre, Amelie, le he contado el problema, dice que puedes quedarte cuanto necesites.

- No era necesario, Jessica – dije algo molesta por dentro- pero por favor, no hables con nadie sobre esto no me gustaría ser la comidilla de nadie.

- Tranquila, somos tumbas ¿ Irás a recoger tus cosas?

- Sí, ahora iré. – mantuve la mirada lejos de la de la mujer mientras respondía, tratando de evitar algún atisbo de flaqueza.

- Te acompañaré, y como hoy no hay que trabajar iremos de compras y a comer fuera ¿Qué te parece?

- Bueno, muchas gracias pero no me encuentro muy entusiasmada...

- ¡Por eso mismo! No seas tonta, lo pasaremos bien.

Terminamos el desayuno de forma relajada y cuando Jessica se hubo preparado nos fuimos en mi coche.

Llegamos a la casa al cabo de una hora y para mi alivio, el vehículo viejo de Ray no estaba. Parecía no haber nadie.

Salimos y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta y ventanas en busca de algún sonido o movimiento dentro. Nada aparentemente. Saqué las llaves y entramos.

Mientras Jessica examinaba la casa, yo me dediqué a hacer la maleta lo más rápido que pude para no tener que estar allí más de los segundos indispensables.

Después de una media hora terminé y nos largamos como alma que lleva el diablo. Se acabaron mis días de amarga esclavitud, o por lo menos, prefería pensar eso aunque, nunca había sido muy positiva y conocía bien a aquel ser violento y repugnante que era Ray.

Llevamos las maletas a su casa, organicé un poco la ropa y mis pertenencias para después dirigirnos al pequeño centro comercial del pueblo, dimos una vuelta, compramos algunas cosas y cuando nos disponíamos a busca algún restaurante, nos encontramos a un chico junto con una joven, la cual parecía su novia, paseando por el centro comercial. Me quedé mirándoles impresionada.

- ¿Otros rostros pálidos y angelicales? – pregunté extrañada y curiosa.

- Oh, desde luego – añadió Jessica entusiasmada tras observar a ambos- Es Edward Cullen y su novia Bella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía. El es uno de los hijos adoptivos de los Cullen.

- ¿De los Cullen? – me puse nerviosa ante esa contestación sin entender muy bien el motivo, no era simple curiosidad y eso me creó una irritante molestia hacia mi misma.

- Sí, lo siento, pero parece que el doctor ya está pillado y que la tal Esme está con él. Me informé y parece que es así, todo el pueblo lo dice. Y Bueno tienen contando con Eduawrd... 5 hijos más, por lo que parece que son una pareja consolidada.

- No pude reprimir en mi interior la tristeza, aunque sabía que no tenía posibilidad de nada con el doctor Carlisle. Siempre queda un hilo de esperanza dentro, que esta vez, se cortó de forma súbita, y eso me ocurría por pensar estupideces con un hombre al cual sólo había visto dos veces en mi vida. Sentí compasión por mi estupidez.

- Bueno, tengo hambre, vayamos a comer – Dije cambiando de tema con brusquedad para que mis sentimientos no saliesen al exterior.

Jessica asintió y comenzamos a prestar atención a lo restaurantes para elegir uno sin más comentarios respecto a los Cullens.

Llegó el lunes de nuevo y fui a trabajar junto con Jessica, me encontraba recuperada del susto, pero destrozada de forma psicológica. Después de todo, en el más oscuro resquicio de mi corazón le quería ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida?

A última hora llegó un gran cargamento de libros que habría que registrar y ordenar. Para salir de mi colapso mental, me ofrecí voluntaria a hacer horas extras colocando la parte que no dio tiempo.

Imploré a Jessica para que me dejara hacerlo sola y no rechistó, sólo me pidió que llamara si necesitaba algo, sonreí levemente como muestra de gratitud y me puse manos a la obra.

Pasaron dos horas en las que mi mente quedó concentrada exclusivamente en la tarea de los libros, haciendo que el tiempo se esfumase de forma sorprendente.

Me sentí cansada pero algo triste, al tener que volver a la cruda realidad de torturarme psicológicamente tras terminar la entretenida tarea. Miré el reloj para ver que ya eran las 10 de la noche, suspiré y recogí mis cosas para marcharme.

Al salir a la fría penumbra de la calle, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo debido al contraste de temperaturas. Miré de forma cansada a mi alrededor observando un gato que pasaba rápidamente cruzando de un extremo a otro de la avenida, y decidí comenzar a caminar en busca de mi coche, el cual estaba aparcado detrás de la biblioteca.

Me paré ante el vehículo buscando torpemente las llaves en mi bolso. Abrí el coche cuando, repentinamente, alguien se abalanzó sobre mí, haciendo que quedara atrapada entre aquella persona y el automóvil.

Sentí su pesada respiración en la nuca mientras se acercaba a mi cuello y empezaba a besarlo con ansia, mientras yo trataba de zafarme. Logré darme la vuelta y me encontré con la última persona que deseaba encontrarme en el mundo.

- ¿No te alegras de verme? – preguntó con una voz que delataba su embriaguez.

- Déjame en paz, Ray ¡no entiendes que no quiero saber más de ti!

- Quien no entiende eres tú... ¡Me perteneces!

Él se acercó más a mi cuerpo empujándome hacia el coche sin dejar de acercar su boca a mí, intentando besarme. Me resistí como pude pero el cogió mi barbilla violentamente y me besó de forma repugnante.

Traté de separarme en todo momento, pero solo conseguí que me propinara una bofetada.

Sus ojos empezaron a derrochar ira por doquier, entonces me metió en la parte trasera del vehículo de un empujón, y al instante el hizo lo mismo cerrando los seguros para evitar mi huida, menos el de la puerta en la que él se encontraba.

Se puso encima mía y se bajo los pantalones torpemente. Cuando vi sus intenciones mis ojos se abrieron como platos y empecé a chillar intentando pegarle una patada, pero agarró mi cuello con ferocidad, haciendo que me callara a causa de la fuerte presión que ejercía en mi garganta.

- Todo será más fácil para ti si te relajas, gatita. – dijo mientras con una mano seguía agarrando mi cuello y empezaba a desabrocharme el pantalón con la contraria.

- Te odio, Ray...

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir por la impotencia y el miedo. Traté de no rendirme y seguir luchando por mi integridad, pero cada vez me hacia más débil y él más fuerte. Logró quitarme la ropa que le molestaba en su tarea.

Entonces, desabrochó mi sujetador y metió la cabeza por debajo de mi camiseta para chupar mi pecho mientras yo luchaba contra él sin éxito.

Noté como su cuerpo estaba preparado para realizar la acción que tanto temía, entonces, el miedo se apoderó de mí de forma súbita y empecé a sacudirme fuertemente.

Ray ante mi reacción se puso realmente violento y comenzó a golpear mi cara hasta que me quedé quieta por un instante, llorando. Entonces introdujo de forma violenta su miembro dentro de mí, haciéndome gritar de dolor mientras seguía llorando y tratando de librarme de la fuerte prisión de sus brazos, sin éxito alguno.

Repitió el movimiento varias veces hasta que se hubo saciado. Entonces, salió corriendo sin una mirada, una palabra... Nada.

Me quedé tumbada casi en la misma posición unos minutos intentando reponerme del shock sin dejar de llorar rapidez cogí mi ropa tirada por diferentes partes del coche y me la puse.

Sentí una rabia y un asco tremendo por permanecer allí dentro, así pues, una vez vestida de nuevo por completo, salí dando un portazo.

Cerré el vehículo con manos temblorosas y corrí por la avenida, donde vi cruzar al gato minutos antes.

No había un alma por la calle mal iluminada, no sentía el frió al correr, aún estando sin abrigo, sólo sentía el dolor, la rabia. Todo contenido dentro de mí sin forma de salir. Llorar no me aliviaba, pero no podía detenerme.

Pasé corriendo delante del hospital sin percatarme de que unos ojos habían detectado mi desesperación y empezaron seguirme.


	4. Capítulo 4

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

Esto está hecho para pasarlo bien, así que comportémonos como personas civilizadas**.¡Mil gracias a todos por leer y comentar de verdad, sois muy amables y os estoy muy agradecida!**

_Capitulo 4_

Antes de llegar al final de la calle me detuve sin poder más, apoyando la espalda contra una pared. Miré hacia arriba dejando que las lágrimas rodaran a sus anchas, mientras me eché el pelo hacia atrás con un movimiento desesperado.

Una voz familiar hizo que me sorprendiera, temerosa, y me evadiese de mi colapso mental.

- Nadine ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás herida?

Giré la cabeza lentamente para encontrarme con los ojos confusos del doctor Cullen.

Intenté negar con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta, pero empecé a llorar de forma desesperada de nuevo, enterrando la cara entre mis manos temblorosas y heladas.

- Nadine. Estoy aquí para ayudarte dime que te ocurre. – dijo mientras cerca de mí, tocaba mi hombro quedando más cerca el uno del otro.

- Doctor... no sé como decirle, mi... el me...

Las lágrimas ahogaban mi garganta impidiéndome contarle lo sucedido junto con mi vergüenza. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Él sujetó mi rostro delicadamente alzándolo para observarlo con ternura, a pesar de que sus músculos faciales estaban contraídos, debido a mi deprimente aspecto.

- Tienes sangre en la nariz, y el ojo hinchado ¿Tu novio te ha pegado? – preguntó mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiaba mi sangre con cuidado mientras volvía a mirarme directamente a los ojos con seriedad.

Yo me limité a asentir levemente calmándome un poco, pero al instante el llanto volvió a hacerse el protagonista recordando la escena.

- Doctor Cullen él me violó – susurré en un gemido ahogado mirando sus ojos, ahora atónitos y algo furiosos.

- Tienes que ir a comisaría a denunciarlo. Te llevaré allí y después al hospital.

Balbuceé entre sollozos mi negativa sin dejar de llorar mirándole una vez más.

El hombre se quitó la chaqueta y me la puso encima diciéndome que me tratara de tranquilizar y respirara lentamente, que todo había pasado.

Instintivamente me abracé a él rápidamente apretándome contra su duro cuerpo. Él, acto seguido, respondió mi abrazo aferrándome más y diciéndome con voz sosegada que ya estaba a salvo mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

- Perdóneme, no debería haberlo hecho.

- No tienes porque disculparte... te llevaré a comisaría. – dijo mientras se separaba mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa mientras en un gesto rápido, acarició fugazmente mi rostro, de nuevo.

No dije nada, sólo le seguí hasta su coche sin fijarme ni siquiera en como era, ni en cuanto tardamos en llegar a él.

A los pocos minutos ya estábamos en la comisaría. Busqué con la mirada al inspector Swan, quien al verme, se levantó del escritorio y dirigió una mirada extrañada a mi acompañante.

- Buenas Noches, ¿Qué les trae por aquí? – preguntó mirándonos a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

- Vengo a... denunciar una violación. – dije forzosamente mientras alguna lágrima resbaló de forma silenciosa.

La cara del inspector cambió de repente y miró al rubio preguntándole cual era su implicación en el caso. Al escucharle, nos invitó a sentarnos en un escritorio frente a él. Me pidió que contara todo sin perder ningún detalle mientras tomaba declaración.

Acabamos tras un buen rato y Charlie me explicó el procedimiento de las cosas, que tendría que hacerme el reconocimiento médico sí o sí, y que me llegarían noticias para hacérmelo cuando tuvieran la orden judicial.

Salí de la comisaría acompañada aún por el rubio, quien se paró ante mí.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Estoy más calmada. Gracias por todo esto, Doctor.

- De nada. ¿Quieres ir al hospital ? deberías hacerlo- habló con semblante preocupado mirándome fijamente a lso ojos, poniendome nerviosa.

- No... no me duele nada, fuera de lo normal, ya sabe. Lo único que quiero es irme y dormir. – intenté esquivar su mirada color topacio mientras cerraba los ojos intentando contener mis emociones, para después continuar hablando, ya más relajada - Bueno, debo marcharme, mi compañera estará preocupada.

- Te llevaré a casa.

- No es necesario, bastante ha hecho por mí, de verdad.

- Insisto – contestó con una sonrisa encantadora, rememorando la primera vez que me lo dijo.

Mi rostro dibujo una sonrisa a media asta y le seguí hacia su coche.

El viaje duró unos minutos gracias a que conocía la calle en la que vivía Jessica.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar y ya estaba abriéndome la puerta caballerosamente. Le di las gracias mil veces al menos, y me contestó en forma de tierna sonrisa.

Antes de que entrara en la casa me dijo que si sentía dolores fuera al hospital inmediatamente. Yo asentí mirando por última vez su irreal belleza, olvidando por un momento lo sucedido, y me metí en la casa agradeciéndole, de nuevo, su interés.

Entré y Jessica estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la tele sin ver nada. Al oírme se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a preguntarme por mi tardanza.

Le conté lo sucedido sin poder reprimir el llanto de nuevo. Cuando estuvimos hablando tras un rato, en el que intentó consolarme, nos fuimos a la cama las dos.

Aquélla noche no pegué ojo y cuando lo conseguía, me despertaban las pesadillas.

Tras unos días de extrañeza y miedo, Charlie se presentó en casa con la orden para el reconocimiento médico así que, fui a hacérmelo ese mismo día.

Fue una situación realmente violenta. Preguntas, pruebas, vergüenza... un conglomerado de cosas que eran una bomba de relojería para cualquier cerebro. Todo para realizar un juicio al que sabía que Ray ni se presentaría, se convertiría en un prófugo campando a sus anchas quisieran, o no, los policías.

Me comunicaron que en una semana tendrían los resultados de todo, y que la policía tendría una copia.

Tan solo quedaba esperar e intentar olvidar cuanto antes aquella situación y que no regresara a mi mente jamás. Aún no podía creer que hubiera sucedido. Sin poder evitarlo, la imagen invadía mi mente una y otra vez haciéndome sentir una horrible sensación de vació, miedo y angustia irrefrenable.

Decidí irme a casa, ya que estuve unos días sin salir de ella haciendo creer a mi jefa que estaba resfriada. Ni siquiera fui a por mi coche, fue Jessica quien recogió mi bolso. La dije que era lo único necesario, ya que me iba a deshacer de él en breves. Me recordaba demasiado a lo ocurrido.

Al cabo de una semana, me llamaron del hospital para recoger los resultados y, según me dijeron, tenían que hablar conmigo.

Fui andando hasta el hospital, ya que no quedaba muy lejos de casa de Jessica y un paseo me vendría bien para intentar distraer la mente.

El camino se me hizo demasiado largo debido a la ansiedad que me producía el hecho de poder estar embarazada. Después de casi una eternidad, llegué a las puertas del pequeño hospital. Entré indecisa pero, pasado un segundo, la histeria empezó a apoderarse de mí. Me dirigí rápidamente a la recepción donde una mujer de unos 40 años me dijo que esperara a que me llamara el médico.

Tras un rato que no me dediqué a medir, pero me pareció infernalmente eterno, una enfermera me dijo que podía pasar.

Me dirigí hacia la sala, temerosa, pero cuando entre y vi que el Doctor Cullen era el que me esperaba dentro, el miedo cambió a sorpresa y a incomodidad sin poder evitarlo, aunque también pude sentir cierto nerviosismo por encontrarme con su belleza y perfección innatas.

Espero que os guste y, una vez más, mil gracias por leer.


	5. Capítulo 5

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_ GRACIAS POR LEER._

_Capítulo 5_

- Doctor Cullen... ¿Cómo es que usted..? – dejé la frase inconclusa mientras le miraba sin saber que decir.

- Para los resultados, un médico tiene que llevar el parte y todo eso. Y bueno, me presté voluntario. Pensé que quizás sería mejor ya que te he tratado antes. – me dedicó una tierna mirada calmada e inclinó la cabeza en señal de que me sentara.

Obedecí sin separar la visa del gran sobre que tenía entre las manos. Comenzó a abrirlo mientras se sentaba y leía sin decir nada.

- Nadine... estás embarazada. – añadió mirándome de forma triste tras suspirar, al leer el contenido del gran sobre.

Quedé totalmente petrificada por unos instantes hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de forma rápida sin pronunciar palabra alguna. No era capaz de responder debido al gran shock que sentí tras aquella frase.

Noté como el rubio me nombró preguntándome si estaba bien. Le miré fijamente mientras seguía llorando, hablando con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Cómo puedo estar si voy a tener que explicarle a mi hijo que su padre es un violador que ha estado torturándome durante años?

- Sabes que puedes optar por el aborto.

- No puedo hacerlo. Es mi hijo y él no tiene la culpa ¿Pero qué voy a decirle, qué voy a hacer? ¿ Qué le contaré a mi familia? – pregunté levantándome poco a poco de la silla moviéndome de forma confusa, temblando, mientras notaba como las lagrimas recorrían mi rostro.

Carlisle se acercó a mí de forma firme y posó su fina mano en mi hombro mientras sus ojos caramelo se fijaban en los míos intensamente.

- Seguro que te ayudarán, no estarás sola. Ahora lo que debes hacer es relajarte, cuidarte y dejar el caso en manos de la policía. No compensa abrumarse por el futuro, sabrás que decirle a tu hijo cuando llegue el momento.

- Gracias, se porta muy bien conmigo. No sé cómo agradecérselo.

- Intenta ser feliz. Si puedo ayudarte en algo... estaré por aquí, a tu disposición cuando quieras.

- ¿Podría recetarme algo para dormir?

Él asintió resignado y se volvió a su escritorio apuntando algo en una receta que sacó de un cajón.

- Media pastilla minutos antes de acostarte y listo. Ten cuidado con ellas, son fuertes.

Yo le volví a agradecer el gesto, y tras despedirme de él, salí de la sala dirigiéndome hacia la calle. El mundo empezaba a echárseme encima sin poder controlarlo.

Al cabo de unos días comencé a sentirme realmente mal sobretodo por las mañanas vómitos, mareos, desgana y depresión. Decidí no contar nada a mi familia, ni siquiera a mi hermana. No sabia por donde sola no estaba, ya que Jessica y su madre me ayudaban todo lo que podía y cuando iba al ginecólogo, me encontraba al doctor Cullen que siempre me preguntaba por mi estado con una bonita y cálida sonrisa, que lograba hacerme sentir mejor durante unos minutos. Al final fui comenzando a hacerme a la idea.

Estaba de 2 semanas y decidí ir a la biblioteca a hacer una visita a mi jefa, la cual, se estaba portando conmigo estupendamente. Hablamos durante un buen rato y tomamos café en un bar cercano en su turno de descanso. Le conté simplemente que me había quedado embarazada omitiendo los detalles.

Tras la media hora que duraba su pausa, decidí volver a casa paseando, pensando en todo lo ocurrido desde la violación, ya había asumido el problema y no había marcha atrás, así que, intentaría ser feliz ya que iba a ser madre y ese niño era lo único a lo que me podía agarrar para superar algo así.

Llegada la noche, a eso de las 9, cenamos las tres mientras Jessica hablaba de la próxima cita que tendría con su ligue y empecé a sentirme realmente mal. Esperé un poco para ver si se me pasaba aquel malestar pero no disminuía nada. Me levanté pidiendo perdón y me fui a la habitación.

Al cabo de un rato tumbada empecé a asustarme, pues, sentía fuertes pinchazos en el abdomen que cada vez eran más duros. Me levanté lentamente tocándome el vientre. Iba a llamar a Jessica pero me detuve extrañada, ya que sentí mi pantalón húmedo, lo toqué y cuando miré la mano ensangrentada fui rápidamente hacia la puerta de la habitación nerviosa y asustada.

- Jess, llévame al hospital por favor. – rogué con la voz quebrada sujetando aún mi tripa debido a los fuertes dolores.

Ella miró asustada mi mano ensangrentada y mientras preguntaba que me ocurría, cogió las llaves del coche y trató de ayudarme a caminar rápidamente hacia la calle.

El trayecto fue rápido y lo agradecí dadas las circunstancias, entramos corriendo en urgencias y me atendieron enseguida.

Yo no paraba de hacer preguntas a la doctora que me atendió sobre que era lo que ocurría y sobre todo, hice especial hincapié en que no me mintiera. Su respuesta fue que me harían unas pruebas, y que seguramente el resultado era el que ella esperaba: que había abortado.

Después de aquel comentario, reino el silencio en la sala y dejé que la mujer hiciera lo que tenía que hacer hasta que me dijera ciertamente lo ocurrido.

Transcurrido un tiempo que se me hizo eterno, la mujer entró en la habitación y comenzó a hablar tras leer el informe.

- Has sufrido un aborto incompleto, esto quiere decir que no has eliminado todos los productos de la gestación, así que te mandaré unas pastillas para ello y sangrarás durante unos días. Lo siento mucho, no se podía hacer nada.

La mujer castaña me miró con tristeza durante unos minutos y me dio una receta con el nombre del medicamento. Yo me levanté de la camilla lentamente y dándole las gracias salí de la estancia para encontrarme con Jessica fuera, quien con ver mi cara y mis ojos vidriosos, lo entendió todo y corrió a abrazarme fuertemente. Después del emotivo abrazo nos dirigimos a la salida del hospital sin decir nada.

En la puerta nos encontramos con el doctor Cullen, que también se marchaba. Nos saludó educadamente y me preguntó que había ocurrido;

- He perdido al niño. – le contesté mirando su angelical rostro tristemente, evitando no llorar.

- Lo lamento, ¿Tuvo algo que ver..?

- No, fue espontáneo. – le corté negando con la cabeza intentando evadir las dolorosas imágenes que golpeaban mi mente ante los recuerdos.

- Suele ocurrir en un gran porcentaje de las veces, es normal. Dentro de unos días te habrás recuperado físicamente. Descansa, y si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde estamos.

- Gracias doctor Cullen.

- Intenta animarte. Buenas noches. –Dijo mientras nos dirigía una sonrisa compasiva y comenzó a andar hacia su coche de una forma totalmente elegante. Jessica y yo nos quedamos contemplándole durante unos segundos. Aquel hombre era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.


	6. Capítulo 6

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_GRACIAS POR LEER. Este capítulo es bastante más largo que los anteriores ¡pero más intensó! _

Capítulo 6

Tras varias semanas volví al trabajo, a la rutina y empecé a recuperarme emocionalmente de todo lo acontecido pero, mi corazón estaba muerto. Ni sentía, ni padecía, simplemente respiraba por costumbre atrapada en un mundo que me daba igual, hasta que un buen día todo cambió de forma inesperada gracias a una visita.

Estaba colocando libros desordenados por estudiantes sin compasión, subida a una escalera cuando, al bajar y girarme, me topée con aquel ángel rubio y caballeroso que me dejaba sin habla con su simple presencia. Me sobresalté, primero asustada al bajar y verle tan cerca sin esperármelo.

- Perdón, no pretendía asustarte – se disculpó dejando ver sus relucientes dientes tras esa sonrisa que me volvía loca.

- No se preocupe doctor Cullen...

- No me llames de usted, no es necesario. Llámame Carlisle.

- Está bien, perdona – me sonrojé levemente balbuceando- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Venía a devolver un libro y a buscar otro. Mientras busco el nuevo ¿puedes ir arreglando lo de este?

- Claro, si necesitas algo estoy en el mostrador.

Sentí como dentro del pecho, aquel vacío, aquella materia inerte, empezaba a revivir de forma vertiginosa palpitando de forma veloz. Me sentía como una adolescente nerviosa y tonta ante su presencia. Pero al recordar lo que me dijo Jessica, la sonrisa se me borró de golpe. No debía ilusionarme si estaba casado, pretendería ser cortés simplemente.

Me levanté para colocar el libro que me entregó y choqué con él de nuevo, esta vez, al girar una esquina de una estantería.

- ¡Lo siento! – respondí rápidamente notando como mi corazón volvia a estar al borde del colapso y mi cara ardía por los nervios y la vergüenza.

- No pasa nada, fue mi culpa. Ya encontré el libro. – dijo sonriendo de forma amable – por cierto ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bueno, físicamente estoy perfectamente, de animo ando un poco peor pero, estoy saliendo poco a poco, Gracias.

- Es normal, no te agobies por ello, cada cosa tiene su tiempo. – Hizo una pequeña pausa y miró hacia un lado algo nervioso, para tras unos segundos después, fijar de nuevo sus ojos color topacio en mí y continuar hablando- Se me había ocurrido que podríamos salir algún día para ir al teatro o al cine. Si te sientes con animo, claro.

Me quede boquiabierta ¿Me estaba pidiendo una cita? Debía de ser un sueño, y seguro que el maldito despertador estaba punto de sacarme de él pero, cuando sentí su fría piel tocarme el hombro preguntándome si me encontraba bien, supe que era real.¿¡Dios, cómo estaba sucediendo aquello?

- hmm.. ¡claro, cómo no! cuando quieras.

- Bien, yo mañana tengo libre a partir de las 6... Podríamos ir al teatro, estrenan Hamlet. Si te gusta el teatro claro.

- Me encanta el teatro y más Shakespeare. Me deben un pequeño favor así que, podré salir antes. – dije sonriendo levemente, a pesar de que una parte de mí se sentía eufórica y extrañada. Él sin embargo parecía bastante contento, aunque, seguro que no habría comparación con la intensidad de mi alegría. – Te pasaré a buscar por tu casa a las 6 y media.

- Bien. – fue lo único que salió de mis torpes labios ante aquella situación.

- Allí estaré entonces.

Se despidió con una mirada cargada de ilusión junto con esa típica sonrisa tan sexy. Todo él era maravilloso y estaba totalmente atontada cuando se encontraba cerca. Debería superar eso para mañana, si quería que no pensara que era estúpida.

Seguí toda la tarde dándole vueltas hasta la hora de cerrar. El vació del pecho había sido reemplazado por nerviosismo y emoción aunque, una parte mí gritaba que no me emocionase porque, seguía estando pillado y quizá, sólo pretendía ser amable y entablar una cortés relación de amistad.

_¡Soy demasiado estúpida! Jess me dijo que sabía todo el mundo que está casado, ¡No te emociones, te lo ordenó maldito corazón impresionable! –_ esos pensamientos me rondaron durante todo el día en contra de los optimistas e ilusionados.

Cuando quedaban unos minutos para el fin de nuestra jornada laboral, me acerqué a mi jefa para pedirle sólo asistir mañana por la mañana y Jessica ocuparía mi puesta durante la tarde, ella no me puso inconveniente y yo muy contenta, me reencontré con la rubia a la salida para volver a casa.

- ¿Qué le preguntaste a Mery? – dijo extrañada mientras se miraba en un pequeño espejo de bolso.

- Que me dejara mañana libre por la tarde y que tu ocuparías mi puesto ¿verdad? – pregunté a la mujer con un tono suplicante mientras Jessica cerraba el espejo de golpe y me miraba con asombro, esperando más detalles. -Eh quedado mañana a las 6 y media con el doctor Cullen, vamos a ir al teatro.

- ¡No puede ser cierto. Ese monumento, ese dios, te a pedido una cita!

- Sí, eso parece... – dije intentando mantener la calma, y no ponerme a gritar de euforia como ella.

- ¡Eso es que quiere algo contigo, seguro ¡Pero, entonces ¿Serás su amante? – preguntó totalmente convencida mirándome con incredulidad.

- Jessica, preferiría no hablar de esto, por favor. Mañana le haré todas las preguntas que me digas pero, no me comas la cabeza ahora porque me volveré loca.

- Esta bien, pues esa es una. Y no te preocupes, me ocuparé de la biblioteca.

- Siento no haberte preguntado antes, fue todo demasiado precipitado.

Ella siguió hablando fascinada mientras mi mente no paraba de pensar en mañana, en él, y en cómo serían las cosas. Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

La mañana del día siguiente pasó lentísima, debido a mis nervios. Pero, si eso pasó lento, cuando salí del trabajo y me dediqué a comer y arreglarme para la cita, fue un autentico infierno, una vida entera. Pero después de que me salieran arrugas esperando por mi impaciencia, llegó la hora.

Me había vestido elegante, pero sin exceso. Con unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camiseta de tirantes roja que se ceñida al cuerpo con un escote en v. Luego me puse mi chaqueta sintética negra y unas botas del mismo color. Me gustaba el impacto del rojo sobre el monocromo del resto del cuerpo, el contraste era genial, al igual que el que hacia con mi pelo, igualmente negro y mis ojos verdes.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto disponiéndome a salir tras haberme mirado al espejo por última vez, aceptando mi imagen. Respiré profundamente antes de cruzar el umbral de la estancia y me quedé sin respiración cuando le vi en el salón.

Su aspecto era el de siempre, ósea increíble, inmaculado. su traje era elegantísimo; negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Pensé que tenía que estar alucinando al verme en esas condiciones, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Me sonrió dulcemente mientras empezó a hablar:

- Estás muy guapa ¿lista?

- Tú tampoco te quedas atrás... – dije deteniéndome casi en cada sílaba. Parecía idiota, no me acostumbraba a su perfecta presencia.

Vi que su coche era un mercedes negro de último modelo, cosa que también me dejó muy impresionada, sobretodo de no haberme cerciorado las veces que lo vi con anterioridad. Aunque sobre todo, me impresionó su forma de conducir, llegamos en menos de media hora. Y es que la mayoría del tiempo íbamos a más ¡de 170! No dije nada pero a al vuelta si seguía siendo así, le aconsejaría que disminuyera la velocidad si no quería que me diera un ataque cardiaco.

Durante el trayecto no se habló de nada importante. Se picoteó sobre nuestros gustos literarios por clásicos, cine, música... Así cuando llegamos al teatro, no hablamos hasta que no terminó la función.

- Ha sido una gran idea venir, es una obra... perfecta. – añadí mientras caminábamos al exterior del reciento.

- Sí, desde luego que sí. Quieres que vayamos algún bar cercano y hablamos un poco, no hemos tenido mucha ocasión para hacerlo. – dijo con su típica sonrisa irresistible.

- Claro, vayamos.

Nos metimos en el primer café que vimos cerca del teatro, uno elegante pero sin pasarse demasiado. Nos sentamos junto a la barra ya que el resto de las mesas estaban llenas.

- Permíteme que te invite a una copa

- No, tú invitaste a el teatro, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es invitarte yo a ti a las copas. – dije con una sonrisa divertida mientras sus ojos dorados se clavaban en mis pupilas, haciéndome sentir viva.

- No acostumbro a beber... quizás más tarde. Háblame de ti. – me dijo con un tono de voz entre la intriga y la desesperación.

Yo tragué saliva, quedándome algo sorprendida porque quisiera hablar de mi vida de ameba, así que me dirigí a la joven camarera primero.

- Por favor, un wiskhy... Doble, con coca cola. Mejor que sólo, no vaya a ser que la arme – dije en un susurro el final de la frase. Me giré y miré a los ojos del apuesto hombre – Bien, y ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Hace cuánto vives aquí?

- Bueno.. vine hace casi dos años. Desde San Francisco, vine con Ray mi ex... Ya sabes – mi voz se ensombreció al pronunciar su nombre.

- Supongo que lo hiciste por amor.

- Sí. Dejé allí a mi hermana y mis padres.

- Lo siento

- No pasa nada, aunque, preferiría hablar de otra cosa, por favor.

- Como no, parece ser que te gustan mucho la literatura ¿no?

- Oh desde luego, la lectura en sí, los clásicos de la literatura universal son mi gran devoción. Es por eso que trabajo en una biblioteca, en realidad iba para dirigir empresas. – reí mientras bebí un sorbo de mi wisky ¿Y tú que hobbis tienes? – pregunté algo avergonzada

- Me gusta mucho leer también, pero lo que me apasiona es la medicina.

- No se por que no me extraña – dije sonriéndole.

Aproveché para preguntarle sobre su familia, y lograr entender todo lo que ocurría, era mi momento.

- ¿Tienes familia? – pregunté con nerviosismo haciéndome la tonta mientras garraba el vaso con fuerza tratando de sonar relajada.

- Sí, tengo 5 hijos adoptivos. Y bueno, también vive con nosotros Esme, es como una madre para ellos.

- ¿Es tu mujer o...? – pregunté con un nudo en el estomago que tuve que deshacer bebiendo un largo sorbo de mi vaso.

- No, tuve algo con ella, hace... mucho tiempo. Pero ahora sólo somos amigos, como hermanos, nada más.

Sentí un grandísimo alivio al escuchar aquello ¿Eso significaba que le gustaba y por eso me había pedido salir? Sólo de pensar aquello me mareé levemente.

Seguimos hablando por un buen rato hasta que se hizo bastante tarde, no bebió durante toda nuestra estancia de profunda conversación en el bar, lo cual me pareció extrañísimo, aunque después no le di mucha importancia.

Subimos en el coche y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro pequeño pueblo, y dentro de él, a casa de Jessica.

- Gracias por esta tarde, eres una persona... increíble, todo un caballero– dije riendo levemente.

- No hay de que. He disfrutado mucho con tu compañía, desearía que esto se repitiera más. Me siento muy bien a tu lado.

No pude evitar mirarle con deseo y amor, él me correspondió de una forma parecida y eso hizo que me derritiera. Si quería que muriese en ese instante lo iba a conseguir de seguir así.

- ¿Por que conduces tan rápido? – pregunté al comprobar la importante velocidad a la que íbamos.

- Oh, lo siento, es la costumbre – añadió mientras reducía hasta el máximo permitido.

Llegamos al cabo de un rato a la casa y paró el vehículo frente a la puerta.

- Gracias, de verdad, ha sido increíble.

- Lo mismo digo, espero volver a verte pronto – añadió mirándome de forma sonriente, sus ojos algo más oscuros que de costumbre, reflejaban una gran sinceridad.

Acercamos nuestros rostros unos centímetros más. Pero nos separamos tras mirarnos unos instantes que hubiera deseado que fueran eternos.

Salí del coche rápidamente despidiéndome con un adiós nervioso y avergonzado. Noté como el coche se ponía en marcha de nuevo, y se movía lentamente.

Desapareció a los instantes para mi campo de visión, y acto seguido noté como un bazo me cogía alrededor del cuello y me arrastraba hasta la penumbra de un lateral de la casa.

- Te vas a arrepentir de haberme abandonado. ¿¡Se puede saber quien coño es ese tío¡? ¿¡eh! ¡contesta Puta¡

Sentí que la sangre se me helaba, y mis miembros eran incapaces de responderme ante aquella situación.

Ray agarró una barra metálica que había junto a la pared y la alzó amenazante ante mí. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse sin poder aguantarlas más retenidas, no me dio tiempo ni a cerrar los ojos cuando sin saber como ni de donde, apareció Carlisle, fue tan rápido que ni le vi llegar. Agarró la barra deteniendo a Ray.

Observé su rostro, completamente serio, lleno de ira contenida. Sus ojos eran negros como el carbón, ni rastro del precioso caramelo líquido de siempre. Pero entonces, si que vi algo que realmente me sorprendió.

¡Dobló la barra de metal ante mis atónitos ojos!

Ray la soltó sorprendido, me agarró del cuello de nuevo y sacó una gran navaja plateada que puso amenazante en este.

- Si la haces daño llamaré inmediatamente a la policía. – habló de forma furiosa, con voz potente y un rostro impasible, lleno de seriedad, haciendo desaparecer la compasión que lo caracterizaba.

Ray vaciló uno instante, entonces me soltó rápidamente y me empujó contra el doctor rozándome con la navaja, la cual, me produjo un corte que ni siquiera noté en ese preciso instante, en el que el miedo era el dueño de mi ser. Llorando me abracé fuertemente a el rubio.

- Tranquila ya a pasado todo, estoy aquí contigo. – Intentó tranquilizarme mientras me correspondió el abrazo.

Pasado un minuto me separe de él, le di las gracias aún con los ojos llorosos.

Le pregunté con ansiedad y algo de miedo cómo lo había hecho, esa rapidez vertiginosa y lo de la barra el metal. Mi mente estaba colapsada.

Carlisle ignoró mis preguntas tras mirar hacia el hierro, ahora deforme, con cara de preocupación, frunció el ceño y cogió mi muñeca sangrante ignorando mis preguntas.

- En el coche tengo un botiquín, te curare eso.

Aparté mi mano de su gélida piel y le contesté que no era grave, y en casa podría curarlo y desinfectarlo bien. El suspiró y aceptó en dejarlo en mis manos.

- Nadine, si ocurre algo, y necesitas ayuda, yo estaré a tu entera disposición a cualquier hora.

Asentí secándome las lagrimas, se lo agradecí de nuevo y me metí en la casa.

Mi mente iba demasiado deprisa con todos esos datos recientes. Creí que la cabeza me explotaría así que decidí curarme la herida y dormir. Mañana le pediría explicaciones e iría a hablar con Charlie sobre lo ocurrido y esta vez, había testigos.

No conseguía tranquilizarme pensando en él, es sus ojos cambiantes de color, su piel fría y pálida, su rapidez, su fuerza... algo no encajaba y mi curiosidad aumentaba. Sobretodo, porque evitaba mis preguntas y eso nunca era buena señal. Tenía que hablar con él seriemente, no volvería a escabullirse de mí.

Conseguí dormirme tras un largo rato dando vueltas en mi pensamiento inquieto y asustado. Tenía miedo, pero no se podía comparar con la ansiedad por tenerle cerca, y el amor que empezaba a sentir por él. Empecé a darme cuenta de que no le estaba dando casi importancia a Ray. Ahora mi mente solo vagaba por los detalles de aquel hombre rubio, gravados a fuego en mi psique.


	7. Capítulo 7

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ES MUY GRATIFICANTE!_

_Capítulo 7_

Llego el día siguiente y cuando salí al salón para desayunar antes de irnos, Jessica comenzó a hacerme miles de pregunta sobre la noche anterior. Yo omití todo lo sucedido con Ray, lógicamente.

- ¿Cómo fue? ¡Cuéntame todo, de que hablasteis por dios¡

- Fue alucinante, es alguien increíble, todo un caballero. Me invitó al teatro a ver Hamlet y luego estuvimos varias horas en un bar tiene esposa por cierto. Dice que simplemente es como una hermana para él. La medicina es su mayor hobby, y quiere quedar más veces conmigo.

- Dios mío ¡eso es maravilloso¡ quiere algo contigo, estoy segura. ¿Por cierto qué te paso en la mano? –añadió frunciendo el ceño algo extrañada.

- Tuve un accidente con un vaso roto –Mentí. No me apetecía preocupar también a Jessica- Bueno vámonos ya, se nos ha hecho tarde. Zanjé el asusto y tras unos instantes nos fuimos a la biblioteca.

Ya avanzada la tarde, Jessica vino corriendo en mi busca desde el otro lado de la biblioteca en el que se encontraba, parecía eufórica, como una adolescente por los pasillos de un instituto al ver al chico 10.

- ¡Está aquí, Nadine! Te esta buscando, y no parece tema de la biblioteca... – dijo arqueando las cejas pícaramente.

Miré extrañada a la rubia y me dirigí a la entrada donde él me esperaba intentando controlar mis nervios ¡Parecía una adolescente, por el amor de Dios!

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Dije tratando de no tartamudear y mirarle a los ojos.

- He venido a ver como te encuentras. Ya sabes...

- No tenías que haberte molestado. Estoy bien, tranquilo, esto no fue nada gracias a ti. Lo que me tiene preocupada es lo que hiciste. Tienes que explicarme de que va esto, eres... muy raro. – sentencié mientras miraba fijamente a sus llamativos ojos.

- Está bien, ¿quieres que quedemos después? – Dijo con el semblante más serio, mirando a la nada.

- Claro. Tengo alguna teoría, aunque sea una locura.

- Oh, eso parece prometedor - Dijo sonriendo de forma divertida. – Bueno, iré a buscarte a casa más tarde, hasta luego.

Acarició mi rostro de una forma llena de ternura y amor, sus ojos llenos de expresividad y sentimientos contrastaban duramente con su piel rígida y extremadamente fría. Me acostumbraría a ello, simplemente con mirarle dejaba de sentir el frío. Tras despedirse de mí desapareció rápidamente con la gracia característica de un ángel.

Al salir del trabajo le dije a Jessica que tenía que ir a comisaría por asuntos de lo de Ray, y prefería ir sola, ella lo aceptó y me marché en el coche hacía allí.

Entré y busqué con la mirada a Charlie, cuando le divisé me acerqué despacio a él.

- Buenas tarde, Charlie.

- Hombre, ¿Cómo se encuentra, Nadine?

- Bien, verá, anoche Ray volvió a atacarme.

Le conté casi todo lo ocurrido, menos los detalles sobrenaturales, poniendo otra denuncia en su contra. Charlie me habló sobre mi caso respecto al juicio y todo lo que podría pasar, me ofreció la posibilidad de tener escolta pero la rechacé. Lo único que me faltaba ya sería eso, entonces sí que se enteraría todo el pueblo y quería evitar a todo costa ser el cotilleo de las gentes.

Sabía que seguiría haciéndome visitas, pues era un hombre posesivo y violento, pero no podía acobardarme, tenía que seguir con mi vida. Y así lo haría. Estaba juntando fuerzas de no sé donde pero, tenía que ser valiente y salir a flote para demostrarle que estaba dispuesta a acabar con él.

Salí del edificio directa a mi coche, y cuando iba a salir de allí, sonó mi móvil. El numero era oculto, lo cogí extrañada.

- ¿sí?

- Que fácil me ha resultado encontrar tu nuevo número, Nadine.

- Déjame en paz, Ray, búscate a otra por favor. Contesté tras esperar un rato en silencio shockeada por su voz.

- De eso nada. Si no quieres sufrir, ni que los demás lo hagan por ti, más vale que me obedezcas. Si no, creo que tu familia recibirá una visita próximamente.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunté en tono sombrío sin oponer resistencia.

- Lárgarte de casa de Jessica, a las afueras del pueblo, para poder visitarte, ya sabes. Y estoy siendo generoso, ni siquiera te pido que vuelvas a casa. Te doy una semana.

- Está bien, pero no hagas daño a nadie, por favor. – dije con un tono temeroso, estaba bastante asustada.

- Y no se te ocurra contarle esto a nadie, si no ya sabes, iré por ellos primero y luego a por ti.

Colgó de inmediato dejándome aún anonadada, la pesadilla acababa de empezar. Fui a comprar un periódico local para mirar anuncios de casas a las afueras y nada...Mierda. Arranqué y conducí a casa de Jessica más rápido de lo normal. Cuando entré y observé a los presentes en la sala, sentí una vergüenza horrible. Allí ya estaba Carlisle. Creería que me había olvidado de él, se me fue un poco el tiempo.

- Hombre Nadine, ya estás aquí, te están esperando. – dijo Jessica con una mirada de picardía, sus ojos ardían de emoción.

- Sí, lo sé, y lo siento mucho por hacerte esperar, yo... he ido a comisaría.

- Bien hecho Nadine, tranquila cuidáremos de ti ¿vale? ¿ Ahí algo nuevo?

Sonreí levemente de forma forzada, pero se notaba mi tristeza contestando un no seco.

- Por cierto ¿no conoceréis alguna casa no muy cara de alquiler a las afueras de aquí?

Los presentes fruncieron el ceño, y respondieron negativamente. Mi rostro ensombreció. Apreté los puños y actué haciendo como que no pasaba nada.

- Bueno ¿Nos vamos? – pregunté mirando a Carlisle.

- Claro – dijo mientras se levantó y se despedía de forma muy educada de Jessica y su madre. Me dejó salir a mí primero y cerró la puerta tras él.

- Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta al bosque aprovechando que está atardeciendo.

Volví a dejarme llevar por sus ojos y le contesté con un seco ``Claro ´´ intentando hacerlo lo más creíble posible, fuimos en su coche y creo que esa fue la primera vez que hablamos de cosas serias de verdad.

- ¿Pusiste otra denuncia por lo de anoche?

- Sí. Pero sinceramente, no creo que valga de mucho todo esto.

- No te preocupes, lo atraparán. No vamos a dejar que se salga con la suya.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? Si apenas nos conocemos...- le miré a los ojos tímidamente sin saber como acabar mi frase. En ese momento se detuvo el coche y nos quedamos mirando antes de salir, continuando la conversación.

- Siento... necesidad de estar cerca de ti, de cuidarte. Me pareces alguien increíble. No tengo ganas ni fuerza de alejarme de ti.

Mi sangre ardió en ese momento, estaba enamorado y cada facción de su rostro me lo demostraba. Y eso, me daba vértigo, mucho vértigo pero, yo sentía lo mismo hacia él, esas irrefrenables ganas de estar con él y no separarnos.

- No te alejes. Nunca – nuestros ojos se clavaron respectivamente en los del otro, con una mirada cargada de pasión y amor irracional, Sentí unas ganas enormes de besarle, más de las normales, pero me contuve con toda la fuerza que me fue posible..

- No lo haré si tu no me pides lo contrario. – dijo sonriendo.

Empleé un minuto en tranquilizar la sangre de mi cuerpo para seguir hablando, pero no me concentraba con él tan cerca. Saqué el tema realmente importante para lograr volver a mi color natural mientras salíamos del vehículo.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Fue extrañísimo, sorprendente.. bueno, en si tú eres bastante extraño...

- Explícame tus teorías, quizás aciertes. – me animó mientras nos adentrábamos entre los altos árboles que se mecían con la suave brisa en el cielo rojizo del atardecer.

- Mi teoría es que eres algo... sobrenatural. He leído muchísimo durante mi vida y esto es lo que surge. Ideas alocadas, pero con sólo mirarte pareces algo de otro mundo.

Carlisle tenía ahora un semblante más serio, pero en él, reinaba una divertida sonrisilla que me perturbaba enormemente por su significado.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te hace pensar eso? – preguntó ocultando su preocupación con una media sonrisa mientras miraba al suelo.

- Pues... No te veo ni comer ni beber... eres extremadamente pálido como tus hijos... tu piel está siempre helada, cuando hay sol no se os ve el pelo a ninguno, o como ahora rehuyes los rayos que quedan, eres de una belleza irreal, tienes una gran fuerza y velocidad, tus ojos cambian de color... y ya te lo he dicho, si a eso le juntas lo loca que estoy después de pasarme la vida leyendo, surge la idea de que no eres humano. Me estoy convirtiendo en un Don Quijote andante. – Dije en voz más baja.

- Tranquila, no te estás volviendo loca. – hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó mirándome seriamente - Bueno, creo que no puedo ocultarlo más contigo.. nos has pillado. Sí, somos algo sobre natural. Somos... vampiros.

- ¿Vampiros? –pregunté sorprendida con los ojos como platos mirándole fijamente. Ahora si que estaba algo asustada. Su rostro mostraba frialdad.

- No debes de tener miedo, nos consideramos vegetarianos. Sólo nos alimentamos de sangre de animal. Estás a salvo.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes? – pregunté aún totalmente conmovida y ansiosa elevando mi tono de voz, .

- 28

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas teniendo 28?

- Desde el 1663, hace 348 años.

Mis ojos se abrieron aún más si cabe y sentí como mis piernas temblaron. Me senté en una roca próxima, sin salir de mi asombro, los últimos rayos del sol nos alcanzaron al llegar al claro en el que nos encontrábamos. Yo, creyendo que los vampiros se convertían en pura ceniza al sol, miré aterrada a Carlisle pero, entonces si que terminé de alucinar.

- Y esto es lo que pasa cuando nos da el sol. Toda la piel expuesta centellea de esta forma.

- Y que hay de las desintegraciones, y ... – Pregunté frenéticamente sin comprender.

- Todo mito. Esta es la realidad. – dijo cortándome mientras sonreía levemente esperando mi reacción.

Cerré lo ojos y me toqué la frente un segundo mientras me recostaba en la roca, me sentía mareada, atropellada por los acontecimientos, no podía asimilar todo aquello tan rápido. Noté como él con gran velocidad se acercó a mí. Me preguntó si me encontraba bien mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

- Sí, es sólo que hoy está siendo un día cargadito. Los humanos nos sorprendemos con facilidad – dije con una media sonrisa entre risas de nerviosismo. Acercó su rostro a penas a unos centímetros del mío y acarició mi pelo de nuevo. Volví a mirar sus preciosos ojos ámbar intenso y no pude evitar acercarme más y besarle lentamente. Él me correspondió en un beso lento, intenso, pero corto para mi gusto. Nos miramos a los ojos una vez más.

- No te separes de mí por favor. – le dije casi en un susurro sin dejar de observar si irreal belleza.

- Ya te dije que a no ser que me lo pidas, no lo haré.- habló con un tono de voz suave y sereno.

- Me incorporé y le abracé fuertemente, él hizo lo mismo correspondiéndome.

- Y... eres entonces inmortal?

- Casi, solo se nos puede matar, descuartizándonos y quemando todos los trozos. Que sepamos.

- No debe ser muy agradable.

- Lo bueno que tiene es que no manchas mucho, no sangramos, nuestro cuerpo está muerto. Ni siquiera necesitamos respirar.

- Prefiero no pensar en esas cosas, si no me volveré loca... y ¿Qué pasa con tus ojos?

- El color varia según la sed. Si son dorados es que no hay tentación, no hay sed, si son negro me siento tentado. Cuanto más oscuro más tentación.

- ¿Cómo es posible que tengas tanto autocontrol? – pregunté separándome de él para mirarle a los ojos.

- Son muchos años, además nunca he querido transformarme en un monstruo. No elegí esta vida. Mi padre me puso al frente en la búsqueda inquisidora de brujas, vampiros, hombres lobo... y me mordió uno, tuve que esconderme y desaparecer. Dejar toda mi vida.

- Lo siento. Bueno al menos ahora tienes una familia y se os ve muy unidos. Es un alivio saber que estaré a salvo contigo.

- De mí y mi familia casi seguro que sí. ¿Qué te parecería ir a conocerlos mañana?

- Por qué no. Será una situación curiosa. Espero caerles bien.

- Descuida, lo harás. – dijo mientras me besaba en la frente.

Había pasado un buen rato ya, y el frío empezó a calar en mis huesos, Carlisle se dio cuenta y me puso su chaqueta por encima.

- Ya hace frío te llevaré a casa.

- Gracias, pero mañana tendrás que seguir respondiendo a las miles de preguntas que aún tengo reservadas para ti. – dije mientras me metía en su chaqueta, la cual tenia su olor, tan apetecible que llamaba al deseo. Me recorrió un escalofrió cuando me la puse del todo. Estaba helada. Él lo notó y rió divertido

- Ya te dije que estamos muertos. Mi cuerpo no tiene temperatura. Por cierto, hablando de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Por que buscas casa por aquí? A cabo de recordar que creo que sí hay una en alquiler cerca de la mía.

Mi semblante se volvió serio de repente, le miré a los ojos. Y notó mi miedo, eso hizo que frunciera el ceño y me mirara esperando una respuesta.

- Por favor, no hables con la policía, con nadie.. mi familia sufrirá las consecuencias si no. Ray ha conseguido mi nuevo número de móvil, y me llamó a la salida del trabajo. Me dijo que me largara de casa de Jessica, a las afueras, sola y que si no cumplía con lo que me decía haría daño a mi familia.- No pude retener las lágrimas que empezaron a resbalar por mi cara, silenciosas.

- Pero no puedes estar sola, te hará daño, no pienso permitirlo. – dijo mirándome con seriedad. Deberíamos tenderle una emboscada. Puedes ir a la casa de la que te hablo, hasta que consigamos que lo metan en la cárcel. Yo y mi familia te protegeremos para que no te haga daño.

- No podéis estar toda la vida siendo mis guardaespaldas. Carlisle, tengo miedo de que le haga daño a alguien.

- A nosotros no puede herirnos.

- Lo sé pero... podría descubriros o si ve que le desobedecí hacer daño a mi familia.

- No lo hará, porque no se enterará de nada. Confía en mí.

- Le tengo miedo, No quiero que dañe a nadie. Es capaz del cualquier cosa, ya lo has visto.

Carlisle me aferró a él con fuerza haciendo que me sintiera segura. Al cabo de un rato en el que permanecimos callados y abrazados llegamos al coche. La conversación comenzó de nuevo al introducirnos dentro del automóvil.

- ¿Alquilarás la casa entonces?

- No queda otro remedio.

- Estaré atento. Si ocurriera algo llámame a cualquiera de estos números y acudiré enseguida donde estés. – dijo mientras me entregaba una tarjeta con el numero de su móvil y su casa.

- Gracias. No sé que haría sin ti. –dije sonriéndole tristemente

- Lo mismo que yo si a ti te ocurriera algo.

Volvimos a comernos con la mirada y esta vez, fue él el que se acercó a mí besándome con algo más de pasión. Yo me dejé llevar por el momento y me emocioné bastante más, empezamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas. Le acaricié la cara, y el pelo apasionadamente mientras él me aferraba por la cintura fuertemente. Al final acabé encima de él besándonos, está vez sí, apasionadamente. Me deshice de su chaqueta rápidamente, y desabroché varios botones de su camisa dejando al descubierto su trabajado torso de mármol. Besé su cuello con pasión y ansia, acariciando su pecho mientras él enredaba sus manos en mi pelo azabache.

Sentí su gélido aliento en el cuello y se detuvo rápida y bruscamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté asustada mientras mi corazón seguía latiendo con la misma intensidad.

- He sentido tentación por un momento al tenerte tan cerca. Tu olor es más intenso cuando estás excitada.

- Lo siento. No debí emocionarme de ese modo.

- Tranquila, yo te seguí. Es normal tu eres humana, y yo soy un hombre. Los vampiros también sentimos deseo. Pero quiero estar completamente seguro de que no volveré a sentir esto. Fíjate cuanto me atraes como para estar así, cuando estoy casi inmunizado a la sangre humana.

Le miré sonrojada, sintiendo bastante vergüenza. Después de responderme observándome dulcemente, miró hacia delante y arrancó camino de mi casa tras habernos vestido.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, Rozamos nuestros labios como forma de despedida, ya que nuestras intensas miradas dijeron el resto. Él me dijo que mañana a la tarde me recogería para ir a su casa, yo asentí y con un adiós, me metí en la casa y esta vez, el esperó hasta que hube entrado.

Antes de irme a dormir cogí el móvil y llame a mi hermana.

- Hola Amanda, soy Nadine, cambié de número. ¿Qué tal estáis?

- Vaya, ¡por fin te dignaste a llamar! ya era hora. Estoy en casa de mamá y papá, estamos todos bien. ¿Tú cómo vas?

- Bueno, las circunstancias han sido malas, pero gracias a alguien estoy.. mejor de lo que podría estar.

- Uh...eso suena a ligoteo, cuéntame todo. Y parecías tonta.

Le conté toda la historia de lo de Carlisle, sin decirle claro está, el detalle de que él y su familia eran vampiros y las novedades sobre el tema Ray.

- Dios mío cómo no me has contado esas cosas, habría cogido días libres o algo...¡pero no te preocupes, nosotros estaremos bien, de verdad! Estaré atenta. No deberías irte a esa casa, estará planeando algo y lo sabes.

- ¿De qué hubiera servido preocuparte? tú no podrías haber hecho nada y sí, ya lo sé, pero no queda otra opción, es capaz de mataros, Amanda. Y no estoy dispuesta a que le ocurra nada a nadie por mí.

- Si vuelve, quiero que hables con al policía. Y te pongan maldita protección hasta que le metan en la cárcel.

- Me ofrecieron protección pero no quiero tener guardaespaldas.

Mi hermana trató de protestar pero la corte tajantemente rogándole que lo dejara estar, ya que quería olvidarme de todo eso y empezar a ser feliz de una maldita vez. Ella respetó mi decisión con la condición de que la informara.

Después hablé con mis padres, pero sólo de lo típico que hablan todos los hijos en mis circunstancias. Ellos no sabían nada de lo que ocurría con Ray, únicamente que no estábamos ya juntos. A mi madre le Conté lo de Carlisle, ya que me mataría si llegara a enterarse por mi hermana, la cual, es un poco bocazas con esas cosas.

Cuando colgué intenté dejar de pensar y dormir, aunque me resultaba extremadamente difícil dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo acontecido aquel intenso día. En cuanto recordaba el lío de Ray y que el amor de mi vida era un vampiro, sentía un vértigo horrible ¡Dio mío, sonaba a guasa! pero era real y me lo había demostrado.

¡Espero que os guste!


	8. Capítulo 8

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ES MUY GRATIFICANTE!_

Capitulo 8

Le dejé una nota a Jessica por la mañana diciéndola donde iba y que nos encontraríamos en el trabajo, me dirigí al lugar en el que se encontraba la famosa casa con mi coche. Me costó algo de tiempo encontrar la casa, que pro cierto era bastante grande, pero lo logré. Había un cartel de alquiler, saque el móvil y llamé.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola.. verá, quería saber si sigue alquilando su casa. Estoy interesada en ella.

- Así es, si quiere podemos quedar cuando le venga bien para que la vea.

- No, no es necesario ¿Cuánto pide al mes?

- 900 dólares.

Mis ojos se pusieron como platos, menos mal que tenía ahorros, si no, tendría que dejar de comer para pagar.

- Bien, pues ¿cuándo puede hacerme el contrato?

- ¿Mañana a las 10 en al cafetería de Silver treek?

- Claro allí nos veremos, gracias.

Un problema menos que daba otro más... Pediría ayuda a mi hermana para los gastos, hasta que solucionara el chantaje de Ray. Guardé el teléfono y me dirigí al trabajo.

Allí, le conté a Jessica que mañana mismo me mudaría, inventé excusas para no decir la verdad, demasiada gente ya sabían que pasaba. Ella no preguntó mucho más, así que las cosas marchaban bien, por lo menos de momento.

Salí volando de allí para que me diera tiempo a arreglarme. Era una situación de pura tragicomedia. Iba a conocer a la vampírica familia de mi ... ¿novio? (No habíamos hablado de lo que era esto que nos traíamos entre manos ahora que me detenía a prensarlo) que tenía 300 años. El colmo sería llevarme mal con su familia.

Me duché y arreglé de forma informal. Unos vaqueros y un jersey negro no muy gordo. Terminé justo a tiempo cuando vi por la ventana de mi cuarto que su coche se detuvo ante la casa.

Le vi salir y sentí lo típico que habían sentido todos los personajes de novelas románticas que había leído. Ese cosquilleo, la aceleración del pulso, las ganas de no irme de su lado jamás... vi como fuera del coche, me miró desde la calle, yo le hice un gesto con la mano y bajé lo más rápido posible. Mi vida que siempre había sido un cuento frustrado, empezaba a recomponerse.

- hola, estás muy guapa.

- Gracias, tú... Estás como siempre, increíble.

Sonrió acercando su rostro al mío mientras lo acaricia con delicadeza, añadiendo si estaba lista para marcharnos, y mientras entrábamos en el coche me pensé la respuesta.

- Estoy nerviosa. Por la reacción de tu familia y eso.

- ¿Son vampiros y es eso lo que te preocupa? – dijo con tono divertido mientras me deslumbraba con una preciosa sonrisa de actor de cine.

- Soy rara, que le voy a hacer.

- ¿Has visto ya la casa?

- Sí, he quedado mañana con el dueño para arreglar las cosas.

- ¿cuánto te pide por el alquiler?

- 900 dólares.

- ¿tienes dinero para afrontar ese gasto?

- Algo. Mi hermana me ayudará.

- Yo puedo hacerlo, tenemos bastante dinero y pocos gastos.

- No, eso si que no. Gracias, pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso.

- Bueno pero si no puedes con los gastos, pídemelo, no pasa nada, ni siquiera tendrás que devolvérmelo.

Le miré un instante y decidí cambiar de tema, el dinero era uno bochornoso.

- ¿Cómo encontraste a tu familia? – pregunté tras una pausa silenciosa e incómoda.

- Bueno, estaban moribundos, eran jóvenes y creí que merecían otra oportunidad, eran gente sin otra salida que la muerte. El primero fue Eduarwd, ya le conocerás. Luego Esme, Rosalie, Alice,Emmett y Jasper vinieron después. Cada uno tiene su historia.

- ¿los convertiste a todos ? ¿sólo tienes que morder?

- Sí. Yo fui quien los convirtió a todos. Soy él más viejo de ellos y él que más seguridad tiene a la hora de hacerlo, en cuanto a la mordedura, dependiendo de la cantidad de ponzoña, y el lugar, la transformación es más o menos rápida.

- ¿Es doloroso? –pregunté intrigadísima y con uan extraña sensación de escalofríos.

- Bastante, es como... si te incendiaras por dentro.

Se hizo el silenció durante un momento hasta que el empezó a preguntar él. Notaba que tenía miedo.

- háblame de tu familia.

- Bueno, viven en San francisco, mi madre es profesora en un colegio y mi padre es encuadernador, arregla libros que parecen perdidos. Mi hermana es una viva la vida, es informática y todo lo contrario a mí.

- Apuesto a que por tu padre viene esa pasión por los libros.

- Sí, no podemos juntarnos para hablar de libros –dije sonriendo nostálgicamente.

De repente el coche se detuvo enfrente de su casa ¡Y qué casa! Por fuera era bastante grande, de dos plantas, enormes cristaleras y totalmente blanca.

Me abrió la puerta del coche sin que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, nos aproximamos a la wntrada y pasé detrás de él nerviosa.

- ¿Qué te parece? – dijo mientras se giraba a mí.

- Es muy bonita y tan luminosa... Me sorprende que sea la casa de una familia de vampiros. – dije observando mi alrededor.

- ¿Qué esperabas, un castillo viejo y sucio?

- No sabría que responderte, Bram Stoker me ha hecho mucho daño – dije sonriendo levemente mientras seguía con mi tarea.

- Aquí es el único lugar donde no nos escondemos, les he dicho que se comporten de forma natural.

Subimos las escaleras de la casa llegando a una gran estancia igualmente iluminada, con un piano y varios sofás. Todo era muy elegante.

Allí estaban casi todos los miembros de la familia que se pusieron en pie en cuanto Entramos.

- Bueno familia, os presento a Nadine, a partir de ahora es uno más de nosotros.

Noté como Carlisle me agarraba de la cintura suavemente mientras hablaba de forma serena pero entusiasta.

Rápidamente se acercó una mujer que aparentaba unos 25 años, vestida con un elegante vestido morado, muy guapa.

- Encantada de conocerte Nadine, yo soy Esme. – dijo mientras me abrazaba.

- Yo soy Eduawd, el hijo mayor – dijo con una divertida sonrisa mientras estrechaba mi mano.

Un chico grande y musculoso se acercó a mí con una cordial sonrisa, me apretó la mano y dijo que se llamaba Emmet, señaló a una chica de unos 20 años sentada en uno de los sofás, rubia y extremadamente bella, dijo que era Rosalie. Ella levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre, mirándome de mala gana - ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar que le molestaba mi presencia-. Ella miró a Carlisle y me saludó intentando no ser muy borde.

- No hagas mucho caso a Rosalie, es un poco borde con los nuevos. –Habló el grandullón de los hermanos con diversión.

- Simplemente soy realista, sabéis que esto es un gran riesgo.

- Rosalie – Esme llamó su atención para que se callase con cara de seriedad.

- Seré cordial por ti Carlisle, porque te debo mucho. Pero no pretendáis que haga como si no pasara nada. Ella nos traerá problemas.

La chica se levantó y salió de la sala con una impecable elegancia, metiendose con un ruidoso portazo en otro cuarto.

- Yo no desvelaría vuestro secreto jamás. - respondí sintiéndo una horrible culpabilidad y malestar emocional ante aquel desagradable incidente.

- Tranquila, eso ella lo sabe, lo que pasa es que Rosalie es algo difícil. Acabará entendiendo que no pasa nada. - Dijo Carlisle acariciando mi cara, eso delante de su familia, me hizo sonrojarme más de lo normal.

De repente, de la terraza, saltando desde un árbol cercano, entraron dos personas más.

- ¡Nadine, ya estás aquí, estaba deseando conocerte! soy Alice – dijo abrazando eufóricamente. – vaya, que aroma, ya entiendo por qué Carlisle se siente así, es tan dulce.

- Alice, No le digas esas cosas, la vas a asustar. – dijo Eduarwd mirando a la joven castaña de pelo corto con una sonrisa.

- Seremos buenas amigas.

- Ella sabe que no la haréis daño ¿Verdad?

- Claro. Parecéis bastante pacíficos. - respondí convencida a al pregunta del rubio mientras miraba a los presentes.

El chico que acompañaba a Alice, se quedo rígido sin moverse mirándome fijamente.

- Disculpa a Jasper, es demasiado nuevo, aún le cuesta acostumbrarse. No la harás daño, Jasper.

El Rubio, confiando en los comentarios de Alice, me estrecho la mano cuidadosamente añadiendo que estaba encantado de conocerme.

- Hacéis una pareja espléndida, de verdad. Cuanto me alegro de que Carlisle te halla encontrado. Se merecía encontrar el amor de una vez.

Miré ruborizada a la mujer de cabellos caramelo, y luego fijé mi vista en Carlisle. Pude ver en mi fugaz vistazo, su sonrisa ante mi visible vergüenza.

- Bueno, voy a enseñarle el resto de la casa. Ahora volvemos con vosotros.

Por fin acabó mi angustia justo en el momento indicado. Pude oír en la sala como voces femeninas decían lo mona que les perecía y lo bien que había ido. Vi como Emmett se dirigía a un cuarto, seguramente, al que se metió Rosalie.

Llegamos a una amplia sala llena de estanterías con libros y un gran escritorio.

- Sois todos increíblemente guapos. Permíteme decirte que sois repelentes- dije sonriendo.

- Es lo que tiene ser vampiro, tus sentidos se agudizan y te conviertes en una criatura sumamente seductora y elegante.

- Ya lo creo. Recuerdo el primer día que te vi, es justo lo que pensé de ti. ¿Por cierto qué es a lo que se refería Alice?

- Después de 300 años he conseguido inmunizarme a la tentación de la sangre, pero hay personas, muy pocas, que tienen un olor tan sumamente atractivo, que te desconcentra totalmente y eso me pasa a mí aunque, no de una forma tan insoportable gracias a la experiencia, pero a veces, como el otro día en el coche... me vuelves loco.

Me sonrió cariñosamente, y nos besamos con tanta ternura como nos fue posible.

- Este es mi despacho, dijo tras aquel increíble beso. Yo me aparte de su lado e inspeccioné la sala, las estanterías estaban llenas de libros de medicina en su totalidad, junto con clásicos de la literatura universal, tenía buen gusto en todos los sentidos, ya corroborado.

- Debes ser un gran médico, después de 300 años de experiencia ¿no?

- Hago lo que puedo - afirmó divertido- Aquí es donde vengo cuando quiero estar solo, pensar, trabajar.

- ¿Y este cuadro?

- Es de Londres. Nací allí en el 1635, ha cambiado mucho desde entonces.

- No me acostumbraré jamás a esto.- Dije Intentando que los ojos no se me salieran de las orbitas.

- No pienses en ello, te ayudará. Acompáñame.

Antes de concluir la frase agarró rápidamente mi mano y me guió por el pasillo hasta una nueva habitación, igualmente grande y luminosa.

- Este es mi cuarto. En realidad, es prácticamente inútil. Pero como había habitaciones libres después de que algunos chicos se juntaran, decidimos que cada uno tuviera una, como los humanos.

- ¿No hay cama? – pregunté intrigada mientras observaba nuevamente la habitación. Carlisle sonrió dejando ver su perfecta dentadura.

- Nosotros no dormimos nunca.

Volví de nuevo a tener el control de mi cuerpo tras mi asombro, y seguí investigando el cuarto. Había un equipo de música, muchísimos discos y vinilos en una gran estantería, un armario enorme y un sofá grande negro. Su casa era increíble, grande y lujosa. La curiosidad me podía.

- ¿Cómo es que tenéis esta casa y esos coches?

- Bueno, Alice tiene un don. Tiene premoniciones. Y gracias a ella en las inversiones nos va muy bien. Además no gastamos mucho, como ya sabrás.

- Buen truco. – Respondí mientras asentía girándome a las preciosas vistas tras la ventana. – Tienes unas vistas preciosas desde aquí. Contemplé los pinos con el lago de fondo, junto a aquel cielo gris, le daba un toque melancólico y triste bellísimo.

- ¿Quieres verlas desde más cerca?

- ¿Cómo? - pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

Él, en un movimiento tan veloz que ni fui capaz de captar, me cargó en sus brazos diciendo que me agarrara fuertemente a su cuello, después salimos por la ventana de su cuarto a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Corría tan rápido que parecía que volábamos, pero, mayor fue mi asombro cuando empezó a escalar por una gigantesca y escarpada montaña junto al lago. Llegamos a la cima sin problema alguno en menos de 1 minuto.

Me puso en el suelo cuidadosamente, mientras yo intentando recuperarme del miedo siguiendo agarrada a él por temor a que mis piernas temblorosas no respondieran.

Contemplamos el paisaje en silencio durante un rato cuando fui capaz de mantenerme de pie sola. Era uno de los mejores paisajes que había visto en bastante tiempo.

- Tienes mucha suerte de poder hacer estas cosas, esto es precioso.

- Al atardecer es mucho más bonito. Podremos verlo juntos cuanto queramos - dijo mirándome con una gran ternura, no podía resistirme a esa mirada.

- Te parecerá extraño pero, aunque no hace mucho que nos conocemos, siento que necesito estar cerca de ti. Se me olvida lo malo, me siento segura, tranquila... Siento frío cuando no estas cerca. Es paradójico - No pude evitar reír al reflexionar sobre mi comentario, que aún siendo absurdo, era completamente cierto. Sin él me sentía vacía, me había vuelto a hacer sonreír como hacía tiempo que no lo hacia. Después de ese pequeño silencio volví a hablar - Necesito que estés a mi lado.

Me acerqué más para mirar sus irresistibles ojos. Tras unos segundos tuve que desviar la mirada para no convertirme en un autentico tomate andante, y le abracé con cuidado hundiendo la cara en su pecho, inhalando su aroma.

Cerré los ojos olvidándome de todo, menos de él y ese perfecto momento.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sentí como se separó lentamente y me agarró la barbilla levantándola cuidadosamente para besarme de forma lenta pero apasionada. Como uno de esos besos de película.

Aquel tiempo se me pasó volando, tan rápido como una estrella fugaz atravesando el cielo.

- ¿Qué te parece si volvemos dentro? Estará empezando a hacer frío –preguntó mientras seguíamos estando a varios centímetros el uno del otro, abrazados.

Yo asentí, y de nuevo emprendimos un vertiginoso viaje que duró lo mismo que el anterior.

Entramos en la casa cuando habían pasado un par de horas y comenzaba a anochecer.

- Tengo que irme ya, mañana tengo que madrugar. He quedado con el del alquiler. Ha sido una gran tarde y tu familia es encantadora.

- Te llevaré a casa, y así ya me voy al hospital, me toca guardia. – Dijo mientras salíamos agarrados de su habitación.

Pasamos por el salón y me despedí de su familia diciéndoles lo simpáticos que me parecieron. Parecía que menos con Rosalie, todo iba bien.

Salimos de la casa y entramos en su precioso Mercedes negro. Condujo con moderación y me hizo la pregunta que temía desde que le conté lo de Ray.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Ray? Sabes que quiere que estés sola para poder herirte. Estoy seguro de que es una emboscada.

- Yo también, sé que algo esta planeando, pero si no lo hago será peor. Tengo que ser consecuente, es mi problema.

- Si ocurre algo llama a nuestra casa, a mi móvil.. Estaremos pendiente para que no te pase nada.

- Gracias Carlisle, Pero no me sentiría cómoda si tuvieran que estar preocupándose de mí.

- Tranquila, será como si fuéramos vecinos simplemente, te haremos visitas frecuentemente, tu puedes hacer lo mismo.

Suspiré y asentí. No podía evitar pensar en las cosas que se le estarían pasando por la cabeza a Ray, me daba miedo.

Seguimos hablando tras un momento, esta vez, sobre cosas sin importancia, eso hizo que me relajara hasta que llegamos a casa de Jessica, cuando eran más de las 10.

Salimos los dos del coche y nos detuvimos en la puerta de la entrada a la casa.

Musité un simple y seco ``Adiós´´ pero, tras comenzar a andar, volví a girarme y le miré confusa y nerviosa.

- Es una soberana estupidez que pregunte esto pero ¿Estamos saliendo de forma formal?

El vampiro se acercó a mí con una sonrisa seductora a la par que divertida y me besó como sólo él sabia hacer.

- ¿Responde a tu pregunta? Quizás debería pedir permiso a tus padres.

Reí divertida ante su respuesta para contestarle con una sonrisa - Se nota que tienes 300 años, eso ya no se lleva, además creo que soy mayorcita para comprometerme sola. – dije riendo mientras me acercaba para abrazarle.

- Ando un poco perdido en estos asuntos, es mucho tiempo el que ha pasado.

Sonreí mientras permanecía acomodada en su pecho, a pesar de que las cosas no marchaban bien me sentía muy feliz. Tras un instante, le besé con pasión aprovechando cada segundo. Me despedí de él y desaparecí tras la puerta realmente contenta.

Este capítulo no es muy emocionante, es el típico que acerca al lector a lso personajes y como podreís haber comprobado, hay escenas y diálogos basados en parte de la primera película, lo repito por si alguien no se leé las advertencias XD. Gracias!


	9. Capítulo 9

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ES MUY GRATIFICANTE!_

Capítulo 9

Eran ya las 11 de la mañana y me encontraba de vuelta a casa después de haber zanjado el tema del alquiler, pagué el primer mes y parecía que me habían saqueado sin compasión en mi cuenta bancaria.

Prepararía la mudanza y después de comer me marcharía al trabajo, así ya tendría mi nueva casa a la noche toda organizada. Conseguí mi objetivo y contenta me fui a trabajar. A la salida, cuando me despedía de Jessica, vi un mercedes demasiado familiar, Carlisle salió de él y se acercó hacia nosotras con elegancia.

- Jessica – Dijo con una ligera inclinación mientras sonreía cortésmente saludando a la joven.

- Hola, doctor Cullen. Ehm, bueno mañana te veo tengo que irme a casa. Hasta mañana.

- Adiós, Jess. ¿Cómo es que hoy saliste tan pronto?

- Terminé antes de tiempo el trabajo y decidí venir a buscarte. ¿Cómo ha ido lo del alquiler?

- Oh bien, he llevado ya las cosas allí. Hasta me dio tiempo a colocarlas. Si quieres puedes venir a verla.

- Claro, te sigo con el coche.

- Vale, pero no me llames lenta por conducir de una forma prudente.

- Está bien. – dijo riendo mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

Subimos a los coches y emprendimos el camino hacia mi nueva y demasiado espaciosa casa. Llegamos después de casi una hora de trayecto.

Entramos y al encender las luces se podía ver un gran salón con unas escaleras de caracol a un lado de la habitación, unos sofás blancos. una gran mesa al otro extremo de la habitación, como no, una tele, y varias estanterías con libros y objetos.

- Menos mal que venía amueblada, el hombre me dijo que sólo la alquila en invierno, porque esta es su residencia de verano. Así que me ha salido bien la jugada después de todo.

- Menos mal, porque si tuvieras encima que comprar muebles arruinarías a toda tu familia.- dijo mientras, sonriéndome, me rodeó con sus brazos para mirarme durante unos segundos, cuando empezamos a acercar nuestros labios hasta llevarlos al borde del roce no pudimos terminar ya que llamaron a la puerta, haciendo que, sin saber quien era maldijera su maldita estampa.

Abrí la puerta con algo de mal humor.

- ¡Hola! He visto los coches en la puerta y he pensado que podríamos hacerte una visita.

- Claro, adelante.

Dejé pasar a Alice, quien muy emocionada comenzó a investigar cada rincón del salón junto con Esme, quien también estaba allí. Las guié por toda la casa junto con Carlisle enseñándosela. Ellas comentaban cada detalle y yo sin mucha atención, pronunciaba algún monosílabo de vez en cuando.

Cuando les enseñé todo, las mujeres me dijeron y dieron consejos sobre poner, quitar y demás. Decidieron marcharse y dejarnos a solas. Dándose cuenta de que queríamos intimidad.

- ¿Por dónde íbamos? Pregunté cerrando la puerta y girándome sonriente hacia el rubio.

Él se acercó con la misma expresión y me besó cariñosamente, nos miramos un instante y proseguimos de la misma forma por unos minutos hasta que los besos comenzaron a intensificarse, a hacerse más apasionados.

En lo que dura un pestañeo nos encontramos sentados en el sofá perdiendo el control por momentos, nuestros jerséis estaban tirados por el suelo, mientras él se hallaba encima mío. Esta escena comenzaba a sobrepasar la del coche por momentos. Pero paramos cuando Carlisle se levantó de encima y se sentó a un lado.

- Aún no puedo pasar este límite. No sé si podría controlar la fuerza.

- ¿Tan terrible es?

- Edward le rompió alguna costilla a Bella, su novia, la primera vez. Por no hablar de los moratones y rasguños.

- Dios mío, ¿ Pero vosotros que hacéis? – dije riendo atónita

- Somos demasiado fuertes, y en determinados momentos nos cuesta mucho controlar toda esa fuerza. Por eso quiero estar seguro.

Carlisle se levantó y recuperó nuestra ropa, volvió a sentarse a mi lado y me entrego mi jersey.

- Deberías ponértelo antes de que te constipes. No me gustaría tenerte en el hospital, me sentiría como el protagonista de un película con todas las enfermeras detrás cotilleando.

- Está bien. – dije mientras sonriendo me lo puse - ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche? Me sentiría mucho más a gusto si tú estás conmigo.

- Claro, me quedare aquí.

Nos pasamos gran parte de la noche hablando tumbados en el gran sofá blanco hasta que al final me dormí.

Me di cuenta de que me había subido a la habitación cuando abrí los ojos al moverme y me abracé al rubio

Por la mañana me sentí inmensamente feliz al encontrarme aún abrazada al hombre de mi vida. Carlisle estaba despierto leyendo un libro que tenía en la mesita de noche.

- ¿Entretenido el libro? – pregunté mientras lentamente y con los ojos entre abiertos me incorporaba.

- Casi me lo he acabado. Nunca lo había leído entero.

- Sí, bueno, a la gente le suele pasar, es una cursilería, pero a mí me gustan las cursilerías que le voy a hacer. Siempre he estado esperando a que a mí me pasara algo parecido y sólo recibí lo contrario. Creo que eso me ha hecho más cursi aún.

Carlisle rió mientras dejaba el libro en su lugar original.

- Creo que deberías desayunar e irnos los dos al trabajo.

- Sí, que alegría, excitante rutina. No quepo en mí de tanto gozo.

- Es normal en tu despertar diario tanta ironía.

- Oh, si, ya me irás conociendo.

- Bueno, me encantará hacerlo, pero ahora debo marcharme o llegaré tarde. Te quiero.

No me dio tiempo a articular palabra, simplemente agarro con delicadeza mi cara y me besó.

- Y yo a ti. – respondí mirándole a los ojos algo atontada, pensando todo lo que me gustaba aquel hombre. No podía ser real.

Capítulo aburrido, pero también son necesarios. Pronto más emoción! Gracias por comentar y leer.


	10. Capítulo 10

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ES MUY GRATIFICANTE!_

Capítulo 10

Pasó casi una semana desde que me instalé en la nueva casa y apenas había estado sola, sólo un par de noches y alguna que otra mañana. Pero siempre intentaba alguno estar conmigo, o que yo estuviera en su casa.

Casi había olvidado el motivo por el que me encontraba allí tan rebosante de felicidad por estar por fin con gente que me quería y protegía. Ya no me sentía sola ni por un instante, pero, como en toda historia, siempre tenía que haber contratiempos, y no tardaron en llegar sin ni siquiera percatarnos.

Era una noche de jueves, me encontraba tirada en el sofá leyendo, puesto que hacía rato que había terminado de recoger el tinglado de la cena y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero un repentino ruido provinente de la cocina me sacó de mi mundo de fantasía literaria.

Dejé el libro encima del sofá con un gesto cansado y me dirigí tranquilamente a la cocina sin preocuparme de lo que pudiera haber ocurrido, la ventana estaba abierta de par en par. Fruncí el ceño al preguntarme cómo pudo haber ocurrido sin intermediario de por medio pero, pensé _mi novio es un vampiro ¿Por qué voy a extrañarme por esto?_ deshice mi mueca de extrañeza y cerré la ventana.

Me dirigí de nuevo al salón pero, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, un brazo me agarró por detrás tapando mi boca impidiendo que gritase mientras, una voz muy familiar empezó a decir casi en un susurro:

- Volvemos a vernos, ya sabes que siempre cumplo con mi palabra. Bonita casa, pero no tanto como la nuestra ¿No crees? - dijo manteniéndome agarrada mientras me guiaba hasta el salón.

Forcejeé hasta que me soltó bruscamente. Yo aproveché y corrí desesperadamente hacía el teléfono cosa que no me sirvió de nada ya que se encargó de corta la línea, así que pase al plan B. Pero se deshizo mientras empezó a embriagarme un gran miedo.

- ¿Buscas esto? - Dijo Ray mostrándome sonriente mi móvil mientras yo trataba de no perder los nervios. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando, tras su instante de gloria, tiró el teléfono fuertemente contra el suelo haciendo que este volara en mil pedazos. - Me he enterado de que tienes un nuevo amigo por el que me has dejado tirado como a un simple perro ¿ Cómo era...? ¡ Ah, sí! el doctor Carlisle Cullen ¿ ómo ha pasado esto, Nadine?

- Simplemente él es un hombre de verdad Ray, no como tú - contesté de forma inconsciente pero sin arrepentirme de haberlo hecho. No pude reaccionar, cuando una bofetada golpeó de lleno mi cara, haciendo que el labio comenzara a sangrar.

- ¡Repite eso si te atreves, puta!

Ignoré el comentario corriendo hacia la puerta de salida, pero él fue más rápido y bloqueó el paso empujándome violentamente, haciendo que fuera de bruces contra el suelo. Antes de poder moverme comenzó a patearme. Intenté proteger mi cabeza como pude, pero al ser más fuerte que yo no conseguí bloquear mucho los golpes, que cada vez me afectaban más.

Tras unos minutos de violencia física y verbal, Ray paró. Me incorporé de forma torpe sintiendo un gran dolor en mi abdomen y notando como las lágrimas rodaban por mi cara sin contemplación mientras rogaba que me dejara en paz.

- ¡Haberlo pensado mejor! - gritó mientras otro nuevo golpe paraba en mi cara. Vi de forma borrosa como se agachaba para sacar algo de dentro de su bota. Un enorme cuchillo que hizo que mi respiración empezara a acelerarse de forma incontrolada. Ray sonriendo de forma maligna empezó a acercarse lentamente.

- Mira el lado positivo, Nadine, ahora tu familia no tendrá nada que temer, estarán en paz. Te lo prometo y ya sabes que soy un hombre de palabra.

Después de unos minutos se acercó a mi velozmente y con cara de sumo placer y satisfacción hundió el puñal en mi estomago.

Tras unos segundos lo sacó y salió corriendo de la casa como si no hubiera pasado nada, dejándome tirada en mitad del salón.

Empecé a sentir como la sangre brotaba de manera vertiginosa de mi vientre, y en mi mente sólo una imagen, un nombre, una persona ocupaba el espacio. Carlisle. Las lágrimas se derramaban más deprisa cada vez que pensaba en mi familia, en Jessica y sobre todo en por qué esta bonita historia, como las que siempre imaginé, fuera a terminar tan pronto y de este modo, justo en el momento menos indicado.

Pasaron 3 o 4 minutos desde que Ray se fue, pero para mí, el tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en una infernal eternidad llena de sufrimiento inacabable.

Moriría sola, lenta y dolorosamente ¿De verdad este era el final? No pude continuar con mis pésimos pensamientos, cuando fueron interrumpidos por un estruendo que derribó la puerta y dejó paso a una pequeña mujer. Sentí un gran alivio al ver como Alice se acercaba veloz y ágilmente hacia mí.

- ¡Tranquila, Nadine te voy a llevar al hospital! - Dijo la castaña mientras arrancaba un trozo de tela de su bonita chaqueta beige y presionaba con el mi herida, para después ,atarlo fuertemente con su cinturón a modo de torniquete. Después de un segundo, me cogió en brazos sin el menor esfuerzo y sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en su deportivo rojo.

- Creí que mi sangre te tentaba. - dije entre algún que otro gemido de dolor.

- Lo hace, y estoy luchando contra la tentación porque solo yo puedo salvarte ahora. No puedo permitir que te ocurra nada, sería horrible.

Quise seguir hablando pero mi voz era muy débil y se quebraba por momentos. El aire en mis pulmones era escaso y preferí luchar por sobrevivir antes que ahogarme inútilmente.

En menos de media hora llegamos al hospital después de aquella frenética contrarreloj. Si hubiera sido consciente de aquella velocidad, hubiera sufrido uno de los peores momentos de mi vida.

De repente me sobresalté a notar como el coche se detuvo de forma brusca y Alice me volvía a cargar en brazos para dirigirse al interior del hospital corriendo, esta vez, de forma humana pero, para mi parecer, demasiado ágil.

- ¡ Necesito un médico! ¿¡Carlisle! ¡¿Carlisle? - gritó la pequeña mujer adentrándose en los pasillos del edificio sin hacer caso alguno a las recepcionistas, quienes gritaban que no podía hacer eso. Pude distinguir como un hombre con bata blanca Corría hacia nosotras, pero sólo cuando llegó a nuestro encuentro reconocí al susodicho.

- ¿¡Alice, qué ha pasado? - preguntó alertado Carlisle mientras dirigía a la chica hacía una habitación vacía. Una vez allí me depositó cuidadosa pero rápidamente sobre una camilla.

- Tuve una visión. Un hombre entraba en casa de Nadine y la apuñalaba. Pero la tuve demasiado tarde, lo siento mucho.

-¿Carlisle...? - pregunté concentrando todas mis fuerzas para nombrarlo, aunque apenas quedo en un susurro.

- Estoy aquí tranquila. Saldrás de esta ya lo verás.

- Tengo alergia a los anestes... - No pude terminar la frase debedi a que me ahogaba.

- Alice, sal fuera, di que he mandado preparar el quirófano 2. Necesitamos operarla urgentemente.

La chica no tardó ni medio segundo en salir disparada de la sala mientras el rubio deshizo el improvisado torniquete y cortaba mi camiseta.

- ¿Tienes alergia a los anestésicos? - preguntó recapitulando mi frase sin detenerse en su rauda tarea.

- sí, menos a los naturales.

- Tranquila. Menos mal que has podido decírmelo. - contestó sonriendo dulcemente. Yo le devolví la sonrisa con los ojos vidriosos entre un terribel dolor.

Sin perder un minuto más empujó la camilla dirigiéndola rápidamente hacía el quirófano. Cuando entramos pude ver varias enfermeras ya listas para comenzar, el rubio me tumbó en la mesa de operaciones y sentí que ya me estaban inyectando la morfina cuando, al cabo de un instante deje de ver y oír.

Abrí los ojos lentamente sintiendo como la luz me dañaba ferozmente, intenté moverme pero me dolía todo el cuerpo, no podía realizar movimiento alguno sin sentir que de un momento a otro mi cuerpo se desharía.

De repente vi como una sombra que no conseguía descifrar se acercaba a mi llamándome.

- ¿ Nadine, me oyes? ¿Cómo estás?

- Carlisle... ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunté recobrando mis sentidos a un nivel mínimo.

- Acabas de despertar de la anestesia, recordarás dentro un rato, tranquila. Ahora estas en la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

- ¿Qué es lo que me ha hecho? me siento como si me hubiera pasado por encima un camión.

- Tienes 2 costillas del lado derecho rotas, hematomas por varias partes del cuerpo y la puñalada te alcanzó el hígado.

- ¿Y por qué estoy amarilla?

- Por la ictericia ¿Quieres qué te explique sobre ello?

- No, no quiero quedarme inconsciente, soy bastante aprensiva.

- Tranquila, se te pasará. - dijo riendo mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente para acariciarme la cara. Su rostro deshizo despacio la sonrisa dejando paso a una mueca seria con un toque de tristeza en sus brillante ojos dorados. - Siento no haber evitado esto

- Sabíamos que vendría, y algo tendría que pasar. Además estoy viva gracias a ti. Deberías de estar satisfecho. - respondí con una leve sonrisa observando su angelical rostro.

- Si no llega a ser por Alice, poco podría haber hecho yo. Ahora nadie me salvará de ir de compras.

- ¡ Ay! no me hagas reír, que me duele. – rogué tras recordar lo que me había contado sobre su familia y el miedo a sus comprar compulsivas.

- Lo siento. - Se disculpó sonriendo de nuevo mientras se aproximó a la cama y depositaba un dulce beso en mis labios. Al separarse unos centímetros para poder ver mis ojos, me dijo casi en un susurro tan sincero y cargado de amor que me quería, que no pude evitar que se inundaran mis pupilas. Le respondí que yo sentía lo mismo y ahora, estaba más segura que nunca de que había encontrado a un hombre de verdad. No me importaba ni que él ni su familia fueran vampiros, estaba incondicional, irrevocable y totalmente enamorada de él.


	11. Capítulo 11

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ES MUY GRATIFICANTE!_

Capítulo 11

Al día siguiente vino Alice a verme, me hizo muchas preguntas sobre mi vida, en relación con Ray claro está, dijo que cuando saliera de la UCI vendrían a verme los demás. También vino el inspector Swan para que le contara lo ocurrido y poder coger a Ray de una vez por todas, ya que no había otra cosa que me interesase más, ya que sabía que no pararía por su cuenta.

Carlisle por su parte venía siempre que el trabajo se lo permitía, y se encargó especialmente de mi caso (Supuse que debido a su gran atractivo fue capaz de manipular los hilos necesarios para contradecir sin consecuencias la obligación de todo médico. No se les permite atender a conocidos suyos). Esto tenía ventajas e inconvenientes pero, no podía quejarme.

Pasaron un par de días y empecé a sentirme mal, hasta que al quinto, al observar que no mejoraba, decidí contarlo. Carlisle pasó por allí como todos los días, y noté en su semblante que, incluso si no lo hubiera dicho, se habría dado cuenta de mi mal estado.

- Hola, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? no tienes muy buena cara. - dijo mientras se aproximaba a la cama y observaba la bolsa de suero que colgaba del gotero.

- Bueno, llevo unos días que no me encuentro bien, cada vez es peor. Estoy mareada, me duele la cabeza, el pecho...

Carlisle frunció el ceño y puso su gélida mano en mi frente, la apartó al cabo de un instante.

- Tienes fiebre, voy a por algo para bajártela, es posible que estés así por ella. No tardo.

Tras fijar sus ojos en los míos, calmándome por completo, salió rápidamente en busca del medicamento. Volvió tras unos minutos con algo que metió en el suero.

- Dentro de un rato te encontrarás mejor, aunque me parece muy raro que te esté pasando esto, si sientes que va a peor avísame inmediatamente.

- De todas formas estarás vigilándome ¿no?

- Claro, no creas que te librarás de mí. - dijo sonriéndome amablemente.

- No lo pretendo ni por un minuto, no quiero separarme de ti - dije tratando de mantenerle la mirada pero, observar su rostro sonriente lleno de ternura era superior a mí.

- Debo irme ahora, pero volveré en cuanto pueda escaparme ¿Quieres algo?

- Que me beses.

Carlisle sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus blancos dientes, después se acercó lentamente mirándome de manera fija, de esa forma que le caracterizaba, y agachándose cuidadosamente, me besó lento y apasionado demostrándome todo su amor. Esos besos suyos me hacían perder casi la conciencia, cada día que pasaba le quería más.

Pasaron un par de días más y mi estado empeoraba. La fiebre subía cada día un poco, incluso con medicamentos. Algo extraño pasaba, claramente.

Carlisle se pasaba el día con mi informe apuntando cosas, haciéndome pruebas... hasta que todo empezó a encajar una tarde después de 7 días, en la que yo me encontraba realmente mal.

Eran las 7 apróximadamente y Edward vino a visitarme. Se encontraba junto con Carlisle en la habitación, cuando comencé a sentir síntomas realmente raros y especialmente ahora, perceptibles.

- Carlisle, me encuentro fatal. - susurré de forma dolorida.

- Sigues teniendo la fiebre alta.

- Me siento mucho peor, hay cosas que antes no me sucedían.

- Descríbeme todo lo que pasa. - dijo cogiendo el informe.

- Me cuesta respirar, siento como que algo me quema por dentro, y mira mis brazos... sobre todo este, el del gotero.

Él se acercó y miró mis brazos hinchados excesivamente. Estuvo observando mis extremidades, me tomó la temperatura y después de un rato con cara de extrañeza y preocupación habló seriamente.

- ¿Cuál es tu grupo sanguíneo?

- A negativo. ¿Por qué, qué ocurre? - pregunté con algo de miedo mientras miraba su semblante serio leyendo rápidamente los papeles. Después de no encontrar nada en ellos, vi como empezó a mirar las bolsas del gotero. Sorprendido, quitó una vacía de él y siguió hablando.

- Te han puesto A positivo. Ese grupo es incompatible con el tuyo, podrías morir en unas horas, unos días... no podría decirlo con exactitud. Todo encaja. La fiebre, los temblores, la quemazón, las molestias al respirar... todos esos síntomas son normales en esto. Hay que hacer algo rápido. Tu sangre se esta coagulando.

- ¿Qué puedes hacer Carlisle? - preguntó Edward manteniendo las facciones de su rostro rígidas mientras observaba la preocupación en la cara del mayor.

- Es demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa natural. Tendré que absorber la sangre del tipo positivo. - terminó de hablar mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación sin pararse a mirarnos. Yo estaba realmente asustada ¿Quién habría cometido aquel error garrafal? y lo más importante que pasó por mi cabeza ¿Sería un error? Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse por el miedo.

En ese momento, entró Carlisle con una bolsa de sangre que colocó en la posición de la anterior y la conectó a mí. - Edward, necesito tu ayuda ¿Ha venido alguien contigo?

- Esme esta abajo.

- Llámala rápidamente, necesitamos a alguien que vigile fuera.

El castaño salió rápidamente de la sala sin preguntar nada. Tras unos instantes, Esme apareció junto a él alertada, preguntándole a Carlisle que ocurría.

- Luego os lo explicaré, no hay tiempo que perder. Esme, sal fuera y no dejes que nadie entre.

Ella asintió con una mueca de extrañeza en su rostro, pero no hizo preguntas.

- Te dolerá pero será rápido, tranquila - dijo acariciando mi pelo mientras mirándome durante aquel instante, me transmitió toda la serenidad necesaria para relajarme. Apartó la vista de mí y la fijó en Edward, mientras serio, asintió marcándole el momento de comenzar.

Sentí como agarraba fuertemente mi brazo, libre hasta entonces, impidiéndome moverme.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más deprisa. Miré a Carlisle quien agarró mi muñeca y la mordió haciéndome gritar de dolor, sintiendo a su vez, como Edward me agarraba más fuerte evitando que me moviera.

La mordedura me quemaba brutalmente y podía notar como la sangre era absorbida por el rubio mientras yo, hacia gestos de dolor y gemía.

Tras unos instantes empecé a sentirme débil. Pude ver de forma borrosa como Carlisle apartaba su boca de mi muñeca, y hacia algo que no pude ver claramente. Supuse que sería abrir la entrada a la sangre de la bolsa a mi cuerpo, pero antes de girar la cabeza para cerciorarme, perdí la conciencia.


	12. Capítulo 12

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ES MUY GRATIFICANTE!_

Capítulo 12

Abrí los ojos sintiéndome extrañada, miré a mi alrededor sin saber bien que había pasado. Allí estaba Carlisle quien se acercó unos pasos con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Un poco aturdida, pero bien.

Cerré los ojos un momento y miré mi brazo. Aún tenía conectada la sangre, y más abajo, una venda cubriéndome la mordedura de Carlisle.

- Tranquila, en unos meses sólo te quedará una cicatriz. Pero de momento, llévala cubierta siempre. – dijo al ver que miraba extrañada mi brazo.

- ¿Cómo supiste que debías parar? – pregunté con intriga mientras Carlisle sonreía.

- Por el sabor de la sangre. Cuando empezó a ser diferente, tan dulce... Supe que había eliminado la otra y además empezaste a perder el conocimiento.

- ¿No te resultó difícil parar cuándo la probaste?

- Era algo tentador pero, los años me han hecho más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Además, prefiero tenerte viva y estar contigo hasta el resto de tus días, a disfrutar unos minutos absorbiendo tu sangre.

- Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca. – dije con una sonrisa divertida esforzándome por enfocar la vista.

- No te precipites, este sólo es el principio. – corrigió con ternura en una mueca entre la seriedad y la diversión.

- ¿Podrías acercarte?

Él se aproximó obedientemente hasta llegar junto al borde de la cama mirándome esperando la siguiente indicación. Entonces, le hice un leve gesto con la mano para que se inclinara hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera rodear lentamente su cuello con el brazo libre, y posara un profundo beso en sus duros labios.

Pasados un par de días salí de la UCI. Podría volver a mi vida de nuevo en unos días ya que Carlisle me obligó a quedarme en el hospital ingresada hasta que mis heridas me permitieran moverme con algo de soltura. No pude objetar de ninguna manera, ya que el empezaba a hablarme con tecnicismos médicos sobre lo que podría ocurrirme si no esperaba algo más y realmente, conseguía asustarme.

En aquellos días vinieron a visitarme Jessica y su madre, Alice y Esme, quienes no dejaban de llenarme la habitación de flores, bombones etcétera... Y la última persona que hubiera deseado que se enterara de aquello.

Carlisle se encontraba conmigo aquella tarde, ya que tenía el día libre, y comencé a plantearme todo aquel asunto de la sangre. Pasé un largo rato mirando a la nada, pensando cuestiones que, sin lugar a dudas, daban respuestas algo inquietantes. Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar al rubio llamándome.

- Nadine ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, tranquilo. Es sólo que el problema que hubo con la sangre me resulta extraño.

- Lo sé, a mí me pasa lo mismo, he pensado en ello, incluso he indagado sobre quien te la administro. Las transfusiones son muy serias, no puede haber nadie que cometa un error tan grande.

- Exacto, y ahí entra mi planteamiento ¿Y si no fuera un error? ¿Quién me puso la sangre?

- Un enfermero que llevaba aquí unos meses trabajando, pero se despidió hace unos días. Su nombre era Malcom ¿Crees qué puede ser amigo de tu ex novio?

- Seguramente, todo encajaría de ser así.

- Pues menos mal que fue despistado, si no, quizás hubieras muerto.

Paramos de hablar al sentir como la puerta se abría lentamente y asomaba una cabeza, que al reconocerme, entró pronunciando mi nombre.

- Amanda ¿Cómo es qué estás aquí? – pregunté enormemente sorprendida.

- Te parecerá normal que tenga que enterarme por Jessica de que mi hermana está en el hospital por culpa de un hijo de puta. – dijo ella mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes llenos de reproche y algo de enfado en mí.

- Lo siento. No se lo dije a nadie, no quería preocuparos ¿De qué serviría que estuvierais aquí día y noche?

- Somos tu familia, tenemos que saber cómo estás. Esta es nuestra lucha Nadine, no sólo la tuya. Por el amor de Dios somos hermanas. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Jessica me explicó lo que ocurrió.

- Estoy bien, sólo siento dolores al moverme, es normal. No estaría aquí si no fue por él. – Señalé a Carlisle quien me sonrió con ternura aproximándose a mi hermana, tendiéndola la mano.

- Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen. Encantado.

Amanda, como cualquier mujer, quedó embobada después de hacerle una autentica radiografía. Sus ojos brillaron de forma seductora mientras me dirigía una mirada cómplice.

- Desde luego que el placer es mío doctor ¿Está casado?...

Observé atentamente el ritual de provocación de mi alocada hermana hacía Carlisle. Su mirada simplemente decía hazme-lo-que-quieras-que-yo-me-dejo-guapetón. Mientras sonreía sensualmente jugando con su pelo. Era una estampa muy cómica, pero más lo seria cuando le dijera que es lo que había entre nosotros.

- Amanda ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación hace unas semanas? Este es Carlisle, mi novio.

Reí para mis adentros al observar como soltaba lentamente el mechón rubio con el que jugaba y sus ojos y boca se abrían en una mueca de incredulidad y seguramente, algo de envidia.

- Bueno, supongo que tendréis que hablar de muchas cosas así que, volveré dentro de un rato.

- Está bien – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras nuestros ojos transmitían todo lo necesario para terminar la conversación.

Cuando Carlisle salió, la rubia se lanzó rauda hacia mi cama elogiando a mi irresistible novio. Que para bien o para mal, levantaba pasiones allá donde iba.

Hablamos un buen rato sobre él y luego empecé a contarle sobre mi trabajo y lo ocurrido con Ray hasta entonces, pero empecé a agobiarme por sólo hablar de mí. Tenía una gran duda en mente.

- Amanda, ¿Saben Papá y mamá qué estás aquí? – pregunté con un deje de tristeza y nerviosismo.

- Sí. Pero piensan que estoy aquí pasando unos días contigo, simplemente, para ver que tal te va y eso. Están deseando verte.

- En cuanto me recupere tengo que visitarlo.

- Mamá está deseando conocer a Carlisle, ¡cuándo le vea va a flipar! ¿Por cierto, dónde está el dragón? No lo llevas puesto.

- Quizás me lo quitaran para la operación y todo eso. Le preguntare a Carlisle. – dije mientras tocaba mi pecho instintivamente para cerciorarme de que no se encontraba allí el colgante.

Antes de que alguna de nosotras hablara, llamaron a la puerta. Tras unos segundos apareció Jessica sonriente.

- Hola Jess, te presento a Amanda, es mi hermana.

Las dos se besaron en las mejillas mientras argumentaban lo encantadas que estaban de haberse conocido en persona pro fin. Se metieron un poco conmigo por no haber avisado de lo ocurrido y al rato llegó Carlisle entrando deslumbrante como una estrella de cine, dejándonos a las tres embobadas. Aún no me acostumbraba a su perfecta presencia.

Quería estar a solas con él, así que decidí invitar al desalojo a ambas chicas.

- Jessica ¿Podrías llevar a Amanda a mi casa?

- ¿Tan incapaz me ves de encontrarla? Ya sabes que eso de que las rubias seamos tontas es un topicazo que no comparto. – dijo con voz burlona algo molesta.

- Está muy escondida, confió en tu inteligencia. Coloca tus cosas donde pilles y se necesitas algo llama aquí, Jess tiene le número.

- Tranquila me las arreglaré.

Las dos se despidieron vagamente de mí, mostrando todo su interés y dedicación en hacerlo del rubio, una vez se fueron, Carlisle se acercó a la cama sonriente.

- ¿De verdad es tu hermana? no os parecéis en nada, ni siquiera en la personalidad.

- Ya te lo dije, y doy gracias porque sea así... Es demasiado extrovertida para mi gusto.

Los dos reímos levemente mientras mantuvimos nuestras miradas fijas. Al cabo de un instante tuve que apartarla al sentir ese cosquilleo en el estomago y la sangre fluir rápidamente por mi cuerpo. El sonrió al notar mi vergüenza.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro y sacó una cadena con un dragón como colgante mientras se sentaba junto a mí en la cama.

- Esto es tuyo, te lo tuvimos que quitar. Entorpecía nuestro trabajo. – dijo mientras lo depositaba en mi mano suavemente.

- Gracias, no podría soportar perderlo. – suspiré aliviada mientras torpemente intentaba ponérmelo.

- ¿Por qué le tienes tanto cariño? – añadió mientras me lo quitaba de las manos y lo abrochaba alrededor de mi cuello sin problemas.

- Es un regalo de mi hermana, me lo hizo cuando éramos niñas por mi cumpleaños. Nunca me lo quito. Es como una manera de saber que siempre estará ahí, ya sabes supersticiones de humanos.

El rubio sonrió mostrando sus dientes mientras se aproximaba a mí para acariciar mi cara.

- No estarás sola jamás, puede que tus amigos y tu familia se vayan yendo pero, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

- Bueno siempre... Cierto, eres un vampiro, lo olvidaba ¿Por qué conmigo cuando puedes conseguir a cualquiera?

- Tú eres la única que me ha hecho sentir... Vivo, joven de nuevo, inseguro. La única en 300 años que me ha atraído de forma peligrosa y es algo realmente hermoso. Te quiero, y necesito tenerte cerca.

No puede evitar que mis ojos se volvieran vidriosos. Aparté la mirada con vergüenza mientras una lágrima surcaba mi rostro y luchaba por retener las demás sin demasiado éxito.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó con un semblante preocupado, acariciando mi pelo suavemente.

- Eres exactamente lo que siempre he buscado pensando que era una ilusión. Un auténtico hombre. Y tengo un pánico terrible a la simple idea de que esto sea un sueño, despierte y me encuentre al lado de Ray.

- Esto es real, y lo sabes. No temas. – añadió con un tono sereno mientras acariciaba con sus dedos de hielo mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer.

- Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar. Sé que Ray no puede herirte físicamente, pero vendrá a por mí, intentará hacer cualquier cosa para que me aleje de ti. Le temo horriblemente, Carlisle.

Observé sus ojos dorados con desesperación buscando su serenidad. Su semblante pasó a ser serio como ninguna vez anterior lo fue. Se acercó más mientras acariciaba mi rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y posó sus labios en los míos de forma fuerte pero sutil.

- No dejaré que te haga daño. Nadine, tú eres mi vida.

Creí que de un momento a otro rompería a llorar como una descosida, pero opté por mirar sus preciosos ojos una vez más y sonreír levemente acariciando su nuca, aproximándolo hacia mí para que sus labios volvieran a contactar con los míos, esta vez, en un beso intenso.


	13. Capítulo 13

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ES MUY GRATIFICANTE!_

Capítulo 13.

Llegó por fin el día esperado en el que Carlisle me dio el alta.

Salí por la mañana de allí junto con mi hermana - más exasperante que de costumbre - colapsando mi mente con cientos de preguntas, quejas y demás sobre mi casa, el poco espacio que tenía para sus cosas, su envidia por mi novio... Un sin fin de temas que junto con sus reproches, dejaron de tener efecto en mí, al entrar en el hogar, por fin.

- Amanda, podrías haber recogido un poco tus cosas ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desorganizada y seguir viva? – pregunté molesta mientras recogía prendas de ropa tiradas por el suelo.

- Tiene una explicación y verás como es buena. He estado saliendo con Jessica algunas noches y bueno... He conocido a los vecinos, en concreto, a uno de ellos que está... ¡Dios mío!

Interrumpí de forma súbita a la rubia antes de que empezara a parecer una chiquilla de 15 años gritando como una loca mientras preguntaba cual era el nombre del susodicho.

- ¿Edward? Vaya, lo siento hermana, pero en esa casa todos están pillados y más te vale no causar problemas. Que nos conocemos – añadí señalándola de forma amenazadora con gesto serio.

- Eres una cierto, ayer llamó un tal Charlie. Dijo que le llamaras cuando estuvieras aquí ¿Quién Charlie, hermana? ¿acaso no tienes bastante con tu Ken? Porque si es así yo...

No hice caso al gesto pícaro de Amanda y me acerqué rápidamente al teléfono marcando el número de la comisaría. Hice un gesto de silencio cuando la chica iba a comenzar a picarme con el tema de los amoríos y las proporciones anatómicas de mis supuestos amantes.

- ¿Charlie? Hola soy Nadine, ya he salido del hospital ¿qué ocurre? ¿hay alguna novedad? No, no sé nadie que pudiera darnos alguna pista... Gracias ,lo haré, adiós.

- ¿Quién es?

- Charlie es el jefe de policía del pueblo, Amanda y dice que no hay rastro de Ray, nadie sabe nada de él, no está en casa, ni va al trabajo. Nada de nada.

- Quizás con un poco de suerte se haya largado para no volver, lo injusto es que no pagará por lo que ha hecho, pero mientras no vuelva más...

- Ojalá tengas razón - dije tras un suspiro pensando lo fantástico que eso sería, pero él me había convertido en una persona pesimista y no me ilusionaría tan fácilmente.

Pasamos el día en casa recibiendo visitas constantemente de los Cullen, Jessica y mi jefa. Intentaba por todos los medios centrarme en las conversaciones pero, la idea de estar 2 semanas metida en casa sin hacer prácticamente nada me producía ansiedad, y más aún, teniendo a mi alocada hermana revoloteando por el pueblo sin mi supervisión. En tres días tendríamos a media población femenina gritando en la puerta por su cabeza.

Pero por fin la noche llegó, y con ella, mi recompensa al sufrimiento estresante de las relaciones sociales en exceso de aquel día.

- ya voy – gritó mi hermana dirigiéndose a la puerta – ¡Oh Carlisle, qué sorpresa tan agradable! Pasa por favor.

El rubio respondió con una sonrisa cortés a la expresión pícara de Amanda, mientras los dos caminaban hacía mi posición distraída en el sofá.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó Carlisle sentándose a mi lado.

- Bueno, no me duele mucho con las pastillas, pero por lo menos ya estoy en casa.

- Sólo 2 semanas más y estarás recuperada, pero para ello debes de seguir mis indicaciones, ya lo sabes.

- Siento interrumpir esta apasionante conversación pero, me tengo que marchar, te quedas en buenas manos así que... Llegare tarde. No me esperes despierta hermana y si necesitas algo llámame.

- ¿Dónde vas? ¿Has quedado con Jessica otra vez?

- Oh, qué va, he... hecho amigos, ya sabes.

- Amigos... – repetí mientras arqueaba las cejas con una expresión algo perpleja. La rubia sonrió mientras levantaba una ceja y se dirigió a la salida.

Miré a Carlisle con algo de vergüenza por los comentarios de mi hermana mientras sonrió divertido quitándose la bufanda azul que siempre llevaba colgada alrededor del cuello sin ponérsela ni una vez.

- Sería mejor que te tumbases, ¿por qué mejor no vamos a tu cama? así estarás cómoda.

- De acuerdo, ¿te quedará esta noche, por favor?

- Claro - añadió mientras sonreía levemente levantándose y tendiéndome la mano.

Yo la tomé y me levanté con algo de torpeza siguiéndole lentamente hacia el cuarto.

Una vez allí me tumbé con lentitud en la cama y él se sentó a mi lado.

- Túmbate a mi lado, me gustaría abrazarte.

Él obedeció a mi petición ipso facto y me abrazó cuidadosamente mientras yo me acomodaba en su duro pecho.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en los que estuvimos en silencio escuchando el viento golpeando la ventana y el acelerado latir de mi corazón al estar junto a él, tan cerca.

- Deberías meterte dentro del edredón, te vas a congelar si estás así mucho rato. – me recomendó rompiendo el silencio con una tierna sonrisa.

- No me importa, quiero abrazarte. Cuando empiece a tiritar ya me meteré. Que bonito tu anillo, siempre lo llevas ¿qué significa?

- Es le escudo de nuestra familia, lo que nos representa. Todas los aquelarres vampíricos que conozco tienen uno. Es una forma de... Sentirnos juntos. Supersticiones vampíricas. – dijo sonriendo de forma radiante.

Yo me abracé más a él cuidadosamente para no hacerme daño mientras mi mente divagaba en preguntas que no era capaz de entender ni aceptar. Me fui a las nubes hasta que el rubio me llamó.

- ¿Nadine? ¿qué piensas?

Su dulce susurro me devolvió de vuelta a la tierra. Le miré algo ruborizada tratando de observar sus inquietantes ojos.

- No logro entender todo esto. Que seas un vampiro, que estés conmigo, que seas real.

- Estoy enamorado de ti, por eso estoy contigo.

- Pero por qué es la cuestión. Además, estás enamorado de... Mi sangre, de su olor. – afirmé con una mueca de extrañeza y algo de asco.

Me observó con un dulce y preciosa mirada que sólo él sabía ofrecer y se incorporó levemente mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

- Tu sangre fue la causante de que me acercara a ti, es como el físico, pero algo mucho más poderoso. Me desconcertaste completamente hasta el punto de hacerme sentir inseguro y temeroso. Y nos empezamos a conocer. Fue un flechazo. Ya te lo he contado antes, contigo a mi lado olvido que soy el inmortal Carlisle Cullen.

Mi color de piel volvió a tomar un tono carmesí al escuchar su bonita declaración, mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia su rostro, hasta que me decidí a besarle tímidamente. Él correspondió mi beso de una forma más ferviente.

De nuevo empecé a perder el control con la intensidad de sus besos.

Simple humanidad, era algo inevitable así que me junté más a él hasta que estuvimos completamente unidos. Carlisle comenzó a incorporarse e inclinarse sobre mí, dejándome tumbada en la cama posicionándose justamente encima.

Comenzamos a besarnos de una forma que pasaba el límite de lo fervoroso, acariciándonos con ansia sin separar nuestros labios. Después de unos minutos comencé a desabrocharle la camisa hasta quitársela y lanzarla lejos de la cama, mientras el rubio se separó unos milímetros para dirigirse a mi cuello sin vacilar.

Sentí un escalofrió al notar la extrema frialdad de sus labios en la zona pero, rápidamente lo sustituyó el placer que sentí al notar su besos desinhibidos alrededor de mi garganta. No pude reprimir un gemido mientras me aferraba más a su cuerpo y acariciaba su fuerte espalda.

Me incorporé y quedamos los dos de rodillas en la cama mientras seguíamos a lo nuestro. Me deshice de la camiseta empujándole para que se tumbara y así ponerme sobre él.

Una vez conseguido mi objetivo, el acarició firmemente mi cintura y comenzó a besarla yo me centré en su pelo para después, empujarle y volver a recostarlo moviéndome sobre él. Me sorprendió que no intentara detenerme, así que yo continué observando como el hombre comenzaba a perder la templanza y eso me motivaba a seguir pero, no podía continuar ya que las costillas me estaban matando.

Carlisle paró de besarme y se incorporó conmigo encima recuperando de un golpe toda su templanza y formas.

- Debemos parar, y esta vez no te lo digo como vampiro, si no como médico. Aún no puedes hacer esfuerzo.

Le miré decepcionada, ya que, si no hubiéramos llegado hasta el final, pero tenia razón y no me apetecía volver al hospital por nada del mundo así que, volví a tumbarme lentamente y me acomodé en su pecho.

Me sorprendía el gran control que poseía Carlisle, le admiraba un montón. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Era como un Ferrari, podía pasar de 0 a 100 y viceversa, en menos de un segundo y eso me descolocaba. Si no fuera porque aún estaba medio desnudo y su rubio cabello estaba despeinado, nadie podía decir que allí había pasado nada.


	14. Capítulo 14

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ES MUY GRATIFICANTE!_

Capítulo 14

A la mañana siguiente desperté sin hallar rastro de Carlisle en el cuarto, me levanté de morros lentamente y salí de la habitación directamente hacia el baño.

Después de asearme fui hacia las escaleras mientras escuchaba con atención la conversación de mi hermana, quien reía eufórica como una niña tonta, seguramente porque hablaba con alguno de sus muchos ligues de una noche.

Al llegar a la cocina ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia y continuo a lo suyo.

- ¿Amanda, has visto a Carlisle irse? – pregunté cuando colgó el teléfono sonriente.

- No, ¿por qué debería de haberle visto?

- Anoche estuvo aquí pero, al despertarme no estaba y es pronto como para que llegara tarde al trabajo.

- Pues, habrá salido por tu ventana porque yo aún no me he acostado.

- No me extrañaría... – dije en un susurro mientras removía la leche con aires distraídos, hasta que, recordé las últimas palabras de la rubia- ¿¡Pero a qué hora has llegado!

- Oh vamos, ya soy mayorcita, Nadine, además, tú no eres ninguna monja eh... si no ?qué hiciste anoche. Jugar a las cartas? – se burló mi hermana con una sonrisa pícara.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. – tartamudeé con vergüenza mientras la rubia se acercaba y me miraba con satisfacción a los ojos.

- Vete apuntando esa frase porque cada vez que te dirijas a mí, la vas a necesitar. Me voy a dormir, hasta luego hermanita. – se despidió la rubia mientras se alejaba y ascendía por las escaleras llena de chulería.

Después de comer, y aún sin haber recibido noticias de Carlisle, decidí hacer una visita a su casa y por lo menos entretenerme un rato. Así que me vestí con unos vaqueros y el primer jersey que pillé y me lancé a la aventura.

Me planté frente a la puerta y antes de que me decidiera a llamar mientras observaba las cristaleras, no me dio tiempo a moverme cuando Alice abrió la puerta en un santiamén.

- ¡Nadine! entra no te quedes ahí. – dijo mientras se apartaba para dirigirse a mí y agarrarme de la cintura metiéndome en la casa.

- Eh, Alice ¿dónde está..?

- Carlisle está trabajando, no te preocupes. Le surgió una emergencia en el hospital esta mañana y prefirió no despertarte.

- Oh, gracias Alice... ¿Y dónde están los demás? – pregunté mirando alrededor sin hallar a nadie ni escuchar ruido alguno.

- Salieron de caza, volverán en un par de horas. Yo fui ayer. – respondió la pequeña mujer antes de que formulara mi pregunta.

La castaña me invitó a quedarme un rato allí charlando con ella sobre multitud de cosas, me pareció que quería distraerme de algo que desconocía, aunque quizás, sólo eran impresiones mías. Al final me lió para ir de compras en cuanto me recuperara, no sabia si los comentarios que había oído hacia su obsesión por la ropa eran tan exagerados como yo creía, así que lo averiguaría sin remido alguno.

- Nadine, quizás estarías más cómoda tumbada, ya sabes necesitas descansar, si quieres puedo avisarte cuando llegue Carlisle, o mejor le avisaré a él. – habló la joven tras varias horas de conversación invitándome, según mi criterio, a irme a casa. Aunque sabia que no era con mala intención.

Así pues, algo indecisa pensé que seria lo mejor y me decanté por hacerla caso. Me despedí de ella agradecida por entretenerme durante aquel rato y volví a casa con algo de mosqueo dentro, era un sin sentido enorme, ni siquiera sabia por qué sentía eso. Sólo quería saber de Carlisle, no saber de él hacia que mi miedo de que aquello no fuera real o simplemente que desapareciera de mi vida sin decirme nada me hacia estremecer y enfadar.

Entré en la casa apartando todos mis pensamientos negativos y decidí dormir, así al menos, dejaría de pensar por un rato.

Abrí los ojos lentamente hasta lograr enfocar la vista. Una vez conseguido el objetivo, me incorporé lentamente para no hacerme daño, llevándome un susto enorme al encontrarme a Carlisle sentado en el sillón de mi cuarto observándome sin mover ni un músculo de su inerte cuerpo, sus facciones en aquel momento, eran las mismas que una estatua de mármol, perfectas y bellas.

- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo mientras con una cordial sonrisa se inclinaba en el sillón mirándome.

- Ahora que estás aquí mucho mejor, me sentó mal no encontrarte ni saber nada de ti por la mañana.

- Es comprensible, y por ello te he traído esto. – dijo mientras señalaba una mesa redonda donde reposaba un jarrón con un precioso ramo de flores.

- Oh, gracias, son preciosas, no tenías por qué hacerlo. – dije mientras me levantaba cuidadosamente. El imitó mi gesto y con un bonita sonrisa se acercó hacía mí. – Por cierto ¿Qué ocurrió en el hospital?

- Hubo un accidente a las afueras de varios vehículos y necesitaban ayuda, por eso salí corriendo, y aún así hay personas a las que no pudimos salvar. – dijo mientras su rostro se entristecía levemente.

- Lo siento... Debe de ser difícil afrontar algo así, pero seguro que has hecho todo lo que has podido siendo tan profesional y buena persona como eres.

Yo sonreí levemente mientras le miraba a los ojos. Él por su parte me correspondió de la misma manera acercándose más, y alargando el brazo para acariciar mi cara con una tierna y leve sonrisa. Yo correspondí su gesto con un tímido beso que, él intensificó.

- ¿Salimos a dar una vuelta? No aguanto estar aquí encerrada todo el día. – pregunté tras el beso suplicándole con la mirada que la respuesta fuera positiva.

- Está bien ¿estás lista?

- Sí, vamos. – dije mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta de mi dormitorio y me disponía a salir cuando Carlisle me detuvo un instante posando su fría mano en la mía, un segundo después se acercó a la ventana.

- Te espero en el salón, tu hermana no sabe que estoy aquí. – añadió con una divertida sonrisa haciendo que mi rostro de extrañeza volviera a relajarse y siguiera mi camino sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuché la puerta y como mi hermana loca de contenta, empezaba a hablar con el rubio con su típica voz prefabricada de seducción, que la hacia sentirse interesante. Me preguntaba cómo era posible que no le diera vergüenza hacer esas cosas.

Cuando llegué junto a ellos me agarré del brazo de Carlisle y nos despedimos de mi hermana.

Nos adentramos en el bosque apenas sin darnos cuenta mientras conversábamos sobre el pasado de el hombre y cómo había cambiado el mundo desde el siglo 17, realmente era fascinante escucharle hablar sobre todo lo que había vivido. Me encontraba totalmente entregada a su conversación cuando llegamos a un claro en el bosque y se detuvo de repente en silencio. Yo hice lo mismo mirándole extrañada durante un minuto, hasta que no aguante más y le pegunté en voz baja que ocurría. Él me miro un instante sin decir nada y me agarró de la mano conduciéndome a través del bosque.

- He escuchado unos ruidos extraños, y huele a sangre muchísimo, tranquila, seguramente serán animales. – habló de forma calmada pero, su semblante era serio. No dejamos de caminar hasta que llegamos al lugar de donde procedía, según él, aquel olor a sangre intenso.

Llegamos un sendero lleno de árboles y maleza. Instintivamente, recorrí con la vista aquel lugar en busca de algún animal ensangrentado y destrozado que hubiera servido de alimento a otro mejor preparado por la naturaleza pero, en vez de eso, nos encontramos con un cadáver de un hombre ensangrentado con señales de mordedura como la que yo tenía en mi muñeca, rodeado de un pequeño charco de sangre. Me estremecí e instintivamente, apreté fuertemente la mano del rubio quien en ese momento se giró hacia mí realmente serio.

- Tranquila ¿vale? llama a la policía, voy a observar el cuerpo. – dijo mientras limpiaba con su pulgar una lagrima que surcó mi rostro por el susto del momento.

Sin pensármelo un momento cogí el móvil y marqué el número de la comisaría, conté lo que habíamos encontrado y que Carlisle se encontraba examinando el cuerpo en ese momento pero, que estaba muerto ya, así que, el hombre me dijo que se ocuparían y enseguida llegarían.

- Ya vienen para acá, Carlisle. – le informé tratando de hablar sin que la voz se quebrara.

El hombre se alejó del cuerpo y se acercó a mi mientras limpiaba con un pañuelo la sangre de sus blancas manos, aparté la vista de ellas centrándome en su cara.

- Ha muerto desangrado, no se podía hacer nada ya por él.

- ¿Qué crees que ha sido? Esas marcas son como... – pregunté con ansiedad mientras observaba cada facción de su bello y extremadamente serio rostro.

- Un vampiro, sí. Incluso la temperatura de esa zona es más fría que el resto. Y a juzgar por como a dejado todo, es un neófito.

- ¿Un recién convertido?

- Sí, son más fuertes, ágiles y están sedientos. Es difícil controlarse siendo uno. Me pregunto de dónde habrá salido y cómo Alice no vio esto. De momento habrá que estar alerta para que no muera más gente y deshacernos de él, así que procura no salir sola a sitios apartados.

- Descuida que no lo haré – susurré mientras observaba de nuevo el cadáver y comenzábamos a escuchar gritos lejanos llamándonos.

Carlisle se levantó tomándome de la mano mientras caminamos por el bosque en busca de los policías a los cuales encontramos a los minutos junto con una ambulancia.

Nos siguieron hasta el lugar donde se hallaba el pobre hombre mientras volvíamos a cantarles la historia, al llegar allí, el rubio se puso a hablar con el policía y los enfermeros sobre el muerto mientras yo no dejaba de pensar en un joven vampiro sediento de sangre acechándonos a todos.

Tras un largo rato por allí, cuando se llevaron el cuerpo, todos nos fuimos del lugar.

Carlisle me llevó a casa alegando que la conversación que tenía que mantener con su familia sobre el tema, quizás me asustara y no quería verme pasarlo mal de nuevo, así pues, me dejó con mi hermana a la que conté lo sucedido esperando que el rubio llegara y me contara que iban a hacer.

Después de bastante tiempo, el cual se hizo insoportable debido a la incertidumbre, llegó Carlisle con un semblante inexpresivo, intentando parecer el de siempre, pero notaba una extraña rigidez en su rostro, que delataba su preocupación.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Pareces preocupado – pregunté mirando fijamente en sus ojos tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos de manera inútil.

- Tranquila, simplemente tenemos que estar a alerta y acabar con él si empieza a rondar por aquí y mata a más gente. No va a pasarnos nada.

El rubio acarició mi rostro mientras terminaba la frase con total convicción de lo que decía. Yo me relajé y decidí creerle puesto que, era un vampiro de 300 años con una cuadrilla con siglos de experiencia ¿por qué tener miedo? Ellos eran 7 contra 1, no había de que preocuparse, o al menos eso creía.


	15. Capítulo 15

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ES MUY GRATIFICANTE!_

Capítulo 15

Al cabo de una semana sin noticias de nada nuevo, volvió a ocurrir otro incidente sospechoso, una nueva muerte. Esta vez, una joven de veintitantos, desangrada como aquel hombre del bosque.

El tema empezaba a ponerse serio y la preocupación siguió aumentando cuando después de dos días hubo otro asesinato. Yo preguntaba a Carlisle sobre que sabía y demás, pero lo único que me decía era que no me preocupara, ya que ellos se encargarían y eso me dejaba más inquieta.

Pasadas ya las dos semanas desde que salí del hospital, me incorporé al trabajo de nuevo totalmente recuperada, pero la intriga y la preocupación no me dejaban tranquila. Veía como algo no marchaba bien, toda la familia Cullen intentaba hacer de guardaespaldas mío, de forma sospechosa. Era demasiado exagerado como para ser una simple precaución. Por más que preguntaba a cada uno de ellos, no recibía información, ni siquiera por parte de Carlisle, y eso me enfadaba muchísimo así que, la paciencia llegó a su limite y decidí revelarme hasta que me contara lo que ocurría.

Eran las 8 y acabé un largo y aburrido día de trabajo. Al salir de la biblioteca encontré el mercedes negro del rubio esperándome para variar.

Suspiré resignada y me metí dentro del coche pensando de donde sacar las agallas para ponerme chula ante Carlisle.

- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – preguntó el rubio mientras se inclinaba y me besaba fugazmente.

- Eso te pregunto yo a ti ¿no deberías de estar allí?

- He pedido vacaciones para pasar más tiempo contigo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Y Alice? ¿Edward? ¿Emmett?... ¿Todos ellos también? Por qué tengo guarda espaldas. Y no me digas que no es así, ni que no pasa nada, Carlisle – añadí rápidamente antes de que pudiera contestarme

El rubio suspiró girando la cabeza para mirarme con resignación y seriedad.

- No quiero que te asustes, y es por ese motivo por el cual no te he contado lo que ocurre -Me limité a mirarle mientras la intriga me comía por dentro, el ansia que reflejaban mis ojos hizo que el hombre continuara - Hay un aquelarre vampírico en contra de los Vulturis, que son como la realeza a la que debemos fidelidad en nuestro mundo, y a él pertenece el neófito que está asesinando a tanta gente. Ellos quieren quitarles el poder y así hacer lo que quieran a sus anchas con un ejercito y gobernar en el mundo. Yo soy quien tiene que dar parte a los Vulturis si ocurre algo, ya que estoy al mando de este aquelarre, ellos saben quien soy yo y quieren mantenerme callado para evitar que hable con ellos.

- Y ahí entro yo ¿verdad? – dije con un nudo en la garganta mientras le observaba.

- Ellos nos hicieron una visita, me dijeron que no informara a los Vulturis o mi familia sufriría las consecuencias, y me recordaron lo frágiles que sois los humanos, por eso somos tu sombra.

- Pero, si los Vulturis no se enteran...

- Lo harán, aunque no se lo digamos, su trabajo es mantener a ralla a los vampiros dentro de sus normas, y no fallan.

- ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

- Tendremos que irnos de aquí, a Italia en ayuda de los Vulturis. Se desatará una guerra si no acabamos con ellos y descubrirán nuestro secreto. Tendrás que venir con nosotros, si te quedas aquí, vendrán a por ti para vengarse.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – pregunté con la mirada ausente por la ventanilla mientras trataba de asimilar todo aquello.

- Dentro de una semana, ya tenemos los billetes, no podemos retrasarlo más, siento que tengas que hacer esto.

El coche se detuvo cuando llegamos a mi casa.

Pensando en la situación me abstraje de la conversación hasta que sentí como la mano helada de Carlisle se posaba sobre la mía con delicadeza.

- Deberías habérmelo dicho antes, así al menos hubiera ido aprendiendo italiano. No se sabe el tiempo que estaremos allí ¿no? ni siquiera si saldremos de esta ¿verdad?

- Saldremos todos, somos más astutos que ellos, tenemos ventaja. sólo estaremos allí hasta que acabemos con el problema después, regresaremos. Comprendo que estés enfadada.

- No estoy enfadada, estoy asustada, no sé a que nos enfrentamos ni a donde vamos, qué pasará... Nada.

- Confía en mí, no dejaré que te hagan daño. – dijo mientras me miraba e intentaba tranquilizarme como de costumbre.

Tras las palabras del rubio, únicamente me limité a abrazarle con fuerza, esconderme en su pecho para sentirme protegida y olvidar las preguntas de momento.

- Mi hermana se va pasado mañana, ¿qué la voy a decir?

- Dile que nos vamos de viaje simplemente.

- ¿Y que haré con mis padres? Se supone que iría verlos cuando estuviera bien.

- Iremos a verlos, los dos.

- ¿Estás seguro? Te acribillaran a preguntas de difícil respuesta

- Tranquila, no te preocupes por eso, ¿cuándo pensabas ir?

- Pasado mañana, como mi hermana.

Carlisle asintió dando el visto bueno a mi idea, después me llevó con él a su casa para comentarle el plan a su familia, el cual no fue aceptado por algunos miembros de esta. Aún así, Carlisle les convención ya que sólo sería pasar allí una noche y yo estaría protegida en todo momento.

Llegó el gran día de partir hacia San Francisco, eran las 10 de la mañana cuando emprendimos el viaje. Carlisle y yo íbamos en su coche mientras que mi hermana iba en el suyo delante nuestra, eso nos daría tiempo a prepararnos.

- Mi madre va a alucinar cuando te vea. – comenté mientras miraba hacia delante con una mueca de sorpresa. -El rubio sonrió divertido mientras me preguntaba el por qué sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- Oh, venga ya, eres perfecto en todos los sentidos. Tan sólo mira su cara cuando entres en su campo de visión.

Lo dos sonreímos al imaginar el momento pero, volviendo a la realidad, saqué el tema que llevaba rondando desde que supe que vendríamos a ver a mis padres.

- Carlisle... Mis padres no saben nada sobre lo de Ray así que, si preguntan sobre como nos conocimos o algo relacionado con temas escabrosos...

- Tranquila, tan sólo la versión de la biblioteca ¿no? tu hermana es la única que sabe lo que pasaba ¿verdad?

- Sí, bueno, menos lo de la violación y el aborto. No lo sabe nadie a parte de vosotros. Aún no he conseguido recuperarme después de estos meses, ni me viene la regla, ni he vuelto a conducir... siento miedo de andar sola.

- Es normal, es pronto, no quieras correr. Lo acabarás superando y ya estaré contigo para ayudarte.

Miré con todo el amor que sentía en mis adentros al rubio para después dedicarle un sincero gracias y besarle firmemente.

Llegamos a San Francisco después de varias horas de coche y me sentía realmente nerviosa. Aparcamos a la entrada de la casa junto al coche de mi hermana y salimos ambos del vehículo para plantarle cara a la realidad que se presentaba bastante curiosa. Cuando estuvimos los tres frente a la puerta esperando que abrieran, miré a Carlisle de reojo esperando encontrar algún síntoma de nerviosismo, pero no hallé nada. Él me miró con una pequeña sonrisa y cogió mi mano con una tranquilidad que me dejó boquiabierta.

Antes de que pudiera salir de mi asombro, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a mis padres. Mi madre, enloquecida, comenzó a abrazarnos a Amanda y a mí mientras repetía lo contenta que estaba de verme y tenernos a todos en casa.

Cuando hubo terminado su eufórico saludo hacia nosotras, se quedó mirando con los ojos como platos a Carlisle.

- Mamá, Papá, el es Carlisle. – dije con algo de vergüenza mientras miraba los semblantes de sorpresa de mis padres.

Primero mi padre se acercó al rubio y le estrechó la mano. Pude notar como se estremeció a su gélido contacto. Mi madre de forma contraria ni se inmutó por su temperatura, ya que estaba totalmente sorprendida.

- Parecía tonta la niña ¿eh?

Me limité a responder al ingenioso comentario de mi hermana con una mirada asesina y algo avergonzada mientras que en ese momento, mi madre bajaba de las nubes y volvía con nosotros, nos hizo pasar a todos dentro de la casa mientras empezaba a interrogar a Carlisle y me decía lo guapísimo que era.

Me sentí en una situación bastante embarazosa y más al ver como el rubio hablaba con mi familia como si nada, y de nosotros, sobre todo, cuando las preguntas eran referidas a su vida. Me sentía incomoda e incluso nerviosa, cosa que él no parecía.

- Hija, ¿qué es lo que pasó con Ray? parecía que todo iba bien. – preguntó mi madre mientras yo miraba a mi hermana de forma instintiva para que no dijera nada.

- Era demasiado... Posesivo. – respondí trantando de esconder mi pánico mientras Carlisle me agarraba por la cintura.

- Nunca me gustó ese chico para ti, cariño.

- A mí tampoco. – respondió con decisión mi hermana mientras todos la miramos durante unos instantes.

- Bueno... Y cómo os conocisteis, aún no lo sé.

Carlisle y yo nos miramos durante unos segundos y comencé a contarle la historia de la biblioteca con algún que otro adorno algo simple y la verdad, poco creíble que un hombre de revista como él se fuera interesar por una bibliotecaria con tan sólo vernos un par de veces.

Llegamos al salón y allí nos acomodamos todos mientras aguantamos el interrogatorio de varias horas y la pequeña conversación sobre cómo les iba a mis padres.

Me sorprendía muchísimo la naturalidad de Carlisle y lo bien planteadas que traía las respuestas a cualquier pregunta comprometida con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su vida. Además, era tan sumamente educado y simpático que tenía a todos con la boca abierta, incluso a mí, que ya le conocía, y es que, no podía acostumbrarme a su perfección. Cada segundo podía sentir como mi amor aumentaba más y más. Era el hombre de mis sueños.

Llegó por fin la noche, y con ella la paz para todos. A eso de la 12 cada uno ya estaba a su aire, mi padre trabajaba con sus libros en su despacho, mi madre conversaba con mi hermana mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos cuartos y nosotros estábamos en mi antigua habitación, aún intacta desde que me fui a Forks.

Mientras Carlisle examinaba con interés el cuarto yo me revolvía en el armario en busca de mi antiguo pijama.

- Creía que no podíais probar otra cosa que no fuera sangre. – dije una vez me puse una camiseta ancha y larga.

- No nos hace mal, simplemente el sabor nos es odioso.

- Vaya... Pensé que era inverosímil que pudierais hacerlo si que ocurriera nada, al principio me asusté como una imbécil ¡Cómo si no supieras lo que haces!

Me sonreí levemente mientras me metía dentro de la cama y el rubio se sentaba a mi lado.

- Veo que no ha cambiado nada desde que te fuiste ¿no? – preguntó mientras cogía un portarretratos con una foto mía y de Ray.

- Ya lo ves ¿Puedes deshacerte de ella por favor? No quiero verle ni en foto.

Carlisle sacó la foto del marco y la partió cuidadosamente dejándome sólo a mí en ella, la volvió a colocar y tiró el trozo de Ray a una papelera cercana mientras se recostaba a mi lado y acariciaba mi cabello.

- Conseguirás superarlo Nadine, lo haremos juntos.

- No estoy segura, ha pasado ya bastante tiempo como quien dice y todo lo malo sigue ahí, no se va. – mi voz se quebró al final de la frase e instintivamente aparte la mirada de Carlisle, sintiéndome totalmente vulnerable e impotente.

- Sabes que llevará su tiempo, pero ya acabó todo.

Volví a mirar su rostro sereno y compasivo y la calma regresó a mí de forma inmediata. Con un suspiro, me acurruqué junto a él hundiendo la cara en su duro pecho.

- Eres, sin lugar a dudas, lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo – susurré mientras me apretaba con fuerza a su cuerpo. Al separarme unos centímetros sentí como el rubio comenzaba a hablar. Alcé el rostro para contemplarle.

- Tú, eres lo que he estado esperando durante más de 300 años. No creía que volvería a experimentar lo que es realmente sentirse completo de nuevo. Te quiero.

Sentí como mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza tras las palabras del rubio, mi sangre fluía vertiginosamente y cada parte de mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que abrazara a aquel hombre hasta que mis brazos se abotargaran, y pudiera transmitirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Observé fervientemente sus ojos durante unos segundo y le besé tiernamente, el respondió mi beso de una forma más pasional, comenzando con el peligroso juego de la fogosidad haciendo que cada vez, la intensidad de los besos y las caricias aumentara, hasta llegar al punto en que ambos perdimos el control, la noción del tiempo, todo. En aquel instante sólo existíamos los dos.

Nos dejamos llevar y esta vez, nada nos detuvo.

Los rallos del sol me despertaron a la mañana siguiente de una forma algo molesta pero, Carlisle se ocupó de que aquello fuera algo imperceptible ya que se hallaba tumbado a mi lado, admirándome de una forma realmente bella, acariciando mi espalda cuidadosamente. Me sentía como en un cuento.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó con voz preocupada aunque su semblante no cambió lo más mínimo.

- Mejor que nunca, apenas me hiciste daño. Tienes incluso más control del que creías, eres perfecto. – afirmé mientras acariciaba su torso descubierto.

- Tienes algún que otro moratón, a eso no se le puede llamar perfección.

Respondí a su sonrisa con un fugaz beso y relajó las facciones de su bello rostro mientras me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos y me aferraba a él, fijando sus ojos topacio en mí, susurrándome firmemente que me amaba.

Observé por unos instantes cada centímetro de su cara con un amor inexplicable, incontenible, realmente algo que jamás había sentido de aquella forma.

Acerqué mis labios hasta rozar los suyos y me perdí en un eterno y sentimental beso que duró unos fugaces segundos para después, volver a besarnos con pasión reanudando el juego de caricias y besos hasta que, el sonido de la puerta, hizo que nos detuviéramos en seco.

- ¡Nadine! El desayuno está listo. – gritó mi hermana mientras golpeaba la puerta con los nudillos y continuaba su camino hacia la cocina.

Carlisle y yo nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente durante unos segundos. Yo sonreía de forma estúpida y feliz, mientras él acariciaba mi rostro y depositaba uno de sus perfectos besos en mis labios.

- Creo que deberíamos bajar, además, tenemos que salir pronto.

Yo asentí ante las palabras del rubio mientras este, tras una de sus sonrisas, se levantaba de encima mía y salía de la cama en busca de su ropa.

Al cabo de unos minutos nos encontrábamos bajando las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, cuando escuchamos en el exterior de la casa ruido de sirenas y mucho ajetreo. Ambos extrañados nos miramos un segundo y salimos fuera de la casa.

El panorama era realmente inquietante; Un hombre desangrado sobre un charco de sangre en mitad de la acera frente a la casa de mis padres, los sanitarios confirmando la tragedia, la policía haciendo miles de preguntas sin respuesta y el más temido pensamiento cruzando mi mente.

Aparté la mirada del cadáver para fijarme en el rostro serio y preocupado de Carlisle, quien me apretó fuertemente la mano sin borrar la seriedad de su rostro. Tras unos segundos me llevó de vuelta a la casa.

- ¿Son ellos, verdad? – susurré asustada mientras analizaba su cara.

- No me cabe duda alguna, debemos marcharnos cuanto antes, aquí no estás a salvo.

- ¿Y qué pasa con mi familia?

- Ellos estarán a salvo, no creo que les persigan pero, pondremos vigilancia. Edward y Jasper vendrán a protegerles hasta que nos sigan la pista a nosotros de nuevo.

- Recogeré las cosas. – respondí tras unos instantes en silencio, pensando en todos los rápidos acontecimientos. Hacia apenas unos instantes era la persona más feliz del mundo, y de repente, el miedo volvió a apoderarse de mi ser sin poder remediarlo.

Recogimos las pocas pertenencias que habíamos traído y al bajar de la habitación mi familia ya se encontraba dentro de la casa, hablando sobre lo sucedido. Cuando nos vieron bajar pararon en seco.

- Hemos de irnos, a Carlisle le ha surgido un imprevisto en el trabajo así que... Tenemos que marcharnos ya.

Los presentes en la sala se levantaron, y mientras hablaban sobre lo inoportuno del trabajo y que nos esperarían hasta la próxima, se despidieron de nosotros.

No pude evitar sentir mucho miedo cuando me despedía de mis padres. Les aferré fuertemente a mí mientras les decía lo mucho que les quería, como si no volviera a verlo más, y es que si las cosas salían mal, podría darse el caso.


	16. Capítulo 16

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ES MUY GRATIFICANTE!_

Capítulo 16

Después de unos minutos ya nos encontrábamos en el mercedes con dirección a Forks, el ambiente dentro del vehículo era tenso, nadie habló durante un rato que se hizo eterno.

Empecé a pensar en el futuro que nos esperaba a partir de ahora y cada vez que indagaba más en él, me sentía peor, con más miedo e inseguridad.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el rubio preocupado mientras me dirigía una mirada rápida.

- Es sólo que nuestro futuro me da un vértigo enorme, qué nos pasará mañana... No puedo dejar de pensarlo.

El hombre se quedó pensativo unos instantes y cuando parecía que iba a comenzar a hablar, sonó su móvil.

- Dime, Alice ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Me dediqué a observar atentamente el rostro del rubio intentando enterarme de lo que la pequeña mujer le contaba al otro lado del teléfono, ni siquiera me planteaba el pensar que podría ser, invertía mis fuerzas en escuchar la voz de la joven.

Tras unos inquietantes minutos, Carlisle colgó. No hizo falta tan siquiera que abriera la boca cuando él ya se encontraba explicándome la situación.

- Alice ha tenido una visión, varios neófitos atacaban en Volterra a plena luz del día mientras otros tantos a los Vulturis y parecía ganar.

- ¿Y qué se puede hacer? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido algo temerosa.

- Viajar allí antes de lo previsto y cambiar el destino, por así decirlo.

- ¿Es posible?

- Sí, las visiones de Alice cambian según las decisiones que se tomen, no son fijas.

El hombre miró unos instantes a la carretera, suspiró y volvió la vista hacia mí por unos segundos para continuar hablando. Parecía que tenía alguna dificultad para seguir haciéndolo, me recorrió un escalofrió.

- Están buscando un vuelo para mañana o pasado como muy tarde, si esa visión llegase a cumplirse, nuestro mundo quedaría al descubierto, sería el fin de los vampiros, por no hablar de la cantidad de gente que moriría. - Yo quedé pensativa unos instantes intentando asimilar lo que me estaba contando hasta que con algo de preocupación volvió a hablar. - Siento que tengas que pasar todo esto, pero no hay forma de hacer vigilancia aquí, tenemos que presentarnos ante los Vulturis.

- Carlisle, no quiero quedarme aquí, estoy así simplemente por el hecho de que pueda ocurrirte algo. La situación parece complicada y tengo miedo de perderte, no... No soportaría que te pasara algo. – le interrumpí mientras hablaba con dificultad intentando retener la ansiedad que me producía el pensar aquello.

- En ese caso no te preocupes. – respondió acariciando mi rostro con una tierna sonrisa.

- No me pidas cosas imposibles. – sonreí mientras observaba por la ventana los árboles que dejábamos atrás. Veloces empezamos a entrar en Forks.

Pasado media hora llegamos a la blanca casa de los Cullen, al acercarnos a la puerta se abrió rápidamente y Alice comenzó a hablar.

- Tenemos los billetes para mañana a las 9. ¿Cómo están tus padres, Nadine? – preguntó la castaña cambiando el semblante y abrazándome tiernamente.

Respondí a su respuesta con una leve sonrisa y pregunté que si debería hacer la maleta. Ante la negativa de Alice y su eufórica respuesta de comprar en las tiendas el aeropuerto, yo pasé a un segundo plano en aquella sala escuchando la conversación que mantenían sobre nuestro futuro.

Eran las 5 y media de la mañana cuando me encontraba sentada en el amplio sofá negro de la habitación de Carlisle, mirando por las enormes ventanas el naciente amanecer cuando, la puerta de la estancia fue abierta con lentitud y cuidado.

- Creía que estarías dormida. – Susurró el rubio mientras se adentraba en el cuarto y se sentaba junto a mí.

- No he podido dormir mucho ¿tenemos que irnos?

- Sí, no tardaremos demasiado. Nadine... Siento que tengas que pasar por esto, de verdad, y no te preocupes por nosotros, sabemos cuidarnos bien, además recibiremos ayuda de los Vulturis y no pienso dejarte sola, siempre habrá alguien contigo si no puedo ser yo.

- Confió en ti, y en tu familia, pero no puedo evitar el miedo. Estamos amenazados ¿y sí le pasa algo a alguno de ellos?

- No permitiremos que nadie salga herido, acabaremos con ellos.

Ambos nos miramos un instante, y acto seguido, nos abrazamos fuertemente sin pronunciar palabra alguna hasta separarnos, fue entonces cuando nos levantamos ambos para acabar con los últimos preparativos antes de salir hacía el aeropuerto.

Al cabo de unas horas nos encontrábamos en la sala esperando el momento de embarcar. Alice estaba sentada junto a mí hablándome sobre Volterra, el pueblo en el que viviríamos, en el gobernaban los Volturis sin que ningún mortal estuviera al tanto del grandísimo peligro que corrían paseando por sus antiguas calles ajenos a todo. La castaña, después de haber agotado el tema de la pequeña ciudad, me habló más en profundidad sobre los Vulturis junto con Edward.

- Espero que no te estén asustando – interrumpió Carlisle apareciendo junto a nosotros con una amable sonrisa.

- Yo me ofrezco voluntario para vengarte, Nadine. – gritó Emmett desde su asiento riendo malévolamente.

Su hermano le contestó siguiéndole la burla y fue hacia él para darse unos cuantos empujones amistosos y pasar un buen rato defendiendo la masculinidad de ambos respectivamente.

- Sabes que no Carlisle, sólo quiero que se sienta bien y sepa algo más. Bueno os dejo solos. – dijo la joven mientras nos sonreía y se alejaba con sus danzarines andares. Cogí la mano del rubio y la apreté mirando sus intensos ojos caramelo buscando la serenidad que sólo él sabia otorgarme en momentos difíciles.

En el transcurso de una media hora embarcamos. Todos parecían tranquilos menos yo, que cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Sobretodo, al pensar en que nada más llegar conocería a los Vulturis, ya que sabían de mi existencia, lógicamente, y el hecho de encontrarme con vampiros de más de 1.000 años sedientos de sangre humana y toda su guardia personal me ponía los pelos de punta.

Durante las horas de avión me dediqué a charlar con Carlisle de su vida cuando estudiaba y vivía en Italia con los Vulturis, gran parte del viaje. La otra restante pasó a ser sobre mí, y la verdad que no era el mejor tema para calmar los ánimos.

De repente, pasó por mi mente un recuerdo, un nombre. Ray. ¿Qué habría sido de él? ¿por qué desapareció de esa forma tan misteriosa? Desde luego no era su tipo de modo de actuar. Sin pensarlo solté la pregunta en voz alta haciendo que Carlisle volviera la vista a mis ojos.

- ¿Qué habrá sido de Ray? Me parece de lo más extraño que desapareciera de repente y no haya recibido ninguna noticia suya, por su cuenta ya sabes.. Sinceramente creo que trama algo, esto no me da buena espina.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero está vez no volverá a hacerte nada, te lo juro.

- Le temo esa noche nada ha sido igual.

- Lo sé, cariño, te veo llorar y despertarte de las pesadillas gritando. Y como médico y tú pareja sólo puedo hacer lo que estoy haciendo. El tiempo y tú misma sois quien acabará con todo esto y yo estaré siempre para ayudarte y acompañarte.

- No te imaginas cuantísimo te necesito y te amo, Carlisle.

La respuesta al quebrado susurro por mis prominentes lágrimas de emoción e impotencia fue un cálido y fuerte abrazo junto con un sincero ``te quiero ´´ del hombre. Ni siquiera sus gélidas manos al contacto con mi piel hicieron que me distrajera en ese momento mágico, donde nuestros sentimientos rebosaron de su pequeña celda, allá en el interior de nuestros corazones.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino y comenzó el aterrizaje. Hasta que no bajamos del avión ninguno pronunció palabra, todos estábamos absortos en nuestros pensamientos sobre lo que nos esperaba.

Al entrar al aeropuerto nos dirigimos a una tienda de alquiler de coches donde nos hicimos con dos deportivos de los más rápidos que tenían. Tanto el dependiente como yo estábamos alucinando sobre todo cuando Carlisle sacó un fajo de billetes y pagó en efectivo, siendo lo más normal del mundo, llevar tanto dinero con esa naturalidad.

Nos dirigimos a los coches colocándonos 4 en cada uno. En el BMW negro Edward, Esme, Carlisle y yo, y en el Porche rojo los demás. Edward conducía, ya que sabia también el camino hacia el castillo de los Vulturis y Carlisle se sentó conmigo en la parte trasera del coche para tranquilizarme, o intentarlo al menos.

En poco tiempo empezamos a divisar la ciudad. A lo lejos un precioso cúmulo de casas de piedra, en su mayoría, junto con la iglesia y el castillo, algo separado del resto de viviendas.

- No podremos pasar por el pueblo con tanto sol.

- Iremos por las afueras. ¿Conoces el camino?

Edward asintió a la pregunta de Carlisle acelerando más el coche. Los demás nos seguía de cerca imitando nuestros movimientos mientras yo observaba fascinada a los pasajeros del vehículo brillar fuertemente.


	17. Capítulo 17

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ES MUY GRATIFICANTE!_

Capítulo 17

Después de media hora más de vertiginoso viaje, llegamos a la entrada del castillo donde aparcaron los coches, todos nos detuvimos un momento y observamos el lugar, y como de la nada, surgió la figura de una joven rubia, no muy alta, bella, con ojos y labios carmesí que sobrecogía con su inquietante mirada. Parecía conocerles como de toda la vida cuando la escuché hablar.

- Por fin habéis llegado, Aro está impaciente por veros. – habló la chica mirando a todos los presentes y dirigiéndose en último lugar a mí. Noté cierto deje de ansia en su mirada. Me recorrió un escalofrió.

Nos adentramos en el castillo siguiendo a la mujer, era oscuro y hermoso, totalmente de película. Me quedé realmente impactada cuando junto a nosotros pasó otra joven vampiresa guiando a un grupo de turistas por el castillo. Me quedé petrificada al escuchar el comentario de la rubia a su compañera sobre guardarle unos cuantos para después, puesto que olía delicioso. Miré a Carlisle asustada y este me agarró más fuerte de la mano, tranquilizándome con la mirada.

Subimos en un gran ascensor donde permanecimos en absoluto silencio unos segundos, cruzamos un pasillo para llegar a una recepción donde una mujer morena se levantó y nos saludó en italiano, nosotros continuamos la marcha como hasta entonces, y no pude reprimir mi pregunta al ver a la chica, así que la formulé cerca del oído de Carlisle casi en un susurro:

- ¿Esa mujer era humana? – a mi pregunta nerviosa, el hombre asintió serio, no me dio tiempo a preguntar cómo era posible cuando la rubia respondió con decisión.

- Se convertirá en uno de nosotros, necesitamos aumentar la guardia. O quien sabe, quizás se convierta en un postre...

Llegamos a unas grandes puertas blancas realmente bonitas, noté cierta tensión en el ambiente mientras la rubia empujaba las puertas y entrábamos en una gran estancia con forma circular y una gran cúpula en el techo. Sin duda la estancia más hermosa que había visto en el castillo.

Casi en el centro, había tres butacas de época romántica en las que respectivamente, se encontraban tres vampiros. En la escayola de la pared, justo encima de dichas butacas, se encontraban sus nombres: Cayo, Aro y Thomas. Eché un vistazo rápido a los tres susodichos. Aro, quien parecía el jefe era el que parecía mas mayor, castaño y de un semblante divertido, Cayo, rubio y blanco cual muñeco de porcelana, tenía una extraña mirada de deseo y malicia que me ponía nerviosa y Thomas moreno de pelo largo, era el más atractivo de los tres, me llamó muchísimo la atención, sobretodo su misteriosa mirada y su forma de mirar, tan intensa y furtiva.

- ¡Bienvenidos hermanos! Estábamos esperándoos ansiosos. Oh, Carlisle amigo mío, cuantísimo tiempo. – Habló Aro levantándose efusivamente de su asiento y dándole la mano a Carlisle. El hombre se detuvo un momento observando al rubio y continuó hablando.- Es realmente asombroso lo que acabo de ver... La tua cantante.

El hombre soltó la mano de Carlisle y se acercó a mí observándome sin perder detalle, me sentí realmente incomoda y asustada al tener frente a mí a un vampiro de miles de años sediento de sangre humana.

- ¿Me permitís, Nadine, vuestra mano? – yo observé temerosa al rubio en busca de la respuesta, puesto que no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando, yo asentí al observar el gesto de Carlisle. Tras unos segundos, Aro volvió a hablar. – Vaya... cuánto dolor y sufrimiento he visto... Y miedo. Debes de amarla más de lo que puedo imaginar para resistir esto Carlisle, sólo con olerla me siento sediento, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de esto, por ahora. Jane, querida, trae al neófito. – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mirándonos a todos.

La rubia asintió y con un chasquido de dedos hizo que dos vampiros trajeran a un recién convertido de ojos carmesí hasta la estancia en la que nos encontrábamos.

- Lo capturamos hace unos días, pero no queríamos interrogarlo hasta que no estuvierais aquí – tras esas palabras, irrumpieron en la escena arrastrando a un joven de ropas harapientas y sucias con los mismos rasgos faciales que los Vulturis. El joven miraba con pánico hacía todas las direcciones. – Este neófito merodeaba por las inmediaciones del castillo, ya que según parece, nos vigilan de cerca para saber cuando atacarnos ¿no es así?

Los hombres tiraron fuertemente de su pelo para que este respondiera a la pregunta de Aro, quien miraba al recién convertido, mientras arqueaba una ceja en espera de su respuesta.

- Sí, planean desbancaros y hacerse con el control del mundo vampírico y gobernar con sus leyes.

- Es decir, hacer lo que les place cuando les plazca... Me gusta. - Bromeó Emmett en un susurro mientras recibía una rápida y sutil patada de Alice, que se encontraba a su lado.

- ¿Quiénes son y dónde se esconden?

- No tiene un sitio fijo, vagan por el mundo saciando su sed mientras piensan y actúan... El padre del aquelarre se llama Claudio y tiene una esposa o algo parecido, llamada Pumplia. Ellos son los que están creando el ejercito de neófitos.

- ¿Sabes quién es el que está produciendo los asesinatos que nos van persiguiendo? – preguntó de nuevo Carlisle con semblante serio, a ceño fruncido, observando al joven.

- No. Es uno de los más nuevo, la sigue a ella – añadió mientras me señalaba fijando sus ardientes ojos en los míos fugazmente para continuar. Su objetivo es matarla por venganza, ya sabes, por eso de que todo el mundo está al tanto de lo que pasa. Al principio sólo querían asustar pero, ahora, yo tendría cuidado de que no te robaran al bomboncito.

- ¿Qué os ofrecen para que les seáis tan fieles? – habló la pequeña mujer castaña.

- Un mundo libre, pero, ese tío era muy raro de todas formas, parecía encantado con la idea, le vi disfrutar.

- Bueno, creo que ya sabemos todo lo que necesitamos, ahora ya sabéis que hacer con él.

A las palabras de Aro, los dos fuertes vampiros arrastraron unos metros a el joven mientras este gritaba y trataba de zafarse sin éxito alguno. Acto seguido, el apuesto vampiro de pelo largo llamado Thomas, se levantaba de su asiento lenta y elegantemente aproximándose a el neófito y posando sus frágiles manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, agarrándola con fuerza para arrancarla de cuajo en un movimiento rápido y limpio que me sobrecogió de una forma brutal, haciendo que un grito se ahogara en mi garganta junto con un escalofrío que me hizo temblar con fervor. Carlisle agarró con fuerza mi mano.

- Espero que la escena no te haya sobrecogido mucho, eres una de nuestra invitadas. Hermanos Cullen, debemos acabar con ellos antes de que nos ataquen, si nuestro mundo es descubierto, será nuestro fin, por ello debemos de luchar juntos.

- Cuenta con nuestra ayuda, Aro.

- No esperaba menos de vosotros, Carlisle. Quedaos en nuestro castillo hasta que la guerra acabe, después podréis volver a vuestro pueblo.

- Gracias, es muy generoso por vuestra parte.

- ¡Ah! Una última cosa, sólo por precaución, Nadine querida, no andes sola por estos pasillos, muchos aquí no están acostumbrados al dulce olor de una humana y no queremos que haya ningún incidente. Jane querida, enséñales a los Cullen su ala del castillo. Sentiros como en casa.

Acto seguido, seguimos todos a la mujer rubia por la puerta que entramos al comienzo, dirigiéndonos está vez, a una majestuosa puerta al otro lado del pasillo. Cuando la cruzamos nos quedamos asombrados al observar la magnitud de aquella joya barroca, una inmensa sala de palacio con sofás de la época, alfombras, cortinas en los inmensos ventanales y miles de estanterías con libros de apariencia antigua.

- Si Aro os necesita os llamaremos. Disfrutad mientras podáis. – se despidió la rubia mientras salía cerrando la puerta tras de si. Los presente comenzaron a ojear la habitación mientras yo me dejaba caer en uno de los sofás totalmente atropellada por los acontecimientos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Carlisle mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente a mi lado y acariciaba mi cara.

- No. Estoy aterrada, Carlisle, todo va demasiado deprisa.

- Lo sé cariño, pero todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Yo me limité a abrazarle fuertemente tras sus palabras, buscando esa clama que sólo él podía darme. Repentinamente, nos sorprendió la puerta, la cual se abrió dejando paso al misterioso vampiro de cabello largo y moreno, que se adelantó unos pasos hacía nosotros cuando comenzó a hablar.

- Esta noche saldremos a rastrear la pista del aquelarre, os necesitamos para trazar el plan, alguien tendrá que quedarse con ella. –Añadió mientras fijaba sus ojos en los míos, haciéndome estremecer.

- Yo me quedaré esta noche. – contestó Alice posicionándose junto a mí mientras Carlisle nos miraba a las dos con una expresión seria.

- Estaré bien, te necesitan.

El rubio asintió levemente tras mi afirmación y comenzaron a salir de la sala hasta quedarnos solas las dos en la enorme estancia

- No te preocupes, Nadine, estarán bien ¿qué te parece si en cuanto anochezca vamos a algún restaurante, cenamos y charlamos un rato?

- ¿Dejarán que salgamos?

- Claro, no hay problema. No se atreverían a atacarnos en el centro de la ciudad.

- De acuerdo, me parece buena idea.

A la llegada del crepúsculo nos preparamos para salir, dirigiéndonos primero a caminar un poco por la ciudad antes de buscar un restaurante.

Aquel lugar era realmente hermoso; lleno de edificios de piedra, pequeñas casas, iglesias... Todo era muy rústico y trasmitía paz.

Tras un largo rato de paseo escuchando lo que Alice me contaba de la ciudad, decidimos entrar en un restaurante el cual, se encontraba en la plaza céntrica, la llamada `` Piazza per l'ora ´´ el local era muy acogedor, manteniendo el estilo tradicional del pueblo, todo el era de aquella piedra grisácea tan bonita.

Me sorprendió el gran dominio del italiano por parte de la castaña, quien se desenvolvió muy bien con el camarero mientras yo les observaba embobada.

No dedicamos mucho tiempo en la cena, ya que no corrían buenos tiempos como para campar a nuestras anchas por las calles de Volterra así pues, pagamos la cuenta y volvimos al imponente castillo de los Vulturis.

El castillo estaba totalmente desierto hasta lo que habiamos visto desde nuestra llegada pero, antes de llegar al ala oeste, una vampiresa pelirroja llamó a Alice la cual acudió, no sin antes decirme que fuera a nuestra habitación y esperara allí. Así pues, andé apresurada hasta llegar a la sala y una vez en ella, suspiré aliviada templando los nervios. Avancé hasta una de las estanterias y saqué un libro que llamó mi atención, cuando una voz tras de mí hizo que me girará rápidamente, dejando caer el libro al suelo asustada para encontrarme a escasos centímetros de Thomas.

- Siento haberte asustado, no era mi intención.

- No pasa nada. – dije tragando saliva, tratando de no fijarme en sus penetrantes ojos escarlata.

- Creo que no hemos tenido ocasión de presentarnos como es debido, mi nombre es Thomas Hiretala. – habló con esa sensual y grabe voz que me dominada curiosamente, mientras lentamente tomaba mi mano y la besaba con delicadeza.

- Nadine Chalsy, mucho gusto.

Me quedé totalmente atontada al tenerle tan cerca y observar bien la suma belleza de su pálido rostro. Aún así, no podía reprimir el terror que sentía al encontrarme a escasos centímetros de un asesino nato el cual, seguramente, en esos instantes estaba luchando contra su instinto natural para no abalanzarse sobre mi yugular.

En ese preciso instante, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse me devolvió al planeta Tierra dejándome ver a Alice, quien cambió el semblante de su rostro al encontrar al vampiro tan cerca de mí. La castaña se acercó veloz hacía él con voz de desconfianza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tranquila, sólo venía a por un libro que necesito cuando me encontré a la joven Nadine aquí, soy capaz de controlarme, no la haré daño. – tras un silencio incomodo el moreno volvió a hablar; En fin, será mejor que me vaya. Buenas noches señoritas. – Se despidió el hombre mientras me dedicaba una última y deseosa mirada que me dejó confusa. Cuando este salió de la habitación, Alice volvió a tomar la palabra.

- ¿Te hizo algo?

- No, fue muy amable conmigo. No me tocó ni un pelo.

- Está bien, ¿estás cansada? Quizá sería mejor que durmieras.

- Sí, tienes razón aunque, no sé si podré conciliar el sueño sabiendo que Carlisle está ahí fuera.

- Inténtalo al menos, estará bien. Túmbate en el sofá e intenta relajarte, yo no me moveré de tu lado.

- Gracias Alice. – contesté mientras la obedecía y ella me contestaba con una grata sonrisa.

_Pasado un largo rato me encontraba vagando por la oscura Piazza per l'ora, la cual estaba totalmente desierta. Sólo podía escucharse el sonido de las manillas del gran reloj de la torre y una fría brisa que recorría veloz el lugar, cuando me encontré frente a un grupo de vampiros sedientos de sangre con sus ojos carmesí, amenazantes, observando cada uno de mis movimientos. Mi sangre se congeló cuado comenzaron a andar hacía mí lentamente intentando acorralarme._

_ Me dispuse a salir corriendo cuando Carlisle apareció en escena visiblemente alterado tratando de defenderme, pero los enemigos eran más, estábamos perdidos y sentía como la ansiedad crecía al ver al rubio peleando contra 7 vampiros, y que estos le ganaban mientras él me gritaba que huyera._

_Mis pupilas comenzaron a inundarse, mi corazón se aceleró, comencé a andar sin vacilar hacía el tumulto de chupa – sangres distrayéndoles, cuando Carlisle gritando, se acercó velozmente a mí para protegerme, y los enemigos le cogieron de las extremidades y se dispusieron a desmembrarlo._

- ¡No! – grité mientras me incorporaba rápidamente en el gran sofá del siglo 17 buscando ansiosa con la mirada al rubio, quien se encontraba en un sillón cercano. Volví a respirar y comencé a secar mis ojos llorosos.

- Tranquila, sólo ha sido una pesadilla ¿estás bien?

- Ahora sí. – suspiré levantándome y dirigiéndome hacía él para abrazarle fuertemente. - ¿Cuándo regresasteis?

- Hará una hora, un poco después de que te quedaras dormida.

- ¿Habéis encontrado algo? – pregunté rompiendo el abrazo mientras me perdía en sus ojos caramelo.

- Huellas y algún que otro cadáver a las afueras de la ciudad. Están cerca y no creo que tarden mucho en atacar sabiendo que estamos aquí.

- Ten mucho cuidado por favor...

- Sabes que lo tengo, cálmate e intenta descansar, estoy aquí contigo.

Le devolví la sonrisa cuando me hallé más tranquila mientras le comentaba el desagradable sueño que había tenido. Él se sentó en el sofá conmigo hasta que me dormí de nuevo, está vez, tranquila.


	18. Capítulo 18

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ES MUY GRATIFICANTE!_

Capítulo 18

Pasados un par de días, en los que no ocurrió nada fuera de lo común, salvo que mi curiosidad por Thomas crecía cada día, y seguíamos la pista al misterioso aquelarre, llegó el ansiado momento en que avanzamos en el caso.

Era una lluviosa y oscura tarde en Volterra, cuando uno de los vampiros al servicio de los Vulturis, llamado Félix, entró rápidamente en la gran estancia donde nos encontrábamos todos con un gran mapa de la ciudad, planeando el lugar donde nos sería más favorable la guerra. Todos nos giramos a su encuentro.

- Nuestros topos han averiguado que el aquelarre planea atacarnos pasado mañana durante la madrugada.

- ¿De cuántos estamos hablando?

- Más de 20.

A la respuesta del moreno, los presentes arrugaron el rostro pensativos, mientras yo hacia recuento de los que formaban nuestro bando, llegando a la conclusión de que nos ganaban por unos cuantos vampiros, aunque no era un gran inconveniente porque ellos eran jóvenes e inexpertos neófitos. Ese era nuestro consuelo.

- Nuestra experiencia es mayor que la de un par de neófitos desatados, la mayoría de nosotros ya sabe luchar.

- Edward tiene razón, sólo debemos de calcular bien el terreno para que no invadan el castillo y serán nuestros. – contestó Emmett emocionado mientras hacía un gesto violento con las manos.

- Tienen razón, así que, preparémonos para la batalla. Hace bastante que no salimos de caza. Propongo que vayamos a saciarnos y volvamos al trabajo.

A la proposición de Aro los presentes aceptaron encantados mientras cada uno se dispersaba por donde le placía. Carlisle se acercó a mí cuando la mayoría se marchó.

- Me quedaré contigo hasta que vuelva alguno. – susurró el rubio acariciando mi nariz con la suya, sonriendo como sólo él sabia hacer.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, aunque no era necesario, apareció Thomas junto a nosotros.

- Yo podría quedarme con ella, ya me sacié ayer, y sabes que puedo controlarme.

- Lo sé, Thomas, te conozco desde hace muchos años, ella elige.

- Claro, no me importa, no tengo miedo.

- Bien, pues luego nos vemos. Se despidió Carlisle mientras me besaba fugazmente y palmeaba en la espalda del moreno antes de marcharse y cruzar el umbral de la puerta, dejándome sola junto al hombre.

Sorprendentemente, no sentía ningún tipo de pánico al encontrarme junto vampiro de más de 1.000 años. Más bien, sentí todo lo contrario; Ganas de saber más de él, una enorme curiosidad y atracción por ese hermoso hombre de melena ondulada.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó con voz grave y seductora mientras se posicionaba a mi lado

- Bueno, algo preocupada y asustada por todo este tema pero, puedo soportarlo.

- Carlisle sabe lo que hace, es muy consciente de las cosas. No deberías preocuparte tanto por él, aunque, entiendo que debe ser duro.

- Demasiado. ¿De qué le conoces?

- Vivió con nosotros aquí hace ya... Mucho tiempo. Es un viejo amigo, nos llevamos muy bien – sonrió nostálgico volviendo la vista hacía mí.

- ¿Cuál es tu historia? ¿Cómo acabaste siendo un vampiro?

El hombre suspiró divisando el horizonte por la enorme cristalera mientras caminábamos lentamente hacía ella

- Nací en lo que hoy es Finlandia en el 800 D.C aproximadamente. Pertenecía a la tribu vikinga de los Ikunien Virta e hicimos una de nuestras más arriesgadas conquistas llegando a Irlanda. Conquistamos gran parte del sur cuando durante la guerra, una fría noche de invierno, un vampiro me mordió. Estuvo a punto de matarme cuando nos atacaron por sorpresa y huyó.

- Vaya, lo lamento, aunque es una historia fascinante. Seguro que has vivido grandes cosas.

- 1.000 años dan para mucho. – añadió sonriendo levemente mientras clavaba sus ardientes ojos en los míos, cambiando el semblante a una mueca de extrañeza y deseo que me tenía tan preocupada como intrigada.

De forma sorprendente cada parte de él me incitaba a acercarme, a conocerle, a desearle... Y esa sensación me desconcertaba de forma inquietante.

Salí de mi letargo al escuchar su voz con un deje de tristeza hablar de nuevo

- Aún así, ni en 1.000 años he llegado a encontrar una mujer que me acompañe durante este eterno, y a veces, pesado camino. El amor en el mundo vampírico es difícil, Carlisle tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado. Una mujer joven, inteligente, comprensiva, guapa...

Noté como su gélida mano surcaba mi mejilla lentamente mientras nuestras pupilas permanecían clavadas las unas en las del otro. Sin embargo, él continuó hablando acercando peligrosamente su rostro al mío, acompañando su cuerpo a la vez, mientras avanzaba unos pasos y prosiguió - Me siento tremendamente tentado al sentirte tan cerca.

- ¿A morderme? – pregunté en un susurro algo asustada y embelesada observando sus siniestros ojos en los que incluso, podía percibir amor. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal.

- No, eso es algo soportable. A besarte.

Quedé en un estado total de petrificación al oír su sincera declaración. No pude reaccionar cuando sus labios y los míos se unieron en un inesperado y pasional beso. Yo por mi parte no moví un solo músculo de mi cuerpo, temerosa y totalmente sorprendida pero, después de unos segundos, algo me impulsó a responderle.

Sentí como su lengua dejaba de jugar con la mía y Thomas se apartaba lentamente mientras, acto seguido, los dos observábamos la gigantesca puerta, ahora entre abierta, señal de que alguien había estado observando la curiosa escena.

- Tengo que irme. – me despedí de manera fría y confusa con un hilo de voz para salir corriendo en dirección al cuarto, segundos después de aquel sufrido minuto. No podía haber sido real.

Al entrar en la gran sala de estar y cerrar la puerta tras de mí, me sobresalté al escuchar una firme y seria voz hablarme con recelo;

- ¿A qué estás jugando, Nadine?

- Alice... Yo no hice nada, él se me lanzó y no pude...

La mujer me cortó tajante continuando con la conversación.

- Ya había visto esto en una visión pero, no creí que fueras capa de seguirle, ¡de no pararle! Nadine, no voy a consentir que hagas daño a Carlisle, así que, o se lo cuentas tú o lo haré yo. Aunque no pienses seguir de besitos furtivos con Thomas, él te desea y si no lo sabe Carlisle, te seguirá buscando.

Tras terminar con la regañina, la joven mujer salió de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada seria y triste para después, dejarme sola en la gran sala, sintiendo una gran culpabilidad y mi autoestima mermar por momentos.

Me senté en uno de los sillones abandonándome por completo hasta quedarme dormida.

Al despertar de mi corto sueño, en el cual se repetía otra escena furtiva con Thomas en la que yo esta vez disfrutaba y le seguía el rollo, aún me encontraba sola en la estancia y, para mi desgracia o suerte, la escena del dichoso beso fue tan real como el lugar en el que me encontraba.

Me levanté dispuesta a no pensar en aquella situación que remordía mi conciencia, me puse a ojear los cientos de libros que había en aquella estancia hasta encontrar uno que me llamó realmente la atención y me puse a leerlo.

Tras una hora sentí como la puerta se abría así pues, cerré el libro y rápidamente me levante dándome la vuelta, esperando encontrarme con el rubio cuando, inesperadamente y sintiendo como se me hacia un nudo en la garganta, observé al vampiro de cabellos azabaches acercarse lentamente mientras comenzaba a hablar de forma serena.

- No sé si hice lo correcto al venir, quizá soy masoquista pero, creo que debería disculparme por seguir mi instinto.

- No estuvo bien. Quiero decir el acto, no que tú no lo hicieras bien. _Dios mío cállate – _pensé mientras hablaba nerviosa intentando mantener la mirada al no muerto lo mínimo posible, escondiendo mis nervios fallidamente mientras él se sonreía divertido aproximándose unos pasos más.

- Gracias por el cumplido pero, no pude evitarlo, y aún ahora siento incluso más tentación. Es un frenesí horrible el que siento.

- Thomas, yo quiero a Carlisle y te agradecería que intentaras mantenerte a una distancia prudente, ya que, yo siento temor, y bueno, incitación hacia ti, para que negarlo, debido a tu seducción innata y esas cosas.

- No debes sentir miedo, no te haré daño aunque tu sangre sea el más dulce tormento al que jamás me haya enfrentado. Por respeto a ti y a mi amigo Carlisle, mantendré las distancias pese a que me cueste a horrores. – añadió el moreno con cara de seriedad y sufrimiento mientras muy cerca de mí, acariciaba mi rostro. Notaba el sufrimiento en sus ojos rojos fuego, sintiendo como mi corazón se encogía levemente al ver su congoja.

En ese preciso instante, la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando paso a Carlisle junto con Alice y Rosalie, mientras tras de ellos podían escucharse las risas de los jóvenes vampiros, los cuales se aproximaban.

Noté como Thomas se separaba rápidamente cuando los tres primeros entraron en la escena aunque, sin embargo, yo me encontraba pálida, asustada y avergonzada, mirando los semblantes serios y malhumorados de las dos mujeres y el rostro confuso de Carlisle, el cual, me hacía sentir despreciable al recordar el deseo que sentía por el moreno.

- Esta noche entrenaremos para la gran batalla, os veré luego. –se despidió serio Thomas mientras salía del lugar esquivando rápidamente a los presentes.

- ¿Qué hacíais? – preguntó con tranquilidad el rubio mientras se adentraba en la habitación dejando de lado a las dos mujeres, las cuales, siguieron a su rollo con la antena puesta.

- Nada... Simplemente hablábamos, está algo preocupado por todo el ajetreo. ¿ fue bien la caza?

- Sí, este sitio está bastante bien. – añadió mientras me agarraba de la cintura y nos juntábamos para así poder besarnos de forma fugaz.

- Tengo que salir un momento, volveré enseguida. – dije mientras acariciaba con una falsa sonrisa la cara de Carlisle y salía con rapidez de la habitación dejándole con la palabra en la boca, cuando intentaba advertirme del peligro.

Al salir me rocé con la puerta accidentalmente raspando mi piel con una imperfección de esta, notando como unas gotas de sangre comenzaba a correr por mi hombro. Mientras las limpiaba con la mano sin más atención, comencé a andar rápida y desesperadamente por los pasillo en busca de Thomas. Necesitaba zanjar el tema o todos sufriríamos mucho ¡No podía engañar a Carlisle! no sería honesto y no estaba dispuesta a sentirme como una traidora en potencia. Así pues, aceleré más el ritmo, cuando, al girar un pasillo enorme, me topé frente a frente con uno de los vampiros escolta de los Vulturis, el cual, me miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos, con un semblante terrorífico que me hizo estremece. Enseguida entendí el por qué mientras me fijaba en mi brazo manchado de sangre levemente.

Yo, asustada, comencé a retroceder con lentitud y temor sin apartar la vista del fuerte hombre, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el vampiro fue directo hacía mí. Mi cuerpo no reaccionó y presa del terror, cerré los ojos fuertemente gritando, esperando la muerte. Pero está no llegó ya que el moreno de pelo ondulado me agarró fuertemente de la muñeca apartándome de la trayectoria del vampiro en un movimiento vertiginoso, mientras él se colocaba frente a su subordinado con un semblante de enfado elevado a la décima potencia

- ¡Félix, lárgate de mi vista mientras puedas! – gritó enfurecido mientras el joven se retiraba cambiando el semblante de su cara a la vergüenza velozmente. - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. Gracias. La culpa ha sido mía, no debí salir sola y menos... Sangrando. – susurré con terror observando su rostro serio y tenso al observar mi brazo, el cual tenia unos nuevos arañazos que sangraban, debido al brusco movimiento de antes.

- No te haré daño, soy capaz de controlarme, o eso creo. ¿Por qué merodeabas por aquí?

- Te buscaba para decirte que esto se acabó, Carlisle tiene que saberlo y así todo será mejor, me siento fatal por lo de antes. Te pido encarecidamente que mantengas las distancias a partir de ahora, porque soy humana y vuestra naturaleza es muy tentadora también.

No pude terminar la frase cuando el moreno me agarró con ansias de la cintura, arrastrándome hacia él, mientras me besaba de forma totalmente pasional mientras yo apartaba el rostro con rapidez deshaciendo el beso, pero aún entre sus fuertes brazos sin poder moverme.

- ¡Basta Thomas! ¡por favor, suéltame! – grité con desesperación mientras mis ojos se volvían vidriosos intentando zafarme de aquella dulce prisión, cuando, de una forma veloz, Carlisle entró en escena con cara de pocos amigos empujando al moreno violentamente mientras me agarraba para que no saliera despedida con él.

Thomas frenó el movimiento antes de empotrarse con la pared del frente, mientras se giraba observándonos con semblante triste y habló.

- Perdóname, amigo. – tras esas palabras desapareció velozmente dejándonos solos en aquel ambiente cargado de tensión. Tras unos segundos, el hombre se separó unos pasos y agarró mi brazo ensangrentado.

- Será mejor que te desinfecte esto. – habló seria y secamente el rubio sin mirarme a la cara mientras emprendíamos la marcha hacia la habitación donde tenía su maletín.


	19. Capítulo 19

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ES MUY GRATIFICANTE!_

Capítulo 19

Llegamos rápidamente sin mediar palabra a la gran estancia, donde yo me apoyé sobre una gran mesa rectangular, mientras el hombre se acercó, maletín en mano, sacando los utensilios que usaría empezando a desinfectar mis heridas.

- Carlisle, lo siento yo...

- ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Thomas, Nadine?

- Él se siente atraído por mí y bueno, yo por él, pero, por lo que es, nada más. El otro día me besó, y antes de que tú llegaras.

- ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarle si sabes que le gustas?

- Carlisle, me duele que insinúes que le sigo el juego. Tú eres el hombre de mi vida y no sería capaz de engañarte jamás. – le confesé con semblante serio mirando sus ojos distraídos para, acto seguido, seguir hablando tras un suspiro- si fui a buscarle sólo era para decirle que mantuviera las distancias respecto a mí, y que te iba a contar lo que sucedió el día en el que me besó porque, me sentiría realmente mal si te escondiera algo así, no lo mereces. Puedo continuar yo sola – afirmé mientras apartaba el brazo y me disponía a salir de entre la mesa y el rubio, tranquilamente, cuando este me sujetó la muñeca reteniéndome.

- Perdóname, me sentí celoso al ver la situación y no saber que ocurría, juzgué sólo por las apariencias.

Contemplé el rostro arrepentido del rubio, fijando nuestras miradas la una en la otra durante unos instantes, hasta que suspiré con una leve sonrisa, y me abracé fuertemente a su cuello.

- Te quiero, no lo olvides, Carlisle, por favor. – susurré sinceramente en su oído sin romper el abrazo, mientras dejaba que su aroma y sus fuertes brazos me embriagaran, haciéndome olvidar lo demás.

- Y yo a ti, lo siento.

Tras sus palabras nos separamos levemente uniendo nuestros labios en un pasional beso ante la mirada de su familia

Abrí los ojos rápidamente al escuchar un sonido estridente provinente de la calle, mientras me incorporaba con miedo. Miré el reloj inquieta, las 10 de la mañana ¿qué habría sido aquel ruido? Asustada, me dirigí rauda a la ventana, llevándome la sorpresa de que nada extraño ocurría fuera, así pues, me giré en busca de alguien en el habitáculo, pero me encontraba sola.

De nuevo volvió a escucharse un sonido semejante al anterior y, esta vez, no pude quedarme allí quieta dejando a mi mente danzar por la infinidad de pensamientos negativos que rondaban mi mente vertiginosamente, así que me armé de valor y salí fuera de la gran estancia en busca de alguien que me informara de lo que ocurría.

En menos de 10 minutos llegué a la monumental sala de los 3 tronos sin haberme cruzado con nadie en el camino. Con ansia abrí la gran puerta encontrándome con todo el mundo congregado en un corrillo alrededor de dos jóvenes vampiros de ojos rojo sangre. Los presentes me observaron durante unos segundos, para después volver a centrar su atención en los muchachos.

- Carlisle ¿qué ocurre? – pregunté al hombre cuando este se posicionó a mi lado de forma elegante.

- Han intentado atacarnos. Sólo hemos podido capturar a dos, aunque está claro que esto lo hacen por despistar y ponernos tensos.

Yo observé confusa a mi alrededor, escuchando las preguntas de Aro y los gemidos de los neófitos, cuando los fornido guardias apretaban sus miembros con saña. Volví a dirigir la mirada a los ojos caramelo del rubio.

- No tardarán en volver y esta vez preparados ¿verdad? – pregunté con una voz quebrada mientras el hombre asentía levemente.

- Quizá está noche, mañana... No lo sabemos. De momento lo que vamos a hacer es sacarte de aquí, es peligroso, vamos a llevarte a una pequeña casa a las afueras, perteneciente a los Vulturis, cerca de aquí. Haremos turnos para vigilar.

- Un momento ¿incluso aquí corro peligro? por qué ahora tengo que irme, por qué tanta seguridad, dime la verdad.

- Ellos nos han dicho que uno de los neófitos va a por ti, no podemos correr riesgos pero, tranquila, todo saldrá bien. – dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro fugazmente y volvía a incorporarse al interrogatorio mientras hacía una señal a Alice y esta se acercaba a mí.

- Ven conmigo, Nadine. – habló agarrándome de la cintura mientras nos encaminábamos al exterior de la sala. – Voy a llevarte a la casa y haré el primer turno, la situación es delicada. Por cierto, disculpa mi comportamiento, fui injusta.

- No te preocupes, Alice, está olvidado.

La mujer me sonrió con ternura y alegría. Continuamos caminando hasta llegar al inmenso campo fuera del castillo, donde un cielo encapotado se cernía sobre Volterra, amenazante aquella mañana, la brisa ondeaba al viento nuestro cabello. El ambiente era de calma total y absoluta.

Me distrajo la voz de la castaña mandándome subir al Mercedes negro de Carlisle. Una vez dentro, Alice comenzó a conducir de forma rápida y en menos de un cuarto de hora, ya nos encontrábamos ante una pequeña y bonita casa de una sola planta de piedra color pizarra rodeada de vegetación.

La mujer paró el coche a la entrada y ambas salimos aún observando la casa por fuera. Una vez dentro, ambas quedamos impresionadas por la belleza del lugar aun estando decorado de forma sencilla, con un pequeño sofá oscuro junto a una chimenea, un enorme espejo en al pared opuesta y algunos muebles oscuros antiguos que daban un toque misterioso a la sala.

- Nadine, ven, estoy en la cocina.

Yo me limité a obedecer el grito de la mujer, avanzando por un pequeño pasillo lleno de cuadros hasta llegar a una espaciosa cocina de muebles color oscuro, a juego con el resto de la casa.

- Vaya, los Vulturis tiene gusto decorando ¿eh?

- Ya lo creo, resulta extraño pensando los años que tienen. Compramos comida para que puedas vivir normalmente por aquí el tiempo que vayas a estar...

- ¿Recluida?

- Entiendo que no sea el plan perfecto pero, es lo más seguro.

- Eso es lo de menos, Alice, si ocurre algo ni me enteraré. Vosotros, Carlisle... No podría soportarlo.

- Tranquila, no te preocupes. Somos más listos que ellos. Todo saldrá bien. -Suspiré sonriendo levemente en contestación a la gran sonrisa de la mujer, y ambas nos abrazamos cariñosamente hasta que la castaña volvió a hablar de nuevo. - ¿Qué te parece si preparamos la comida y así nos entretenemos?

- Buena idea, veamos que habéis comprado. – dije mientras indagaba en los armarios y nevera junto con la pequeña mujer.

Ambas hablamos efusivamente sobre cocina. Bueno, más bien hablé yo enseñando a Alice, quien, debido a su condición de vampiro, tenía un tanto olvidadas sus nociones culinarias.

Al acabar con la ardua tarea de cocinar, ella me dirigió con ilusión al dormitorio, donde me paró ante un enorme armario de madera indicándome con emoción que lo abriera. Yo la obedecí imaginando la sorpresa y efectivamente, pude observar un armario repleto de ropa y zapatos nuevos iluminados por el rostro de Alice, quien me pidió encarecidamente que me dedicara a probármelo todo para hablar sobre moda y demás, lo que era su verdadera pasión. No pude negarme ante su rostro ilusionado, así pues, pasamos horas metidas en el cuarto haciendo pruebas de vestuario hasta la hora de la comida donde terminó aquel infierno.

Tras recoger lo ensuciado, llamaron a la puerta suavemente. Nosotras nos miramos unos segundos hasta que Alice se dirigió a abrir, dejando paso a aquella persona que reconocí de inmediato al escuchar su firme y sensual voz. Me dirigí con rapidez al salón, abrazando al rubio sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué la has hecho, Alice? – bromeó divertido mientras me mantenía entre sus brazos.

- Muy graciosos, Carlisle... Bueno, yo me voy, hasta luego, chicos.

Ambos nos despedimos a la mujer, quien sonrió feliz hasta desaparecer por la puerta mientras yo me dirigí hacía el sofá, junto con el rubio de la mano.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

- Hasta mañana, hablé con los chicos y les dije que me avisaran si ocurriese algo. Esta noche es tuya.

- Me alegra oír eso. – respondí con una sonrisa mientras miraba la chimenea y volvía a dirigir la mirada a sus ojos, al escuchar de nuevo su voz.

- Hoy hablé con Thomas. Me aclaró todo lo ocurrido, sus sentimientos hacía ti y prometió dominarse. Está terriblemente avergonzado por su actitud respecto a mí y bueno, me dijo que aceptaras sus disculpas.

- Me alegro de que todo se haya solucionado y acabado bien. Es un buen hombre.

- Sí, sí que lo es. Habló el rubio con un deje de tristeza en su voz al recordar el pasado.

- ¿Y qué hay del tema del aquelarre?

- Vamos a atacarles nosotros mañana, a la madrugada, la guardia de los Vulturis han localizado su actual emplazamiento y sus espías han confirmado que estarán allí mañana. Pronto acabará todo esto.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme al escuchar sus palabras y pensar lo cerca que estaba el día fatal que tanto llevaba temiendo.

El silencio invadió la sala por unos minutos mientras ambos reflexionábamos sobre los rápidos acontecimientos, hasta que rompí la tensión del ambiente hablando.

- ¿Son muchos?

- Unos veinte. Les superamos en número y en habilidad.

- Confío en que no haya que lamentar nada.

- Verás como no. - Dijo mientras sujetaba mi rostro y lo besaba tiernamente. – Hacía tiempo que no estábamos solos y no hablábamos.

- Sí, estos días han sido una locura, nos han distanciado un poco.

- Y eso no puede ser. Creo que hace demasiado tiempo que no te digo todo lo que te quiero.

- No hace falta que lo digas, tus actos hablan por si solos. Eres tan increíble. – afirmé en un susurro mientras acariciaba su fría cara, a escasos centímetros de él, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos topacios que embrujaban con vértigo.

La respuesta que obtuve fue un lento y cálido beso que se prolongó durante unos minutos, hasta que ambos nos separamos con la máxima lentitud posible y volvimos a cruzar nuestras miradas.

- Hacia días que soñaba con esto. – confesé en voz baja sin mover un músculo de mi cuerpo observando su bonita sonrisa, totalmente embelesada, hasta que nuestros labios volvieron a unirse, esta vez, en un beso más profundo y pasional.

Al cabo de unos minutos nos encontrábamos recostados en el sofá besándonos con ímpetu y ternura mientras la pasión aumentaba por momentos, junto con la lujuria.

Carlisle se incorporó haciendo que yo le imitara. Una vez que vio cumplido su objetivo, me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta la habitación sin detenernos un instante hasta llegar a la cama, y dejarme cuidadosamente sobre ella mientras, acto seguido, él se posicionaba sobre mi comenzando a desnudarme lentamente.

Cuando se deshizo de mi camiseta comenzó a besar mi piel desnuda con total suavidad y amor hasta llegar a mis pantalones, de los que también se deshizo con lentitud y maestría repitiendo la operación anterior hasta llegar al borde de mi ropa interior donde se detuvo unos minutos bordeándola con sus duros labios. Yo me deshice de su camisa azu,l dejando al descubierto su increíble torso, deteniéndome durante largo rato mientras volvíamos a besarnos, esta vez, de forma ferviente.

Después de un largo rato, ambos nos encontrábamos desnudos y ansiosos al borde de la desesperación a causa de la lujuria contenida, que llegó a su punto álgido cuando la acción se consumió, haciendo que ambos gimiéramos de placer mientras yo arañaba su fuerte espalda sintiendo, como esta vez, el vampiro estaba más excitado que en nuestro primer encuentro.

El rubio agarró mis muñecas durante unos segundos con demasiada fuerza para después deslizar sus grandes manos a mi cuello y allí detenerse durante unos minutos hasta que la pasión llegó a su fin, culminando en una explosión de sensaciones que me dejó realmente valdada.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó observándome con ansiedad.

- Sí, tranquilo.

- Supongo que mañana tendrás amoratadas las muñecas, lo siento.

- No te preocupes por eso, cariño. Susurré mientras besaba sus labios con ternura y me abrazaba a su torso hasta que me quedé dormida sobre él.


	20. Capítulo 20

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ES MUY GRATIFICANTE!_

Capítulo 20

Al despertar me encontré en la misma posición en la que me había quedado dormida unas horas antes, aún abrazada a Carlisle, quien me observaba fija y serenamente.

- Aún estás aquí.

- Claro, ¿dónde iba a estar sino es apreciando la belleza que tengo?

- Que tonto. – dije sonriendo mientras me incorporaba.

- Me encanta verte dormir de esta manera, tan tranquila, sin miedo.

- Cómo voy a tener miedo contigo a mi lado, es imposible. Te amo, Carlisle.

El rubio sonrió y acto seguido, me besó dulcemente mientras en ese instante el móvil de este comenzó a sonar.

Carlisle se levantó con rapidez dirigiéndose al salón, donde se hallaba su chaqueta, y en el bolsillo de esta, el teléfono. Escuché desde la habitación las respuestas preocupadas del hombre, mientras me vestía con rapidez y me dirigía a la sala.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté cuando el hombre hubo colgado.

- Los planes han cambiado, atacaremos esta noche, parece ser que se desplazaran hoy, mañana planeaban atacar ellos. Así que tengo que irme para preparar todo. Vendrá Rosalie contigo esta noche.

- ¿Rosalie...? – dije con un nudo en la garganta al imaginar el rostro serio de la mujer.

- Tranquila, no te dirá nada, no te preocupes.

Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, el sonido de los nudillo en la puerta nos hizo zanjar la conversación, mientras el hombre se encaminaba a abrir dejando paso a su guapa hija.

- Bueno, he de irme. – dijo Carlisle mientras se acercaba y me besaba, agregando que no me preocupase, ya que todo saldría bien. Antes de salir por la puerta, el rubio susurró a la joven que se comportara, para acto seguido, cerrar tras él y dejarme sola junto con la vampiresa, quien me miró con rencor unos segundos y después me ignoró dirigiéndose hacía la cocina mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil.

Yo, viendo el panorama, decidí darme un baño para distraerme y no pensar en la rápida sucesión de problemas que se encaminaban. Así pues, me dirigí al aseo haciendo primero una parada en el gigantesco armario para preparar la ropa que me pondría.

Cuando salí de la bañera y terminé de vestirme observé inquieta el reloj. Eran las 7 de la tarde y sentía ya un nudo en el estomago, cuando me distraje al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta del baño. La mujer, irritada, gritaba si me había resbalado o seguía viva, yo la respondí con algo de miedo que estaba bien, y no tardaría en salir, mientras me dispuse a peinar y secar mi cabello.

Una vez fuera del baño, me dirigí a lavar la ropa sucia en el fregadero de la cocina ante la mirada enfadada de la rubia, quien se hallaba allí quieta de pie.

- ¿Qué tal, Rosalie? – pregunté amablemente mientras depositaba las ropas.

- Mal, lógicamente ¿Cómo estarías tú si tu familia y tu marido tuviera que enfrentarse a un ejercito de neófitos y tuvieras que quedarte haciendo de niñera de alguien que ni siquiera te importa? – respondió la mujer mirándome con cara de pocos amigos, dejándome sorprendida con su sinceridad.

- Rosalie, siento mucho que te toque hacer de niñera ¿vale? Para mí tampoco es agradable y menos cuando sé lo mal que te caigo. También estoy muy preocupada por tu familia y por Carlisle, no creas que esto son como vacaciones para mí.

- No es que me caigas mal, ni siquiera te conozco... Es la situación la que me molesta, tu eres un problema para mi familia, por ser humana. Corremos peligro. – confesó la mujer relajando su rostro perdiendo la actitud defensiva.

- Lo sé, y créeme que sufro mucho por eso, no te lo imaginas. Pero amo a Carlisle, es el sentido de mi existencia, Rosalie, y no puedo evitarlo. Lo que menos quiero es ser un problema y sé que soy una carga, no es necesario que vengas a recordármelo, tranquila. Si me disculpas tengo que tender esto. – dije con indignación y tristeza mientras desaparecía de la escena con la ropa en las manos, dirigiéndome al baño a tenderla, dejando a la rubia en la misma posición que al principio, sin decir nada.

Pasaron varias horas en las que no lograba concentrarme en nada por sólo tener rondando en la cabeza el maldito enfrentamiento. Carlisle y sus hijos volvía una y otra vez a mi mente, y no lograba concentrarme en nada de lo que hacia.

Cuando oscureció hice algo de cena, comí sin ganas y fregué concienzudamente. Una vez hube terminado, el reloj marcaba las 10 y media de la noche. Me tiré en el sofá y traté de dejar la mente en blanco hasta quedarme dormida.

- ¡No! –grité despertando de forma súbita incorporándome al mismo tiempo, mientras la rubia aparecía junto a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? Me has dado un susto de muerte.

- Sólo ha sido una pesadilla... Lo siento.

- Tranquila, ¿qué ocurría?

- Veía como íbamos perdiendo la batalla y los nuestros iban muriendo, yo les advertía de que los atacaban a traición pero no me oían. ¿qué hora es?

- Las 12, dentro de poco se dispondrán a salir.

Suspiré mientras la mujer mantenía la cabeza gacha, durante unos segundos el silencio reinó en la sala hasta que la rubia habló con dificultad.

- Nadine, yo quería... Pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento. He sido injusta contigo cuando tú no eres culpable de nada, lo siento.

- No imaginé que este día podría llegar.

- Es comprensible conociendo mi carácter. Tengo mucho miedo, aunque aparente lo contrario.

- Es normal, todos lo sentimos. Es algo de lo que no se puede escapar.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Pero hacia tanto tiempo que no lo sentía, desde la noche en la que me convertí. –la mujer suspiró tristemente mientras observaba el fuego de la chimenea.

- ¿Cómo fue?

- Pretendían casarme con el hijo del banquero de un famoso banco de New York en la época de la gran depresión, simplemente conveniencia. Unos días antes de la boda, fui a visitar a una amiga mía llamada Vera, ella estaba felizmente casada y esperaba un hijo, lo que yo siempre había querido, amor, una familia. No dinero y clase, ya que al fin y al cabo son banalidades. – La mujer hizo una pausa visiblemente molesta al recordar aquello y continuo - Cuando volví, ya a la noche, encontré a mi prometido con unos amigos totalmente borrachos. Empezaron a hablar de mí como si fuera un objeto para su entretenimiento mientras comenzaban a desnudarme entre sus comentarios machistas y no creo que quieras saber más.

- Me lo imagino... Lo siento mucho, Rosalie.

- Me dejaron moribunda, tirada en la nieve en pleno invierno como un trasto viejo, entonces apareció Carlisle y me convirtió.

- ¿Volviste a saber de esos cabrones?

- Los maté yo misma al tiempo dejando a Royce el último, le torturé durante una noche entera vestida de novia. Pero jamás bebí de sus asquerosas sangres.

- ¿Probaste alguna vez la sangre humana?

- Jamás. Ni Alice, ni Esme, ni Emmett la han probado.

- Debe ser duro.

- Sólo cuando alguien sangra, la mayoría podemos controlarnos.

- Es un consuelo saberlo. – dije con una sonrisa mientras la observaba

Transcurrió un largo rato en el cual continuamos con la conversación cuando, fuera de la casa, a escasos centímetros de la puerta se escuchó un fuerte golpe.

La rubia se levantó en posición de ataque cubriéndome, mientras me susurraba que me quedara quieta y no me moviera, ya que ella iba a examinar lo que había sido aquello.


	21. Capítulo 21

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ES MUY GRATIFICANTE!_

Capítulo 21

Rosalie abrió con rapidez la puerta, y tras varios segundos, un hombre entró a la velocidad del rayo empotrando a la joven contra la pared, entonces, ambos se enzarzaron en una rápida y espectacular pelea rompiendo muebles a su paso.

Yo, obedeciendo los gritos de la rubia, me dispuse a escapar de allí corriendo por el pasillo hacia el interior de alguna habitación, cuando ante mí, como de la nada, apareció Ray dejándome estupefacta y totalmente inmóvil.

- Cuanto tiempo, Nadine ¿me echaste de menos?

- Qué haces aquí, qué te... – hablé mientras observaba su extrema palidez y sus inquietantes ojos color sangre, totalmente asustada.

- Me uní a la estirpe de tus amiguitos aunque, claramente me alié con los poderosos. Ahora vengo justamente a cumplir nuestra parte del trato y para ello, me he traído a otro amiguito para que controle a la rubia. ¿No te suena? Es mi topo, Malcom, el que te subministró la sangre aquella vez.

Tras una sonora carcajada cargada de maldad, el hombre comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente mientras continuaba con la charla.

- Es una lástima que vayas a morir mientras tu queridito doctor está luchando frente a decenas de neófitos sedientos, pero te prometo que todo será muy rápido esta vez. Con un simple dedo podría matarte de la forma mas sádica que se te ocurriese... Pero primero, me divertiré. – agregó para, acto seguido, soltarme un manotazo que dio de lleno en mi abdomen, haciéndome volar hacia la pared opuesta del salón, mientras Rosalie me gritaba, interesándose por mi estado.

Me levanté con gran dificultad, sintiendo un intenso dolor en la espalda y abdomen, cuando observé de nuevo como Ray corría velozmente hacía mí con las fauces abiertas, amenazante. Mi cuerpo trató de escapar, pero sentía un mareo importante que no me permitía huir. Así pues, el hombre agarrándome del cuello me empotró contra la pared haciéndome gemir de dolor.

- Hasta siempre, Nadine. – se despidió mientras llevaba su boca hacia mi cuello con rapidez.

Me abandoné sintiendo como las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos sin piedad, esperando un intenso dolor y quemazón en la zona cuando, para mi sorpresa, alguien empujó al vampiro con ferocidad mientras rugía haciéndome volar a través de la habitación, aterrizando de lleno contra el gigantesco cristal.

Me hallé en menos de dos segundos tumbada en el suelo de la sala sobre un lecho de cristales, sintiendo en mi brazo izquierdo un intenso dolor, debido a los cientos de estos que se hallaban clavados a lo largo de todo el ante brazo.

Me incorporé con torpeza alzando la vista llena de pánico y angustia en busca de la rubia, quien ahora se hallaba junto a Edward desmembrando al famoso Malcom, mientras al otro lado de la sala, Ray se encontraba tirado por los suelos, siendo golpeado brutalmente por Carlisle, totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

- ¡Carlisle! – grité entre sollozos al observar la escena, el odio, la tensión y ferocidad del rubio, sabiendo que no formaban parte de su excelente personalidad. Al oír su nombre, este se levantó con rapidez dirigiendo una última mirada cargada de odio a Ray, quien se esfumó en milésimas de segundo.

Carlisle se aproximó con su increíble velocidad vampírica, sujetando el brazo herido, mientras me hablaba con ansiedad en su cristalina mirada.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿te hizo algo?

- No llegó a ser nada grave, un par de empujones ya sabes..-– me quejé al sentir una punzada de dolor cuando palpó la zona de mi brazo con sus gélidas manos.

- Ya nos hemos deshecho del ayudante, él se nos ha escapado, lo siento. – interrumpió Edward junto con la rubia.

- Tranquilos, nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde, seguramente la guerra habrá acabado ya, id con vuestros hermanos, yo me quedaré con ella, necesita que la cure esto. Gracias hijos.

A las palabras del vampiro, los dos jóvenes asintieron y salieron raudos hacía el exterior con la preocupación en el rostro. Nos quedamos solos en aquella casa, ahora medio en ruinas.

- Vamos a la cocina, allí te curaré mejor. ¿Puedes levantarte sola?

- Aún estoy algo mareada, no lo sé. –susurré débilmente mientras el hombre me alzó en brazos con cuidado, dirigiéndose hacía la cocina donde me depositó encima de una encimera. Quedé sentada mientras él se ausentaba unos segundos al baño en busca de un pequeño botiquín provisto por él días antes.

- Esto te va a doler bastante, si necesitas que pare, dímelo.

- Está bien, tranquilo.

- Sujeta mi camisa, así. – añadió mientras guiaba mi mano hacia el lugar donde debía de quedarme, acariciándola con ternura.

- ¿Cómo llegasteis justo a tiempo?

- Alice tuvo una visión minutos antes. De no ser por ella, ahora mismo podríamos estar lamentando vuestras perdidas.

- Esta vez soy yo quien la debe unas compras. – añadí mientras hacía una mueca de dolor y el rubio sonreía divertido.

- Te prometo que lo capturaremos.

- No me cabe duda. No sabes el terror que sentí al verle así, Dios... – suspiré al recordar la escena.

- Ya pasó todo, estás a salvo.

Observé su rostro concentrado en la tarea de extracción, y dirigí la vista hacia el brazo de nuevo totalmente ensangrentado mientras el hombre, volvía a limpiarlo cuidadosamente con unas gasas limpias.

- No puedo creer que seas capaz de hacer esto con tanta tranquilidad, es increíble.

- Es lo que se consigue después de años y años de práctica, ya sabes que no me gustaría convertirme en un monstruo, me gusta ayudar a las personas, sentirme bien, ser alguien bueno, aunque esté condenado.

- Carlisle, tú no puedes estar condenado es totalmente imposible. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida. Gracias.

- ¿Gracias? Se supone que eso debería decírtelo yo

- Para nada, yo te debo mucho más de lo que tú me podrás deber en toda tu eternidad. Eres mi vida, de principio a fin. No sabría seguir sin ti.

El hombre observó con amor y sinceridad mi rostro durante unos segundos, deteniéndose en su tarea para después besarme con cariño e intensidad.

Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente, el móvil de Carlisle sonó. Era uno de sus hijos informándole de que todo había salido bien y que los Vulturis ordenaban que nos reuniésemos en su castillo. Así que los dos nos encaminamos en su mercedes hacía dicho lugar sin sospechar nada de lo que nos esperaba allí.


	22. Capítulo 22

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ES MUY GRATIFICANTE!_

Capítulo 22

Nos adentramos en el castillo junto con el resto de la familia Cullen, a los cuales encontramos llegando también, seguidos de una pequeña comitiva de guardianes. Había algo que no me gustaba. Llegamos a la gran sala de la cúpula donde todos estaban reunidos esperando nuestra llegada.

- ¡Por fin llegáis! ¿Cómo te encuentras, Nadine? Me han informado del pequeño incidente ocasionado en la casa de la montaña.

- Estoy bien, gracias. – respondí con rapidez a la pregunta del sonriente Aro

- Me alegra oír eso, y hablando de gracias, os debemos nuestras mas sinceras por lo de esta noche, hermanos. Carlisle, gracias a ti y a tu familia en nombre de todos nosotros.

- No hay de que, Aro.

- Oh, por cierto, hemos capturado a alguien que os va a gustar. Jane, querida, trae al neófito.

A la orden del vampiro, la mujer chasqueó los dedos sonoramente haciendo que dos armatostes entraran con Ray sujeto, tratando de zafarse de sus rígidos miembros sin suerte. Una vez estuvieron ante nosotros, tiraron al hombre haciendo que quedara arrodillado en el centro de la sala mientras uno de los guardias sujetaba su pelo con rudeza, haciéndole mirarnos.

- Podéis matarlo en forma de venganza o dejárnoslo a nosotros, pero morirá igualmente – habló Thomas desde su trono con voz grave y serena.

- Para nosotros no es ningún placer matar a ninguna criatura, aunque se trate de una vulgar y cobarde rata.

Miré el rostro serio y molesto de Carlisle fijo en el vampiro, mientras los presentes me imitaban atentos a la respuesta del rubio.

- Como deseéis.

Tras las palabras de Aro, este realizó un movimiento con la mano indicando a sus guardias que se deshicieran de Ray de inmediato, ante nuestras miradas. Los dos hombres no hicieron le esperar. Agarraron con fuerza sus brazos, ofreciendo el honor al jefe, quien antes de dirigirse hacía la presa, habló al moreno ofreciéndole los honores. Este aceptó levantándose con elegancia dirigiéndose con lentitud hacia el neófito sin apartar la vista de él.

Al llegar a su altura, Thomas agarró con fuerza su cabeza y ejerció tal presión y fuerza a la vez, que el cuerpo del hombre se desarmó en milésimas de segundo entre gemidos de dolor y desesperación.

Yo aparté la mirada aterrada por semejante espectáculo, cerrando los ojos, intentando distraer mi mente de los fuertes gritos mientras apretaba la mano del rubio.

- Un problema menos. – susurró el moreno mientras se limpiaba los restos de carne y sangre coagulada de las manos, regresando a su posición.

- Gracias, Thomas. Aunque, seguimos teniendo un inconveniente serio y, lamento que sea así, Nadine...

- Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. – Saltó Carlisle adelantándose unos pasos con tono de réplica.

- Cierto, pero, hay algo que nos incumbe a todos, ella es humana. Nuestro secreto no debe ser conocido por ninguno de ellos, ya conoces las normas, Carlisle.

- Sabe demasiado, hay que eliminarla. – Habló por primera vez con voz áspera y pastosa Cayo, mirándome con recelo.

- Tienes razón, Félix.

A la orden del hombre, observé temerosa como su subordinado se giraba hacía mí y se disponía a atacarme cuando Carlisle se cruzó en su trayectoria empujándolo con gran velocidad, empotrándolo contra una pared. Ese fue el comienzo de una batalla campal entre Vulturis y Cullen que trataban de proteger mi petrificado y temeroso cuerpo, y a su padre, ante los ojos pasivos de los tres jefes.

Sentí la angustia crecer por momentos observando como Carlisle era golpeado contra toda la habitación con suma violencia pero, el punto en el que la agonía y el terror me sobrepasó, llegó en el momento en que Félix, agarrando al rubio por la cabeza, comenzó a apretar con saña, listo para arrancársela.

- ¡NO! No, no, no! ¡Matadme a mí por favor, pero no le hagáis daño! Por favor. – Grité con suma desesperación mientras me aproximaba corriendo hacia Aro arrodillándome ante él, sintiendo correr mis lágrimas surgidas del más profundo horror. El hombre con un movimiento veloz de mano, hizo que el vampiro soltara a Carlisle, quien se puso de pie con algo de dificultad.

- Es apasionante... Extraordinario. Estarías dispuesta a dar tu vida, tu alma, por la de un vampiro, un monstruo condenado al infierno.

- Él no es para nada como vosotros, que sabrás de su alma. Él merece vivir mucho más que yo, aún siendo un vampiro.

- Bien, matadla entonces a ella.

- ¡No! – gritó el rubio abalanzándose de nuevo sobre el guardia. Alice corrió al centro de la sala gritando con rapidez a Aro.

- ¡Se convertirá en uno de los nuestros, lo he visto! - La pequeña mujer se aproximó veloz a Aro, tendiéndole la mano. Este la tomó concentrándose en los ojos dorados de ella.

- Está bien, entonces os haremos una visita para comprobarlo dentro de unos meses. – finalizó el hombre mientras soltaba delicadamente la mano de la muchacha y miraba a Carlisle unos instantes, para después fijarse en mí. – volveremos a vernos, amigos, siento el incidente, Carlisle, ha sido muy desagradable.

Cuando el hombre terminó de hablar, todos nos dirigimos a la salida lentamente entre la confusión, y nos marchamos tras la joven rubia de ojos carmesí hacía la salida.


	23. Capítulo 23

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ES MUY GRATIFICANTE!_

Capítulo 23

Tras cruzar la puerta de la enorme sala, me abalancé a abrazar con ímpetu y desesperación al rubio quien, sin decir una palabra, me respondió besándome con urgencia.

Continuamos caminando los últimos agarrados de la mano fuertemente, hasta llegar al exterior. Una vez allí, nos dirigimos hacía los vehículos llevándonos un susto al encontrar a Thomas esperándonos, apoyado sobre el Mercedes negro.

- Tranquilos, vengo en son de paz. Quiero ayudaros – se explicó observando las posiciones de defensa de los Cullen. – Amigo mío, te debo una y es aquí donde te la devolveré. Os informaré de los pasos de Aro y su comitiva, así no tendréis que convertirla en una abominable criatura como nosotros.

- Gracias Thomas, sabía que no nos abandonarías. – Habló el rubio mientras abrazaba al moreno con rapidez

- Cuidaros, amigos. Tendréis noticias mías. Rápido, debéis iros.

Nosotros asentimos mientras todos empezaron a montarse raudos en los coches. Yo quedé la última fijando mis ojos en los del vampiro por ultima vez, recogiendo todos los sentimientos que me fueron posible, mientras le susurraba un sincero gracias sin dejar de observar sus ojos llenos de amor.

El Volvo plateado de Edward salió primero, seguido del BMW descapotable de Rosalie. Nosotros nos quedamos parados allí, aún abrazados dentro del coche de Carlisle.

- Dios, este ha sido el peor momento de mi vida. Nunca había sentido esta angustia.

- Tranquila cariño, cálmate. Todo ha pasado, te quiero - añadió mientras volvía a abrazarme con fuerza.

- Y yo a ti. – respondí besándole para que después de unos minutos, arrancara el vehículo y condujera con rapidez, tratando de alcanzar a sus hijos dirección al aeropuerto, dejando atrás el siniestro castillo y la bella Volterra.

Habían pasado casi 3 meses desde que volvimos de Volterra, y la vida era totalmente tranquila, por fin. Yo me había instalado en casa de los Cullen por petición de Carlisle, la cual no pude rechazar, aún sintiendo esa terrible sensación de incomodidad las primeras semanas, sintiéndome totalmente fuera de lugar entre su numerosa familia.

Volví de nuevo a la biblioteca, a mis amigos de siempre y como no, a mi familia, quienes creían que habíamos estado de viaje por Europa en plan romántico, solos, Carlisle y yo.

No tardaron en decirme que deseaban conocer a la familia de Carlisle, nuestra casa y demás. Esa idea me aterraba sólo de pensarla pero, tarde o temprano, llegaría ese momento y más nos valía que fuera antes de que el rubio tuviera que aparentar 10 años más de los que aparentaba. De esa forma, a Carlisle se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que invitara a mis padres a nuestra casa por un par de días, mientras los demás se daban unas vacaciones en alguna isla de las antillas, totalmente desierta.

Unas semanas más tarde, en una mañana primaveral en la que me encontraba sola en la casa, al escuchar el sonido del timbre, corrí hacía la puerta con entusiasmo.

- ¡Mamá, Papá! ¿cómo habéis llegado tan pronto? – pregunté mientras nos abrazábamos.

- Tu madre estaba impaciente por venir así que, salimos nada más levantarnos y sabes que somos de madrugar.

- Bien, pasad, vamos a guardar vuestras cosas en la habitación.

- Menuda casa, si es 2 veces la nuestra.

- Tiene que ser muy buen doctor.

- Desde luego que lo es papá, el mejor que puedes encontrar. Venid, arriba está vuestra habitación.

Les guié hasta la habitación de Alice y Jasper, y allí les ayudé a deshacer su improvisada maleta. Una vez terminado aquello, les enseñé la casa mientras contestaba a sus múltiples preguntas sobre la familia del rubio, el pueblo, etcétera.

Cuando llegamos al despacho de Carlisle, mis padres se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo enorme que era y la cantidad de libros y cuadros que adornaban la estancia.

- Como ves aquí no te aburrirás, papá. Por cierto ¿podrías arreglarle este libro a Carlisle? está para el arrastre el pobre. – dije mientras le entregaba un libro sobre medicina de la época en la que el rubio estudiaba en Italia.

- No hay problema, hija, veré que puedo hacer.

La voz de mi madre al otro lado de la estancia nos distrajo de la conversación, ambos nos giramos en su dirección observándola ante el enorme cuadro de Carlisle y los Vulturis.

- Vaya que bonito cuadro, ¿quiénes son los otros tres personajes? – preguntó mi madre señalando a los susodichos, sin apartar la vista del lienzo.

- Emm... son unos parientes suyos, lejanos.

- Parece viejísima la época.

- Sí, eso es lo que querían, un cuadro así, son muy fanáticos de las cosas antiguas. – añadí sonriendo de forma falsa.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Carlisle, hija?

- 28. – respondí tras un rato pensativa mientras salíamos del cuarto dirigiéndonos, al salón.

- Pues te saca pocos eh, parece incluso más joven, se conserva muy bien.

- Sí, siempre se lo digo, es increíble. – dije mientras reía nerviosamente

- A ver si le pasa el truco a tu padre, que mírale al pobre, está más arrugado que una pasa.

- Si yo te contara...

- ¿Cómo dices? – respondió la mujer a mi pensamiento en voz alta.

- No me hagas caso, mamá. Bueno, queréis tomar algo o...

Antes de terminar la frase, escuchamos como las llaves se introducían en la puerta de la casa y minutos después, el rubio aparecía con su maletín, elegantemente, como una estrella de cine.

- Hola, perdonad por la tardanza, hemos tenido un incidente a última hora.¿Cómo están? – preguntó Carlisle amablemente con su angelical sonrisa mientras saludaba a mis padres, y luego se posicionaba a mi lado, abrazándome por los hombros.

- No te preocupes, el trabajo es el trabajo

- Qué os parece si vamos a algún restaurante y celebramos vuestra llegada.

- Claro, es muy buena idea. –contestaron mis padres mientras yo miraba a Carlisle unos segundos.

- Si nos disculpáis vamos a prepararnos y enseguida nos vamos ¿vale?

- Tomaros el tiempo que necesitéis, hija. –respondió sonriente mi madre mientras nos observaba marchar escaleras arriba con rapidez de la mano.

Una vez nos metimos en nuestra habitación, yo abrí el armario mientras el rubio dejaba el maletín sobre la cama y se arreglaba la corbata.

- Carlisle, ¿estás seguro de esto? – pregunté mientras me desnudaba y cogía la ropa del estante.

- Tranquila, ya comprobaste que no pasa nada.

- Sí pero... Me resulta tan raro, ni siquiera puedo fingir que no me resulta raro verte comer.

- Tranquilízate. – rió mientras me besaba con rapidez.

- Está bien ¿Cuándo irás de caza?

- Mañana de madrugada.

Cuando terminé de vestirme, bajamos al salón y nos fuimos a un restaurante bastante lujoso que conocía Carlisle a las afueras del pueblo.

La comida transcurrió tranquila hasta que mi madre comenzó a hacer preguntas comprometidas acerca de nuestra relación.

- Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos ya

- 6 meses casi. – respondí mirando a Carlisle en busca de su aprobación.

- Bueno lleváis poco tiempo, supongo que aún no habéis pensado en dar otra paso ¿no? ¿Planeáis casaros en un futuro?

Yo giré el rostro hacía Carlisle con lentitud sintiéndome algo agobiada.

- La verdad es que nunca hemos hablando sobre eso pero, a mí me encantaría casarme con vuestra hija.

Me limité a abrir más los ojos ante aquella respuesta, sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas mientras mi madre continuaba hablando, tras decirle al rubio todo lo que le gustaría que eso ocurriese.

- ¿Planeáis tener hijos, verdad?

Ante la pregunta de mi madre, escupí levemente el agua de nuevo en el vaso, sintiendo sorpresa y sobretodo vergüenza ante aquello. Mi mente pensó también la imposibilidad de aquello.

- Amelie, no creo que sea el momento, casi se nos ahoga la niña. Los niños son un tema tabú de momento.

- Papá tiene razón, es demasiado pronto como para plantearse esas cosas. ¿Podemos dejar el tema?

Observé el rostro divertido y lleno de ternura de Carlisle al observar la escena, me hubiera encantado saber que pensaba en aquel instante.

Gracias al cielo, la comida terminó rápido y nos fuimos de allí hacía la casa, ya que mis padres estaban algo cansados por el viaje y preferían descansar.

Una vez llegamos allí, ellos se subieron a la habitación y nosotros nos quedamos en el salón, tirados en los sofás sin decir nada, hasta que el móvil de Carlisle sonó.

Su rostro cambió de la tranquilidad a la preocupación a medida que la conversación que mantenía iba avanzando, yo le miraba nerviosa totalmente en silencio, intentando escuchar la voz del otro lado.

- Era Alice, ha tenido una visión. – dijo colgando el teléfono y depositándolo sobre la mesa para después, continuar. – Ha visto que los Vulturis decidían venir de improvisto y Thomas no llegaba a tiempo.

- Dios mío... ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- Intentaré contactar con Thomas, pero la única manera posible es ir al castillo. De todas maneras, Alice me dijo que no confiaba mucho en esa premonición, puesto que había partes que no lograba ver, partes negras como las llama ella.

- Eso qué quiere decir

- Que no es segura, puede cambiar de cualquier forma, debemos esperar unos días, si no tiene otra ni sucede nada que lo cambie, debemos huir.

- Otra vez no puede estar pasando esto... – dije mientras cubría mi rostro con mis manos, pasando estas por mi pelo revuelto.

- Nadine, no te ocurrirá nada, ni a tu familia. Confía en nosotros.

- Claro que confió, Carlisle, pero temo por vosotros también. Me siento fatal al pensar que esto ocurre por mi culpa. Deberías convertirme y así nos quitaríamos todos los problemas de encima, dejaría de ser tan vulnerable.

- Nadine, esta vida no es como tu crees. La eternidad es una condena, no una recompensa, ves morir a todos tus seres queridos hasta quedarte solo, ves como el mundo se va consumiendo cada vez más y no puedes hacer nada, la vida se vuelve monótona, debes cambiar de residencia cada cierto tiempo para que nadie te descubra, ni siquiera puedes pasear por la calle un día soleado. Cariño, piénsalo.

Suspiré observando momentáneamente sus ojos, para después, fijar la vista en la gran cristalera para observar los pájaros en un árbol cercano.

- Lo sé pero estoy tan cansada de esto... Además, no me gusta la idea de ver como me voy estropeando, y tu sigues tan perfecto, me da miedo.

- Nadine, te amo por como eres. Quiero pasar el resto de tus días junto a ti.

- Eso dice la teoría, pero cuando tenga 80 años esto no será igual, y habrá miles de chicas detrás de ti, cada cual mucho más atractivas que una anciana.

El hombre sonrió levemente mientras me observaba con ternura.

- ¿A caso no sabes que soy un hombre de palabra?

- Sí, no pretendo llamarte mentiroso, lo siento.

- No pienses más en eso, cariño, vive tu vida sin más.

Yo suspiré para, acto seguido, sonreír al rubio mientras este me abrazaba con ternura aferrándome con fuerza, mientras inhalaba el aroma de mi pelo azabache.

Avanzada la tarde, cuando mis padres bajaron de la habitación, nosotras nos dedicamos a preparar la cena mientras mi padre arreglaba el libro de Carlisle y ambos hablaban. Sentí miedo al pensar que de nuevo la pesadilla comenzaría.


	24. Capítulo 24

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ES MUY GRATIFICANTE!_

Capítulo 24

El día siguiente transcurrió sin incidentes; paseo por el pueblo, tiendas y de nuevo cominola, pero la acción estaba por llegar, y claro estaba que llegó.

A la madrugada, Carlisle salió por la ventana yéndose de caza cuando, al rato de que este se marchara, apareció por el mismo lugar alguien que hizo que mis piernas temblaran debido a un cúmulo de sentimientos inexplicables.

- ¡Thomas! ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunté con sorpresa cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

- He venido a contaros los planes de los Vulturis, ¿No está Carlisle?

- No, se fue hace un rato a cazar.

- Cuéntale después todo esto, no tengo mucho tiempo. Aro planea venir la semana que viene, no sé que día... Tenéis que iros de aquí, lejos, donde no se imaginen que iréis, al sur o al ecuador durante unas semanas, hasta que pase el peligro. Después podréis volver, yo les despistaré hasta tierras frías.

- ¿Funcionará?

- Por lo menos de momento - Yo seguí reflejando la seriedad en mi rostro mientras el se acercó y acarició mi cara hablándome de nuevo. – No dejaremos que te maten, puedes estar segura.

- Thomas... – susurré separándome levemente.

- Lo sé, lo siento.

En ese momento, Carlisle apareció por la ventana posicionándose junto a mí mientras saludaba con algo de desconfianza al hombre, y este le respondía.

- ¿Qué ocurre Thomas?

- Se lo conté todo a ella, amigo, no tengo tiempo, debo de irme rápidamente a Alaska. Suerte.

Al despedirse saltó por la ventana ágilmente dejándonos a solas y en silencio, el cual fue roto por el rubio al pedirme explicaciones de lo que me había contado.

- Llamaré a los chicos y les contaré los planes, cuando tus padres se vayan pasado mañana, nos reuniremos con los demás en nuestra isla privada del Caribe. Nos quedaremos 2 o 3 semanas.

- Que bien os lo montáis ¿eh? Desconocía que tuvierais una isla.

- A veces es agradable distanciarse del mundo. - me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura fijando sus ojos en los míos.

- La verdad es que sí. – susurré mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y me abandonaba.

- Deberías dormir, es muy tarde ya.

- Tienes razón, pero no te vayas, quédate conmigo en la cama.

- ¿Quién dijo que me fuera a ir? No te dejare sola. – añadió mientras me recostaba en la cama y se posicionaba a mi lado, observándome sin cesar mientras yo me acurrucaba en su pecho y me dejaba llevar.

A la mañana siguiente desperté sola, ya que Carlisle trabajaba de mañana.

Me levanté y limpié la casa por encima, mis padres bajaron al rato y salieron a hacer unas compras quedando yo sola en la casa hasta que llegó Carlisle un poco antes de lo normal.

Me encontraba en la cocina distraida, colocando unos cacharros, cuando me sorprendió agarrandome por la cintura haciendo que me asustara.

- ¿Por qué haces estas cosas, acaso quieres matarme? ¿Cómo estás aquí tan pronto?– dije girándome mientras le sonreía.

- He ido a presentar un informe que dice que tengo el brazo roto y debo estar de baja durante 2 semanas al menos.

- ¿Y cómo lo has hecho?

- Tengo contactos que me han hecho el informe, el brazo fue cosa mía, es lo bueno de ser un vampiro puedes partirte un brazo y se regenera en menos de un cuarto de hora. Me hicieron una radiografía y fue al hospital a entregarlo.

- De ahí el vendaje ¿no? Muy buena desde luego.

El hombre sonrió mientras se lo quitaba con rapidez debido a su habilidad y se deshacía de él.

- Mañana llama a tu jefa, dile que tienes gripe y debes estar en cama unas semanas yo te haré el parte cuando volvamos ¿vale?

- Está bien. ¿Sabes? La idea de irnos unas semanas a una isla desierta del Caribe me agrada cada vez más. – confesé de forma seductora mientras jugaba con el cuello de su camisa bajando por los botones de esta manteniendo la mirada en sus ojos topacio, mientras el rubio me aferraba más a él, aprisionándome entre sus brazos y la encimera.

- Será divertido.

- Ya lo creo que sí...

Al acabar la frase en un susurro, terminé de juntar mis labios con los suyos en un apasionado beso, mientras el hombre me cogía a horcajadas sentándome en la encimera haciendo que las distancias que nos separaban fueran cada vez más pequeñas.

- ¡Bueno, bueno. Cómo se nota que es primavera ya! – dijo mi madre entrando en la cocina junto con mi padre, dejando las bolsas sobre una de las encimera sonriendo divertida, haciendo que ambos paráramos en seco separándonos un poco.

- Mamá podrías llamar antes de entrar, por Dios.

- Pero si no hay porque avergonzarse. Bueno, vamos a ir recogiendo las cosas para mañana.

- ¿Cuando saldréis?

- En cuanto nos levantemos, que ya sabes que será temprano.

- Bien, pues enseguida os avisaré para la comida. – dije mientras bajaba de la encimera y ellos salían de la estancia dejándonos de nuevo solos.

- Supongo que acabas de pasar uno de los momentos más bochornosos desde hacia ya tiempo

- No me lo recuerdes, pretendo olvidarlo cuanto antes, ya sabes como soy con esas cosas. – dije mientras el rubio reía y sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo.

- Voy a llamar a Alice y planear las cosas, enseguida vuelvo.

Tras acariciar mi cara levemente, Carlisle salió rápido de la estancia dejándome sola y pensativa en la cocina, observando el cielo encapotado ¿Qué nos depararía ahora el destino?

A la mañana siguiente, tras despedir a mis padres, Carlisle y yo preparamos una improvisada maleta para varias semanas y salimos directos al aeropuerto para coger el primer vuelo que encontró hacía las Bahamas, y de esta, a la isla privada.

Me impresionó mucho ver que tenían incluso un piloto privado que les llevaba y recogía de la isla. El poder adquisitivo de los Cullen cada día me impresionaba más.

Tras varias horas de viaje, llegamos a una pequeña y hermosa isla en mitad del caribe de playas blancas y aguas totalmente cristalinas, combinadas con la frondosa y tropical vegetación. En una de las caras de la isla, se hallaba una gran casa de paredes blancas y grandes ventanales, típicos del estilo Cullen.

Al bajar del pequeño avión pude sentir el intenso calor húmedo de la zona, y el sol quemar mi blanca piel sin piedad, mientras Carlisle caminaba totalmente sereno junto a mí, divisando con una sonrisa a su familia saliendo de la casa para recibirnos de forma calurosa.

Tras abrazos y comentarios, entramos en la gran casa, decorada de forma sutil a la par que elegante. Todo era precioso en aquel lugar, nada fallaba ni desentonaba.

Carlisle me invitó a ver el resto de la casa, así pues, le seguí por unas escaleras de caracol hasta una gran sala de estar desde la cual se iba al resto de habitaciones. Entramos en la primera puerta del lado de la derecha, encontrándonos con una amplia estancia de paredes beis y muebles de madera clara. Era totalmente hermosa, llena de claridad.

- Esta será nuestra habitación ¿qué te parece? – preguntó mientras dejaba con cuidado la maleta sobre la cama y se giraba para observar mi impresión.

- Es preciosa, toda la casa es increíble.

- Me alegra que te guste. Alice ayer fue a comprar la cama y algunas cosas que necesitarás.

- Es muy amable, todos me tratan muy bien me siento muy agradecida con todos vosotros. Tanto que a veces resulta incluso bochornoso.

- No tienes por que preocuparte. Ven, te enseñaré algo que te va a gustar, lo mandé preparar personalmente para ti. – añadió guiándome de la mano hacía una de las puertas del salón.

Cuando abrió la puerta, pude observar una enorme sala llena de estanterías por todos lados, repletas todas de libros ordenados por colores, justo como yo los ordenaba.

En la sala también había un gran escritorio color caoba y algunos sofás esparcidos por el poco hueco que dejaban las enormes estanterías.

Quedé totalmente sorprendida con aquello, y me introduje primero en la sala mirando hacía todos los lados intentando articular palabra.

- Dios mío, Carlisle, esto es increíble ¿estás loco?

- Sólo por ti. Esta sala estaba casi vacía y se me ocurrió hacer una biblioteca.

- Es impresionante ¿ellos han colocado todo de esta forma?

- Y lo hicimos con mucho gusto, además esto es lo más cerca que vas a ver a mis hermanos de los libros. – habló la pequeña mujer irrumpiendo con su gracia característica mientras sonreía abiertamente. - ¿Te gusta?

- Claro que me gusta Alice, no tengo palabras para describirlo.

- Me alegra oír eso. Carlisle tenemos que hablar, hay nuevas noticias de Thomas.

- Iré enseguida, Alice. - Cuando la mujer desapareció escaleras abajo, el rubio continuó hablándome dulcemente. – Puedes bajar con nosotros o quedarte aquí y luego te contaré.

- Prefiero que seas tú el que me informe, no me asusto tanto.

- Está bien, luego nos vemos. Pásalo bien, cariño.

El rubio se despidió besándome con ternura para después, en un movimiento rápido y desmesuradamente elegante, salir de la habitación hacía las escaleras mientras yo observaba, sin perder detalle, su perfecta silueta.

Sentía como el amor que contenía mi pecho era demasiado grande como para que sólo abarcara esa pequeña porción de mi anatomía, puesto que, cada día le amaba más y era algo que no podía, y desde luego, no quería controlar. Él era toda mi vida.


	25. Capítulo 25

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!_

_Capítulo 25_

Ya entrada la noche, me dirigí a nuestra increíble habitación, donde me puse un corto camisón blanco de seda que Alice me había comprado.

Aún no acababa de ponérmelo del todo cuando entró el rubio, quien al verme, sonrió de forma divertida acercándose más sin cambiar el increíble gesto de su cara.

- Que bonito, nunca lo había visto.

- Me lo compró Alice, ya sabes... ¿Qué ocurre? – dije con seriedad, sintiendo la curiosidad apresarme cada vez más, intentando deshacerme de ella observando el sereno rostro del rubio, quien se sentó en el borde de la cama indicándome que le imitara.

- Thomas contactó con Alice telepáticamente, y a partir de ahora, ya que ha conseguido hacerlo, se comunicará así con nosotros. Es lo más discreto

- Desconocía que él tuviera poderes. – hablé a ceño fruncido rememorando los momentos que compartí junto al hombre, imaginando que saíia en casa momento lo que sentía y pensaba de él, y todo lo relacionado a nosotros. _Por eso le atraía tanto, supongo_ – pensé en unos segundos para volver de nuevo a la conversación, y a los ojos de Carlisle.

- Nos ha confirmado que los Vulturis visitarán la casa pasado mañana, y realmente estamos desconcertados solo al pensar cual será la reacción de Aro al enterarse de que hemos huido.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Quiero decir, no podemos huir eternamente, algún día nos encontraran. – un nudo en la garganta hizo que mi voz se apagara.

- Si ese día llega, me enfrentaré a Aro y Cayo. Haré lo que sea, pero no permitiré que te hagan ningún tipo de daño.

- ¿Acaso no llegará nunca el día en que podamos vivir en paz? Carlisle, tú y tu familia no podréis contra ellos... Me siento como una total carga que pone en peligro vuestras existencias todos los días. – dije con tristeza mientras me levantaba nerviosa, tratando de alejarme de la cama, pero el rubio me lo impidió agarrandome de la muñeca velozmente.

- Yo siento que eres lo único en 300 años que ha conseguido hacerme vivir de nuevo, y la única persona a la que he amado de esta forma tan increíble. No te sientas de ese modo porque no tienes la culpa de estas situaciones, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y me pasará en toda la eternidad. – finalizó mientras se levantaba y posicionaba frente a mí, muy cerca, acariciando mi rostro. – Si tengo que morir por salvarte lo, haré sin dudarlo.

Iba a replicar tras suspirar profundamente pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Carlisle posó de forma suave sus dedos en mis labios, manteniéndome en silencio para acto seguido, besarme con delicadeza.

Pasaron un par de día en los que no tuvimos ninguna noticia, y debido a eso y a los increíbles días que pasé junto al rubio, incluso olvidé el maldito tema pero, no todo era felicidad y total descanso puesto que mi mente comenzó a darle vueltas a un pequeño tema que me preocupaba bastante más que cualquier otro que tuviera que ver con mi supervivencia. Mi relación con Carlisle.

Una de las calurosas tardes en las que estábamos Alice, Rosalie y yo sentadas junto a la piscina conversando tranquilamente, la pequeña mujer sintió como Thomas contactaba con ella con urgencia.

Rosalie se acercó a su hermana y se quedo junto a ella, ya que los contactos telepáticos con el moreno la hacían sufrir bastante, mientras me ordenaba con rapidez que buscara al rubio para contarle lo que fuera que la dijese.

Yo me levanté todo lo rápido que pude y comencé a correr por la casa en busca del hombre.

Subí las escaleras con rapidez mientras le llamaba, cuando encontré al rubio abrazado tiernamente a Esme, en mitad de la gran estancia de la segunda planta. Mi voz disminuyó hasta que las últimas silabas de su nombre se ahogaron en mi garganta sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho al ver la escena.

Un ligero miedo recorrió mi mente, pero me deshice de él al pensar en Alice y los Vulturis, mientras ellos se separaban con rapidez, observándome plantada allí.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunté con voz quebrada saliendo de mi ensimismamiento, sin dejar de observar cada movimiento, cada facción de ambos.

- No, tranquila ¿qué ocurre? – la voz serena del rubio me descolocó pero, aún así, oculté mi sorpresa.

- Thomas está contactando con Alice, creo que deberías bajar.

- Claro, vayamos con ella. Esme. – se despidió cortésmente mientras me seguía escaleras abajo hacía el gran jardín.

Una vez llegamos a lugar, Alice ya se encontraba de regreso de su abstracción mental y hablaba a ceño fruncido con la rubia, sobre la horrorosa sensación que le producía las conexiones telepáticas.

En el lugar se encontraban todos los presentes menos Esme, quien aún estaba en la segunda planta.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Alice? ¿Qué te dijo Thomas? – preguntó el rubio mientras se acercaba a la joven y se posicionaba a su lado observándola atentamente.

- Estoy bien, Carlisle, gracias. La guardia visitó ayer nuestra casa bajo las ordenes de Cayo y Aro, ya les han informado de que no había nadie allí y sospechan bastante sobre que Nadine sea uno de los nuestros. Creen que hemos huido para protegerla, así que, han emprendido una búsqueda por Europa del norte y Alaska. Thomas se pondrá en contacto en cuanto sepa más, y nos recomienda que volvamos dentro de unos días, por si acaso piensan regresar.

Todos los presentes se miraron levemente mientras pensaban lo delicado de la situación, reflejándolo en sus rígidas facciones. Estábamos contra las cuerdas y todos nosotros éramos conscientes de ello.

Tarde o temprano se descubriría el pastel y comenzaría otra tétrica batalla que no podría soportar ninguno de los presentes en aquel bonito jardín, llena de dolor, desesperación y muerte.

Ni hablar, no consentiría que ningún Cullen muriera por mí cuando la situación tenía fácil solución, ya era hora de hablar seriamente las cosas.

Pasada la interminable noche entre pensamientos y pesadillas, llegó el día siguiente, el cual transcurrió con total normalidad para todos menos para mí.

Quería hablar con Carlisle sobre Esme, mi transformación, los Vulturis... Demasiadas cosas para tan poco valor, ya que, al fin y al cabo, sentía un gran miedo recorrerme sólo al pensar todas las consecuencias que cada uno de esos inquietantes temas tendrían si algo saliera mal. Aún así, decidí olvidar mis miedos y hablar con el hombre.


	26. Capítulo 26

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!_

Capítulo 26

La tarde se hallaba adentrada cuando me dedicaba a ordenar cuidadosamente unos cacharros limpios en la cocina con tranquilidad, pero esta fue truncada cuando escuché la firme voz del rubio a mis espaldas.

Al sonido de su voz, yo me giré con rapidez, asustada, haciendo malabarismos para que el plato que se encontraba en mis manos no cayera al suelo.

- Un día de estos vas a acabar conmigo. – dije algo sería mientras colocaba el objeto en su lugar y me giraba para observar sus rígidas facciones.

- Esperemos que no sea así. –alegó sonriente para cambiar en milésimas de segundo su rostro con nuevas cuestiones- ¿Cómo estás? Te noto algo ausente.

- Estoy bien, sólo que he estado pensando en varias cosas que me tiene algo... inquieta.

- Adelante, te escucho.

Aparté la vista por unos segundos del sereno y comprensivo rostro de Carlisle, respirando profundamente, para después, volver a fijarme en el intentando no titubear.

- ¿Ocurre algo con Esme? – solté a bocajarro apretando el puño clavándome las uñas en la palma de la mano, debido la fuerza.

- No, sólo que tiene un pequeño contratiempo personal y recurrió a mí para contármelo, ya que tenemos una estrecha relación.

- Claro, es normal después de tanto tiempo y de mantener una relación ¿no?

- ¿Estás celosa? – preguntó el hombre con seriedad mientras miraba fijamente mis ojos, tratando de descifrar mis sentimientos.

- Claro que no, es sólo que me sorprendió veros así, nada más. Es curiosidad por saber que ocurre.

- El tema es algo delicado para ella, me pidió que mantuviera el secreto de sus intimidades. Espero que lo comprendas.

- Por supuesto, lo entiendo perfectamente.

- ¿Algo más que quieras tratar?

- Sí, ahora viene lo realmente importante. – Tragué saliva buscando las palabras exactas para ser clara y concisa sin mostrar el miedo y la incertidumbre que había en mi interior, y mirando sus ojos fijamente hablé de nuevo. - Quiero que me conviertas en vampiro.

- Nadine, esta conversación ya la hemos tenido. – habló de manera cansada tras un largo suspiro sin apartar la vista de mí.

- Carlisle, ¿no te das cuenta de que es la única salida? La salida para que nadie sufra ningún daño.

- Buscaremos otra, tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer sin tener que llegar a esa medida...

- ¡Deja de soñar! – le corté en seco algo alterada- Sabes que no es así y, desde luego, no pienso dejar que nadie muera o resulte herido por mi maldita culpa, Carlisle. Si fuera como vosotros se acabarían las huidas, los miedos, ¡todo! – Hablé con un tono de voz más elevado, sintiéndome enfadada mirando el rostro del rubio algo descolocado por mis palabras.

- Nadine, esta vida no es una bendición, sino una condena, tú no puedes verlo desde fuera, pero es así realmente ¿Acaso te gustaría tener que ver como mueren tus padres, Amanda, Jessica? Cómo el mundo se va al traste sabiendo que aunque se extinga la maldita raza humana seguirás aquí, sola, condenada a vagar eternamente. Nadie puede desear esta vida, y no te dejaré destrozar la tuya por simple miedo.

- Dios mío, Carlisle ¡no seas egoísta! Piensa en tu familia, no merecen librar una batalla que no les corresponde por la novia de su padre. Ellos seguro que estarían de acuerdo en convertirme... – Me callé al escuchar la voz del hombre cortarme con un tono de voz más relajado que el anterior, mientras este miraba hacía la gran cristalera de la cocina para, acto seguido, volver a mi rostro lleno de incomprensión.

- ¿Crees acaso que no lo hago? Lo que más me importa en el mundo es mi familia. Y créeme que no es fácil tomar decisiones que los implican también a ellos, Nadine, no sabes lo duro que es.

- No te entiendo, Carlisle. Sigo pensando que estamos perdiendo el tiempo, algún día se presentará ese momento tan temido en que no sepas que hacer y, entonces, será demasiado tarde.

Unos segundos después de terminar mi argumentación, retiré mis brillantes ojos verdes de aquellos dorados, ahora llenos de tristeza, dolor e impotencia, y salí rápidamente de la estancia sin decir ni hacer gesto alguno en forma de despedida, dirigiéndome a la gran escalera de caracol.

Al llegar a la segunda planta crucé rápido la sala principal metiéndome en la gran biblioteca con un portazo, despertando la curiosidad de los presentes.

Tras un rato, noté como unos nudillos llamaban con suavidad a la puerta, y Alice cruzaba el umbral de esta cerrando tras de si.

- Nadine, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó con voz dulce mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta mi posición en uno de los sofás.

- No. Acabo de discutir con tu padre, no puedo aguantar esta presión, Alice. – sollocé limpiando las lágrimas que fluían con rapidez mientras la castaña se sentaba junto a mí, acariciando mi cabello azabache.

- Lo sé, lo he visto. Sé que es un tema muy delicado, pero nosotros estamos muy bien preparados, contamos con la ayuda de Thomas y mis visiones. Si en algún momento pasase algo que nos hiciera perder el dominio de la situación, incluso yo misma te convertiría. Carlisle te ama tanto que tiene más miedo que tú a lo que pueda ocurrir pero, no te angusties por nuestras existencias, no aún por lo menos, porque si no, la vida se te hará insufrible.

- Gracias por el apoyo, Alice, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sois tan amables conmigo que no tendré la manera de agradecéroslo ni aunque viviera 2 veces.

- Hacer feliz a Carlisle es la mejor manera que tienes de hacerlo. – afirmó la pequeña mujer mientras mostraba su perfecta dentadura en una leve sonrisa.

- Gracias por todo, Alice, de veras, pero si no te importa, me gustaría estar un rato sola.

- Lo comprendo, tranquila. Y No llores más Nadine, la situación no lo merece. – dijo mientras se levantaba y dirigía su cuerpo danzando hacía la salida, dejándome en absoluta soledad llorar y meditar, aún tirada en el sofá.

Desperté lentamente de mi profundo sueño sintiéndome desorientada, al no reconocer la estancia en la que me hallaba.

Lo último que recordaba era que me había quedado dormida en la biblioteca después de unas largas horas de pensamientos, lágrimas y remordimientos.

Miré el reloj girando con suavidad la cabeza hacía el lado izquierdo de la cama, en busca del despertador de la mesilla de noche recobrando la orientación, sabiendo que me hallaba en la habitación de Carlisle.

Las 3 de la madrugada marcaban los números rojos, y sentí una inmensa tristeza al observarlo, al saber que era de madrugada y me hallaba sola, temerosa, como tantas veces lo había estado tiempo atrás.

En un movimiento pesado me incorporé, echándome el pelo para atrás mientras suspiraba con tristeza, cuando me sobresalté enormemente al encontrarme cara a cara con Carlisle, de pie frente a la cama, totalmente serio.

Podía leer en su misteriosa mirada pesar, dolor y sufrimiento, en los rígidos rasgos de su rostro, en su pálida faz. Sentí como mi corazón latía más rápidamente con cada segundo que transcurría en el silencio de la habitación.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención. – Dijo con voz tenue sin mover un músculo de su inerte cuerpo.

- Tranquilo, ¿me trajiste tú?

El rubio asintió levemente mientras seguía observándome con pasividad.

- Te quedaste dormida y pensé que aquí estarías más cómoda. Perdona si te molestó.

- No, para nada, gracias. – Se hizo un silencio incomodo tras mis palabras, que el hombre rompió después de un profundo suspiro.

- Siento mucho que todo esto te haga sufrir tanto, Nadine, me duele tanto verte de esa forma, tan desesperada, con tanto miedo... No quiero que esto sea así, tienes derecho a ser feliz y si lo vas a ser siendo uno de nosotros, lo haremos. Si es lo que quieres.

- Se que vuestra vida es muy dura, y sinceramente, no sé si es lo que realmente quiero, por el tema de mi familia y demás pero, ¿qué otra alternativa puede quedar? – pregunté con voz quebrada sintiendo un inmenso vacío en el pecho al contemplar su apenado rostro.

- De momento hay esperanzas y sé que te resulta difícil comprenderlo, que tienes miedo. Es normal.

- Seguramente tendrás razón y sabes que confió en ti, en tu familia pero, Carlisle, si te ocurre algo yo... no sé que pasaría de verdad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en mis ojos luchando por salir de sus rojas e hinchadas prisiones, haciendo que mi voz se apagara en un pequeño sollozo mientras el rubio se posicionaba velozmente a mi lado y con extrema delicadeza, limpiaba una lágrima silenciosa con el pulgar, la cual, surcaba, veloz, mi rostro.

No pude aguantar mis inmensas ganas de romper a llorar al tenerle tan cerca y compartir con él todo el dolor de la situación. Por su parte, Carlisle trató de reconfortarme abrazándome con fuerza y ternura.

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, estaremos juntos siempre, ya lo veras. No llores más por favor. – susurró con dulzura aferrándome a su pecho.

Yo simplemente me dediqué a desahogarme, dejando salir todo el pesar de mi alma entre sus fuertes brazos sin decir una palabra, no eran necesarias, puesto que nuestros cuerpos hablaban por si solos.


	27. Capítulo 27

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!_

Capítulo 27

Al día siguiente, al atardecer, partimos de la pequeña isla hacía las Bahamas para coger el avión de vuelta a Forks, el cual, salía a las 10 de la noche.

Llegamos a nuestra gran casa apartada en el bosque a altas horas de la madrugada tras un largo y cansado viaje. Al adentrarnos en la oscuridad de la sala principal y encender la luz, nos encontramos con Thomas de pie, apoyado contra la pared opuesta, totalmente sereno.

- Siento haber entrado sin permiso. – habló manteniendo su posición sin inmutarse.

- Tranquilo, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Carlisle posesionándose al frente de todos nosotros.

- Sólo venía a informaros de que han decidido dejar de buscaros, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo. De momento no sospechan nada sobre mí, esperemos que dure... Cuando tenga nuevas noticias me pondré en contracto con Alice.

- Muchas gracias, Thomas, no sé que haríamos sin ti.

- Sabes que no tienes que agradecérmelo, amigo. He de irme, hasta la próxima.

Al terminar las breves palabras que nos dedicó el hombre, salió con rapidez por la puerta hacía la negrura del bosque, dejándonos en la sala bajo un dominante silencio que duró unos segundos hasta que Emmett comenzó a bromear con Jasper y Alice, haciendo que cada cual volviera a su rutinaria vida.

Yo decidí irme a dormir, ya que horas más tardes tendría que volver al trabajo así pues, me despedí del rubio de forma seca, y me encaminé hacía las escaleras parándome en el rellano al contemplar como este se dirigía a la mujer de cabellos caramelos, sentada en uno de los sofás, y ambos comenzaban a hablar de una forma un tanto extraña. Sacudí levemente la cabeza deshaciéndome de pensamientos nocivos y extravagantes, continuando con mi camino hacia la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, me costó lo que no estaba escrito levantarme e ir a la biblioteca para volver de nuevo al rutinario trabajo.

Al llegar al edificio y dirigirme a mi puesto, Jessica se abalanzó sobre mí eufórica, comenzando a hacerme miles de preguntas y comentarios sobre mí, y lo emocionante ocurrido en esos días de mi ausencia.

Una vez que la mujer se relajo, fui en busca de mi jefa para comentarla que mañana la llevaría el informe de mi baja. Esta no me puso ningún problema y agradecida regresé a mi puesto cuando el móvil sonó.

- ¡Amanda! ¿cómo estás? Siento no haberte llamado en estas semanas, pero estuve enferma.

- Bueno, esta vez te salvas de la bronca entonces, ¿qué te ocurría?

- Gripe, hoy me incorporé al trabajo de nuevo. Cuéntame cómo va todo. – hablé entusiasta desviando el tema de conversación.

- Bueno, todos estamos bien, el trabajo como siempre y... Ahí va la noticia. Conocí a un chico hará dos meses y estoy saliendo con él, incluso ¡me voy a ir a vivir con él en dos semanas!

- Vaya... ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto?

- ¡Qué va! Nos conocemos muchísimo ya, y es tan guapo, tan simpático... Lo tiene todo.

- ¿Dónde lo conociste?

- Es de San Francisco también, lo conocí en un bar cuando fui con mis compañeros de trabajo una noche y fue un flechazo. Está haciendo un master en empresariales.

- Es mayor que tú entonces.

- Sólo 7 años más. Espero que le conozcas pronto.

- Sí, claro. Nos veremos pronto y te diré que me parece. Bueno Amanda, he de colgarte, tengo que trabajar.

- Claro, espero que llames la próxima vez tú ¿eh?.

- Descuida, cuídate hermana.

Tras la despedida de la joven, colgué y volví al trabajo habitual sin gran entusiasmo, deseando que fuera ya la hora de irse.

Llegadas las 7 de la tarde y con ella, el fin de nuestra jornada laboral, Jess y yo nos despedimos a la salida para después, cada una coger su coche pero, yo en vez de tomar rumbo a casa, me dirigí hacía el pequeño hospital del pueblo donde sabia que Carlisle se encontraba trabajando.

Cuando entré en el blanco y acogedor edificio, me dirigí a la recepción para peguntar el paradero del rubio, y saber si se encontraba atendiendo a algún paciente o semejante. La simpática mujer de cuarenta años me informó de que se hallaba en su despacho y no estaba atendiendo a nadie, sino que estaba con una mujer castaña que había venido en su busca, haría una media hora.

Yo fruncí el ceño levemente mientras le agradecía a la mujer la información y comenzaba a caminar dirección a su despacho, pensando en que aquella mujer sería Esme. Sin saber muy bien por qué, sentí celos y algo de miedo.

Una vez estuve frente a la puerta, detuve mis nudillos a escasos centímetros de la madera escuchando como la mujer hablaba entre sollozos con desesperación, diciendo que no podía soportar la situación, ni hacer como que no ocurría nada, que aquello no era un problema sólo de ella, y el rubio era consciente.

Yo totalmente abstraída en la conversación de ambos, no me percaté de que la gente se me quedaba mirando con cara de sorpresa. Una vez me di cuenta, carraspeé avergonzada llamando con suavidad y temor.

- Adelante. – dijo Carlisle con voz cansada y seria mientras yo abría la puerta y me asomaba preguntando si se podía.

- Yo ya me voy, adiós. – se despidió de forma fría la mujer sin mirarme si quiera a la cara llena de desdén y algo de rabia, mientras salía de la habitación esquivándome. Una vez estuvimos solos, cerré la puerta tras de mí.

- ¿Qué la ocurre? Podría al menos ser más educada.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta, está pasando por un mal momento. ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó poniéndose en pie, esquivando el tema de la castaña.

- Me dijiste que viniera cuando acabara de trabajar para lo del informe, ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Claro, perdona. Lo hice antes, aquí está.

El hombre me entregó una hoja del hospital cumplimentada con mis datos y demás, a la cual no hice ni caso, pues sólo me limitaba a observar su rostro, sus movimientos estresados, estaba algo perdido y nervioso. Me recorrió un tenue escalofrío al sentir como se me ocultaba algo importante, demasiado como para perturbar la característica paz del rubio.

- Carlisle, ¿te ocurre algo?

- No, tranquila, sólo necesito estar solo y pensar un poco.

- Está bien, sabes que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas algo. Me voy.

- Gracias por ser tan comprensiva. – añadió el hombre secamente mientras besaba mi frente.

Yo me limité a sonreír levemente de forma falsa, ocultando mi preocupación, para después de unos segundos, salir de la habitación, donde me detuve unos instantes asimilando todo lo vivido. Algo no marchaba bien y lo sabia.


	28. Capítulo 28

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!_

Capítulo 28

Pasaron 4 días desde la visita al hospital, y mi preocupación y mis celos no hacían más que ir en aumento al observar como Esme, me ignoraba totalmente y las veces que teníamos que vernos a la fuerza, sentía como su mirada me observaba con rabia y recelo, haciéndome sentir confusa y sorprendida por sus reacciones.

Por otro lado, Carlisle hacía como si no pasara nada con el tema cuando intentaba preguntarle, y seguía estando algo extraño, esquivo y más cercano a Esme de lo normal.

En aquel mismo día, un tranquilo domingo, ya avanzada la tarde después de volver de compras con Alice, Rosalie y Bella, subía las escaleras para colocar la ropa nueva, cuando escuché como dos personas conversaban en el despacho de Carlisle. Yo, sin pensarlo dos veces, deposité las bolsas con cuidado en el suelo y me acerqué a la puerta entornada de la estancia.

Esme y Carlisle se encontraban dentro, ambos de pie hablando acaloradamente en el medio de la estancia ajenos a todo lo demás.

- A mí también me duele esta situación, Esme. No me es fácil mentir a Nadine ni hacer como que no pasa nada, por eso pensaremos una solución, para que suframos todos lo menos posible, sabes que estamos juntos en esto y te ayudaré, eres importante para mí.

- No mientas, Carlisle, ella te importa mucho más que yo. Yo te quiero, sin embargo tú ya no conservas ningún sentimiento por mí. – alegó la mujer tristemente sin dejar de observar sus serenos ojos.

- Claro que te quiero, Esme, si no, no estaría contigo ni te apoyaría. Tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente para salir de esta.

A las reconfortables palabras del hombre, dichas con total sinceridad y sentimiento, ambos se miraron unos instantes para después abrazarse con ternura. Yo sentí como mis ojos se inundaban ligeramente ante tal estampa.

No podía creer todo lo que oía y veía, era simplemente demasiado para mí. Me sentía impotente viendo como lo que más amaba en el mundo se alejaba a pasos agigantados de mi lado, para posicionarse junto con la mujer a la que siempre había temido, justamente por lo que ahora mismo, ante mis atónitos ojos, estaba ocurriendo.

Dejé de fisgonear y recogí las bolsas marchándome con rapidez hacia la habitación conteniendo el llanto.

A medida que avanzaba la tarde y se convertía en noche, mis sentimientos cambiaban con ella de tristeza y escepticismo, a impotencia y celos incontrolables.

Cuando ya eran las 12 de la noche y me hallaba tumbada en la cama con los ojos como platos debido a el insomnio producido por mis torturas psicológicas, entró el rubio de forma sigilosa y con sumo cuidado comenzó a rebuscar en los cajones de la cómoda. Yo me incorporé y encendí la luz que había junto a la cama.

- Siento si te he despertado, enseguida me iré. – dijo el hombre mientras seguía buscando.

- ¿Podemos hablar? Es importante.

- Claro, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó mirándome con unos papeles en la mano.

- No sé, dímelo tú. ¿Qué pasa con Esme, Carlisle, qué me estás ocultando? – observé la inquietud en sus dorados ojos.

- No es nada grave, Nadine, no debes preocuparte de veras...

- ¡No me mientas! Os escuché esta tarde ¿A qué estás jugando, Por qué pierdes el tiempo conmigo si la amas? – grité con desesperación mientras hacia aspavientos con la mano sin dejar de mirar fijamente sus ojos con un atisbo rabia, y un profundo sentimiento de pesar.

- ¿Amar? No la amo ¿Tan poco confías en mí que tienes que espiarme ahora?- Respondió con serenidad, pero visiblemente dolido.

- ¿¡Y tú en mí? Confías mucho también ¿no? Por eso me cuentas que coño esta pasando ?verdad? Te buscas solo que esté pasando esto.

- Nadine, no quiero preocuparte por una tontería que es de Esme, para que luego estés paranoica y triste por los rincones de la casa.

- Carlisle, olvídame ¿vale? – dije con voz quebrada tratando de detener las gruesas lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos rojos, mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación, esquivando el brazo de Carlisle que trató detenerme mientras gritaba mi nombre.

Corrí hacia la sala de estar de la segunda planta donde me crucé con Jasper y Alice. La mujer le dijo al castaño que nos dejara a solas mientras yo no paraba de llorar desconsolada.

- No aguanto más Alice, no puedo con esta situación.

- Qué es lo que ocurre, Nadine, con mis visiones no tengo nada claro.

- Mis sospechas cada día se hacen más fuertes, Carlisle y Esme... – no pude terminar la frase cuando el llanto se intensificó.

- ¿Juntos? Carlisle no sería capaz de engañar a nadie, y menos a ti. Es imposible.

- Los he oído hablar, abrazarse, Carlisle esta extrañísimo. Cada día es una nueva prueba. Le pregunto y no me contesta, Alice, ¿cómo interpretas eso?

- Estoy muy sorprendida, no entiendo qué ocurre, ¿quieres que hable con él?

- No Alice, esto es un asunto entre nosotros y el debe responder ante mí. Gracias.

- ¿Habéis discutido verdad? Te escuchábamos gritar desde aquí.

- Lo siento ¿sabes algo qué me dolió realmente de lo que me dijo? Que no me cuenta las cosas por no verme lloriqueando, comiéndome la cabeza por los rincones. Si entendiese lo que le amo no hubiera dicho eso.

- Estáis los dos muy nerviosos, Nadine, verás como las cosas se arreglan pronto. Tranquila.

Yo seguí llorando mientras la joven trataba de consolarme con sus palabras hasta que me quedé dormida entre llantos.

A la mañana siguiente la tristeza pesaba más que cualquier cosa en mi alma. Me levanté del sofá de la estancia de la segunda planta con pesadez, sintiendo como mis ojos ardían por el llanto de la noche anterior. Me vestí con rapidez y me arreglé un poco para marcharme a la biblioteca.

Mientras conducía puse el manos libres y llamé a mi hermana para tratar de despejarme un poco.

- ¿Diga? – respondió con voz asustada Amanda mientras yo fruncía el ceño al oírla.

- Soy yo, Amanda, Nadine, cómo estás ¿Te ocurre algo?

- ¿Quién coño es? – escuché gritar de muy malas formas y con enfado a un hombre al otro lado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Amanda? ¿Quién te habla así?

- Es Richard, mi novio. Es que discutimos anoche y está algo enfadado, tiene mucho carácter.

- Tú estás bien, ¿verdad? – pregunté con preocupación mientras imagines de mi pasado se cruzaban en mi mente.

- Sí, claro, no ocurre nada, de verdad. Oye, tengo que colgarte tengo que irme al trabajo, te llamaré más tarde ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale, cuídate Amanda.

La preocupación y miles de pensamientos recorrieron mi mente en un segundo al recordar la tenue voz de mi hermana y los gritos de su nuevo novio. Me recordaban demasiado a mi pasado, y mi cuerpo temblaba sólo de hacerlo.

Esperaba estar equivocándome respecto a mi corazonada.

Esa misma noche me metí en la cama antes de las 10, ya que mis ánimos me impedían hacer algo que no fuera trabajar o dormir. Entre cambios de posturas, pensamientos y desilusión, las horas avanzaron raudas en el reloj sin que yo pudiera conciliar el sueño, cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y una figura se sentó a mi lado en la cama sin encender la luz.

- Nadine, sé que no estás dormida, no podemos estar así.

- Sí no vas a contarme qué ocurre estas perdiendo el tiempo, Carlisle.

Tras un largo silencio acompañado de un suspiro del hombre, habló con contundencia sacándome de dudas.

- Esme me confesó que sigue enamorada de mí, y la situación le está resultando muy complicada de llevar.

Tras sus palabras yo me incorporé con rapidez y encendí la lamparilla de noche para observar su rostro.

- ¿Tú la quieres?

- No...

- Me estás mintiendo, ¿por qué titubeas de esa forma? – pregunté algo desesperada mientras no perdía detalle de su rostro.

- La quiero porque pertenece a mi vida y ha sido muy importante en ella, pero no estoy enamorado.

- Me cuesta creerlo al verte con ella. – dije con tristeza.

- Si no te conté nada antes es por esto mismo, quería poder solucionarlo para que no te sintieras así, ni pensaras cosas que no son. ¿para qué quieres que te lo cuente si ni siquiera me crees? – habló sereno el rubio observando mis rojos e hinchados ojos.

- Es una pregunta que deberías reflexionar.

- Nadine, creo que deberías descansar y dejar de pensar tanto, está empezando a afectarte.

- Ya, está bien. La verdad es que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy. – hablé con frialdad mientras volví a recostarme dando la espalda al rubio para ocultar mis ojos vidriosos. Mientras sentía como se levantaba sin decir nada y salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta con suavidad tras de sí.

De nuevo volvía a sentirme perdida, desamparada, vacía y triste. Aquello era cada vez más angustiosos.


	29. Capítulo 29

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!_

Capítulo 29

Al día siguiente nuestros turnos terminaron después del almuerzo, así que tras comer con Jessica, me dirigí a la casa para hacer frente a la difícil situación que me acechaba desde hacia varios días.

Había pensado en pedir disculpas a Carlisle por mi actuación la pasada noche, y es que me comporté de una forma algo infantil e irracional cuando trataba de explicarse.

Una vez estuve en la casa, busqué al rubio incansablemente hasta que di con el en el desierto salón de la casa junto con Esme. Deducí que el rubio había vuelto hacia poco rato, ya que su maletín se encontraba en uno de los sillones. Iba a interrumpir cuando la mujer comenzó a hablar de nuevo con ansiedad.

- No aguanto esta situación más. Te amo, Carlisle, nunca dejé de hacerlo y cada día es mayor lo que siento por ti, se que no me has olvidado, que aún me amas.

- Esme, yo... No te amo como antes.

- ¡No te creo! si no, demuéstramelo. – dijo de forma seductora mientras se acercaba mucho más a él quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Una vez estuvo en esa posición, la mujer miró los ojos del hombre y acto seguido, lo beso con lentitud y pasión haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera hasta limites insospechados.

La presión que sentía en el pecho era tan fuerte, que no pude resistir observando como ambos se besaban y el rubio no hacia nada por evitarlo en el corto periodo de tiempo en el que mis ojos, atónitos, contemplaban la escena.

Me sentía impotente, traicionada, angustiada y tremendamente desilusionada mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control. Antes de dejar que el peso de mi cuerpo cediera, salí corriendo hacía la habitación donde recogí las llaves de mi coche, para después, salir con rapidez y dirigirme a la salida de la casa donde me encontré a Alice, quien regresaba.

- ¿Nadine, qué ocurre? -preguntó asustada mientras se acercaba a mí, mirándome a los ojos.

- Alice, se acabó, acabo de verlos besándose y Carlisle ni siquiera se separó.

- No puede ser... Carlisle no puede hacer algo así, es imposible. – habló en voz baja en un estado de shock.

- Es comprensible, siempre la quiso él también, confundió sus sentimientos y no le culpo, ella es más guapa, inteligente, pasional... Es maravillosa. No me enfada que la siga amando, es algo que podía pasar, algo que siempre temí. No le guardo rencor.

- No entiendo nada, Nadine, no puedo creer esto...

- Me voy Alice, no digas nada porque ni siquiera sería capaz de despedirme de él, me derrumbaría miserablemente, no soy lo bastante fuerte.

- ¿Qué harás, dónde iras?

- Tranquila, estaré bien. Gracias por todo, Alice. – dije mientras agarraba su blanca mano fijando la mirada en la suya, llena de sinceridad y dolor, para después meterme en el coche y salir con rapidez de aquel lugar.

Conduje rápido sin dejar de llorar a lágrima viva, pero de forma silenciosa, escuchando el sonido de la radio mientras me alejaba de Forks sin poder evitar la imagen de ellos dos, las discusiones, momentos felices... Todo pensamiento causaba un gran vació en mi corazón, provocándome un dolor insoportable y agónico.

Un gran abismo se cernía sobre mí, al imaginar la vida sin él a partir de aquel momento, no podía visualizar un futuro, porque él era todo mi presente, mi mañana, mi vida completa, ahora totalmente truncada.

Tras varias horas de viaje, llegué a la casa de mi hermana en pleno centro de San Francisco. Aparqué el coche tras un rato y me dirigí hacía la puerta de la casa de está, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Nadine! ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, qué ha pasado? – dijo con voz apagada y sorprendida la mujer al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con mi fantasmagórica imagen.

- Me he largado para siempre, él ama a Esme.

Traté de contener las lágrimas, pero estás, volvieron a surgir con fuerza al recordar de nuevo, haciendo que el llanto se intensificara.

La rubia pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros introduciéndome dentro de la casa mientras trataba de consolarme perpleja por mis palabras.

Tras unas horas en las que le conté todo lo sucedido y el gran pesar de mi ser, quedé dormida totalmente derrumbada, concediéndole a mi cuerpo y mente un descanso.

Tras unas horas desperté en mitad de la madrugada, aún en el salón de la casa, sola y en plena oscuridad.

En la parte de arriba se escuchaban unas voces bastante elevadas para las horas que eran, sonidos de disputa y discusión, los cuales, me hicieron levantarme extrañada y dirigirme al foco del sonido.

Encontré la puerta del cuarto de Amanda medio abierta. En el interior de la sala, la luz estaba encendida y mi hermana discutía de forma acalorada con un hombre, que supuse que sería su nuevo novio.

Él se comportaba de una forma muy agresiva, chillando desesperado y amenazante con cada gesto de su cuerpo mientras la rubia, achantada, intentaba hacerle frente como podía. Aún así, el miedo se reflejaba en cada facción y en la rigidez de su cuerpo. Presté atención a la conversación preparada para intervenir.

- ¿¡Quién es ese tío que te ha llamado!

- Es el... Novio de mi hermana, estaba preocupado.

- ¿Y por qué coño tiene que llamarte a ti? ¡¿No me mientas y dime quién es¡ - gritó agresivo acercándose a la mujer y agarrando violentamente su brazo. No pude aguantar un minuto más y entré con rapidez, exigiendo que la soltara, encarando al hombre.

- Nadine, vete. Esto no es asunto tuyo. – dijo Amanda intentando recomponerse.

- Claro que lo es, eres mi hermana y no voy a consentir que este tío te trate así.

- Mucho cuidado con lo que dices, no vaya a ser que quedes mal parada.

- Estoy deseándolo. No te tengo miedo. – hablé con firmeza mientras observaba sus ojos rabiosos.

- Lárgate antes de que te arrepientas. O mejor, podrías llamar a tu novio y ver qué tal le va follándose a su amiguita mientras tu lloriqueas por los pasillos. Totalmente patético.

- ¡Richard déjalo ya, ¿vale? – gritó Amanda mientras se posicionaba unos pasos por delante enfadada.

- ¡No te atrevas a gritarme, puta!

El moreno avanzó con rabia directo a pegar a la mujer, cuando yo me puse delante de esta apartándola y recibiendo en su lugar un violento empujón que me empotró contra uno de los muebles de madera de la habitación, haciendo que me golpeara con fiereza el costado izquierdo, dejándome durante unos minutos tremendamente dolorida y apoyada contra la pared.

La rubia comenzó a gritarle desesperada y furiosa que se largara, que su relación acababa de finalizar en aquel preciso instante, que recogiera sus cosas y saliera de allí lo más rápido que pudiera para no volver jamás. El hombre ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces, cogió sus pocas pertenencias y en menos de media hora, desapareció de allí con un gran portazo.

- ¿Cómo estás? Lo siento mucho de verdad. – habló la rubia mientras entraba en el salón con una bolsa de hielos para mi gran hinchazón.

- Tranquila, esto sólo será un moratón. ¿Alguna vez te pegó?

- No. Siempre discutíamos de esta forma pero nunca llegó a tocarme. Y nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por ello.

- Eres muy valiente, hermana.

- No tanto como tú, gracias.

Tras sus palabras, nos fundimos en un intenso abrazo durante varios minutos hasta que ambas decidimos volver a la cama, y olvidar aquel terrible episodio para siempre.


	30. Capítulo 30

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!_

Capítulo 30

A la mañana siguiente cuando Amanda despertó, ya me encontraba despierta desde hacía un largo rato sentada en la cocina frente a una taza medio llena de café, pensando en Carlisle sin poder evitarlo.

- Buenos días, ¿hace cuánto te has levantado?

- Llevo aquí desde las 6. Amanda ?de verdad anoche hablaste con Carlisle?

- Sí. Me llamó para saber si estabas aquí. Estaba totalmente desesperado y me contó todo lo que paso, sin mal entendidos.

- No quiero hablar de esto, Amanda...

- Nadine, él te quiere con locura. Deberías dejarle hablar, porque realmente, las cosas se han tergiversado mucho.

- Eso es asunto mío, si realmente hay algo que explicar ¿por qué no me lo explica, viene y cuenta lo que sucede? no Amanda, para mí las cosas no son así. – dije mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas al sentir toda aquella impotencia y desilusión.

- Tranquila, no pienses más en ello, si el realmente te quiere y no ocurre nada vendrá. Es más, estoy segura de que aparecerá porque se nota lo que siente por ti realmente.

- No entiendo nada ¿sabes? Me siento tan... Horrible, que no tengo ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de llorar.

- Es totalmente comprensible, pero debes superarlo, Nadine, la vida seguirá incluso si no vuelve.

- Es de eso de lo que no me fió. No lo entiendes, él para mi lo es todo.

Cuando rompí a llorar la conversación quedó zanjada, una vez que la rubia me abrazó con fuerza, reconfortándome en el silencio de la amplia cocina.

Los días, los minutos e incluso los segundos, eran una lenta y dolorosa condena que cada día me suponía más esfuerzo aguantar, y desde luego, llegaría el día en el cual mi cuerpo no podría soportarlo.

Esa misma tarde casi, al crepúsculo, fui a visitar a mis padres, los cuales vivían a varias manzanas de la casa de mi alocada hermana. No confesé la verdad ocurrida con Carlisle, simplemente la modifiqué levemente contando que había tenido una discusión, y había decidido pasar unos días con Amanda hasta que se pasara el enfado de ambos.

La noche se adentró en San Francisco, casi eran las 12 de la noche cuando decidí regresar a la casa de mi hermana. Tras despedirme de mis padres, emprendí el viaje sin hacer caso de sus ofertas para acompañarme hasta allí por las semidesiertas calles de la ciudad.

Llegué a un parque cercano a la casa de Amanda, que se hallaba totalmente desierto, cuando ante mí, aparecieron un grupo de unos 4 chicos jóvenes entre 20 y 30 años, los cuales pararon en seco su conversación cuando me vieron ante ellos. Yo me quedé mirando unos segundos y después, di media vuelta para meterme por otra calle aunque tuviera que dar más vuelta, pero los hombres se levantaron y empezaron a caminar mientras comenzaban a hacer comentarios groseros y fuera de tono.

Al aumentar la velocidad, estos la incrementaron también haciendo que empezara a agobiarme y sentir miedo pensando en la noche de mi violación. No me di cuanta de que el grupo se había dividido para detenerme, hasta que me encontré rodeada en un cruce de dos calles.

Los hombres se acercaron a mí con rapidez comenzando a hablar entre ellos y a soltar proposiciones indecentes. Yo por mi parte traté de ignorarlas con la mayor pasividad posible, hasta que el ambiente se caldeó.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a tomar unas copas con nosotros, guapa?

- Sí, te divertirás. Y nosotros también – dijo otro de los hombres mientras acariciaba mi hombro y se acercaba más a mí.

- ¡No me toques! – repliqué con firmeza aguantando las lágrimas de miedo apartando su brazo de mí y defendiendo mi integridad de la avalancha de manos que trataban de recorrer mi cuerpo.

- Venga tía, no seas estrecha. – habló otro de los hombres mientras agarraba mi cintura y descendía sus manos hasta mis glúteos.

- ¡Dejadme! – grité mientras propinaba un rodillazo al hombre escapando de sus brazos y el círculo, ya que estos se distrajeron con las quejas de su compañero.

Yo corrí unos pasos escapando de ellos pero al instante, volvieron dos cogiéndome de los brazos y empotrándome contra una pared cercana mientras trataban de deshacerse de mis ropas con gran dificultad debido a mis sacudidas y gritos de auxilio. En aquel momento ya no pude retener las lágrimas.

Uno de los hombres rompió mi camiseta por la parte de arriba dejando al descubierto mi ropa interior en gran parte. Cuando este iba a tocar mis pechos alguien lo apartó de un increíble empujón que lo mandó a la otra punta de la calle.

- Largaros ahora mismo si no queréis véroslas conmigo y la policía. – dijo Carlisle al último hombre de forma agresiva mientras lo sostenía con violencia por la pechera.

Una vez lo hubo soltado con repugnancia, este corrió alertando a sus compañeros y huyeron con velocidad lejos, dejándonos solos en la calle. Él rubio se acercó con rapidez mientras acariciando mi rostro comenzando a hablar con dulzura.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿te han herido?

- No, estoy... Estoy bien. ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunté con ojos vidriosos mientras mi corazón latía desbocado, intentando hablar sin sollozar.

- Viene hace unas horas, fui a casa de tu hermana a buscarte, pero me contó que estabas en casa de tus padres así que decidí esperarte allí cuando me llamó Alice, contándome una horrible visión en la que un grupo de cobardes se propasaban contigo, entonces salí a buscarte.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en el intervalo de unos segundos en los que nos miramos a los ojos con desconcierto y algo de incomodidad. La tensión se rompió cuando el hombre volvió a hablar:

- Te han hecho un corte, déjame verlo. – dijo mientras sus gélidos dedos se posaban sobre un gran arañazo ensangrentado en la parte baja de mi clavícula, ahora desnuda. No pude reprimir un escalofrío al sentir sus manos en mi piel, ni los sentimientos que afloraban al sentirle tan cerca. Las ganas de besarle, abrazarle, eran tan grandes, que no sabía como estaba siendo capaz de contenerme. De pronto, el hombre comenzó a hablar mientras limpiaba mi sangre con un pañuelo sacándome de mi abstracción. – Nadine, lo que viste el otro día no es lo que crees...

- Carlisle, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Es normal que la ames, que la prefieras antes que a mí, es algo obvio. No te guardo rencor ni te odio por ello, lo entiendo. Pero te pido por favor que mantengas las distancias porque no sé como voy a superar esto si sigo viéndote... – le corté hablando con rapidez y tristeza tratando de contener las inmensas ganas de llorar al contemplar su perfecto rostro mirarme con Pena.

El rubio cortó mis lamentos tomando mi barbilla para que le mirara fijamente mientras hablaba de nuevo:

- Nadine, solamente te amo a ti con todo mi ser. Esme es quien está enamorada de mí y por ello, y sus celos hacía ti, me perseguía y trataba de confundir lo que veías. El momento del beso fue como un shock para mí, no supe como reaccionar, y por ello tardé en pararla pero, cuando lo hice, la expliqué que lo nuestro había acabado hacía ya mucho tiempo y que ahora tú eres mi vida, la única razón de mi existencia. No sabes cuanto siento todo lo que ha pasado, y no tienes por qué sentirte inferior a ella, Nadine, porque siendo como eres, ya lo eres todo.

- Entonces ¿por qué no me lo contaste todo cuando te pregunté?

- Para evitar que te sintieras así, inferior a ella, con miedo de que pudiera atraerme más su físico, su perfección. Pero eso no se puede comparar a lo mucho que me gusta la imperfección humana. – dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi rostro. – tu eres increíble con tus defectos y virtudes, Nadine, no te subestimes. Te amo.

Pasó un silencioso segundo en el que nuestras miradas ardían por un deseo y un amor tan grande, que era totalmente incalculable, inimaginable.

No pudimos reprimir más nuestros sentimientos y nos besamos con euforia mientras nos dejábamos llevar en la oscuridad de la noche.

Tras el momento de pasión, ambos nos encaminamos hacía la casa de Amanda, donde le contamos que todo ya estaba solucionado, y ambos volvíamos a Forks en ese preciso momento, ya que mañana comenzaba de nuevo la semana y debíamos ir al trabajo.

Después varias horas de veloz viaje, llegamos a la gran casa blanca de los Cullen. Una vez en el interior, los presentes se alegraron de mi regreso entre abrazos y palabras alegres y llenas de animo. Todos se hallaban en la casa menos Esme, no me sorprendía su ausencia, pero me hacía sentir algo culpable e incomoda.

Olvidé el tema por el momento concentrándome en los comentarios de los vampiros.

Minutos más tarde, Carlisle y yo nos encontrábamos en nuestro dormitorio abrazados en la cama sin mediar palabra pues, únicamente nos dedicábamos a sentirnos, hablarnos sin palabras, querernos.

Simplemente el hecho de pensar que estos mágicos momentos podrían perderse, me hacían estremecer y recobrar el profundo dolor y ansiedad que me producía vivir sin él.

**P.D: PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN EL MARTES O MIÉRCOLES.**


	31. Capítulo 31

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!_

Capítulo 31

De nuevo las 9 de la mañana. Otro día rutinario de trabajo en el que me encontraba en la biblioteca atendiendo el mostrador con Jessica, cuando Mary, nuestra jefa, se acercó junto con un hombre alto, moreno de media melena y bastante atractivo.

- Chicas, os presento a Chris, será el nuevo encargado mientras esté de baja. – habló la rubia mientras se palpaba el vientre con ilusión.

Las dos observamos al hombre con atención mientras nos presentábamos con dos besos. Él por su parte nos imitó con una amable sonrisa.

Después de mantener una cortés y breve conversación, ambos volvieron al tour por el lugar para seguir enseñándole sus futuros que haceres al moreno.

- Vaya, es bastante guapo. Siempre he querido tener un jefe así, es una vieja fantasía. – comentó la joven observando al hombre con descaro.

- Está bien, sí, pero deberías relajarte, Jess, o sino saldrá corriendo antes de tiempo. – respondí ausente.

- Tranquila, además ahora tengo novio, sabré controlarme. ¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto como... Ausente.

- Bueno... Estoy pensando en Carlisle y nuestra relación. Hace unos días tuvimos un problema, me fui de casa, fue horrible.

- Pero ¿ya esta arreglado?

- Sí, sólo que le echo de menos aún teniéndole, no sé como demostrarle todo lo que le quiero. Al estar separada de él me he dado cuenta de que es mi vida, Jess, y no parece que se lo muestre. Es todo muy monótono y formal.

- Entiendo perfectamente lo que te ocurre. A mí me pasaba hasta que empecé a hacer lo que sentía cuando quería. Por ejemplo en el tema del sexo ¿Cómo va la cosa?

- Bueno... No solemos lanzarnos porque nos de la vena, en plan lujuria y desenfreno. – vacilé mientras trataba de buscar las palabras correctas cuando la joven me cortó.

- ¡Hay está el problema! Dejad de pensar las cosas y actuad ¿No te apetece cogerle y simplemente porque te apetece, dejarte llevar por... La lujuria y el desenfreno?

- Sí. – afirmé tras un leve suspiro con algo de vergüenza.

- Pues ya está, ¡hazlo! Seguro que le encanta y dejaréis la formalidad, quita el freno Nadine.

Las palabras de la mujer me dejaron pensativa mientras ella atendía a un nuevo cliente ante el mostrador.

Jessica tenía razón, pues los sentimientos no pueden ser controlados ni reprimidos, la vida necesita emoción y yo no se la había dado ni por asomo, así que quizás, ya iba siendo hora.

Tras terminar el turno y después de comer junto a la castaña, me despedí de esta poniendo rumbo a la gran casa blanca, pensando en el trayecto en las palabras de Jess. _`` quita el freno, Nadine_ ´´ tenía razón, ¿cómo podía ser tan aburrida? Que lo fuera él tenía un pase, era del siglo 17, pero que una mujer de la época contemporáneo fuera igual, tenía delito.

A la hora ya me hallaba entrando por la gran puerta de madera de la casa. Una vez dentro, sólo pude sentir el inmenso silencio y la paz del lugar completamente vacío, y poco iluminado debido al día nublado.

Dejé el bolso en la gran mesa de roble del salón y subí las escaleras dirección al cuarto cuando escuché el sonido de papeles revolotear de aquí para allá en una de las habitaciones. Al acercarme al foco observé que el ruido provenía del despacho del rubio, donde este se encontraba trabajando con una pila de papeles.

- ¿Cómo estás? Pregunté deteniéndome frente al escritorio.

- Bien, cariño ¿y tú? Qué tal el trabajo – Se interesó dejando a un lado el papeleo y acercándose a mi posición, mientras rodeaba mi cintura con suavidad.

- Todo va bien, gracias. ``_Dios, esto es tristísimo, ni si quiera se que decirle, ni de que hablar ´´ _

Dejé de pensar y sonreír con falsedad al sentir su mano posarse sobre mi herido costado izquierdo, provocándome un intenso dolor. Sin querer solté un quejido de molestia.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó alarmado al escucharme, observando con atención y seriedad mi rostro.

- Es solo que tengo un moratón en el costado.

- Déjame verlo. – exigió levantando mi camiseta dejando al descubierto una enorme mancha amoratada en el costado izquierdo, que hizo que el vampiro se sorprendiera enormemente. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Fue en casa de mi hermana. Tuvimos una disputa con su ex pero, ya está todo bien.

- ¿Te pegó?

- No, sólo me empujó al interponerme entre él y Amanda. Me estampó contra la cómoda.

- Miserable... No estará molestando a tu hermana ¿no?

- Le echó de casa, rompió con él de inmediato tras todo esto. Fue muy valiente.

- En tu familia lo sois bastante.

- Al igual que en la tuya. – le sonreí para después besarle con ternura – voy a cambiarme.

Salí directa al dormitorio zanjando el desagradable tema y volviendo a pensar en las palabras de Jess.

Me puse uno de los camisones negros y cortos que me regaló Alice y volví al despacho cambiando de mentalidad.

- Vaya, te sienta muy bien. Es muy bonito. – dijo el rubio mientras me observaba con una amable y bonita sonrisa.

- Sí, desde que Alice me lo regaló no me lo había puesto aún. – dije acercándome al hombre hasta llegar a estar a escasos centímetros de su rostro donde, tras mirarle con deseo, agarré con suavidad su nuca besándole con pasión y lentitud.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó sorprendido con una leve sonrisa algo pícara.

- ¿Qué tendría que ocurrir? Simplemente que te quiero, y te deseo. Y que ya estoy harta de que esto sea tan cuadriculado. – dije mientras me soltaba el pelo y lo ondeaba de forma sensual sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. – Ya va siendo hora de quitar el freno.

Comencé a acariciar su espalda y torso sin dejar de rozar sus labios con los míos mientras susurraba en su oído las palabras de forma lenta hasta que el hombre tras una sonrisa sexy, me besó con ardor comenzando una veloz lucha por demostrar nuestras ganas de el uno por el otro.

Sujeté la pechera de la camisa medio desabotonada y arrugada del hombre juntándolo contra una pared cercana sin dejar de besarle con total pasió,n hasta que en un movimiento más rápido que el rayo, nuestros papeles se vieron cambiados siendo yo la que se encontraba aprisionada entre la pared y los fuertes brazos del hombre, los cuales, rodeaban mi cuerpo con ansiedad.

Tras unos minutos me vi sujeta a horcajadas por el vampiro, quien con gran velocidad, me condujo hacía el gran escritorio de roble de la sala donde me apoyó, no sin antes despejarlo de una gran manotada comenzando a remangar mi corto camisón, a la par que yo me deshacía de su camisa ya completamente desabotonada, sin perder aquella intensa emoción que nos unía por completo en ese preciso instante mágico.

Nuestros gemidos cesaron a la vez que mis uñas se clavaban con ferocidad en su fría espalda y sus grandes manos trataban de ejercer una presión mínima para no romperme las costillas cuando, tras varios segundos en los que nos dedicamos a mirarnos a los ojos sin media palabra, la voz de Emmett aproximándose llamando al rubio nos sacó de nuestra hermosa y alta nube, haciendo que ambos nos levantáramos sobresaltados y comenzáramos a vestirnos.

En menos de un segundo el hombre ya estaba totalmente preparado para la entrada de su hijo mientras que yo me preocupaba de arreglar un poco mi pelo tras volver a colocar el camisón en su sitio.

- ¡Carlisle! hay nuevas noticias sobre... Vaya, ¿interrumpí algo? – preguntó el musculoso joven con una sonrisa divertida al observar mis curiosas pintas.

- Basta, Emmett, ¿qué ocurre? – encauzó la conversación el rubio con serenidad observando el rostro serio de su hijo.

- Alice ha tenido una visión.

Tras un segundo en absoluto silencio, Carlisle se giró con seriedad hacía mí esperando la respuesta a la pregunta que formuló simplemente con la mirada. Yo por mi parte que lo comprendí perfectamente asentí con un nudo en la garganta, dirigiéndome con rapidez en busca de mi bata para, minutos después, reunirme con todos en el gran salón principal.

- Cuéntanos, Alice. – Habló el patriarca apoyando su mano ligeramente en el hombro de la castaña mientras observaba con preocupación su rostro angustiado.

- Creo que los contactos telepáticos con Thomas me están haciendo perder nitidez. No vi casi nada concreto, no lo entiendo, todo era dolor, sufrimiento... Mucha angustia, Carlisle. Sólo recuerdo una gran cabaña, oscura y sucia, aislada. A Thomas... Guardias, sangre, un llanto agonizante y al final... La muerte de Thomas.

- Dios mío ¿has podido contactar con él?

- No. Lo seguiré intentando.

- Debemos ir en ayuda de Thomas.

- Rosalie y yo podemos quedarnos aquí y protegerla hasta que vosotros regreséis. – dijo Emmett con seriedad a Carlisle.

- Estaré bien. – respondí tras la mirada del rubio con un leve suspiro para calmar mis nervios.

- De acuerdo. – respondió el vampiro tras un suspiro dirigiendo la mirada a los demás. – Si todos estáis de acuerdo, propongo salir mañana al amanecer.

Todos los presentes asintieron seriamente mientras yo no pude evitar que el miedo congelara mi sangre.


	32. Capítulo 32

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!_

Capítulo 32

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, tras una horrible noche en vela, me encontré sola en la gran cama de la habitación. En unos segundos volvieron a mi mente las imágenes de la noche anterior, y comprendí que Carlisle y algunos de sus hijos ya habrían salido camino de Volterra.

Los nervios y pensamientos llenos de miedo e incertidumbre no me abandonaron en todo el día, ni siquiera sentía ningún tipo de miedo por mi mísera vida, y no porque me acompañaran Emmett y Rosalie a todos lados, si no porque cualquier preocupación que podía ocupar mis pensamientos sólo tenía un nombre: Carlisle. Él y sus hijos eran lo que me inquietaba, saber que ocurría, que pasaría con Thomas realmente... Demasiadas preguntas para inexistentes respuestas.

Aquella misma noche, mientras los 3 estábamos reunidos en el salón frente a los móviles totalmente en silencio, el del musculoso joven comenzó a sonar de forma alborotadora, sacándonos de nuestro estado de letargo.

El moreno en un movimiento casi invisible alcanzó el teléfono y comenzó a hablar con tensión mientras nosotras dos le observábamos con total atención hasta esperar que terminara la conversación.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó la rubia observándolo fijamente.

- Han encontrado a Thomas y le han informado de la visión sin que se enteren los Volturis. Regresarán mañana en el primer vuelo que consigan. Estar allí es demasiado peligroso.

Después de las palabras de Emmett volvimos a respirar con tranquilidad de nuevo. Aunque, aún así, seguía sintiendo que había sido demasiado fácil despistar a los Vulturis y su exquisita comitiva.

Al cabo de unos minutos me despedí de la pareja de forma seca, y me dirigí a la habitación para tratar de dormir algunas horas pero, una vez entré en el cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mí, alguien se abalanzó con gran velocidad sujetándome por la espalda, mientras presionaba con fuerza un pañuelo sobre mi nariz y boca, haciéndome perder la conciencia.

Comencé a abrir los ojos con lentitud y pesadez mientras trataba de incorporarme con calma, debido al dolor de cabeza que me torturaba.

Cuando logré enfocar la vista, me hallé en una vieja y sucia cabaña de madera atada de muñecas a unos grilletes de la pared, que no me permitían ponerme en pie.

En la sala no me hallaba sola, puesto que dos guardias de los Vulturis se encontraban custodiando la estancia. Cuando vieron que había despertado, uno de ellos salió con rapidez, entrando minutos más tarde junto a Thomas y Aro.

- Vaya, ya has vuelto con nosotros, Nadine, lamento que sea en estas condiciones en las que volvemos a vernos pero, así lo habéis querido. ¿no crees, Thomas? – preguntó el vampiro con seriedad y una sonrisa malévola mientras observaba mi rostro haciéndome temblar.

Tras unos minutos en los que el receptor del mensaje quedo mudo observando el suelo con impaciencia, Aro volvió a hablar con serenidad.

- Esperaba que fuera esta tu contestación... En fin, Nadine, siento mucho que nos hayáis desobedecido porque, ahora tú pagarás las consecuencias.

Acto seguido, el hombre chascó los dedos e hizo que uno de sus guardias se abalanzara con ferocidad hacía mí, cuando Thomas detuvo la trayectoria interponiéndose entre él y mí temeroso cuerpo, comenzando una lucha desenfrenada que terminó en el momento en el que el otro guardia intervino en la lucha, y ayudó al vampiro a reducir al moreno, posicionándolo de rodillas frente a mí y el jefe.

- ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos, Thomas? por el simple e inútil amor de... ¡Una miserable humana! A tu familia, a nosotros, que te acogimos como uno más y, ahora, ¿es así cómo nos lo pagas? Ya sabes cual es el precio que tendrás que pagar por desobedecernos. Nosotros no podemos fallar, Dimitri...

Al pronunciar el nombre de su subordinado, este agarró al vampiro por la cabeza mientras su compañero se ocupaba de sujetar con fuerza sus brazos, ejerciendo fuerza opuesta para arrebatárselos.

No me dio tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, cuando tras un grito desgarrador, que no pude evitar, el hombre quedo desmembrado ante mis atónitos y vidriosos ojos sin poder remediarlo, para después de unos segundos, comenzar a quemar en un rincón todos sus restos ante la mirada pasiva de Aro.

- Os dimos un ultimátum, sabíais las consecuencias y aún así nos desobedecisteis. No me queda más remedio... Acabar con ella. – sentenció mientras salía de la sala y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

En ese instante, los dos guardias se desplazaron vertiginosamente hacia mi dirección mientras yo seguía es estado de shock, tras el brutal asesinato de Thomas, el cual me dejo realmente afectada.

Uno de los vampiros iba a morderme cuando el otro le detuvo en un movimiento seco.

- ¡Espera! Antes podemos divertirnos con ella, Dimitri. – informó de forma sádica mientras sonreía con malicia.

La respuesta de su compañero fue una sonrisa pícara y maligna para, segundos después, acercarse ambos hacía mí con lentitud y arañarme con sus largas y perfectas uñas provocándome dos grandes cortes; uno en el cuello y otro en la mano, fruto de mi fallido intento de protección.

Un miedo aterrador se apoderó de mí. Tan atroz, que ni siquiera luché por seguir defendiéndome; simplemente me paralicé dejando que las lágrimas de pánico fluyeran con ganas, más debido a la escena anteriormente presenciada, que a la propia situación.

En le momento en que uno de ellos se dirigía amenazante, lleno de un frenesí y locura hacía mi cuello dispuesto a morderlo sin piedad, tres mujeres entraron con gran velocidad rompiendo un gran ventanal provocando un sonido estridente que llamó toda nuestra atención, después, todo sucedió muy deprisa.

Una de las mujeres, la más alta, rubia, y extremadamente bella rompió mis cadenas de un fuerte golpe liberándome de mi prisión pero, cuando me puse en pie todo lo rápido que pude, uno de los hombres se dirigió a mi sin vacilar dispuesto a terminar con mi frágil vida, siendo interceptado por una de las vampiresas, está, castaña de media melena, y más baja que la anterior, la cual me empujó apartándome con un leve pero rápido movimiento que me mandó volando al otro lado de la habitación empotrándome contra una columna de madera, adornada con relieves que impactaron de lleno en mi cabeza provocándome un intenso dolor.

Sentí una fuente de calor, y un flujo líquido manar de mi dolorida coronilla de la que brotaba sangre. Comencé a sentir como mi vista se nublaba dando paso a una inmensa y silenciosa oscuridad, hasta que deje de oír y ver a mi alrededor.


	33. Capítulo 33

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!_

Capítulo 33

Al despertar me encontré tumbada en la cama de una bonita y gran habitación poco iluminada y fría. Me levanté con dificultad notando como mi espalda estaba dolorida y la cabeza me daba vueltas; Aún así, pude ponerme en pie y salir de la sala encontrándome con un largo pasillo lleno de cuadros y fotografías en las que salían las mujeres que me salvaron la vida.

Ayudándome de las paredes, avancé con lentitud hasta la mitad del pasillo donde apareció Carlisle cruzando una puerta cercana. El hombre avanzó hacía mí con una tierna sonrisa.

- Por fin te despiertas, ¿cómo te encuentras, cariño?

- Mareada y... Desorientada. – dije con pesadez separándome de la pared.

- Es normal, te golpeaste con fuerza la cabeza, pero tranquila, te pondrás bien.

Le devolví la sonrisa tratando de acercarme a sus labios, cuando un intenso mareo me nubló la vista y mis piernas flaquearon haciendo que me precipitara contra el suelo. Pero, antes de que llegara a este, el rubio me agarra con firmeza por la cintura librándome de la caída para después cogerme en brazos con suma delicadeza y encaminarse hacia la habitación del principio.

Una vez allí me deposito en la cama con suavidad y se sentó a mi lado.

- Lo siento.

- No tienes que disculparte, Nadine.

- Sabes que han acabado con Thomas ¿verdad?

- Sí... Tanya me lo contó, es la mujer rubia, la jefa de este pequeño aquelarre. Voy a echarle de menos, era un gran amigo. Y le debo que ahora mismo pueda estar aquí, hablándote.

No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al contemplar la siniestra escena en mi cabeza de nuevo, y al ver como el semblante del rubio se entristecía de forma oscura al recordar los momentos vividos.

- Él me salvó, ni siquiera vaciló al ver que iban a herirme y ahora está muerto... Por mi culpa. No puedo borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza, Carlisle. – dije mientras angustiada, lloraba mirando los ojos del hombre para, segundos más tarde, incorporarme y abrazarme a él con fuerza, en busca de serenidad, de esa calma que sólo el podía transmitir.

- Nadie tiene la culpa de que los Vulturis no entiendan nuestra situación, pero, si de algo estoy seguro, es de que lo hubiera hecho una y otra vez por salvarte, era un hombre muy justo y murió como a él le hubiera gustado. – susurró aferrándome más a su duro pecho, abrazándome con fuerza hasta que mi llanto se calmo.

Después de unos instantes en los que el silencio invadió la habitación, hablé con calma sin separarme del rubio.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En Alaska, en casa de las tres mujeres que te salvaron. Son amigas nuestras.

- ¿cómo me encontraron?

- Rosalie y Emmett llamaron cuando vieron que no estabas, ahí comprendimos que ellos te habían secuestrado ya que en Volterra no estaba ni Aro, ni Thomas, ni los más fieros guerreros de su guarnición y en el castillo ni siquiera nos dejaron entrar. Entonces Alice tuvo una visión en la que volvió a ver la cabaña, y el lugar donde se encontraba que, justamente es este, Alaska, así que para ganar tiempo llamamos a Tanya y su familia, y te salvaron la vida.

- Dios, las debo tanto... Creí que no volvería a verte. – dije mientras me abrazaba a su cuello con fuerza embriagándome de todo su perfecto ser. Tras unos minutos me separé y volvía mirar sus ojos fijamente para hablarle con seriedad. – Te quiero, Carlisle.

El rubio respondió con un tierno esbozo de sonrisa para después acercarse con lentitud y besarme mientras acariciaba mi cara.

Tras un largo rato de silencio en el que el rubio se dedicó a chequear mi estado físico, por fin me dio luz verde para poder levantarme de nuevo y dirigirme con él al salón de la casa donde se hallaban los dos aquelarres.

Todo el mundo comenzó a preguntarme por mi estado tanto psíquico como físico haciéndome sentir abrumada de repente y algo confusa, ya que aún me hallaba algo mareada. Simplemente me limité a decir que me encontraba bien, y a darles las gracias por su interés, poniendo especial atención en agradecerles a las mujeres que me salvaran la vida. Jamás podría devolverles aquello, mi vida.

Después de que se aclararan varios asuntos de los cuales ni me enteré tan siquiera, todos nos despedimos de las atractivas mujeres y partimos hacía Forks en un largo viaje.

Llegamos ya adentrada la noche a la gran casa blanca y como no, Carlisle me obligó a irme a la cama, puesto que no me hallaba en mis plenas facultades y a la mañana siguiente debía ir a trabajar, fingiendo que no había pasado nada y mi vida seguía siendo como la de el resto de los mortales así que, no discutí sobre el tema y obedecí intentando poner mi mente en _off_.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a la hora rutinaria, con pleno control de mi cuerpo y, simplemente quedando el dolor de coronilla que me recordaba los tétricos acontecimientos vividos el día anterior ¿cómo olvidar aquello? Totalmente imposible, lo sabía. Dejé de pensar, o al menos traté de hacerlo, y me dispuse a prepararme con rapidez. Si el primer día que estaba el nuevo encargado llegaba tarde dejaría bastante que desear y, de momento, me consideraba alguien seria.

A las 9 como todos los días, ya nos encontrábamos Jess y yo puntuales en la biblioteca, en nuestros puestos de monótono trabajo aunque, no todo era la simple rutina diaria ya que el nuevo encargado en la ausencia de Mary, Chris, nos recibió de una forma agradable y algo vehemente para lo que realmente era el hecho. Sin darle mucha importancia, continuamos con nuestro deber, y como no, la rubia se tiró prácticamente todo el día babeando por el moreno hasta el fin de la jornada.

Antes de que nos dispusiéramos a salir a eso de las 9 de la tarde, cuando Jessica ya se hubo marchado, el hombre me pidió ayuda para meter una cajas en el almacén, las cuales habían llegado tarde. Yo, sin pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir minutos después, accedí con tranquilidad y pesadez.

Una vez dejamos las cajas en su lugar correspondiente y me dispuse a salir, el moreno me habló de forma sensual, acercándose más de lo normal.

- ¿ Alguna vez te han dicho qué eres muy guapa? – habló sonriendo pícaramente mientras se acercaba más hasta hacerme quedar atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared.

- ¿Perdón? – respondí sorprendida a la par que extrañada.

- No te hagas la tonta, Nadine, tú y yo podríamos hacer grandes cosas juntos...

En ese preciso y bendito instante, mi móvil comenzó a sonar salvándome en el momento justo. Rápidamente lo saqué del bolsillo susurrando un ágil y escueto `` perdón ´´

- Hola, Alice ¿ocurre algo?

- Eso te quería preguntar a ti, como se ha hecho tarde y no estás aquí pensé que podría haberte ocurrido algo.

- No, no, tranquila. ¿Ha llegado Carlisle?

- Aún no. Tiene una emergencia de última hora, lo he visto. No ha podido llamar para avisar.

- Vale, yo ya voy para allá. Gracias, Alice. Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana... Adiós – dije con velocidad mientras guardaba el teléfono y salía corriendo de aquella habitación sintiendo una horrible sorpresa.

Tras la hora de trayecto matutina llegué a casa con un horrible sentimiento en mi interior que, antes de entrar, intenté disuadir para no llamar la atención.

En el interior hallé a la familia al completo, cosa que no me venia del todo bien ya que yo normalmente no llegaba tarde nunca pero, evité los comentarios y fingí estar ocupada en otros que haceres mientras pensaba en que quizás estaba exagerando demasiado y, al haberle rechazado ya, se olvidaría de la idea de seguir cortejándome. Me sentía realmente idiota y culpable por no haberle dicho en el primer momento en que se insinuó que tenía pareja.

Antes de dormir, mientras me desvestía y ponía el pijama sin mucho afán, Carlisle entró en la estancia en silencio sentándose en la cama con su habitual elegancia. Yo por mi parte, imité su gesto una vez cambiada con algo de extrañeza:

- ¿Qué tal te fue el día? – preguntó con cariño fijando sus hechizantes ojos en los míos haciéndome sentir nerviosa.

- Bien, nada fuera de lo normal, ya sabes... ¿y a ti?

- Bastante bien, hubo una urgencia de una mujer a la cual le dio un paro cardiaco y logramos salvarla.

- Me alegro mucho. – dije con una leve sonrisa sabiendo que eso hacia muy feliz.

- Nadine, ¿qué ocurre? Te noto extraña... ¿no hay nada qué me quieras contar? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Oh! Lo sé, cariño, claro. Pero no, todo esta... normal. Simplemente estoy algo cansada. – mentí tomando su gélida mano entre las mías tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

- Está bien, en ese caso te dejaré dormir. – habló sereno mientras acariciaba fugazmente mi rostro y posaba un suave beso en mis labios dispuesto a levantarse. Le detuve con rapidez cuando pretendía salir de la habitación nombrándole.

- Quédate conmigo, no te vayas por favor.

El rubio giró en un movimiento lento y firme volviendo a ocupar el lugar anterior donde, acto seguido le besé con pasión.


	34. Capítulo 34

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!_

Capítulo 34

Pasaron un par de días en los que Chris se comportó como normalmente solía hacer pero, aún así, me costaba confiar en que no volvería a intentar nada raro y, para bien o para mal, olvidé lo ocurrido y todo volvió a la normalidad. O al menos eso creí de forma equivocada.

Era el último día de la semana a última hora cuando me hallaba organizando una de las famosas estanterías descolocadas por estudiantes sin compasión, subida a las escaleras concentrada en mantener el poco equilibrio con el que Dios me había legado, cuando sentí que había alguien a mi espalda.

Al girarme con lentitud encontré a Chris observándome con una sonrisa pícara que no me gustaba nada.

Coloqué con rapidez los pocos libros que quedaban en mis manos y bajé intentando ser lo más ágil posible pero, me quedé totalmente petrificada al notar que el hombre intentado, o aparentando al menos ayudarme, me tocó el trasero de forma descarada. Una vez en el suelo, me giré ofendida dispuesta a sermonearle cuando me calló de forma súbita besándome mientras sujetaba con ardor mi cintura atrayéndome hacia si.

Acto seguido, sólo se me ocurrió apartarle con fuerza y salir de allí lo más deprisa que pude cuando recuperé el control de mi cuerpo, dirigiéndome hacia el vestíbulo donde encontré a Carlisle hablando con Jess, quien estaba en el mostrador.

Al observar al rubio automáticamente trate de relajarme y desacelerar el paso, acercándome con tranquilidad.

- Hola. – saludé cuando llegué a la altura de los dos con una sonrisa falsa. - ¿Cómo estás aquí tan pronto?

- Hoy no había apenas trabajo y perdí permiso para salir antes y así venir a por ti. –dijo con un deje de tristeza que percibí en su melódica voz manteniendo su impasible rostro

- Estupendo... Pues podemos irnos cuando quieras, ya he terminado. Hasta el lunes, Jess.

Nos despedimos ambos de la mujer y salimos sin mediar palabra del lugar hasta que una vez dentro de el coche, mientras íbamos camino de casa, decidí romper aquel molesto y extraño silencio.

- Carlisle ¿estás bien? Te noto extraño, como... Triste.

- Tranquila, estoy bien. Sólo algo pensativo. – respondió tras unos minutos de silencio.

Cuando iba a volver a hablar sonó mi móvil, haciendo que el rubio se concentrara únicamente en la carretera, manteniendo una inquietante e impasible faz.

- Me quedé helada cuando escuché al otro lado la voz de Chris.

- Hola preciosa ¿qué tal?

- Hola... ¿Ocurre algo? – añadí tras titubear unos instantes nerviosa.

- Sólo quería saber si estás pensado mucho en mí después de lo de esta tarde. Vamos dame una cita, no te defraudaré.

- Oye, ahora no puedo hablar. Lo siento. –me excusé sin ganas colgando con rapidez mientras suspiraba cansada.

- Era Chris ¿verdad? – habló sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

- Sí. Últimamente está muy pesado con nosotras.

- ¿Con vosotras o contigo, Nadine? – sentenció con un tono seco y raro en él. Nunca le había visto de esa forma.

- ¿A qué viene eso? – pregunté totalmente sorprendida y algo temerosa.- Sospechaba algo de lo ocurrido, estaba segura de ellos pero ¿cómo podía ser posible? ¿Alice? No, no cuadraba... Ella me habría advertido antes para no herir a Carlisle.

- Sabes que no voy a discutir. Eso deberías decírmelo tú.

El coche se detuvo en ese momento en el gran garaje de la casa. Yo, totalmente pensativa y sorprendida, observaba la nada sintiéndome realmente mal, como si le hubiera engañado con el moreno.

Cuando vi que el rubio salía del vehículo desperté de mi letargo y salí rápidamente tras él llamándole. El hombre se detuvo al escucharme frente a la puerta que comunicaba con la casa mientras yo me colocaba frente a él, para mirarle a los ojos de forma desesperada.

- Carlisle, déjame explicarte. No entiendo esa desconfianza de repente.

- Este no es lugar para hablar de ella, entremos y cuando estés más relajada hablamos.

- Está bien. – dije suspirando mientras bajaba la mirada y trataba de contener las lágrimas.

Ambos entramos dentro y tras saludar a los presentes en el salón, el rubio subió a su despacho igual de serio y taciturno sin el más mínimo comentario. Mientras me quedé observando como desaparecía por las escaleras oyendo a mi alrededor comentarios y preguntas de sus hijos sobre qué le ocurría al patriarca.

Minutos más tarde, ignorando todos los comentarios, subí al cuarto, pues ya era hora de poner las cosas en su sitio. Entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo y marcaba el número del moreno.

- ¡Nadine! ¿por fin te has decidido? Te gusta hacerte la dura ¿eh? – dijo riendo mientras hablaba de forma sensual.

- Chris, ya está bien. No quiero nada ni contigo ni con nadie ¿vale? Tengo novio y sólo quiero y necesito estar con él así que, para por favor. O me obligarás a hacer cosas que no quiero. Buenas noches.

Tras colgar suspiré profundamente cerrando los ojos y dejándome caer en la cama reprimiendo mis ganas de llorar.

Después de un largo rato de reflexión bajé a la cocina encontrándome en el salón con el rubio, Alice, Emmett y Jasper. Pasé observándoles con una leve mueca a modo de sonrisa y continué mi camino.

Una vez en la estancia, abrí un gran armario notando como me temblaban las manos. Sacudí levemente la cabeza y cogí un vaso de las grandes estanterías pero el objeto resbaló de entre mis manos temblorosas, y se precipitó contra el frío suelo de la cocina armando un gran jaleo.

Maldije en voz baja mientras me agachaba y comenzaba a recoger los trozos de cristal, cuando al recoger uno de ellos, me corté en el dedo índice soltando una pequeña queja mientras daba un respingo.

Me levanté y tiré los pedazos que tenía en la mano, para después dirigirme hacia el salón preguntando a los presentes donde tenían algo para desinfectar la herida mientras enseñaba en un movimiento rápido el corte. En ese momento, el rubio se levanto junto a Alice y comenzaron a discutir el lugar donde lo guardaban pero, algo no estaba siendo normal, y me di cuenta cuando miré a Jasper, quien se encontraba de pie mirándome fijamente.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando este salió disparado hacia mí abriendo las fauces, gruñendo salvajemente, listo para atacarme.

Emmett se dirigió rápidamente junto al rubio para detenerle mientras Alice, con suma rapidez, me apartó de su trayectoria con un fuerte empujón el cual me estampó de costado contra una gran puerta que en su mayor parte estaba formada por un bonito cristal que se rompió cuando chocó fuertemente mi cuerpo contra él, haciéndome caer al suelo de forma brusca, posicionando mi brazo izquierdo sobre los cristales del suelo.

Cuando me incorporé dolorida miré mi ensangrentado brazo lleno de cristales y después observé la tétrica estampa de Jasper tratando de zafarse de los brazos de los hombres mientras Alice, algo angustiada, trataba de tranquilizarlo.

- Llevaos a Jasper de aquí. – dijo Carlisle para, acto seguido, posicionarse a mi lado en menos de una milésima de segundo palpándome el brazo herido. Después, la familia salió rápida de la estancia.

- Te lo curaré en el despacho ¿puedes ponerte en pie?

- Sí... – gemí mientras trataba de incorporarme cuando, en el acto solté una queja de dolor al intentarlo.

- ¿qué ocurre? ¿qué te duele? – preguntó preocupado el rubio

- Me duele muchísimo el costado izquierdo al moverme.

El hombre levantó cuidadosamente mi camiseta dedspués de limpiar sus ensangrentadas manos con un pañuelo y comenzó a tocar con mucha suavidad mis costados preguntándome si me dolía.

- ¡Ah! Me duele. – me quejé con ganas pero, el seguía con su tarea.

- Puede que tengas alguna fractura en alguna costilla falsa. Ha sido un buen golpe, pero no creo que ese te haya roto ninguna, tranquila. Mañana te haré unas radiografías. Vamos al despacho.

Yo asentí y me apoyé en él para avanzar hasta llegar a la habitación donde me cogió en volandas con sumo cuidado y me sentó encima de su escritorio. Comenzó a buscar sus instrumentos de trabajo colocándolos junto a mí.

- Carlisle ¿qué ocurre? – pregunté tras pensármelo mucho y armarme de valor, con una voz triste mientras observaba lo que hacia.

Después de colocar el último utensilio que necesitaría, me miró a los ojos, y tras un suspiro, habló con pesadumbre sin apartar la vista de mí.

- Te vi besándote con Chris, Nadine.

- Debería haberte contado lo que sucedió al principio para haber evitado esto.

- Te escucho. – dijo mientras cogía unas pinzas. – Coge mi camisa así. Tendré que hacértelo sin anestesia, no tengo aquí las tuyas.

Aguanté el dolor como pude mientras me concentraba en lo que iba a decirle.

- Chris no me deja en paz. Viene, me pide citas, me manosea... El otro día me besó. Ya le he dicho que me deje en paz, que no quiero nada con él ni con nadie porque estoy contigo. ¿Cómo podías pensar que te estaba engañando? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Carlisle. – dije con los ojos vidriosos mientras apretaba con fuerza su camisa.

- Tranquila. Perdóname, Nadine.

- Tú no tienes la culpa, me equivoqué yo. Te amo, Carlisle.

El rubio sonrió tiernamente mientras acercaba sus labios a los mío fundiendo ambos en un suave y sentido beso

- Eres la razón de mi existencia, no lo olvides nunca.

Tras aquellas últimas palabras acompañadas de una sincera y seria mirada cargada de amor, cogió unas gasas empapadas y continuo con su tarea limpiando la abundante sangre para acto seguido, comenzar a coser la herida.

Traté de no quejarme por el fuerrte dolor que sentía entreteniéndome en observar los cuadros de la estancia, cuando el rubio comenzó a hablar de forma lenta y algo indecisa.

- Nadine... hace tiempo que te quiero decir algo pero, con todo lo que ha ocurrido no nos han dado un segundo de paz. – Terminó la frase dirigiendo la mirada hacia mis ojos extrañados para suspirar lentamente y hablar de nuevo.- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La sorpresa fue tal, que de forma inconsciente, pregunté que me había dicho con los ojos aún como platos observando el dorado intenso de los suyos, ahora algo temerosos.

- No tienes por qué si no quieres y no pasará nada, cariño. Pero, la verdad es que me haría mucha ilusión casarme contigo, al fin y al cabo soy el hijo de un pastor anglicano del siglo 17, ya sabes. Sentía que este era un buen momento para decírtelo.

- Carlisle, claro que quiero, cariño. Desde el primer día en que te vi supe que eras el hombre de mi vida. Te amo.

EL rubio sonrió ampliamente para después abrazarnos con fervor mientras las gasas ensangrentadas se quemaban, alumbrando la escena.

Al cabo de un rato ambos salimos del despacho encaminándonos hacia el salón donde se encontraban Emmet, Rosalie y Edward. Nos sentamos junto a ellos mientras los presentes me observaban con cara seria.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Emmet, serio mientras sus labios se curvaban y esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

- Estoy bien, esto es una tontería, fue más que nada el susto.

- ¿Cómo está Jasper?

- Aún no ha salido de su cuarto, está con Alice. – Respondió Edward con la mirada perdida.

- Voy a hablar con él, seguramente se sentirá decepcionado consigo mismo.

- Y bastante culpable por haber sido justamente a ella, tú razón de existir. – corto el castaño, esta vez observando el rostro ensombrecido de Carlisle.

El rubio se levantó suspirando mientras se dirigía con paso decidido pero lento hacia las escaleras de la estancia, dejándonos a los 4 en un silencio sepulcral.

- Estas cosas antes no pasaban.

- Rosalie... – Advirtió Edward mientras dirigía la mirada hacia ella en un gesto cansado.

- Dime que no tengo razón! Antes no teníamos problemas, y lo sabéis todos bien.

- Quiero a vuestro padre, Rosalie...

- Por esa misma razón deberías dejar de meterle en problemas, sólo has traído la ruina a esta casa.

Aquellas palabras, junto a la mirada inquisitiva de la joven se clavaron en mí con una fuerza arrolladora, haciéndome sentir horrible, tanto que inconscientemente dejé de escuchar la discusión entre los tres presentes.

Me levanté con rapidez y desaparecí escaleras arriba conteniendo las lágrimas hasta llegar a la habitación donde enterré mi cara en la gran almohada.

La puerta se abrió lentamente mientras la dulce voz del rubio susurraba mi nombre y se acercaba con calma para sentarse a mi lado.

- Jasper te ofrece sus más sinceras disculpas, aunque dice que el mismo te las dará cuando ambos os sintáis mejor. – Tras una breve pausa continuó mientras yo seguía escondiendo mi cara. Sé lo que ha pasado antes, Edward me lo contó todo. Lo siento, Nadine.

En ese momento me incorporé clavando la mirada en sus preciosos ojos dorados sin dejar de derramar lágrimas de impotencia.

- Quien lo siente soy yo, Carlisle. Rosalie tiene razón, por eso me afecta de este modo, y todos lo sabéis bien, aunque digáis lo contrario, basta de mentiras.

- Nadine, no tienes la culpa de que nosotros seamos vampiros y tú no, no tienes la culpa de que los Vulturis sean tan restrictivos, y no tienes la culpa de que Rosalie sea tan difícil, no medita las cosas antes de decirlas, es muy impulsiva.

- Pero antes no teníais todos estos problemas, ellos no tiene por qué cargar con esto, ni tú...

- Yo decidí cargar con lo que fuera al igual que tú al empezar a salir juntos. En toda pareja hay que renunciar a cosas y afrontar otras. Ellos te aceptaron desde el principio y están felices de que estemos juntos.

- Todos menos Rosalie.

- Dala tiempo, de verdad. Sé que se alegra de esto, ella quiere la felicidad de su familia. Estoy seguro de que te pedirá perdón.

- ¿Les has dicho lo de la boda?

- No, aún no. Quiero que estemos todos juntos y decírselo. No llores, Nadine, no hay nada que me haga sufrir más. – habló con tristeza mientras lentamente, limpiaba las lagrimas que surcaban mi cara con los pulgares.

Me limité a abrazarlo con fuerza abandonándome sobre su hombro en absoluto silencio buscando la serenidad que sólo él sabia ofrecerme.


	35. Capítulo 35

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

**Como ya mencioné al comienzo, aparece un nuevo personaje, perteneciente a True blood, creación de la autora Charlaine Harris, y por introducir sólo a este personaje, creo que no es necesario mover la historia a crossover.**

_¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!_

Capítulo 35

Después de un par de días, cuando las cosas se hubieron calmado, Carlisle reunió a toda la familia en el salón una tarde de sábado para contarles nuestros futuros planes de boda. Yo, lógicamente, me encontraba nerviosísima ante las reacciones que los presentes tendrían, sobretodo, por la de Rosalie.

- ¿Por qué estamos todos aquí?

- Veréis, hijos, tengo algo que comunicaros junto con Nadine muy importante.

Se hizo un absoluto silencio mientras el hombre suspiró sonriente mirándome fugazmente para, de nuevo, dirigir la mirada a sus hijos, atentos como nunca

- ¡Suéltalo ya, Carlisle! – rogó Emmet nervioso.

- Vamos a casarnos y cuanto antes mejor.

Pasaron unos segundos en completo silencio hasta que Alice fue la primera en reaccionar, levantándose ágilmente para abalanzarse sobre los brazos del rubio mientras le comunicaba lo mucho que se alegraba por los dos.

- ¡Felicidades! Por fin podré llamarte mamá – rió divertido el musculoso joven mientras me alzaba en sus brazos feliz.

- ¡Es perfecto! Me encantan las bodas y esta va a ser la más especial de todas! ¡Tenemos que empezar a organizarlo todo! Te ayudaré a buscar vestido, Nadine.

- Gracias Alice, gracias a todos por tomároslo tan bien - dije con algo de cuidado mirando a Rosalie quien se acercó con mala cara hacia Carlisle y yo.

- Felicidades a los dos, os merecéis ser felices y como sé cuanto la amas, Carlisle, y te debo todo lo que tengo, aceptaré la decisión.

- Gracias, Rosalie. Sabes que es muy importante para mí que seáis felices con mis decisiones también. – habló el rubio sujetando los hombros de la joven mientras la sonreía con ternura y se abrazaba al instante.

Después de las enhorabuenas y demás el salón quedó despejado quedando únicamente Carlisle y yo.

- ¿Has pensado alguna fecha? – pregunté mirando sus brillantes ojos.

- Podríamos hacerlo el mes que viene, tenemos todo un mes y sabes que los chicos están deseando ayudar.

- Lo veo bien siempre que nos de tiempo ¿dónde nos casaremos?

- He pensado que podríamos oficiar aquí la boda, en el patio trasero del porche ¿qué te parece?

- Fantástico, tienes una casa preciosa, además así será muy intimo, me gusta la idea.- contesté sonriéndole feliz aproximándome a él para besarle.

Pasadas varias semanas en las que no pudimos descansar apenas, preparando todo rápida y cuidadosamente, llegó el día esperado.

Alice me despertó a las 9 de la mañana para comenzar a arreglarme, radiante de felicidad. En mí, de lo contrario, pesaban más los nervios que la ilusión.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó la pequeña mujer mientras me peinaba.

- Claro, aunque creo que más al saber que dentro de poco mi familia y amigos estarán rodeados de vampiros, que por el hecho de casarme en sí.

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, todos se saben controlar, no son asesinos.

- Lo sé, no es eso, sino que pueden descubrirles...

- Tranquila, todo va a salir bien.

Dos horas después ya casi estaba todo listo y los invitados comenzaron a llegar, pero no pude abandonar el piso de arriba hasta que no llegará al hora de la ceremonia, por orden de Alice, acorde con su estricta organización.

El tiempo pasaba más lento de lo normal y es que, replantearse toda una vida mientras uno se halla encerrado era realmente desesperante.

Al cabo de un rato, Alice cruzó la puerta del cuarto sonriente mientras se dirigía hacia mí.

- Ya es la hora, Nadine. Mira a quien traigo conmigo.

- Papá, estás guapísimo. – Hablé mientras me levantaba de la cama.

- Oh, tú también querida, estás increíble ¿Me concedes el honor de llevarte hasta el hombre al que amas?

- Por su puesto. – sonriendo me agarré de su brazo y ambos salimos hacia el patio donde todo el mundo esperaba ya expectante.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta del porche, todas las miradas de los invitados se posaron en mí, haciendo que me ruborizara al instante. Había mucha gente que no conocía, vampiros amigos de la familia Cullen que me sonrieron de forma gentil, saludándome. Pero hubo uno que me llamó la atención llamativamente, ya que su sonrisa era muy misteriosa y en sus ojos notaba un deje de posesión, de lujuria, y por esa razón, aparté rápidamente la vista del guapo vampiro ¿quién sería?

Sin detenerme más en aquellos pensamientos, proseguí mirando hacia el frente donde encontré a Carlisle, deslumbrante con un traje negro, realmente guapo. De repente me puse muy nerviosa al sentir que todos nos estaban mirando.

En unos segundos nos hallamos frente a frente, y en ese momento, sentí lo mismo que en el instante en el que se apareció frente a mí la primera vez en la biblioteca, como un ángel recién caído del cielo. Le miré a los ojos con una sonrisa cómplice y susurre un sincero ``te quiero´´ al cual me respondió con una amplia y tierna sonrisa.

La ceremonia comenzó tras unos instantes cuando el cura comenzó a hablar y los invitados se sentaron. Después De una pequeña introducción pasamos al grano:

- Ahora, Carlisle, repita conmigo. Yo Carlisle Cullen te tomo a ti, Nadine Chalsy, como esposa para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza todos los días de mi vida.

El rubio fue repitiendo lo que el hombre decía, mirándome fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa para después, yo hacer lo mismo sintiendo un amor increíble al observar su rostro lleno de ilusión. Al terminar, ambos nos besamos durante largo rato con todo el amor que nos fue posible.

Al finalizar la ceremonia, Carlisle me presentó a unos cuantos amigos suyos y yo estuve hablando con mi familia y amigos, hasta que en un momento en el que me quedé sola, apareció el inquietante vampiro rubio repeinado y extremadamente guapo.

- Así que tú eres Nadine, Ya entiendo por qué Carlisle se ha casado contigo, eres muy bella. – sonrió de forma pícara mientras clavaba sus ojos azul intenso en los míos.

- ¿Y tú eres..?

- Oh, perdona, Eric Northman. Soy el creador de Carlisle.

- ¿En serio? Nunca me ha hablado de ti, me resulta raro.

- No tenemos mucha relación de forma habitual, pero nos apreciamos. Bonito colgante ¿de dónde lo has sacado? – preguntó cambiando el semblante de su rostro a sorpresa e incredulidad.

- Fue un regalo de mi hermana cuando éramos niñas... ¿qué ocurre con él?

- Es el símbolo de mi tribu.

- No me dio tiempo a responder nada cuando Carlisle apareció junto a mí algo serio mirando al vampiro.

- Eric, me alegro de verte por aquí, hacia ya algún tiempo que no nos veíamos.

- Desde el siglo pasado, estaba presentándome a tu ya esposa ¿cómo no le has hablado nunca de mí?

- Supongo que no habrá surgido, ya sabes.

- Podríamos hablar en privado, creo que hay muchas cosas que contar, amigo.

- Claro, luego te veo, mi amor. – dijo Carlisle mientras me besaba fugazmente.

- Ha sido un verdadero placer, señora Cullen. – se despidió el alto vampiro con una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras comenzaba a andar tras el rubio.

Tras unos segundos viendo como desaparecían dentro de la casa me decidí a seguirlos.

- Como ya sabrás, estoy al tanto de lo sucedido con los Vulturis

- Imaginaba, pero de verdad, puedo asegurar que ella no...

- Cálmate. Carlisle, sabes que te aprecio y confió en tu criterio, yo no soy tan anticuado como Aro y su pestilente séquito. Así que no veo que haya que convertirla. Estoy contigo en esto, y sabes que tienes las de ganar por ello, yo puedo ayudarte a que te dejen en paz.

- ¿A cambio de qué? ¿qué ganas con todo esto?

- Estar cerca de ella, me ha fascinado, Carlisle.

- No voy a compartirla, Eric, es mi mujer y la amo.

- Aún no te la he pedido, no seas egoísta, Carlisle. Piénsatelo.

Acto seguido escuché como alguien se dirigía a la puerta, así que de forma ágil, me alejé lo máximo que pude de allí, contemplando a lo lejos como el vampiro desaparecía entre la multitud y Carlisle salía del cuarto al rato, derrotado anímicamente.

Me acerqué con rapidez hacia el rubio con semblante serio.

- ¿De qué narices va ese tío y por qué no me has hablado nunca de él? – pregunté con cierto deje de enfado mirando fijamente sus ojos.

- Es hora de que tengamos una conversación, Nadine. Siento haberte omitido información. ¿qué te parece si después de la ceremonia te cuento todo?

- Está bien, pero esta vez no te me escapas, Carlisle Cullen.

Casi había anochecido cuando se fueron todos los invitados y Los hijos de Carlisle recogían un poco la casa con mi ayuda. El rubio entró en el salón y miró a los presentes.

- Gracias por todo, hijos. Ahora si me disculpáis tengo una conversación pendiente con Nadine.

Ninguno objetó al comentario del mayor, y ambos desaparecimos escaleras arriba directos al despacho del rubio.

Entré primero y me planté en mitad de la estancia mirándole con semblante serio, esperando que comenzara a hablar. Él mientras tanto cerraba la puerta a su espalda y se giraba con lentitud, exhalado un suspiro profundo, mirándome a los ojos con decisión.

- Eric es mi creador, tiene más de 2.000 años y es la mayor autoridad a la que debemos respetar. Es algo así como nuestro rey.

- ¿Esta incluso por encima de los Vulturis? – mi cara en ese momento pasó de enfado a sorpresa.

- Sí. Es mayor que todos nosotros y es diferente, por ello es el mandamás.

- A qué te refieres con eso de que es ``diferente´´

- Es un vampiro diferente. Le daña la plata, necesita descansar por el día, puede desplegar unos enormes colmillos, llora sangre, hipnotizar... Es diferente.

- Vaya... ¿ Hay más como él?

- Que sepamos, no. Nunca te hablé de él porque es peligroso, en realidad le hace ser peligroso lo caprichoso que es.

- Os escuché hablando antes. Me quiere a mí a cambio de librarnos de los Vulturis.

- No voy a aceptar, Nadine. Querrá beber de tu sangre, que te acuestes con él...

- Joder... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿nos hará daño si no aceptas?

- No, no lo creo. Es bueno y es mi creador, nos apreciamos pero, sé que tratará de convencerte o conquistarte.

- Por el amor de dios, ¡Qué pesado! No puedo negar que es muy atractivo, pero de ahí a tirar mi reviente matrimonio por la borda... Es un creído.

- Es Eric Northman. – contestó el hombre sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mí y me besaba. Intentaré hablar con él y convencerlo para que te deje en paz.

- Tenemos un imán para los problemas. – sonreí mientras hablaba observando sus cálidos ojos para después, besarle con ternura en la penumbra de su despacho.


	36. Capítulo 36

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

Capítulo 36

Varios días después de nuestra boda, todo volvió a la normalidad. Me sorprendía de mí misma al sentir nostalgia de la bendita rutina que, ahora, era tan lejana en mi vida.

Al terminar el trabajo a eso de las 9 de la tarde, regresaba a casa cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Yo sin quitarle el ojo a la carretera lo cogí. No conocía el teléfono pero aún así descolgué.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Es usted Nadine Chalsy Thord. – preguntó una fría voz de mujer al otro lado del aparato.

- Sí... ¿Qué ocurre?

- Verá, la llamo del hospital Santa María en San Francisco, tengo malas noticias para usted, señorita.

Cuando la mujer termino de hablar dejé de recibir información de mi entorno, sólo podía concentrarme en la trágica noticia, no podía creerlo... En ese mismo momento me eché al arcén derecho y paré el vehículo colgando a la mujer y dejándome caer sobre el volante mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a brotar sin quererlo.

La noche se adentró y yo seguía en la misma posición que hacía 3 horas, nada había cambiado, yo seguía sin admitir aquella noticia, era imposible, así de repente, perderlo todo prácticamente.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando noté una presencia fuera del vehículo. Giré para observar por la ventanilla y encontré a Carlisle de pie asomando.

El rubio abrió la puerta ante mi respingo y al observar mi rostro, cambió su tierna y cálida sonrisa por preocupación.

- Nadine ¿qué haces aquí parada? Hace tres horas que saliste del trabajo... ¿Has estado llorando? – Pude observar como su rostro iba oscureciéndose a medida que avanzaba en sus preguntas y ,preocupado, veía como no reaccionaba ante él.

- Mis padres y Amanda han muerto, Carlisle.

Su rostro pasó de la preocupación a la sorpresa más extrema en menos de un segundo. Quedó tan atropellado por los acontecimientos que no supo qué hacer en unos instantes hasta que, sin decir nada, me abrazó fuertemente y yo volví a romper en llanto.

Tras aquel largo y reconfortable abrazo rogué al hombre que me llevara al hospital de inmediato, ya que recordaba que la mujer me dijo que debía reconocer los cadáveres aunque supieran que eran ellos.

Tras unas horas de viaje llegamos al Santa María y en ese momento comenzó la verdadera pesadilla.

Nos adentramos en el enorme hospital acercándonos a la recepción. Carlisle habló todo el rato mientras yo escuchaba aún sin asimilar nada.

Tras esperar durante un rato que se hizo eterno, un hombre con bata blanca y mayor se acercó a nosotros diciendo mi nombre completo. Ambos nos levantamos y de forma automática, Carlisle cogió mi mano con fuerza siguiendo al hombre hasta la sala de autopsias.

Una vez dentro de ella noté como mi corazón se encogía hasta límites insospechados al observar tres cuerpos sobre varias de las frías mesas metálicas. El doctor se acercó a los cuerpos y antes de tocarlos me miró con firmeza preguntando si estaba lista para que los destapara.

Asentí levemente mientras tragaba y respiraba con fuerza tratando de controlar el frenético latir de mi corazón.

El hombre levantó las sábanas de los tres cuerpos dejando al descubierto sólo los rostros de los cadáveres. Los contemple con los ojos muy abiertos y en ese momento comencé a sentirme realmente mal.

Me puse rápidamente la mano en el pecho al sentir como cada vez el ritmo era más rápido, como el mareo empezaba a invadir mi cuerpo junto con un temblor, que no podía controlar.

- ¿¡Nadine, qué te ocurre! – habló desesperado el rubio mientras me sujetaba con rapidez.

- No... No puedo respirar, me duele el pecho – hablé con dificultad mientras seguía hiperventilándome cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire.

- ¡Rápido, está en arritmia respiratoria! – gritó Carlisle al médico mientras tomaba mis pulsaciones tumbándome en una de las mesas de autopsias y echaba mi cabeza para atrás.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud tratando de ubicarme mientras observaba la estancia de hospital en la que me hallaba. En el sofá de al lado estaba Carlisle, quien se levantó rápidamente cuando me vio.

- ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

- Me siento cansada... ¿qué ha pasado?

- Entraste en parada respiratoria después de un ataque de ansiedad tras... Bueno, ya sabes. Lo siento tanto, mi amor.

El rubio se acercó con rapidez y me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo lloraba desconsolada. Había comenzado el principio del final.

Pasadas varias horas dejaron que nos fuéramos del hospital pero, tras los acontecimientos pasados, era mejor no abandonar San Francisco hasta que estuviera arreglado todo lo relacionado con los funerales así que, Carlisle decidió que nos quedaríamos en un hotel hasta que pudiera entrar en casa de mi familia sin sufrir riesgos para mi salud.

No pude dormir ni hacer nada que no fuese llorar en todo lo que quedó de noche, abrazada al rubio, me hundí en el sufrimiento sin poder salir de aquella dolorosa espiral.

Al segundo día de recibir la noticia, celebramos el funeral en San Francisco una mañana nublada que amenazaba lluvia.

Miré a mi alrededor observando toda la gente que había allí. No conocía a mucha y eso me relajó ya que no tenía ganas de hablar ni poner caras de agradecimiento.

La familia de Carlisle se encontraba allí al completo -incluyendo a Esme que había vuelto de sus vacaciones en mi ausencia- toda la mancha negra que formábamos guardó silencio cuando comenzó la ceremonia.

Después de una hora que se hizo eterna, la gente comenzó a irse tras darme el pésame, algunos lloraban, otros simplemente parecían tristes.

Jessica y su madre se pegaron un buen viaje para asistir y reconfortarme con sus palabras, cosa que agradecí bastante pero, después de que las dos mujeres se fueran, hubo una visita que me impactó muchísimo.

- Siento mucho lo de tu familia, Nadine. Entiendo lo que estás pasando, como puedes imaginar.

- ¿Eric. Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Quería mostrarte mi apoyo, sabes que podéis pedirme lo que necesitéis. – dijo con voz baja y tranquilizadora sin dejar de clavar sus ojos hielo en los míos, mientras limpiaba con su pulgar una lágrima que surcaba mi rostro.

Quedé impactada tras su actuación mirándole extrañada mientras musitaba un seco ``gracias´´. Después, el rubio sonrió levemente y comenzó a caminar hacia su Corvette negro.


	37. Capítulo 37

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 37

A la noche ya nos encontrábamos de nuevo en Forks, todos menos Alice y Jasper quienes se ofrecieron para arreglar lo referente a las dos casas, ya que yo no podía ni acercarme a ellas sin que se me cortase la respiración.

Me encontraba tumbada en la cama, ya que eran altas horas de la noche, cuando Carlisle entró en el cuarto tumbándose a mi lado en la gran cama para abrazarme con fuerza.

- ¿Viste a Eric en el funeral? – pregunté al hombre girándome para observar sus preciosos ojos.

- Sí. Antes de que se acercara a ti estuvo hablando conmigo. Ya te dije que se pondría pesado.

- Aunque es un prepotente caprichoso, me cae bien.

- Es bueno, aunque no lo parezca. Nadine, voy a ir a Volterra. – Me incorporé de inmediato mirándole de forma suplicante.

- No, por favor. Intentarán hacerte algo.

- Debo hacerlo, tengo que terminar esto como sea, ahora mismo no podemos hacerles frente con lo que acaba de pasar, además, no me harán daño, estoy seguro de que Eric ha intervenido en nuestro favor sino, ya se hubieran lanzado a por ti hace unas semanas.

- Iré contigo, Carlisle. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

- Está bien. Tampoco quiero que estés sola.

Sonreí levemente para después, besarle con fuerza mientras dejaba que su aroma me embriagase por completo, haciéndome olvidar durante unos segundos todo lo ocurrido.

Dos días después ya volábamos camino de Volterra. Carlisle había avisado de nuestra inesperada visita así pues, cuando llegamos ya nos estaban esperando en el siniestro castillo medieval.

- Bienvenidos, de nuevo. – Habló con maldad la pequeña vampiresa rubia mostrando una sonrisa.

- Hola, Jane.

- Os están esperando.

La tensión de Carlisle era perceptible y eso me preocupaba muchísimo, ya que él jamás mostraba nada parecido en casi ninguna circunstancia. Traté de relajarme suspirando profundamente.

Al abrir las grandes puertas de la sala circular, Aro se levantó de su trono con total elegancia acercándose hacia nosotros.

- Estoy encantado de veros de nuevo, aunque, hubiera preferido que fuera en otras circunstancias. Oh, siento mucho lo ocurrido, Nadine. – No le contesté, simplemente hice un pequeño gesto con la cabeza tratando de no llorar.

- Aro, esta situación es insostenible. No podemos estar luchando siempre.

- Lo sé, Carlisle. Te di una opción...

- ¡Sabes que no es la única! Danos un respiro, dáselo a ella, acaba de morir su familia. – habló indignado mientras miraba desafiante la inexpresiva cara del vampiro.

- Estáis a salvo, al menos por el momento.

Segundos después de que la voz hablará, Eric apareció en la estancia con total elegancia ocupando la derecha de Aro. Todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia con su llegada, menos yo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Eric?

- Te ofrecí mi ayuda y como vi que te costaba decidirte, decidí yo - Los penetrantes ojos del guapo vampiro se clavaron en los de Carlisle, mientras sonreía posando como un modelo de perfumes ante la cámara.-

- He convencido a Aro y su comitiva de que Nadine es de fiar, y que por el momento, no es necesario tomar medidas drásticas y, como ya sabemos lo obedientes que son los Vulturis, podréis estar tranquilos por mucho que les joda mi decisión.

- Gracias, Eric. – dijo serio el rubio mientras bajaba la mirada. Algo no le acababa de gustar de aquello, y a mí tampoco.

- Ya me lo cobraré, no te preocupes, Carlisle. Os quedareis hasta mañana, no?

- Sí.

- Bueno, no busquéis un hotel. Aro, darles vuestra mejor habitación. Si me disculpáis he dejado algo inacabado.

Después de mirarme como si fuera comestible, el alto vampiro salió de la sala dejando a todos los presentes perplejos y humillados.

Tras unos instantes, Aro llamó a uno de sus sirvientes para que nos llevarán a una de las habitaciones.

- Dios mío, si que se lo han tomado en serio. – hablé mientras inspeccionaba el enorme cuarto.

- Ya te dije que es la máxima autoridad de nuestro mundo. Y ahora me tiene contra la espada y la pared contigo.

- ¿Crees que me quiere hacer daño?

- Por cómo actúa contigo, no. Quiero hacerte suya, pero no sé por qué, no es como una de sus caprichos.

Me encontraba observando por la ventana cuando comencé a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho y a faltarme el aliento, entonces me di la vuelta con lentitud mientras trataba de hablar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Nadine? – preguntó preocupado el rubio mientras se acercaba con un ágil movimiento vampírico.

No pude contestar ya que perdí el control de mis piernas y casi me estampé contra el suelo debido al gran mareo que me aturdió por completo.

El hombre me tumbó en la cama mientras me nombraba una y otra vez tocando mi cuello para tomarme el pulso.

- No puedo respirar... – susurré mientras el hombre rompía la camiseta y volvía a tomar el pulso poniéndose más nervioso. Noté como ponía las manos entre mis pechos y comenzaba a presionar realizando la RCP.

Tras un rato desperté comenzando a sentirme mejor, aunque débil. El hombre no se movía de mi lado, sentado a un lado de la cama.

- ¿Cómo estás? Descríbeme lo que te ocurrió. – habló mientras tomaba mis pulsaciones.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? Ha sido como el otro día, dolor, falta de aire, esta vez mareo incluso.

- Has tenido un fallo respiratorio que casi acaba en paro cardiaco. El otro día estaba fundamentado por la crisis de ansiedad que te provoco la arritmia, pero ahora no hay nada. Esto es serio.

- ¿Qué crees que tengo?

- No lo sé... Mañana cuando lleguemos iremos al hospital. Voy a buscarte algo de ropa y una medicamentos por si acaso fueran trombos.

- Está bien, no me moveré de aquí.

Acto seguido el hombre salió raudo dejándome sola en la gran habitación, meditando sobre que podría pasarme. Después de unos segundos, entró Eric descubriéndome en ropa interior después de que Carlisle se deshiciera de la camiseta para la RCP. Traté de ocultarme como pude con los brazos.

- Perdón, no sabía que estabas... Me encontré con Carlisle y me explicó lo que paso, he venido para no dejarte sola.

- Gracias, Eric... Estoy bien ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro, será divertido. – respondió sonriendo de forma sexy, como solía hacer siempre.

- Por qué nos ayudas ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

- A ti, Nadine. – En ese momento aparté la mirada de sus ojos llena de sorpresa y vergüenza por la sinceridad de su respuesta.

- Me halagas pero, estuviste en mi boda, en la boda de tu amigo y creado.

- No necesito que te alejes de Carlisle, sólo quiero poder tenerte también. No puedo ignorar tu atracción, nunca me había pasado algo así. Te deseo y sé que tu también a mí, veo como me miras, como te sonrojas cuando te descubro.

- Dios, Eric, para por favor. Esto es demasiado para mí.

- ¿Puedes negar que te gusto? – El hombre se acercó más a la cama mirándome con seriedad.

- No, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a enrollarme contigo, ni que no ame a Carlisle. Y no vale usar tus poderes para someterme.

El rubio sonrió divertido sentándose en la cama junto a mí mientras tomaba unos mechones de mi pelo y los olía con lentitud, recreándose lo más mínimo.

- Tu olor es delicioso, tan dulce...

En ese momento entró Carlisle con su maletín y una camisa blanca quedándose de pie observando la escena con resignación. En su rostro podía hallarse un deje de tristeza.

- ¿Qué puedo darte para que ella no tenga que ver en esto?

- Me temo que nada, Carlisle. Me es irresistible, como jamás nadie.

- ¿Es la tua cantante? – preguntó totalmente sorprendido sin apartar la vista del vampiro.

- Eso creo.

- No sabía que pudiera ser de dos vampiros a la vez.

- Oh, ¡qué bonita coincidencia! Ya lo creo que se puede, Carlisle. Una vez Cayo y Thoumas coincidieron en la misma y acabaron matándola. Se peleaban demasiado. – Contestó Aro apareciendo en la sala de la nada, riendo divertido. Yo estaba alucinando aún en sujetador pensando que ya no podía ocurrir nada más.

Acabé hartándome de aquella situación, viendo discutir a los tres vampiros así que me levanté de la cama furiosa y comencé a gritar.

- Seríais tan amables de largaron y dejarme con mi marido, acabo de tener una parada respiratoria y mi familia murió hace tres días ¡Necesito un respiro, vale! ¿Me haríais ese favor? – Al terminar, noté como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que traté de contener con todas mis fuerzas sin éxito.

Los dos vampiros se fueron sin decir nada poniendo cara de circunstancias mientras Carlisle se aproximaba con al cabeza gacha, algo avergonzado. Al llegar a mi altura dejó los objetos sobre la cama y alzo la vista para mirarme.

Ninguno dijo nada durante unos instantes hasta que el suspiró mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. Yo por mi parte me derrumbé sin poder evitarlo.


	38. Capítulo 38

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 38

Al día siguiente, nada más levantarme, nos fuimos al aeropuerto tras despedirnos vagamente de Aro y Eric.

El viaje se hacía eterno como de costumbre, pero esta vez, algo cambió la rutina cuando comencé a sentirme mal de nuevo. Esta vez, empecé a toser de forma violenta, mientras un fuerte dolor en el pecho me dejaba sin aire suficiente.

- ¿Estás bien, Nadine? Pediré un poco de agua. Dijo el hombre levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

A la vuelta trajo consigo un pequeño vaso de plástico que me dio con rapidez. Yo me lo acerqué a la boca para beber cuando tuve que escupirla de vuelta al recipiente, pero esta vez, de color rojo.

Miré al hombre con terror mientras la tos comenzaba a remitir.

- ¿Qué me está pasando?

- Lo averiguaremos, cariño ¿Te duele algo? ¿Sientes opresión en el pecho, dolor?

- Sólo estoy algo mareada, se me pasará enseguida. Me cuesta un poco respirar.

Empecé a notar como el aire me faltaba cada vez más y mi corazón se aceleraba. Escuchaba como Carlisle empezaba a nombrarme, pero era incapaz de contestarle sin asfixiarme.

El rubio tocó mi cuello y grito ayuda a una de las azafatas, no atendí a lo que le dijo pero lo comprendí todo cuando al poco rato cayó la mascarilla de oxigeno de mi panel y el rubio me la colocó con rapidez pero, aún así, la cosa empeoraba y quedé inconsciente.

Al despertar me encontraba dentro de una ambulancia con Carlisle a mi lado. El rubio me preguntó por mi estado y me contó lo que había sucedido. Había sufrido un ataque cardiaco.

Al llegar al hospital me metieron en una sala de curas conectada al oxigeno, estaba sola hasta que él entró junto con otro médico amigo suyo, al cual sólo le había visto una vez, en nuestra boda.

- Hola, Nadine ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Mejor, Gracias, Alfred. – dije tras quitarme la mascarilla.

- Carlisle me ha contado todo lo ocurrido en la última semana, y me temo que va a tener que ver con el corazón.

- Claro, sino no estarías aquí. ¿Sabes lo que tengo?

- Creo que puede ser un problema de válvulas, o relacionado con el pulmón... voy a hacerte unas pruebas para ver dónde está el problema.

- Te voy a auscultar primero. – dijo mientras se colocaba el estetoscopio. – No suena normal, vamos a hacerte una resonancia magnética y una angiografía coronaria, con esas dos pruebas veremos el corazón y las válvulas en resumen. Tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta mañana por la angiografía, pero no te asustes, es normal, haré que te traigan la autorización.

El hombre sonrió y salió de la sala no sin antes darle una palmada en la espalda a Carlisle. El rubio le sonrió levemente para después de su salida, acercarse a mí.

- Es muy buen cardiólogo, te vas a poner bien.

- Esto es horrible, siempre tiene que suceder algo.

- Lo sé, lo siento.

Hice una mueca al observar el rostro entristecido del hombre para, acto seguido, indicarle que se acercara a mí y poder abrazarle.

- Te quiero, Carlisle. Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

- No tienes que dármelas. Eres mi vida, Te amo.

Sonrió con ternura para después besarme con lentitud y muchísimo cariño.

Al cabo de unos días volvimos al hospital a por los resultados de las pruebas. Sentía algo de miedo por conocer el resultado.

Carlisle y yo nos encontrábamos en silencio en la consulta del doctor cuando este entró con unos grandes sobres de los cuales sacó las radiografías y papeles mientras nos saludaba a ambos.

Guardó silencio unos minutos mientras se concentraba en los resultados de las pruebas, emitiendo un intenso sonido al respirar.

- Lo que me temía. Hay un problema con la válvula mitral. Es una regurgitación. Y por lo síntomas que presentas, la frecuencia y los fallos cardiacos, está bastante feo.

- Hay que operar. – dijo Carlisle mirando las radiografías fijamente.

- Es peligroso ¿verdad? – Miré al médico fijamente como si tratase de leer su mente. Él dudaba en qué decir.- no me mientas, Alfred.

- No podría aunque quisiera con él aquí. Es uno de los mejores médicos que he conocido. Es peligroso, pero dado que eres joven tienes más probabilidad de que todo salga bien. Si no te operamos ya, morirás en unas semanas.

- ¿En qué consiste la operación, qué le pasa a mi válvula? – No pude evitar derramar las lágrimas que me inundaban los ojos.

- La insuficiencia mitral hace que haya un reflujo de sangre desde el ventrículo izquierdo a la aurícula. Tendríamos que cambiar la válvula, puesto que está muy dañada, no serviría de nada intentar arreglarla.

- ¿Cómo es posible que tenga esto?

- Bueno dado que no ha sufrido fiebre reumática ni endocarditis, Se debe seguramente a los ataques cardiacos frutos de complicaciones, que has podido tener a lo largo de la vida, ataques de ansiedad, golpes bruscos... Lo siento, Nadine.

No dije nada, nadie dijo nada tras unos minutos horribles hasta que Alfred rompió aquel silencio tan incomodo citándome para la cirugía en tres días.

Todos nos levantamos y tras despedirnos, Carlisle y yo salimos de la sala, dirigiéndonos al coche del rubio.

Una vez dentro, sin mediar palabra, me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo derramaba lágrimas silenciosas.

Nada más llegar a casa me metí en la cama de nuestro dormitorio y no salí en todo el día de allí, sumergiéndome en una tristeza absoluta. Todo se había juntado en muy poco tiempo y no me veía lo suficientemente preparada como para afrontar aquello, era demasiado.

Al caer la noche Carlisle llegó a casa del trabajo y se encamino al cuarto. Entro despacio para ver si estaba dormida pero, al percatarse de que no, se adentro cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se acercó al borde de la cama y se sentó de espaldas a mí.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien. – contesté secamente mientras trataba de que mi voz no delatara mi llanto.

- Es normal que estés así después de todo lo que ha pasado pero, esto no es bueno para tu corazón, ni para tu mente, cariño.

- No puedo evitarlo, he perdido a mi familia, Carlisle, y para colmo me estoy muriendo.

- Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás. En cuanto a lo primero, bueno, nos tendrás a nosotros siempre, sé que no llenará el vacio nunca pero...

Me incorporé interrumpiéndole y lo abracé rompiendo en un llanto intenso que el hombre trató de parar acariciando mi pelo con ternura, mientras me decía dulcemente al oído que todo iría bien y que estaba a mí lado. Aunque sus palabras me hacían sentir mejor no podía parar de llorar.

- No puedo dormir por las noches, Carlisle. Ni concentrarme casi en el resto de día en otra cosa que no esa esta angustia.

- Ha sido un golpe muy duro, es muy probable que necesites ayuda de un profesional para... Sobrellevarlo. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites, Nadine.

- Bastantes problemas tenéis ya, sobretodo tú.

- Soy tu marido, no pienso dejarte de lado por nada. Te amo. Mi existencia se basa en que tu estés aquí.

- Yo también te quiero, y mucho. – me abracé a él con fuerza al terminar la frase. – ¿No puedes darme nada para conseguir dormir sin tener esas horribles pesadillas?

- Lo siento, cariño. En tu estado no podemos darte ningún tipo de somnífero ni semejante. Debes tratar de relajarte, no quiero que vuelvas a tener un fallo cardiaco ni nada parecido. Túmbate, estaré contigo toda la noche.

- Gracias. Te quiero.


	39. Capítulo 39

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 39

El Miércoles por la mañana ya me encontraba en el hospital esperando a que comenzará la operación. Una enfermera llegó a por mí a eso de las 11 de la mañana, y tras despedirme de Carlisle, me llevó a uno de los quirófanos.

- Vamos a empezar, dormirla. – Dijo Alfred mientras cogía un utensilio que no pude ver con claridad.

Una de las enfermeras me puso una mascarilla sobre la boca y nariz, meintras me decía que contara 10 desde atrás respirando hondo, la hice caso y me quedé profundamente dormida en apenas unos segundos.

Desperté con lentitud sintiéndome débil intentando con todas mis fuerzas enfocar para distinguir lo que veía, Una vez conseguido, observé a Carlisle allí, de pie junto a la cama mirándome fijamente con semblante relajado.

- Hola. – Hablé suavemente mientras le sonreía.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Me siento como cansada, débil.

- Es normal. Todo ha salido bien, cariño. En unos cuantos días podrás irte a casa.

- ¿Has visto la operación?

- Sí, conseguí que me dejarán verlo. Fue bastante bien. Ahora tengo que volver al trabajo pero, Jasper y Alice vendrán a visitarte más tarde. Todos quieren venir a verte, pero el régimen de visitas es bastante estricto de momento, necesitas descansar.

- Claro. Qué bien te sienta la bata de médico, estás incluso más guapo que de costumbre.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente acercándose para besarme con lentitud. Después de despidió y salió de allí prometiendo que volvería pronto.

En los primeros días me visito toda la familia Cullen, incluso Rosalie, aunque seguía siendo igual de arisca conmigo, y Esme, quien se disculpó por lo ocurrido meses atrás.

Una tarde después de la visita de Esme por la mañana, alguien llamó a mi puerta con suavidad y entró dejándome sorprendida e inquieta.

- Hola, Nadine. Me alegro de que estés bien. – dijo el vampiro mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa pícara y depositaba un hermoso ramo de flores sobre la mesilla. Dudé sobre que decir intentando que mi sorpresa no se notara mucho.

- Em... Hola, Eric, gracias por las flores son muy bonitas ¿Cómo te has enterado de esto?

- No soy el rey de los vampiros sólo por mi edad, Nadine. Veo el futuro. Soy el rarito de mi especie. – Habló serio mientras se acercaba a mi altura y me miraba a los ojos. Me ponía realmente nerviosa cuando hacia eso, incluso culpable por sentir atracción hacia su sexy y perfecta magia vampírica.

- Vaya, eso te será de mucha utilidad.

- Desde luego. Y Gracias a ello sé qué debo hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer. – habló acercándose cada vez más a mí de forma lenta y peligrosa, hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un apasionado beso.

Sentía ganas de parar pero también unas irresistibles ganas de continuar y no sabía muy bien por qué ¿me habría hipnotizo, o le deseaba tanto que ni yo lo sabia en realidad?

Me di cuenta de que le estaba siguiendo el rollo y traté de pararle bruscamente pero, sólo paró cuando la puerta se cerró y Carlisle entró quedándose de pie observando la escena con resignación y tristeza.

Eric se retiró de mi lado como si no pasara nada mirando al rubio sin la menor importancia. Carlisle por su parte se retiró lo más rápido posible. Supuse que para no tener ningún pleito con el caprichoso de Eric. Sólo esperaba que no tuviéramos problemas por él.

- ¡Carlisle, espera! - Grité tratando sin éxito que se detuviera para después, mirar al alto vampiro con cara de pocos amigos sintiendo un ligero rencor hacia el en aquel momento. – Estarás contento, ¿no?

- La verdad es que sí. – añadió sonriendo ampliamente de forma sexy.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Vete de aquí, Eric. Eres insoportable.

- Está bien, me voy. Espero verte pronto.

Por fin hubo salido suspiré profundamente y llamé con mi móvil a Carlisle. No me lo cogió tras esperar y saltó el contestador. Estupendo.

Al rato de haber llamado al rubio entró en el cuarto suspirando. Antes de que dijera nada le corté.

- Lo siento, Carlisle. No entiendo por qué me cuesta tanto frenarle.

- No es tu culpa, su atracción es muy grande, es muy mayor, tiene un gran poder. Pero no puedo evitarlo, podría matarnos a ambos con solo mover un dedo. No sé qué hacer, Nadine.

- No te preocupes, te amo y no pienso ceder ante él.

El hombre suspiro tristemente para después acercarse y que nuestros labios quedaran unidos en un tierno beso. Podía sentir su frustración y me repateaba no saber que hacer para que Eric me dejase en paz.


	40. Capítulo 40

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 40

Casi una semana después por fin pude abandonar el hospital y volver a casa, me alegró retornar y pude sentir el afecto de la familia Cullen con el caluroso recibimiento que me brindaron. Eran demasiado buenos para merecerse todo lo horrible que les acechaba a cada paso en sus vidas.

Los días pasaban lentamente, pues aún estaba de baja y sufría una gran depresión a raíz del accidente de mi familia. No salía de la cama, apenas comía o hablaba con alguien. Carlisle estaba realmente preocupado y ni siquiera las pastillas que me daba me hacían dormir bien por las noches. Era insufrible todo aquello y podía ver la angustia en el angelical rostro del rubio. No podía esconder su sufrimiento, pues sus ojos le delataban, la preocupación borboteaba en ellos, y su preciosa sonrisa se mantenía a media asta todo el tiempo sin poder disimularla. Me odiaba por lo que le está haciendo, no podía continuar con el dolor, era insoportable.

Por mi cabeza rondaban ideas sobre la muerte y el suicidio que paliaba con llantos, pero volvían a mi mente cada vez con más fuerza, y sin poder alejarlas dejé que me invadieran por completo.

Era una fría noche de miércoles y la casa casi estaba vacía. Carlisle estaba trabajando y todos menos Alice se encontraban de caza en los bosques de la comarca mientras yo decidí levantarme de la cama con movimientos torpes y lentos cual zombi, y me dirigí al baño.

Una vez allí llené la amplia y blanca bañera de agua caliente y me metí con el camisón negro que Alice me había regalado tiempo atrás.

Me abandoné unos minutos dejando vagar mi mente por todos los pensamientos que se cruzasen por ella. Volví la vista a un punto fijo, observé mi brazo con el puño cerrado unos minutos, después lo abrí lentamente hasta tener la palma extendida dejando al descubierto un pequeño abrecartas de plata, regalo de mi padre hacia unos años.

Dirigí la vista a la cicatriz en forma de media luna de la muñeca, el abrecartas la rozaba y automáticamente pensé en Carlisle, su marca en mi cuerpo me recordaba cuantas veces me había salvado la vida. No pude reprimir el llanto así pues, mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar silenciosas mientras observaba el objeto. Lo tomé con mi otra mano y corté con fuerza brazo arriba pasando por la cicatriz con los ojos cerrados, pero me detuve al visualizar al rubio. No podía hacerle esto. Me sentí horriblemente mal conmigo misma y sentí como una oleada de tristeza volvía a sacudirme sin piedad. Volví a llorar, ahora con ganas, dejando caer el pequeño objeto en el agua con lentitud, después tapé mi cara con mis manos ensangrentadas.

- Nadine ¿estás bien? – preguntó la dulce voz de Alice al otro lado de la puerta del baño mientras tocaba con suavidad. La ignoré por completo ya que apenas escuchaba su voz, la sentía como algo secundario, parecido al sonido del gentío mientras caminas por la calle absorto en tus asuntos, no quería que me viera así.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí tirada, pero supuse que demasiado al escuchar fuera la voz de alguien más hablar con la joven. Era Carlisle, había llegado de trabajar y la pequeña mujer le estaba contando lo que sucedía.

- ¿Nadine? Abre la puerta, cariño ¿qué ocurre? ¿estás bien?

Ninguna respuesta. Sólo podía llorar y odiarme profundamente por todo aquello. Quería hablar para que me dejaran en paz pero las palabras se ahogaban en mi garganta, se anclaban en ella dolorosamente.

- Por favor, abre. – La preocupación era notable en su voz incluso superaba a su innata serenidad. – Voy a tirar la puerta abajo, Nadine.

Y así lo hizo. Dos segundos después la puerta cayó pesadamente al suelo y el rubio observó con horror la escena desde el umbral de la puerta. Tras un movimiento extremadamente veloz apareció a mi lado nombrándome mientras tomaba mi pulso y hacia preguntas. No podía dejar de llorar.

- Lo siento, Carlisle. – sollocé tratando de evitar su mirada mientras el hombre sacaba mi brazo del agua ensangrentada.

- No ha causado daños graves, no es tan profundo. Observé su rostro durante unos instantes: Era serio, duro, estaba horrorizado y las aletas de su nariz se expandían. Si pudiera llorar sabia que estaría haciéndolo.

- No pude terminar, pensé en ti. Lo siento Carlisle, lo siento. – el llanto volvió a intensificarse mientras el hombre volvió la mirada llena de tristeza.

- No te preocupes ahora de eso. Voy a sacarte de aquí. – añadió mientras metía sus manos en la bañera y me sacaba de ella sin esfuerzo, llevándome a nuestro cuarto donde me depositó con cuidado sobre la cama. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Estoy mareada.

Has perdido bastante sangre. Alice, tráeme el botiquín por favor. – gritó el rubio mientras no quitaba ojo la brazo presionando sobre él con una toalla blanca del baño ahora teñida de intenso escarlata.

La mujer apareció al instante con una pequeña caja en la mano que dejó sobre la cama y después de mirar con horror al escena, despareció sin decir nada dejándonos de nuevo solos. Carlisle comenzó a hablar tras coger varias cosas del botiquín.

- ¿No eres feliz, Nadine? – La tristeza en sus ojos fue como una puñalada en lo más profundo de mi ser.

- Nunca había sido tan feliz.

- ¿Sólo ha sido por tu familia? – preguntó cuidadosamente mirando el brazo mientras cosía la herida.

- Sabes que sí. Soy idiota, ahora pensarás que soy infeliz contigo, o... – Me quedé bloqueada y Carlisle alzó la vista del brazo deteniéndose en su tarea un instante.

- Te creo. Sé como lo estás pasando por lo ocurrido, sé que no comes apenas, que no duermes, y sabes que eso lo sé a ciencia cierta – mostró una preciosa sonrisa que me hizo devolvérsela levemente mientras proseguí escuchándole - pero no creí que fueras a hacer algo como esto, la verdad ¿Por qué no me pides ayuda? lo que necesites, apóyate en nosotros, somos tu familia.

- No puedo soportar el dolor, está en mi cabeza todo repitiéndose una y otra vez. No sé qué hacer.

- Conozco un psiquiatra muy bueno en el hospital, creo que deberías ir. Como médico, Nadine. Has intentado suicidarte – dijo antes de que pudiera cortarle.

- Está bien, iré. Te quiero, Carlisle. – sollocé observando el rostro del rubio mientras este suspiraba observándome con tristeza para después, abrazarme con fuerza mientras susurraba en mi oído que el también a mí.

Tras unos minutos se separó lentamente y me besó con ternura. A continuación cogió mi brazo de nuevo.

- Casi he acabado.

- Gracias por todo, eres maravilloso.

- Tú también, y por eso estamos casados. – sonrió levemente mientras seguía cosiendo.

Continuó con la herida en silencio hasta que hubo terminado, después se levantó y metió todas las gasas ensangrentadas en un recipiente de porcelana y las prendió fuego. Volvió a sentarse en la cama después de aquello y me observó con curiosidad, mirándome el brazo y sonriendo.

- ¿por qué sonríes? - Preguntó a ceño fruncido.

- Siempre que miro la cicatriz de aquella vez con la sangre equivocada me acuerdo de ti y de lo mucho que nos queremos. Es maravilloso.

- Estaré siempre cuidando de ti.

- Lo sé y lo haces genial. Aún estoy viva sorprendentemente.

- Lo estarás durante mucho tiempo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y me acerqué para besarlo con todo el amor posible. Era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.


	41. Capítulo 41

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 41

A la mañana siguiente fui ver al psiquiatra amigo de Carlisle, quien gustoso me hizo un hueco así pues, fui no con mucha emoción a encontrarme con él.

Era más joven de lo que me esperaba, le echaba unos veintitantos aunque era muy profesional y no le encontré cohibido con la idea de que la mujer de un compañero suyo fue a estar llorando delante del más de una hora, en el mejor de los casos, y eso me relajó un poco.

Conseguí contenerme lo máximo posible delante del hombre aunque no todo lo que me hubiese gustado.

Cuando terminamos me extendió una receta y me dio cita para la semana siguiente. Después de todo no había sido tan horrible.

Al salir me dirigí a la primera planta bajando por las escaleras. Al llegar a la estancia principal me encontré con Carlisle, en ese momento cruzaba el pasillo con unos informes en la mano. En el preciso instante en el que terminé de bajar la escalera el giró la cabeza encontrándome.

Comenzó a caminar hacia mí sonriendo. Yo le imité hasta que quedamos juntos en un lado del gran hall.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

- Bien, fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Es muy simpático ¿Cómo sabias que era yo la que estaba bajando si no me has visto?

- Por el olor de tu sangre, ya sabes que es especial para mí ¿qué te ha recetado? – preguntó mientras dirigía la vista hacia el papel que aguantaba en mi mano derecha sin percatarse de mi cara de asombro.

- Es Lexatin. Me ha prometido poder descansar con esto, espero que tenga razón. – sonreí levemente agitando la mano de la receta mientras dejaba vagar mis ojos por la estancia para evitar los del rubio.

- Supongo que te lo habrá dicho ya pero sólo media, Nadine. Es muy fuerte y te han operado a corazón abierto hace poco.

- Tranquilo, obedeceré estrictamente todo lo que me diga, Carlisle.

- Me alegra oír eso ¿Qué te parece si voy a dejar esto a su sitio, voy contigo a comprarlo y te llevo a comer?

- Es un plan tentador, sí. Me encantaría estar contigo aunque sólo sea en tu rato libre.

- Pues espérame aquí y volveré enseguida. Te quiero. – se despidió para después darme un beso mientras acariciaba mi cuello.

Le sonreí y me quedé atontada observando como desaparecía por la puerta de emergencias tan elegante como siempre, mientras sentía clavarse en mí todas las miradas de las enfermeras y demás mujeres de la sala.

El rato que pasé con Carlisle fue muy reconfortante, tanto que me hizo olvidar durante aquella hora esa horrible sensación de vacío y tristeza. Gracias a aquello pude sentirme mejor a lo largo del día, el cual compartí con Alice paseando por la ciudad y comprando ropa.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer volvimos a casa, colocamos las prendas y nos pusimos a prepararme la cena de forma obligada por Alice.

Casi a la media noche nos encontrábamos hablando sobre la vida pasada de Alice en el salón cuando Carlisle apareció por la puerta con su maletín y una bonita sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el día? – preguntó acercándose a nosotras.

- Ha sido estupendo, fuimos de tiendas, paseamos por la ciudad. Cosas de chicas. – respondió la pequeña mujer animada mientras se levantaba del sofá de forma ágil.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- Bueno, me marcho a cazar. Buenas noches, Nadine.

Tras aquellas palabras la mujer desapareció con una sonrisa, y cuando esta desapareció, Carlisle se sentó a mí lado en el gran sofá blanco rodeando mi espalda con uno de sus brazos. Me estremecí al contacto de su fría piel.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

- Fue un día tranquilo. ¿cómo te encuentras? – preguntó fijando sus ojos en los míos.

- Me siento mejor que otros días. Estar contigo ha sido estupendo, y con Alice, claro.

- ¿Te has tomado el Lexatin ya?

- Sí. Es increíble lo que puede llegar a hacer algo tan pequeño. – dije sonriendo tristemente apartando la vista de su rostro.

- Esta noche podrás dormir y deberías hacerlo ya, es tarde.

- Tranquilo. Sólo quiero estar contigo un poco más. Alice me ha estado hablando de su conversión y todo eso. – Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras ambos mirábamos nuestras respectivas manos, pero cuando comenzó a ser algo incomodo, retome la palabra. – Recuerdo cuando me contaste la tuya, ¿por qué Eric no te mató?

- Él me mordió porque estaba sediento pero, su mordedura no te envenena como las nuestras, por ello y para no dejarme morir quemado en la hoguera por mis propios vecinos, me convirtió succionando toda mi sangre y escondiéndome hasta que la transformación finalizara. Supongo que le di pena. O querrías a alguien en quien poder confiar y, que mejor que tu creado.

- Es extraño pensar eso viniendo de Eric.

- En el fondo es compasivo.

- Esperemos, sino tendremos un problema.

- Creo que se quedará con las ganas. – añadió sonriente mientras se acercaba a mí para besarme y yo le respondía con ganas.

Después de casi tres meses volví al trabajo, ya que al estar entretenida no me centraba en la desolación y podía continuar con mi vida.

Nada había cambiado y eso me alegraba; Por fin Mary había vuelto tras dar a luz y Chris se había marchado para no volver. Volvíamos a ser tres de nuevo.


	42. Capítulo 42

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 42

Durante unas semanas la vida había vuelto a la normalidad siendo rutinaria, sin intentos de secuestro, muerte, ni nada parecido. Era estupendo y gracias a ello, todo se llevaba mucho mejor.

Era una tarde de viernes a las 9 que anunciaba un tranquilo fin de semana de descanso y nos disponíamos a salir del trabajo tras recoger un poco el matutino desorden que quedaba al final del día. Al acabar Jessica me convenció en ir a un bar cercano y tomar algo, así que estuvimos en el local durante una hora, después, cada una emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia su casa. Cuando fui a meterme en mi coche observé a Jessica a lo lejos despedirse y, unos coches a la izquierda, vi a un hombre idéntico a Eric meterse dentro de un corvette idéntico que el del vampiro.

Me quedé mirando sorprendida durante unos minutos hasta que este salió del aparcamiento y me metí dentro del coche.

Conducía por la perdida carretera entre el bosque dirección a casa, cuando en medio de la carretera apareció una silueta en apenas unos segundos. Pisé el freno hasta el fondo dando un gran frenazo antes de llegar a colisionar con nada.

Bajé del coche rápidamente para verificar que no había a tropellado a nadie, cuando tras de mí, sentí alguien corriendo pero, al girarme, no había nada ni nadie. Grité a la inmensidad si había alguien allí pero sólo contestó el eco de mi voz.

Regresé dentro del vehículo y emprendí de nuevo la marcha pero, tras recorrer unos metros, se escuchó un fuerte golpe en el techo del coche que me hizo frenar bruscamente de nuevo, escuchando como algo se bajaba de la parte alta del vehículo.

Volví a salir fuera dejando encendidas todas las luces exteriores del coche para poder ver en la penumbra encontrando delante del automovil una criatura que nunca antes había visto. Tenía forma humana, de mujer, pero su piel era blanca como la cal llena de rayas negras en el rostro, y unas grandes garras en las manos. Era altísima y tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Comenzó a gruñirme con las fauces abiertas dejando a la vista unos dientes que nada tenían que ver con la dentadura humana, era parecidos a los de un lobo con grandes dientes puntiagudos. Yo retrocedí sin saber que hacer o decir, pero ella seguía acercándose sin cambiar su expresión llena de furia.

La mujer comenzó a acercarse más deprisa, así que yo corrí en dirección contraria todo lo rápido que pude presa del pánico, pero ella era más rápida que yo. Me alcanzó abalanzándose sobre mí como un animal derribándome y tratando de morderme pero la detuve apartándola con las piernas, volviendo a levantarme rápidamente. Ella se levantó del suelo y volvió a intentarlo de nuevo. Paró en seco cuando detrás nuestra escuchamos un gruñido gutural.

Eric se encontraba a escasos metros con unos grandes colmillos totalmente desplegados y una cara que helaba la sangre. Era terrorífico.

Segundos después, aquella criatura me propinó un fuerte zarpazo que abarcó desde el hombro hasta el centro del pecho para después, ponerse ágilmente en pie y desaparecer ante nuestros ojos atónitos.

Eric se acercó en menos de un segundo y me cogió en brazos llevándome hasta mi coche, que aún seguía en mitad de la carretera.

- No presiones la heridas, deja que la sangre fluya. – ordenó mientras avanzaba velozmente entre los árboles.

No podía articular palabra debido al inmenso dolor que sentía. Estaba segura que no había sido tan profundo como para ocasionar tal magnitud de sufrimiento, pero me era insoportable y notaba como caían lagrimas de dolor de mis ojos sin poder remediarlo.

Eric me dejó en la parte trasera del coche tumbada mientras él conducía a una velocidad que desconocía que mi coche podía alcanzar, haciendo que deseara estar inconsciente para así no soportar la carrerita que me llevaba totalmente asustada. Vi como el rubio sacaba su móvil y marcaba un número.

- Si estás en el trabajo sal ahora mismo porque voy hacia tu casa, y tu mujer necesita un médico, y otro vampiro.

Después colgó de inmediato guardando su teléfono en un bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero.

En un cuarto de hora escaso llegamos ante la gran casa Cullen, silenciosa en el bosque, donde mi llanto y gemidos rompieron la inmensa tranquilidad.

Eric volvió a cargarme en brazos y se acercó a la puerta con rapidez llamando fuertemente.

En unos segundos Alice ya estaba abriendo la puerta y guiando a Eric para dejarme en el sofá.

- ¿Y Carlisle? – preguntó el rubio mientras sacaba de nuevo su móvil y marcaba pegándose el teléfono, acto seguido, a la oreja.

- Está viniendo, no debería tardar mucho ya. ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó asustada la joven muchacha pero Eric la ignoró mientras hablaba con alguien por el móvil.

- Necesito sangre de Seraphín. Es una urgencia, no puedo esperar tanto. Voy a tu casa, tenlo preparado.- Colgó y se dirigió a Alice, no sin antes mirarme unos segundos retorcerme de dolor en el sofá. – La ha atacado una Seraphín, díselo a Carlisle cuando llegue y tratar de detener la hemorragia o se nos quedará seca antes de que vuelva con la sangre. No tardaré mucho.

Volvió a observarme y se dirigió hacia la puerta desapareciendo tras un pequeño portazo.

Alice desapareció unos segundos y trajo consigo unas gasas. Se sentó enfrente de mí y las presionó contra la gran herida ensangrentada mientras me preguntaba por mi estado y me consolaba.

Minutos después, la puerta principal se abrió rápidamente y Carlisle irrumpió en la sala agitado buscándome con desesperación. Se acercó al sofá dejando el maletín en el suelo mientras Alice se ponía de pie.

- Su sangre, Carlisle... – habló con rapidez la joven, nerviosa.

- Vete, Alice. Yo me ocupo.

El rubio regaló a la joven una leve sonrisa en señal de gratitud y después volvió la vista a mi herida, tapada con gasas ensangrentadas. Las quitó contemplando los arañazos y la sangre brotar para después poner gasas nuevas y presionar con fuerza. Observé con impacto sus blancas manos llenas de sangre y sus ojos sensiblemente oscurecidos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?, cariño.

- Una criatura extraña me atacó, pretendía acabar conmigo, Eric apareció pero me arañó.

- Fue una Seraphín. – dijo Eric, el cual acababa de entrar en la sala con un pequeño frasco de cristal en la mano lleno de un líquido amoratado.

- Por qué la ha atacado una Seraphín, no lo hacen sin una razón.

- Hay una razón, pero no puedo contar nada. Sabes que no debo hablar del futuro, Carlisle. Pero pronto descubriréis el por qué.

- ¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar? – sollocé intentando no gritar mucho.

- Sí. Y por eso te estuve siguiendo para poder recogerte y curarte. No tenemos mucho tiempo, Carlisle.

- ¿Que podemos hacer para sacar el veneno sin matarla?

- Me temo que la única opción que tenemos es drenarla entre los dos. ¿Tienes sangre?

- Sí. Es algo que siempre tengo a mano, dada nuestra suerte.

- Pues entonces no perdamos más tiempo.

- Voy a buscar las bolsas. – dijo Carlisle desapareciendo en un movimiento casi invisible.

- ¿Esa cosa es venenosa?

- Sí, demasiado. En media hora estarás muerta si no eliminamos el veneno de tu cuerpo. Tienes suerte de tener a tu lado a alguien que conozca los animalitos fantásticos del bosque. – respondió Eric impasible jugueteando con el frasco de sangre morada.

- ¿Y ese veneno no os dañará?

- Somos inmortales, solo estropeará el irresistible sabor de tu sangre y nos sentiremos algo jodidos por un pequeño tiempo.

En aquel momento apareció Carlisle con tres bolsas para transfusiones y un gotero para ponerlas. Lo preparó todo mientras Eric abría el frasco y ponía mala cara al oler el contenido.

- Esto te va a escocer una barbaridad, pero intenta no insultarme mucho.

El vampiro asintió mirando a Carlisle quien me agarró fuertemente empujándome contra el sofá para evitar que me moviera mientras Eric se inclinaba sobre mí y comenzaba a verter el líquido morado sobre la herida.

No pude evitar gritar mientras mis ojos derramaban lágrimas por doquier. Era tan doloroso que ni siquiera existía la palabra para denominar aquella tortura pero por suerte, el calvario acabó pronto.

Eric se alejó con el frasco vacio mientras Carlisle me soltaba y comenzaba a limpiar la herida con una nueva gasa. Yo lloraba de forma silenciosa evitando su rostro.

- Ya ha pasado lo peor, tranquila. – dijo el vampiro en un susurro mientras con la mano libre acariciaba mi cara mojada.

- Bueno empieza lo divertido. Te cedo los honores, mi viejo amigo.

- Te recuerdo que es mi mujer, Eric.

- Cierto, siempre trato de olvidarlo... Muérdela en el cuello. Podré borrarle las heridas si la doy después mi sangre. Además se recuperará en muy poco tiempo.

El vampiro suspiró delatando que no le hacía especial ilusión que yo bebiera al sangre de Eric, no tenía ni idea de por qué pero, la verdad, es que en ese momento poco me importaba.

- Está bien. – contestó resignado mientras observaba el gotero un instante para, acto seguido, mirarme con tristeza.

Se agachó acercándose a mi cuello mientras el vikingo agarraba mis brazos fuertemente repitiendo la operación anterior para evitar que me moviera. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Carlisle clavó sus dientes en mi cuello y comenzó a succionar mientras Eric nos observaba con sus colmillos desplegados de forma lujuriosa. Si no estuviese siendo mordida por un vampiro y a punto de morir por el veneno de una criatura mágica le hubiera gritado de todo.

Carlisle se apartó después de unos minutos con un hilo de sangre corriendo por su boca que limpió con rapidez al ponerse en pie mientras Eric se acercaba a mí con su misma cara de excitación.

- ¿Creías que nunca iba a llegar este momento, eh? - dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras se acercaba más y mordía succionando bajo la mirada seria de Carlisle quien me sujetaba observando mi agónico rostro.

Después de unos segundos empecé a marearme hasta que deje de sentir.


	43. Capítulo 43

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 43

Al despertar me hallaba en la cama del dormitorio con una bolsa de sangre puesta en el gotero y conectada a mí que casi estaba a punto de acabarse, mientras Carlisle me observaba sin moverse lo más mínimo.

- ¿Llevo mucho inconsciente?

- No, sólo un cuarto de hora. Ya has recuperado sangre suficiente.

- ¿Debo beber la sangre de Eric? – susurré mirándole con atención.

- Es lo mejor. Si no no tendrás cómo explicar la enorme cicatriz que te quedaría, ni la de los colmillos en el cuello.

Observé los grandes arañazos del pecho. Eran horribles y la cicatriz seria aún más fea, además de injustificable. Pensé durante unos segundos sobre beber sangre y me daban arcadas sólo de pensarlo pero, no había más opciones. Ambos lo sabíamos.

Eric entró en ese momento en el cuarto quedándose de pie en el umbral mientras nos observaba con los brazos cruzados.

- Por fin has despertado. ¿qué tal estás?

- Muy cansada y dolorida.

- Si bebes mi sangre se te pasará al instante.

Miré a Carlisle, quien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarme.

- Está bien. Gracias por salvarme.

- Es un placer, Nadine. – Tras sus palabras sonrió para, acto seguido, extender sus colmillos y acercarse a mí.

Una vez sentado a mí lado en la gran cama mordió su muñeca y la acercó a mi boca.

Vacilé unos instantes hasta que me obligué a beber de aquel hilo carmesí cerrando los ojos. Al principio era algo asqueroso por el sabor pero, a medida que seguía bebiendo, comenzaba a sentirme llena de vitalidad y fuerza. Comenzaba a gustarme su sabor pero, justo en ese momento, Eric me paró, y como por arte de magia, su muñeca comenzó a curarse vertiginosamente.

- Dios mío, esto es asombroso. – hablé totalmente sorprendida mientras me ponía de pie y observaba mi cuello en el espejo, ahora intacto.

- El pecho tardará algo más, por eso de ser mágico y venenoso, aún así se curará de aquí a una hora por completo ¿Mola, eh?

- ¿Qué efecto conlleva beber sangre de alguien como tú? Aparte de curar, claro.

- Serás más fuerte durante unos días y... Lo demás ya lo irás descubriendo. – añadió sonriendo de forma pícara, sin entender por qué y eso me daba miedo - Bueno, me voy ya. Hasta pronto, Nadine. Carlisle.

Tras despedirse con una ligera inclinación de cabeza el vampiro, salió de la habitación dejándonos solos en la estancia. Yo dejé de contemplarme anonadada en el espejo para mirar a Carlisle.

- Por qué me ha atacado esa cosa. Y qué es una Seraphín.

- Son unas criaturas salvajes descendientes de los ángeles que habitan en los bosques. Protectoras de los recién nacidos y de la naturaleza.

- ¿Se llevan mal con los vampiros?

- No. Nunca hemos tenido enfrentamientos con ellas. Que yo sepa, claro.

- ¿Entonces por qué me atacó? Por qué Eric no nos lo dice y, júrame, Carlisle, que no sabes de qué va esto porque si lo sabes y me lo ocultas, vamos a tenerla de verdad.

- Te juro que no sé el por qué. Eric no puede hablar del futuro, podrían pasar cosas horribles si lo cambiamos. Lo descubriremos pronto, nos dijo.

- Más le vale, porque no quiero tener que quedarme recluida en casa porque unas mujeres salvajes medio ángeles quieren matarme sin ni siquiera saber por qué.

- Tranquila, no te pasará nada. Te acompañaré al trabajo para que no vuelvan a aparecérsete.

- Esto es ridículo. – dije echándome hacia atrás el pelo medio riendo debido a la incredulidad de aquello mientras el rubio me observaba serio, dirigiéndose hacia mí. Al estar a mi altura le abracé abandonándome entre sus fuertes brazos. Estaba cansada.

El atardecer se cernía sobre Forks mientras me encontraba en el despacho de Carlisle buscando mis papeles de la baja que debía llevar a Mary. Para mi sorpresa hacia algo de calor (supongo que debido al ajetreo que llevaba por buscar los papeles) así que me quité la bata negra de franela que llevaba puesta, quedándome sólo con un camisón corto y ajustado rojo fuego que no recordaba haber comprado pero, aún así, no le di importancia y seguí a lo mío.

De pronto, alguien se acercó a mí por detrás agarrándome de la cintura mientras su otra mano se deslizaba cadera abajo y su boca se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cuello, comenzando a besarlo con lentitud.

Me giré lentamente para mirar a Eric a los ojos y, acto seguido, besarlo con pasión acariciando su pelo y cuello con desesperación.

Él me cogió a horcajadas llevándome hacia el escritorio de Carlisle, que despejó de un manotazo violento para después depositarme sobre él sin dejar de besarme con pasión, descendiendo por mi cuello de forma frenética mientras se deshacía de las tiras del pequeño camisón.

Arañé su espalda con fervor cuando sus manos descendieron a mi pecho y se deshicieron por fin del camisón mientras yo le quitaba con desesperación la camiseta negra y ajustada que llevaba dejando al descubierto su trabajado y blanco torso. Comencé a morder su fuerte cuello haciendo que, lleno de deseo, sus colmillos se desplegasen al instante, entonces él me mordió haciéndome gemir de placer mientras comenzaba a penetrarme.

Desperté de repente de aquel sueño en mi cama con Carlisle al lado mirándome fijamente con ojos curiosos, y me sentí morir de vergüenza pensando que podría haberme escuchado hablar dormida o algo semejante.

Me sentí fatal por haber tenido aquel sueño, pero lo que peor me sentaba era recordar como lo disfrutaba y me olvidaba del rubio. De mi marido.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó observando con extrañeza

- Sí, no te preocupes. Sólo he tenido... Una pesadilla. – contesté mientras me levantaba de la cama y me ponía una bata para cubrirme.

- ¿Dónde vas? Son las 5 de la madrugada.

- Voy a la cocina a por agua, no te preocupes, enseguida vuelvo. – le sonreí falsamente antes de desaparecer por la puerta del dormitorio totalmente desubicada en mi mente.


	44. Capítulo 44

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 44

El día siguiente fue horrible, no podía concentrarme a penas, sólo por un estúpido sueño, pero aún así, no entendía por qué mi subconsciente le daba tanta importancia. Tenía miedo de que Eric me atrajera más de lo permitido.

Al llegar a casa tras el trabajo me encontré a Eric hablando con Carlisle, y eso era justo lo que menos me hubiera gustado que pasara. Maldita sea.

Al entrar en el amplio salón, Eric sonrió pícaramente, como si supiera lo que me ocurría. Traté de ignorarlo y me acerqué a Carlisle para besarlo fugazmente.

Me retiré sin mediar más palabra que un ``hola´´ hacia el rubio, para después, subir las escaleras dirección al despacho de Carlisle donde traté de concentrarme en rellenar unos pedidos para la biblioteca pero, al poco rato, apareció Eric con su típica sonrisa chulesca acercándose unos pasos al escritorio. Traté de no parecer nerviosa.

- ¿Qué quieres, Eric? Estoy ocupada. – hablé sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

- Sólo quería cerciorarme de que te va bien después de beber mi sangre.

- Sí, va todo divinamente, - dije mientras me levantaba y me acercaba unos pasos a él tratando de llevarlo hasta la puerta - muchas gracias por tu interés y colaboración, pero seguro que tienes más cosas de las que hablar con Carlisle como lo maravilloso que era el mundo hace 200 años o ...

Eric me besó sujetando mi cara, cortándome en mitad de la frase. Durante unos segundos me quede helada, pero después sin poder remediarlo, le seguí el juego y contesté su beso.

Tra unos instantes nos separamos lentamente quedándonos mirando unos segundos, transcurridos los cuales, propiné una bofetada al vampiro. Me hice algo de daño y el sonrió abiertamente.

- Tú me has respondido, recuérdalo. Alimentas mi esperanza – dijo sin moverse mientras yo salía rápidamente de la habitación dirección al dormitorio.

Me puse a llorar de rabia en cuanto entre en el cuarto, sentándome en la cama con indignación, pensando que era completamente estúpida.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando Carlisle entró despacio en la habitación y sorprendido, se sentó a mi lado acariciando mi rostro.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó creando un silencio incomodo que rompí después de coger aire.

- He besado a Eric. Bueno, en realidad he respondido a un beso de Eric. Lo siento, no sé por qué... No le quiero y no quiero besarle, pero lo he hecho.

- Tranquila. Es por la sangre, ahora sientes más atracción hacia él, por eso crees que te gusta ahora.

- ¿En serio? – pregunté observando sus dorados ojos.

- Sí.

- Aún así no es justo para ti y me siento fatal por ello.

- Nadine, no tienes la culpa, no estoy enfadado, ni dudo de ti.

- Te amo, Carlisle y espero que nunca lo olvides porque yo no lo hago.

- Claro que no lo haré. – finalizó con una tierna sonrisa que acabó en un cálido beso lleno de amor.

- Eres demasiado bueno, Carlisle. – dije sonriéndole levemente durante unos segundos.

- Eso puede ser bueno o malo.

- Contigo nada puede ser malo.

Él respondió con una bonita sonrisa para, acto seguido, besarme con más vehemencia tumbándome en la cama donde quedamos abrazados largo rato.

Unos días después del incidente volví a tener otro sueño erótico con Eric, esta vez, en el sofá de la casa, y como en el sueño anterior, también disfruté inmensamente.

Para mi fortuna, Carlisle no estaba en la habitación cuando me desperté súbitamente pero, aún así, seguía sintiéndome culpable por soñar esas cosas sintiendo lo que sentía.

No tenía ni idea de por qué ahora lo normal era tener fantasías en sueños con Eric, pero sabía que no era debido a ninguna parte de mí. Mi subconsciente amaba a Carlisle Cullen tanto como mi consciente raciocinio, así que después del trabajo me dirigí a un pequeño bar nocturno en la ciudad de al lado que dirigía Eric, donde pasaba la mayor parte de su vida.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, pero sólo se apreciaban dos grandes grupos de personas. Una, ejecutivos pasándoselo de miedo y dos, prostitutas.

``_Menudo antro, no sé por qué no me extraña nada de Eric Northman_´´ - pensé observando con pudor mi alrededor mientras me acercaba a la barra donde una camarera muy joven y atractiva se acercó a mí.

- ¿Qué te pongo?

- Verás estoy buscando a Eric, soy una amiga suya, más o menos. – Añadí para mi interior sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

- Creo que está ocupado. Puedes esperarle por aquí.

- Oye es urgente, dime donde está. No le molestará verme, te lo puedo asegurar.

- ¿Ves esas escaleras? Bájalas, sigue el pasillo hasta la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

- Gracias. – dije como despedida para después, darme la vuelta y emprender el camino lo más rápido que pude intentando alejarme de aquel ambiente.

Llegué a la puerta deseada y la abrí sin vacilar sin importarme que hallaría en el interior. Grave error, lo anotaría en cosas que no se deben hacer nunca.

Descubrí a Eric tirándose de forma salvaje a una mujer que tenía atada a unos grilletes que colgaban de unas cadenas que a su vez, colgaban del techo.

El vampiro paró a los pocos segundos tras percatarse de mi presencia. Estaba completamente desnudo delante de mí como si nada. Aparté la vista instintivamente.

- ¿Por fin vas a sucumbir a mis encantos, Nadine? – dijo divertido mientras se acercaba unos pasos hacia delante.

- Ni en sueños, Eric. – tras decir aquella frase lo pensé un minuto. Mierda, ya me estaba contradiciendo y para colmo, él comenzó a reír.

- Ya... Apuesto a que no tiene nada que ver con tu visita el hecho de que quieras sucumbir a mis encantos o ya lo hagas en tus sueños. ¿Carlisle la tiene pequeña? – preguntó cambiando su diversión a una irónica seriedad.

- Carlisle la tiene perfectamente, gracias por tu interés. ¿Por qué tengo sueños eróticos contigo? Y sé que lo sabes si no, no habrías insinuado nada. Ponte algo por dios, esto no es serio. – añadí desviando la vista de él.

- Que te asustes viendo esto no habla muy bien de Carlisle. – dijo mientras cogía sus pantalones y se los ponía.

- ¡Céntrate en la pregunta, Eric! – estaba empezando a ponerme de los nervios y eso le gustaba. Era odioso.

- Te atraigo, bebiste mi sangre y ahora te atraigo más. Los sueños son algo normal cuando alguien te pone a cien, preciosa.

- Siento decepcionarte pero creo que eso de ponerme a cien es sólo producto de tu imaginación. Lo de los sueños es por tu sangre. Antes nunca había soñado nada contigo.

- Y si estás tan segura de todo esto, ¿por qué vienes pidiéndome explicaciones?

- No sabía que la sangre de vampiros como tú pudieran hacer estas cosas. No te emociones.

- Me rompes el corazón, trataré de recomponerme. Eres cruel, Nadine, y eso me gusta.

- Adiós, Eric. Supongo que para mi desgracia volveremos a vernos. Ya puedes seguir tirándote a tus putas.

- Gracias, pensaré en ti querida.

- Que te den, Northman. – dije con tranquilidad mientras salía de la sala cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Por fin me sentía bien de nuevo conmigo misma y desde luego, era algo que se agradecía. Monté en mi coche y puse rumbo a casa.

Llegué tarde, casi entrada la madrugada y me dirigí al despacho de Carlisle donde sabía que estaría.

- Hola ¿dónde has estado? Es bastante tarde.

- He ido a hacerle una visita a Eric.

- ¿Tú visitando a Eric? – dijo arqueando las cejas mientras levantaba la vista de sus papeles, dejándolos a un lado.

- En realidad he ido a pediré explicaciones, ya que desde que bebí su sangre he tenido algunos sueños... Extraños con él.

- ¿Eróticos?

- Sí. – dije con verguenza tras un pequeño suspiro sin dejar de mirarle.

- ¿Por eso has estado tan rara estos días? Te ha dicho que son causa de haber bebido su sangre ¿ no?

- ¿Sabías esas cosas? – el hombre asistió poniéndose en pie – Y yo preocupada pensando que me gustaba Eric. Ha sido horrible.

El rubio rió mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba con ternura. Yo aún en mi estado de letargo, le devolví el abrazo suspirando tras unos instantes.

- Por favor prométeme que estaremos sin él una temporada. – supliqué mirándole a los ojos con desesperación mientras el sonreía.

- Te lo prometo.

- Es un fanfarrón ¿puedes creerte que tuve que estar hablándole mientras se regodeaba desnudo y no dejaba de decir que le deseaba? ¡cómo puede ser tan arrogante!

- Es muy extrovertido, lo sé. Pero nunca podrá tenerte.

- Desde luego que no. Y desde luego que jamás le haría esto.

Tras terminar la frase, besé al rubio con pasión mientras mis manos acariciaban su cuello y nuca. Él me respondió de buena gana mientras rodeaba mi cintura firmemente, apretándome contra él.

Me deshice de su corbata y camisa mientras me cogía en brazos llevándome al dormitorio con su súper velocidad. Una vez allí, me tumbó en la cama colocándose encima de mí sin dejar de besarme pero, como aún conservaba fuerza de la sangre de Eric, le empujé posicionándome yo encima de él.

- No sabes cuánto deseaba que llegara este momento. – le dije mientras observaba sus ojos unos segundos para después, comenzar a besar y morder su cuello con desenfreno.

Aquella noche nada más importaba en el mundo.


	45. Capítulo 45

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 45

A la mañana siguiente desperté abrazada al rubio, quien me miraba embelesado aún desnudo, como yo. Observé el reloj con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Sólo quedaban veinte minutos para que el despertador sonara así que, de forma pesada, me giré hacia Carlisle mientras me observaba con calma.

- ¿Te hice daño? – susurró acariciando mi pelo.

- No, creo que todo fue bien.

- Déjame ver. – dijo mientras me desarropaba observando mis brazos, cuello y cintura principalmente. – Tienes algún moratón en los brazo y en la clavícula. Lo siento mucho.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. – dije observando su rostro sombrio, para después, besarle con cariño. – En serio, Carlisle, estoy bien.

Me sonrió levemente y nos besamos de nuevo. Después me despedí de él vistiéndome para dirigirme al baño y prepararme para ir al trabajo como cada mañana.

Tras una semana, cada día salía a comer con Jessica y necesitaba volver a comer constantemente sintiendo un gran hambre, intercalado con nauseas al sentir olores de comidas. Era bastante extraño ya que nunca me había pasado algo parecido, pero no le di mucha importancia hasta que las cosas empeoraron.

Era un Sábado por la mañana y yo no tenía que trabajar, así que me encontraba con Alice en el salón de la casa observando una revista de mobiliario, ya que la joven quería cambiar la decoración de su cuarto y no había cosa en el mundo que le gustase más que hablar de moda. Obviamente no me encantaba aquello, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

La joven hablaba entusiasmada observando un carísimo sofá cuando comencé a sentirme muy mal.

- Un momento. – hablé rápidamente mientras corría al baño agachándome junto a la taza del váter, vomitando violentamente. La joven apareció instantes después llamando a la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien, Nadine?

- Sí, enseguida salgo. – respondí mareada intentando no sonar enferma. Aunque resultaba algo imposible.

- Tienes mala cara, ¿qué te pasa?

- He vomitado, supongo que ha sido por comer demasiado.

- Me has asustado. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

- No, muchas gracias. Creo que iré a dormir un poco, me siento algo mareada.

- Claro, no te preocupes estaré por aquí si necesitas algo. – sonrió la muchacha mientras volvía a su revista, dejándome abandonar la sala.

Algún día con anterioridad me había pasado lo mismo y estaba segura de que tenía algo que ver con las grandes ingestas que me pegaba, sobre todo durante la noche, ya que por las mañanas me hallaba mareada pero, hasta aquel momento, no había vomitado nunca.

Los siguientes días seguí vomitando por las mañanas y me sentía aún mas mareada. Casi no podía ocultarlo y Alice me acosaba para ir al médico o avisar a Carlisle.

Yo suponía que sería algo pasajero y que con comer menos se pasaría, pero el hambre nunca cesaba y aunque no comiera en todo un día, sentía los mismos síntomas, que además, cada día iba en aumento.

Carlisle ya me había descubierto alguna vez mareada o salir del baño tras haber ido corriendo hacia el váter minutos antes. No podría seguir ocultando que algo me ocurría.

Eran las ocho y comenzó a sonar el despertador como cada mañana. Me levanté con dificultad mientras Carlisle acababa de vestirse dándome la espalda, preguntándome qué tal había dormido.

Me incorporé musitando un poco convincente ``bien´´ mientras ponía una mano sobre mi tripa. Sentí un movimiento dentro bastante perceptible y me asusté terriblemente. Segundos después unas nauseas horribles me hicieron salir corriendo de la habitación.

Vomité mientras sentía un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que me hizo casi perder la respiración. Realmente algo serio ocurría y el miedo comenzaba a sobrepasarme.

Al salir del baño encontré en la puerta a Carlisle mirándome con seriedad y preocupación. No se me ocurría que decirle, ya que me había pillado definitivamente. Me limité apartar la mirada de sus ojos, ya que las lágrimas casi se escapaban de los míos.

- ¿Vas a contarme qué te viene pasando desde hace una semana por lo menos? Me tienes preocupado, Nadine.

- No tengo ni idea de que me ocurre, Carlisle. Me siento mareada, vomito, y tengo mucha hambre. Bueno, y ahora empiezo a sentir fuertes sacudidas en la tripa.

- Vamos ahora al hospital, te haremos una ecografía para ver si tienes algo raro, quizás sea un parasito.

- Está bien. Siento no haberte dicho nada. Esperaba que se me pasara en un par de días. – dije mientras se acercaba y me acariciaba el rostro con una tierna sonrisa respondiéndome que no pasaba nada.

Las pruebas estaban impolutas para nuestra sorpresa. Carlisle pidió una cita para hacer una más compleja, pero por el momento, tendría que aguantar los síntomas siguiendo con mi vida como normalmente hacia.

Esa misma noche volví a sentir una sacudida en mi interior, la cual hizo que me incorporara en la cama con un grito ahogado haciendo que Carlisle se posicionara junto a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, preguntándome qué ocurría preocupado.

- Ha vuelto a pasar, algo se retuerce ahí dentro y me golpea.

- No lo entiendo, en las pruebas no sé ve nada, y por lo que cuentas debe ser grande y fuerte.

- No sé si tendrá que ver pero, llevo un par de semanas de retraso de la menstruación.

- Esto empieza a escapar a mis dominios médico, hablaré mañana con la doctora Wilson. Intenta descansar, cariño.

Sonreí al hombre para después besarle abrazándome a su cuerpo con fuerza hasta que quedé dormida.


	46. Capítulo 46

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 46

A la mañana siguiente me levanté menos mareada de lo habitual, y con algo más de ánimo, comencé a buscar algo de ropa para ir al trabajo cuando me quedé contemplando mi reflejo en el espejo del armario. Mi vientre estaba algo abombado y entonces pasó por mi cabeza una idea completamente descabellada al relacionar aquello con lo que me había pasado en las últimas semanas. Imposible estar embarazada de un muerto, por el amor de Dios así que, sacudí la cabeza levemente y continué en busca de la ropa hasta dar con algo adecuado. Después comencé a desvestirme quedando petrificada al contemplarme sin camiseta ante el espejo. Grité el nombre de Carlisle asustada sin dejar de observarme.

EL rubio apareció rápidamente asustado en el cuarto preguntándome con desesperación si estaba bien.

- Mira esto... – Asustada me giré para enseñarle un gran moratón que cubría gran parte de mi vientre y algo de costado. Su semblante cambió rápidamente a una seriedad extrema sin apartar la vista de aquella gran mancha oscura para, después de unos segundos, tocar la zona suavemente.

- ¿Te has caído o golpeado con algo?

- No, Carlisle. Nada, ha aparecido hoy ¿será de los golpes que me da lo que sea en el interior?

- De qué si no podría ser... Esto ya no es algo médico, Nadine. Es sobrenatural. – habló serio observando mi asustado rostro mientras pensaba rápidamente en las palabras de Eric hacia ya casi un mes.

- ¿Tendrá que ver con lo que Eric decía qué iba a ocurrir?

- Estoy casi seguro de que sí, voy a llamarle para que vega cuanto antes.

En menos de dos horas Eric llegó a casa con su natural chulería y pasotismo. Me irritaba su forma de ser y esta vez más al estar de los nervios mientras el sabia todo y danzaba tan tranquilo sin importarle nada.

- Por vuestras caras deduzco que ya ha empezado.

- Habla claro de una jodida vez, Eric. Esto no es un juego.

- Desde luego que no, Nadine. Pero créeme, lo desearás.

- Eric, Nadine tiene unos síntomas muy extraños que la medicina no puede explicar. ¿Tiene que ver con lo qué nos dijiste que viste en nuestro futuro? – preguntó Carlisle intentando sonar amigable mientras el rubio le observaba sin muchas ganas.

- Sí. Es justo por lo que he acudido tan raudo a vuestra llamada. Sabía que el momento había llegado. No me digáis que no os lo imagináis, Carlisle. Vómitos, mareos, retraso de su menstruación...

- No me digas que... – Carlisle cayó de forma súbita observando muy sorprendido al vampiro mientras esté miraba impasible.

- Bravo, menos de lo que yo pensaba. – dijo el rubio mofándose mientras miraba su gran reloj. – Acertaste, Carlisle. Vais a ser padres de un pequeño monstruito.

Ambos nos quedamos helados ante la noticia. No podía ser ¡Era imposible!

- Si es broma no tiene gracia, ¿vale?

- Puede ser, Nadine. Han existido leyendas antes de niños mezcla humano y vampiro. No han estado bien vistos nunca, ya que suelen tender poderes que los vampiros no poseen y eso les aterrorizas. La seraphín te atacó por eso, ellas son protectoras de la naturaleza y esto va en su contra a más no poder.

- ¡¿Pero, si estás muerto como es posible que puedas tener descendencia? – dije con un deje de angustia en mi voz sin entender nada.

- Nadine, estas hablando con dos vampiros, eso no tendría que extrañarte a estas alturas. Vivimos en un mundo lleno de cosas sobre naturales. – respondió Eric entrometiéndose.

- Sí, vale, tienes razón. Pero esto me afecta muy directamente, Eric, no sé si te das cuenta.

- Deberías no tenerlo, cariño. – habló sereno Carlisle con tristeza, mirándome.

- ¡No! Es nuestro hijo, quizá sea la única oportunidad de que podamos ser padres. Quiero tenerlo.

- Te matará, Nadine. Sólo con unas semanas fíjate lo que te ha hecho, ¿qué pasará cuando lleves unos meses?

- Siempre podrías convertirme en vampiro y así no moriríamos ninguno.

- Creo que empieza a agobiarme vuestro conflicto de intereses. Enhorabuena, ya me contareis que habéis decidido y por cierto, Los Vulturis estás enterados de esto, es por ello que les convencí para que no la mataran. –dijo Eric mientras se dirigía a la salida y salía de la casa desapareciendo en su veloz coche deportivo, dejándonos sumidos en el silencio y la incredulidad.

- Nadine, pensemos un poco esto ¿de acuerdo? – habló sereno el rubio mientras se acercaba a mí.

- Voy a tenerlo, no me vas a convencer ¿Por qué nunca me has contado que podía ocurrir?

- Eran leyendas. Nunca lo vi ni nadie fue capaz de asegurarlo pero, si es cierto lo que he oído... Acabarás muriendo.

- Debemos intentarlo, quizás podamos evitarlo. – dije convencida mirando su cara frustrada.

- Y si no ¿debes morir por lo que quiera que nazca?

- Es nuestro hijo y sabes perfectamente que puedes convertirme. No tienes que dejarme morir.

El hombre suspiró profundamente mientras dirigía la vista hacia otro lado sumido en el silencio aunque podía ``escuchar´´ su mente gritar asustada sobre miles de preguntas que se hacía. Tras unos segundos volvió la vista para mirarme profundamente.

- Está bien. Seguiremos adelante con esto, pero si puedo salvarte, no te convertiré.

- Lo acepto.

Ambos nos miramos unos segundos para después abrazarnos con ternura durante largo rato, olvidando por un instante todo lo sucedido.

- ¿No te hace ilusión que vayamos a ser padres? – pregunté tras separarnos mirando su rostro asustada esperando una respuesta.

- Claro que sí. Era lo que más deseaba pero tengo miedo. No quiero perderte, ni que sufras.

- Aunque fuera humano también sufriría, Carlisle. Saldrá bien al final, ya lo verás, y después podremos ser felices, los tres. – sonreí observando como en su rostro se dibujaba una feliz sonrisa para después besarnos.


	47. Capítulo 47

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 47

Unos días después volví al hospital para hacerme otra ecografía, pero al igual que en la primera, no se veía absolutamente nada.

- Esto es muy extraño, voy a hacerte otra prueba para obtener líquido amniótico, o lo que quiera que haya ahí dentro. – Dijo el rubio mientras andaba por la consulta en busca de lo necesario mientras yo me limpiaba el vientre. Después de unos minutos se sentó con una gran aguja en la mano.

- Tengo que pincharte para atravesar el saco amniótico.

- Está bien. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

El hombre después de observarme unos segundos comenzó a untar un líquido en mi abdomen para después comenzar a clavar con lentitud la gran aguja. Era bastante doloroso, pero no teníamos otra. Parecía costarle mucho avanzar cuando se paró tras unos minutos intentándolo.

- Esto es imposible, sea lo que sea es tan dura que no se puede atravesar. Tampoco podría usar la fuerza vampírica, ya que la aguja podría partirse y sería complicado extraerla.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Podría usar los rayos X. Eso nos mostrará algo

- ¿Pero no será malo para el bebé?

- No es humano, Nadine. No creo que lo dañé y necesito saber a que nos enfrentamos para después salvarte la vida. Hay que arriesgarse.

Accedí a regañadientes levantándome de la camilla y siguiéndole hasta una sala donde me dejó unos minutos mientras comprobaba si podría usarla sin que nadie se enterase. Tras un rato apareció raudo para llevarme hasta la sala.

- Quítate todo lo metálico que lleves encima y ya sabes, intenta no moverte, ¿vale?

- Tranquilo, sé cómo va. – dije mientras me quitaba el anillo y lo depositaba en la fría mano de Carlisle sonriendo.

Los resultados de la prueba nos dejaron sorprendido. Él niño se encontraba en un bunker sumamente resistente. En la radiografía parecía una gran caja hecha de hueso o metal impenetrable. Carlisle se sintió horrorizado al descubrir aquello, ya que no podrí tomar muestras de nada directamente relacionado con el niño para estudiarlo en profundidad. Iban a ser unos meses duros y complejos.

Después de un mes tuve que dejar de trabajar, ya que, aunque el bebé sólo tuviera casi dos meses de gestación, parecía que llevaba embarazada el triple de tiempo encontrándome terriblemente cansada constantemente, y para colmo, a penas me podía mover, y a consecuencia de ello pasaba el tiempo en el salón o en la cama. Era realmente horrible. Cada vez iba a más.

Cada vez que Carlisle tenía que irse al trabajo, Rosalie se quedaba conmigo estando muy pendiente de mi estado constantemente.

- Rosalie, tengo que ir al lavabo. – susurré mientras trataba de incorporarme intentando ignorar el terrible dolor que sentía a causa de los múltiples moratones.

- No fuerces. – dijo la mujer mientras se posicionaba a mi lado en un santiamén cogiéndome en brazos con suma delicadeza y comenzando a andar.

- Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo. Ahora debes de odiarme más que nunca.

- Nunca te he odiado. – respondió para mi sorpresa mientras me dejaba en la entrada del cuarto de baño y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. – Te esperaré aquí, si necesitas ayuda llámame.

Asentí mientras despacio me adentraba en el baño entornando la puerta. Pensando en las palabras de la rubia

- ¿En serio no me has odiado nunca? Parecía todo lo contrario. – traté de alzar la voz para que la joven me oyera mientras me lavaba las manos olvidando que era una vampiresa, y podía escuchar los susurros de la calle.

- De verdad. Te envidio, Nadine. Desde siempre.

En ese momento salí del baño con cara de asombro mirando perpleja a la joven, que arqueó una ceja mientras me observaba seria.

-¿ Qué podría envidiar de mí alguien como tú? Eres perfecta...

- No. Sabes, yo siempre he tenido que hacer lo que los demás me dijeran. Nunca he podido elegir nada. Tú no, eres libre. Y vas a ser madre, siempre quise tener un hijo.

- Lo siento, Rosalie.

- Siempre he estado viéndote tan feliz con Carlisle, haciendo lo que te gusta, estando con quien quieres... Mientras yo estoy condenada a una existencia vacía y repetitiva. Créeme que a ninguno nos gusta ser inmortal aunque parezca maravilloso desde fuera, no deja de ser una condena disfrazada. Ojalá puedas sobrevivir al parto, Nadine. Sería la mujer más feliz desde ese momento. – guardó silencio depositándome de nuevo en el sillón blanco con delicadeza.

- Espero que cuando nazca el niño te sientas un poco mejor. Por lo menos, vas a ser tía. – dije sonriendo levemente mientras sudaba y temblaba.

- Tienes fiebre otra vez... Voy a por la medicina. Gracias por seguir adelante con el embarazo y perdona por haberte amargado la existencia durante este tiempo. – dijo la mujer para desaparecer rauda esbozando un deje de sonrisa dejándome perpleja y emocionada a punto de llorar.

Al anochecer Carlisle llegó del hospital contento como de costumbre y, lo primero que hizo nada más entrar, fue acercarse al sofá y preguntarme qué tal me encontraba cambiando el semblante de su cara a la preocupación.

- La fiebre no te baja. – dijo mientras apartaba la mano de mi frente. ¿Sigues encontrándote tan débil aún?

- Sí. Nunca se me pasa no lo entiendo. ¿crees qué es por la fiebre?

- No. Antes de que tuvieras fiebre te pasaba y aún no ha crecido tanto el niño como para sentir tanta fatiga. Algo se me escapa...

Permaneció serio y en silencio mirando al infinito pensativo mientras yo le observaba con algo de miedo. En ese momento entraron los demás miembros de la familia incorporándose a los pensamientos de Carlisle debatiendo entre todos que podrían hacer para resolver el problema.

- Lo que está claro es que es por culpa del bebe. – dijo Emmet mientras me observaba señalando con el brazo en mi dirección, orgulloso.

- ¿Por qué no preguntas a Eric? El sabía que existía la mezcla de humano y vampiro.

- Claro, ¿cómo no pensé en el antes?

- ¿Quizás por qué no hace otra cosa que buscarme? – respondí en un susurro con una ligera sonrisa mientras temblaba causando la risa de los presentes.

- Preparar la bañera con agua fría, hay que bajar la fiebre como sea. -Alice salió corriendo al baño mientras él cogía su teléfono y marcaba el numero de Eric. La conversación duró poco – Viene hacia aquí. Dice que no sabe el por qué .

- ¿Entonces por qué viene? – preguntó Rosalie molesta, con el ceño fruncido.

- Le gusta hacer sus gracias a la cara.

- Tiene razón. – dijo Carlisle mientras sonriéndome me cogía en brazos con cuidado besándome y conduciéndome al baño donde se hallaba Alice con la bañera llena ya.

El rubio me metió en el agua con el camisón blanco y me estremecí enormemente. El agua estaba totalmente helada.

- Te sacaré en media hora, no te preocupes. – habló con ternura mientras acariciaba mi pelo húmedo.

- No sé si podré aguantar tanto aquí, está congelada. – dije en un susurro mientras tiritaba de frío.

- Te acostumbraras en unos minutos al frío. ¿Cómo van los moratones?

- Cada vez hay uno nuevo, enorme y doloroso. Pero estoy bien. No te preocupes.

- ¿Interrumpo algo, parejita? – Saludó Eric con un tono aburrido mientras se metía en el baño observándonos a ambos.

- ¿Los vikingos no teníais puertas? – balbuceé lo más dignamente posible mirándole fríamente.

- Créeme, eran mucho mejores que las que se hacen ahora. Por lo que veo vas a tener al pequeño monstruito. Que tierno.

- Eric, por favor. Déjalo. – Carlisle le miró seriamente mientras el sonreía indicando que no hablaría más sobre el tema.

- Bueno, pensemos que podría hacer que te sientas cansada 24 horas al día... ¿Comes algo?

- No hago otra cosa, pero parece que desaparece antes de llegar al estomago.

- Eso es... Y si el niño se alimenta de una forma incontrolada y te quita todos los nutrientes. Tendría sentido y explica los síntomas.

- Es muy probable que haga eso porque necesita alimentarse de... Sangre.

- Exacto. Se alimenta de tu sangre y nutrientes. Por eso estás así. – probaremos a hacerte una transfusión y si mejoras, ya lo tenemos.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron tras sacarme de la bañera y dejar que me cambiara de camisón. Fuimos a la habitación antigua de Esme, la cual Carlisle había convertido en un improvisado quirófano y sala de radiografías mientras durara el parto, ya que no podía ir más al hospital por lo raro que era el embarazo, todos se darían cuenta de que no era normal lo que ocurría.

Una vez allí el rubio me sentó en la camilla y me puso un gotero con la bolsa de sangre.

- Mañana te pondré otras dos hasta que veamos si hay mejora o no. La fiebre ha bajado. – dijo después tocándome la frente y sonriendo cuando comenzó a sonar su móvil. - ¿Sí? De acuerdo, enseguida voy para allá. Lo siento, ha habido un accidente a las afueras entre varios coches y hay un montón de heridos en el hospital, necesitan más personal. Si pasa algo llámame enseguida y vendré.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien. – Sonreí para después besarle con ternura. Se despidió de Eric tras aquel beso y nos dejó a ambos en la sala. El vampiro se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada mientras observaba la sangre caer gota a gota. - ¿Sabes que es inquietante estar a tu lado mientras pones esa mirada?

- Suelo mirarte mucho con esa mirada, Nadine.

- Sí, lo sé. No es cómodo que te miren como si fueras comestible, Eric.

- En realidad no pienso expresamente en eso. – sonrió de forma picara mientras yo apartaba la mirada cansada de su rostro triunfante.

- Tienes el ego demasiado alto. – Bajé la vista hacia mi brazo encontrando por el camino el colgante que Amanda me había regalado cuando éramos niñas. Sentí una gran nostalgia y tristeza al recordar que ya no estaba. Pero también me acordé de que Eric me habló de él en la boda. – Oye, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que este dragón era el símbolo de tu tribu?

- Sí. Lo recuerdo. Los Vikingos de mi clan se distinguían por llevar un colgante como ese, era nuestra marca. Se suponía que en ese dragón, al que llamábamos Erraval iríamos al Valhala al morir. Lo que no entiendo como uno de esos ha podido llegar a tus manos después de tantos siglos.

- Creo que una bisabuela nuestra se lo dio a mi hermana. No la conocíamos mucho pero recuerdo que nuestro padre siempre decía que venía de una estirpe nórdica, y por eso había sido tan rubia y hablaba con un acento diferente. Creía que nos engañaba pero era cierto que sus antepasados eran Noruegos, como su madre.

- Vaya, vaya. Quien iba a decir que íbamos a compartir ancestros, era evidente que tenías algo de norteña, por eso me atraes tanto, ese carácter no es típico de una americana.

- No sé si darte las gracias o un puñetazo.

- Optemos por las gracias. No querrás que Carlisle me regañe por romperte una mano.

- Sería una situación cómica, la verdad. Esto ya ha terminado ¿podrías llevarme a mi cuarto? Estoy muy cansada y quizá hoy pueda dormir algo.

- Claro. Será un placer llevarte a la cama. – dijo mientras sonriente me cogía en brazos rápidamente y andaba hacia el dormitorio donde me depositó con cuidado en la gran cama. - ¿Seguro que no prefieres que me quede y pasemos un buen rato?

- Siento comunicarte que prefiero dormir a acostarme contigo, Eric. Gracias por traerme.

- Volveremos a vernos pronto. – añadió para, acto seguido, apagar la luz y salir del cuarto.

Gracias a las trasfusiones de sangre dejé de sentirme débil y a engordar algo, pero enseguida me sentía cansada ya que el niño crecía rápidamente, y cada vez era más fuerte, cosa que siguió trayendo problemas y cada vez mas grandes.


	48. Capítulo 48

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 48

Llevaba casi cuatro meses de embarazo y apenas podía moverme. Todos mis movimientos eran realizados por alguien ajeno. Tenían que transportarme a todas partes e incluso no podía ni tumbarme de lado en la cama.

Por otro lado las vías para las transfusiones me estaban haciendo añicos los brazos, y ya apenas podía soportar el dolor.

Una tarde en la que nos hallábamos en casa todos, incluido Eric, quien estaba muy atento al embarazo dios sabe por qué, empezamos a tener problemas serios con las trasfusiones.

Carlisle se disponía a pincharme para tomar la vía cuando, al introducir la aguja en la piel, comenzó a sangrar frenéticamente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté asustada contemplando manar la sangre.

- La vena se ha roto. Supongo que por todo lo que está sufriendo. – dijo mientras se levantaba y cogía unas vendas de una mesilla cercana

- Me duelen mucho los brazos, ¿no hay otra posibilidad para que el niño obtenga más sangre que pincharme?

- No lo sé. Podemos probar algo pero... No es muy agradable. – le miré esperando que continuara mientras el presionaba mi herida sin mirarme – El niño se alimenta de ella así que, supongo que si te la bebes, a través del cordón umbilical podrá absorberla igualmente.

Durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio mientras pensaba en la posibilidad. Era algo asqueroso pero, lo prefería antes de que no me quedara una sola vena sana en los brazos.

- Probémoslo, no puedo soportar más pinchazos.

- Lo sé. El otro brazo también está muy amoratado y podría ocurrir lo mismo ¿Estás segura de esto?

- No hay otra opción.

- Está bien. Te la traeré en una copa. Sigue apretando la herida. – se despidió con un fugaz beso acompañado de una sonrisa para después aparecer Eric en la sala. Se acercó colocándose junto a la ventana.

- Cualquiera que te viese pensaría que eres una drogadicta. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- Mal. Se ha agotado el filón de los pinchazos, ahora toca usar la imaginación. Y es algo repulsivo...

- No te preocupes, al principio te será asqueroso, pero apuesto que el ansia del niño hará que te encante. Sentirás lo excitante del sabor de la sangre.

- La verdad es que lo dudo mucho. – respondí convencida mientras trataba de no mirar la sangre para no marearme. – oye, no te resulta difícil estar aquí mientras me chorrea la sangre por el brazo.

- Sí. Pero tengo la obligación de contenerme. Soy el rey de los vampiros y he de dar ejemplo. –Comenzó a andar hacia mí hasta posicionarse lo más cerca posible mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Me recorrió un escalofrío al observar tan de cerca sus fríos ojos azules mientras continuaba hablando esta vez en un tono sensual.- No estaría bien que ahora mismo te chupase hasta la ultima gota de sangre en la casa de mi propio creado y luego me fuera como si no hubiera pasado nada. – Inspiró capturando el olor de mi sangre mientras cerraba los ojos gemía en un susurro dando a entender cuanto le gustaba aquello. Gracias al cielo, en ese momento llegó Carlisle con una gran copa llena de sangre y una pajita negra.

- Trata de beberla rápidamente, así no lo saborearas tanto. – añadió mientras depositaba con cuidado la gran copa en mis manos.

La observé con asco unos instantes fijándome en el movimiento del líquido viscoso escarlata que golpeaba contra las paredes cristalinas, dibujando surcos rojizos en el cristal. Sin darle más vueltas me metí la pajita en la boca y mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza comencé a absorber.

El inconfundible sabor de la sangre hizo que sintiera una enorme arcada al comienzo pero, a medida que bebía, sentía unas irresistibles ganas de continuar y no parar de ingerir aquel líquido que parecía el néctar de los dioses. Me sorprendí al ver que Eric tenía razón. Observé a los presentes en la sala los cuales miraban embelesados la escena con caras de deseo, sobra decir que Eric era extremadamente descarado y su cara era la viva estampa de la lujuria. Sentí un irrefrenable deseo de besarle al observarle. Maldito el día en que bebí su poderosa y antigua sangre.

Al terminar el contenido de la copa, la alejé de mi cara observando atónita que la había vaciado completamente, que había bebido un litro de sangre como si se tratará de agua y que había sido realmente placentero. Me asusté sólo de pensarlo.

- Dios mío, me ha encantado bebérmelo. Tenías razón. –dije mientras miraba a Eric con incredulidad.

- Si funciona será fantástico entonces. – contestó mirando la habitación sin mucho entusiasmo para después, suspirar rápidamente y volver la vista hacia nosotros dos – Tengo que irme al bar, los negocios me esperan. Volveremos a vernos. Dijo mientras me miraba con su típica sonrisa pícara. – Carlisle.- se despidió del rubio mirándole seriamente para después desaparecer.

- ¿Entonces te encuentras bien?

- Sí. Dentro de lo que cabe, claro, pero estoy bien, cariño.

- Menos mal, creía que ibas a morir de inanición. ¿Quieres que te lleve al cuarto para intentar dormir?

- Está bien. Pero sólo si tú te quedas conmigo. – dije sonriéndole para después, besarle con ímpetu.

El hombre me cogió en brazos con sumo cuidado y me llevó hasta la habitación donde me depositó con rapidez y suavidad sobre la cama. Después se sentó junto a mí.

- ¿Tienes miedo por todo lo que está pasando?

- Pues, sabes, Tengo menos del que pensaba que tendría. Al principio fue aterrador por la sorpresa, nunca me lo había planteado pero, ahora, sólo temo que le pueda pasar algo. – dije mientras acariciaba el enorme vientre.

- Yo tengo más miedo que tú, y por todo.

- Creí que nunca oiría eso. – dije riendo levemente mientras el me devolvía una bonita y tierna sonrisa.

De repente, un gran golpe del bebé me hizo emitir un grito ahogado mientras me sujetaba la abultada tripa intentando soportar el terrible dolor. Carlisle cambio el semblante rápidamente y comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre que me ocurría. Lo único que podía decirle era que me dolía muchísimo la tripa, ya que parecía que el bebé se había movido y era tan grande que apenas tenia espacio.

- Posiblemente te haya roto una costilla. Voy a preparar la sala para hacerte una radiografía. ¡Rosalie, Alice! – el hombre gritó llamando a las mujeres las cuales aparecieron al segundo con cara de preocupación, sobretodo la rubia, quien entró primero en la habitación. – quedaros con ella, tengo que preparar la sala.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la pequeña mujer mirándome con angustia

- Posiblemente la haya roto una costilla. Enseguida vuelvo a por ti. – dijo mirándome seriamente mientras acariciaba mi rostro, para después, salir vertiginosamente de la habitación.

Los pocos segundos que tardó fueron eternos debido al intenso dolor que sentía, el cual se intensificó al moverme para llevarme al improvisado quirófano que Carlisle había preparado en casa para el día del parto.

Después de unos minutos, el rubio confirmó sus sospechas. Tenía una costilla rota y otra tocada, lo cual me llevaría a moverme, aún si cabe, menos de lo que ya lo hacia y a tomar pastillas que mitigaran el dolor durante una semana. Y fueron horribles, la peor de todo el proceso.


	49. Capítulo 49

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 49

El niño cada vez era más grande y fuerte, lo que llevaba a que no parará de moverse y producirme enormes dolores tanto por las costillas como por sus brutales golpes. Todos creímos que era un milagro el que aún conservara intactas las demás. Pero, por otra parte, algo maravilloso fue descubierto una horrible tarde lluviosa y nublada en la que me encontraba en el gran sofá blanco del gran salón hinchándome a pastillas y sangre.

En la estancia se encontraban Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie y como no, Eric. Los vampiros hablaban de antiguos recuerdos mientras yo bebía de la gran copa teñida de rojo cuando, debido a un terrible y brusco movimiento del feto, grité del dolor soltando la copa que impactó contra el suelo. Todos los vampiros se pusieron en alerta velozmente.

- ¿¡ Qué ocurre? – preguntó alarmado Carlisle acercándose más a mí y palpando mi costado con cuidado, tratando de detectar alguna dolorosa novedad.

- Sólo se ha movido... – susurró ensimismado en mi enorme barriga Edward, quien aprecia haber visto un fantasma. Si no fuera tan blanco, diría que habría sido una ocasión en la cual habría empalidecido.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – respondí de inmediato con algo de indignación mientras trataba de ponerme en una nueva posición cuando el dolor hubo remitido un poco, mientras Carlisle inspeccionaba los múltiples moratones que adornaban mi estomago, ahora púrpura.

- Puedo leer su mente. Tiene miedo de herirte y siente vergüenza por hacerlo.

- Dios mío... ¿De verdad está hablando con nuestro hijo? no puede ser, no ha nacido ni siquiera, como puede sentir miedo... – Las lágrimas de emoción y temor comenzaron a correr por mi cara mientras hablaba conmigo misma en voz alta.

- El factor de ser sobre natural ayuda bastante. Por lo que parece no vas a tener un bebé recién nacido ni en aspecto y menos mal, ni en intelecto. – respondió Eric observándome con una cara que mostraba lo mucho que le aburría el patetismo humano.

- Edward ¿cuál es su sexo? – Los ojos de Carlisle se iluminaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

- Es un niño. Se siente muy aprisionado ahí dentro y está deseando salir de una vez.

- Estamos deseando que salgas, cariño. – susurré acariciando la prominente barriga mientras Carlisle seguía haciéndole preguntas a Edward para que el niño las contestara sobre como era el lugar en el que estaba y es que, toda información de relevancia médica sería de gran utilidad, sobretodo, si quería sobrevivir al parto.

- Creo que es el momento de largarse antes de que el empalagamiento sea tal que las moscas nos devoren a todos. Preparaos, Carlisle. El parto está muy cerca.

- ¿Alice no tiene premoniciones sobre mí? – pregunté una vez que el rubio había desaparecido del lugar pensando en que la joven siempre me había avisado de muchas cosas que me iban a suceder.

- Desde que te quedaste embarazada, el niño ha bloqueado las visiones para Alice, al ser medio vampiro es lógico. Ella no puede tener visiones de nada sobrenatural.

Miré asustada al hombre mientras el silencio inundaba la sala, para después de unos minutos, sentir como el niño se revolvía inquieto en mi interior. Edward habló de nuevo, esta vez, dirigiéndose a Carlisle.

- Dice que cuando llegue la hora será horrible. El lugar es muy pequeño y no puede moverse a penas. Además el sitio, la placenta, es rígida y fuerte. Deberá destrozarlo desde dentro y eso la matará. No quiere matar a su madre.

- No matarás a mamá, me oyes. Tendrás que estarte quieto y dejar que yo te saque, así no le pasara nada malo. – dijo Carlisle con cariño acercándose a mi vientre.

- Intentará hacer lo que le pides. Esta muy asustado y, por cierto, tiene hambre.

- Traeré la sangre – dijo Rosalie mientras abandonaba la sala para, al instante, volver con la copa llena.

- Gracias, hijos. Deberíais ir de caza. Hace más de una semana que no salís, yo me quedaré aquí.

Todos los presentes se despidieron levemente saliendo con lentitud. Yo bebí de la copa con energía sintiéndome mejor por momentos, dentro de lo mal que estaba, claro. La terminé de vaciar en pocos minutos y después la dejé cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Miré al rubio con los ojos llorosos.

- Hemos hablado con nuestro hijo por primera vez. – sonrió tiernamente mientras acariciaba mi rostro y se sentaba a mi lado.

- Ha sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Esto es lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado, ahora tengo más posibilidad de poder salvarte.

- Es genial, sí. Tiene poderes ¿cómo es posible si tú no tienes?

- No lo sé. No tengo constancia de que hubiera pasado ni de que sea normal. Ni siquiera sé si Eric sabrá algo.

- ¿Eso no nos traerá problemas? Piensa en lo que Eric nos contó sobre que los Vulturis lo sabían y por ello me han dejado en paz... No me fió de ellos, Carlisle, ¿y si le quieren hacer algo? - El llanto volvió a intensificarse debido al gran miedo que sentía.

- No lo permitiremos, tranquila. Si es necesario me enfrentaré a ellos.

- Te matarían. – dije con ansiedad mirándole con temor, a los ojos serenos y resignados.

- Sois mi vida, lucharé y moriré si hace falta, pero no dejaré que os toquen.

No pude contenerme y me abracé fuertemente a su duro cuerpo mientras el silencio nos envolvía. El rubio se separó y me miro a los ojos muy decidido y calmado.

- Nadie va a morir, Nadine. Encontraremos una solución si hay problemas.

Después de unos minutos abrazada al hombre me calmé y cambió de tema radicalmente.

- Deberíamos pensar un nombre que ponerle, ya que sabemos su sexo.

- Es buena idea, ¿qué sugieres?

- Podríamos llamarlo como tu padre, sé que te haría mucha ilusión. Es un buen modo de recordarle.

- Me parece un detalle precioso por tu parte, Carlisle ¿ De verás no te importa?

- Claro que no, me parece estupendo. Albert – confirmó sonriendo con ternura.

- ¿Te gusta Albert? – pregunté acariciando la barriga con amor y, tras unos segundos, el niño se movió ligeramente.

- Creo que eso significa que le gusta, al fin y al cabo el nombre de tu abuelo es bonito. – respondió Carlisle mientras me miraba con ilusión y después, me besaba con ternura.


	50. Capítulo 50

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 50

Días después, las cosas comenzaron a complicarse más si cabe, ya que el niño seguía creciendo y los dolores eran insoportables. Los moratones cubrían prácticamente todo mi vientre, el cual había crecido un poco más cuando creía que era de todo punto imposible. Pero la cosa no acababa ahí, la debilidad había vuelto debido al gran peso del niño y a sus fuertes golpes. Aún así yo me encontraba feliz, y menos temerosa de lo que creía que estaría y eso, lógicamente, se debía a que podía hablar con Albert, con mi hijo ni siquiera nacido. Al pensar en ello no sentía miedo por mí, sólo porque él estuviera bien.

Carlisle cogió vacaciones para estar conmigo a todas horas en la recta final del embarazo, además, el parto estaba al caer, tanto, que no sabíamos en que momento se podía producir y lógicamente, él lo llevaría, así pues, no podía moverse de la casa.

Cada día que pasaba mi estado empeoraba y con él, el rubio quien se encontraba inquieto y asustado. Lo podía ver claramente en sus ojos nerviosos, llenos de incertidumbre, en las facciones ahora rígidas de su rostro, en alerta total. Nunca le había visto de ese modo, vulnerable. Eso también me asustaba y sobretodo me ponía nerviosa.

Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el gran salón bebiendo sangre constantemente, pero cada vez me sentía más débil y adelgazaba más, incluso el color volvía a desaparecer de mi piel, ahora pálida y enfermiza.

El anochecer estaba cubriendo el paisaje una de las tardes en las cuales me encontraba en la sala – quirófano que Carlisle había improvisado al enterarnos de la noticia, mientras el rubio me realizaba pruebas básicas para seguir mi triste estado y, como no, radiografías para observar mis costillas, las cuales me dolían más que nunca, ya que el bebé había crecido más y cada movimiento que realizaba era una tortura para mí. La prueba no revelo nuevas fracturas, pero sí que estaban desplazándose de su lugar original. Oh sí, dolía bastante.

Carlisle las miraba atentamente mientras me informaba de lo que veía ,para después descolgarlas de la pantalla lumínica y dejarlas sobre la mesa dirigiéndose a mí extremadamente serio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté asustada estudiando su cara.

- Temo por tu corazón. Si el niño sigue creciendo comenzará a aplastar el diafragma subiéndolo hacia arriba cada vez más y te asfixiarás. Tu corazón no recibirá la suficiente sangre ni oxígeno y se colapsará antes de que puedas ahogarte.

- Ya queda muy poco, podré aguantar. Ayúdame a levantarme.

Él fue directo a cogerme en sus brazos pero le detuve diciéndole que me dejará intentarlo, por lo cual, me agarré el vientre con una mano mientras con la otra me apoyaba en la camilla y comencé con mi odisea, pero un fuerte dolor me hizo doblarme hacia delante y mis piernas temblaron dejando de responderme entonces, Carlisle velozmente me agarró evitando que cayese al suelo. Susurré un gracias jadeante por el dolor y el esfuerzo, acto seguido, agarré su mano para incorporarme rozando su anillo y, entonces, pasó algo extrañísimo; Me transporté como a otra dimensión dejando de sentir y observar lo que ocurría en la habitación.

Estaba sufriendo una visión en la que podía vislumbrar como un espectador en el cine una película, la mía era en un tiempo pasado, lo sabía por las vestimentas antiguas de la gente, por la arquitectura de aquella calle sin asfaltar ni nada parecido. Después de aquello, vertiginosamente viajé al castillo de los Vulturis donde vi al cuarteto junto con el rubio vestidos igualmente, de forma anticuada. Aro se acercó a Carlisle sacando el anillo del bolsillo y entregándoselo con una pequeña sonrisa diciéndole:

- Ahora tú mismo formarás tu propio aquelarre.

- Gracias, Aro.

De repente todo se volvió oscuro y volví en mí, observando atónita la estancia con miedo. El rubio me preguntaba con insistencia qué me ocurría, pero no pude contestarle ya que comenzó a faltarme el aire y dejé de sentir.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud sintiéndome muy cansada. Tenía la mascarilla de oxígeno puesta y sólo recordaba aquella visión extraña de la historia del anillo de mi marido. Intenté quitarme el chisme de la cara cuando el rubio se posicionó a mi lado realizando la acción con rapidez.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté intentando incorporarme pero, tras sentir fuertes dolores desistí con un quejido.

- Has sufrido un paro cardiorrespiratorio.- Me miró fijamente suspirando al terminar la frase para después de unos segundos, volver a hablar con seriedad- Nadine, debemos sacarlo ya o morirás en unos días.

- Pero... – traté de hablar cuando él me cortó tajantemente algo alterado.

- No, Nadine, no podemos esperar. Si no sale por si mismo en 3 días como mucho, te operaré. Recuerda que prometiste que me dejarías salvarte sin conversión.

- No a costa de arriesgar la vida de nuestro hijo. – mis palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta al final de la frase sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. Sentía como Albert se revolvía en mi interior.

- El niño estará bien, estoy trabajando mucho en todo esto y estoy casi seguro de que no le pasará nada, y está listo.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron y su tono volvió a la normal dulzura que le caracterizaba. Me cogió en brazos sin el mínimo atisbo de esfuerzo en su cuerpo y me abrazó con amor para después, dejarme con suma delicadeza en el suelo. Después continuó hablando a ceño fruncido - ¿Qué ocurrió antes de que te desmayases? Estabas consciente pero no me respondías, parecías... Ausente.

Observé su rostro con susto recordando lo sucedido pero, antes de hablar, cogí su mano y toqué el anillo con expectación y algo de miedo, pero no ocurrió nada. Volví a centrarme en sus ojos hablándelo de forma ausente mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido.

- No sé que ocurrió pero, toqué tu anillo y como si viera una película, vi Volterra en el pasado, parecía el renacimiento, el barroco... O algo así. Te vi a ti, a todos ellos pero, Aro te entregaba el anillo y te decía que ya podrías formas un aquelarre o algo parecido... – La cara de Carlisle cambió rápidamente de la preocupación a la sorpresa y a la incomprensión.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo más para sí que para mí. – Nadine, eso paso exactamente así, y yo no te lo había contado. Has tenido una visión del pasado, pero no sé por qué ni cómo es posible.

- Me temo que tendremos que llamar a Eric.

- Sí, aunque supongo que vendrá mañana de todos modos. Le llamaré para asegurarme, pero tú, deberías tratar de dormir algo, es tarde.

- Lo intentaré por lo menos.

Dibujé una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta a la del hombre, para después, dejarme llevar en sus brazos hacia la habitación donde me depositó con suma delicadeza en la amplia cama. Acto seguido, marcó el teléfono del vikingo y comenzó a hablar con él mientras yo me acurrucaba intentando hallar una posición cómoda para dormir, sin parar de pensar en aquella visión tan extraña que había tenido, en qué podría ser aquello y por qué yo la había tenido.

Entre tantos pensamientos y preguntas sin respuesta, al final, quedé dormida.


	51. Capítulo 51

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 51

Después de una noche tormentosa en la cual me desperté varias veces por los inmensos dolores, a primera hora de la mañana, decidí levantarme ya que, ni dormir era agradable porque la posición me resultaba imposible a estas alturas y desde luego, dolorosa.

Carlisle se levantó de la silla que estaba frente a la cama al observar que había despertado y se dispuso a ayudarme a levantar.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Me siento muy débil, los dolores son horribles.

- Mañana te operaré, Nadine. No podemos esperar más.

Antes de que pudiera responder sonó el timbre y ambos nos callamos mirando hacia la entrada del cuarto y, dos segundos después, Eric ya se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio.

- Espero que sea importante, tengo un pequeño problema en el bar.

- Créeme, al menos es interesante. Nadine tiene visiones del pasado. – dijo Carlisle mirando el semblante sorprendido del rubio que arqueó una ceja en señal de su sorpresa.

- Contadme lo que ocurrió.

Carlisle comenzó a contarle todo con pelos y señales mientras yo, totalmente de pie por fin, intentaba despegarme del lado de la cama para caminar algo en mi afán porque no se me atrofiaran las piernas pero, sentí un fuerte dolor y me agarré al cabecero de madera de la cama y de nuevo, tuve otra extraña visión.

Otra vez me sentía como un espectador de cine ante una película pero, como si yo formase parte de ella, sería algo así como un cámara en símil y para mi desagrado, el cabecero de la cama tenía mucho que contar y era algo incomodo ya que, comencé a ver un montón de escenas de sexo entre Carlisle y Esme, Y entre Carlisle y yo. El rubio siempre se apoyaba en el cabecero y por ello, tenía esa curvatura tan especial, no era propia de la madera. La última escena me mostró como la castaña anterior pareja de Carlisle, mandó crear ese cabecero a partir de un diseño suyo y de pronto, todo se volvió negro.

- ¡Nadine! ¿Estás bien, cariño? – preguntaba alarmado Carlisle mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

- ¿Me he desmayado?

- Sí, ¿qué ha ocurrido? No nos respondías.

- He tenido otra visión, por haber tocado el cabecero de la cama y ha sido un tanto horrible. – miré las caras de expectación de los dos hombres y continué hablando con incomodidad. – He visto que Esme lo mandó crear a partir de un diseño suyo y, bueno, el por qué de su curvatura, he visto sexo explicito entre tú y ella y entre tú y yo.

Eric me miró con una mueca entre la risa y la incredulidad mientras el rubio quedó atropellado por la noticia con algo de vergüenza. Ante el silencio incomodo, Eric habló.

- Vaya, te lo vas a pasar bien a partir de ahora, Nadine.

- No tiene gracia, Eric. ¿Qué me está pasando, qué son esas y visiones y por qué las tengo? – contesté con enfado en un tono de voz tenue debido a mi infinito cansancio y malestar.

- Tu hijo tiene poderes, es capaz de leer la mente de humanos y vampiros, quizá también tenga visiones y te ha transferido el poder, no lo sabremos hasta que nazca, y comprobemos si sigues teniendo el don.

- Preferiría no tenerlo si voy a tener que aguantar cosas como estas, sinceramente.

- A cada uno le toca su cruz, no puedes deshacerte de tus poderes, si es que de verás los tienes y no son fruto del embarazo. Deberías aprender a controlarlos en todo caso.

Iba a asaltar a Eric con una nueva pregunta cuando solté un grito de dolor. Está vez era algo tan increíblemente insoportable, que mi cuerpo dejó de responderme y me precipité contra el suelo pero, gracias a los dos vampiros, no llegué a tocarlo, aún así, el dolor me desgarraba por dentro, literalmente. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos mientras luchaba por respirar.

Cuando me hube incorporado me doblé de nuevo del dolor hacia delante, sintiendo una gran arcada, tapé mi boca y tosí de forma violenta.

- ¡Carlisle, mira! – habló Eric alterado señalando mi mano, ahora ensangrentada.

- ¡Ya ha empezado. Hay que sacarlo antes de que rompa su columna!

Carlisle, nervioso como nunca, me cogió en volandas y con una velocidad pasmosa me condujo al quirófano depositándome sobre la camilla, tras unos segundos, Eric apareció tras él, y con su misma rapidez comenzó a pasarle instrumentos que necesitaba. Yo por mi parte no podía reprimir los gritos de dolor ni las lágrimas mientras sentía como Albert me mataba por dentro tratando de salir al exterior, rasgando mi abdomen con cada movimiento de su cuerpo.

La morfina comenzó a hacerme efecto y comencé a dejar de sentir esos fuertes dolores hasta alcanzar un estado de ensoñación en el que escuchaba y veía a mi alrededor, pero no me enteraba apenas de nada.

Observé ligeramente a Carlisle coger el bisturí y cortar en mi abdomen mientras Eric le gritaba cosas, que para mí, no eran más que sonidos lejanos mientras el rubio seguía a lo suyo. Vi después como se inclinaba sobre mi vientre y tras unos minutos, sacaba al bebé que lloriqueaba con angustia pero, no podía moverme a penas ni emitir sonido alguno y de repente, las cosas comenzaron a ir mal, ya que, el aire me faltaba cada vez más y caí inconsciente.

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado en ese estado pero, comencé a oír de nuevo aunque aún no me encontraba con las suficientes fuerzas como para abrir los ojos. Me estremecí sólo al percatarme de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

- Vamos, Nadine, por favor, no me hagas esto... – sollozaba Calisle con angustia mientras me realizaba la RCP totalmente desesperado. Me sentí horrible en ese momento por dentro, con ganas de levantarme y abrazarlo, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía.

- ¡Carlisle o la conviertes ya o lo haré yo! – gritó Eric el cual se acercó con violencia al rubio y trató de apartarlo por lo que escuché pero, entonces, Carlisle lo ignoró y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- ¡Ya tiene pulso! No hará falta convertirla, está viva.

- Ahora entiendo por qué los médico no debéis tratar a vuestros conocidos, casi acabas con las pocas costillas que la quedan sana.

El rubio ignoró el comentario del vikingo y siguió con lo suyo. En ese preciso momento abrí los ojos con lentitud y pesadez, a pesar de que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas y ganas.

- Carlisle... – susurré tan alto como pude, sintiéndome en ese estado de ensoñación.

- Nadine, estás bien, mi vida. – Si pudiera llorar, su rostro estaría empapado en lágrimas y, en aquel momento, más que nunca.

- Nunca te había visto llorar... Bueno, intentarlo. – sonreí levemente mientras él me respondía esplendorosamente con su típica sonrisa de actor de cine. – ¿Cómo está, Albert?

- Está perfectamente, ahora lo tiene Rosalie.

- Tienes que beber mi sangre, ya no sólo por no echar a perder tu preciosa figura con esa horrible cicatriz que te atravesaría en canal, sino también porque si no, no te levantarás de esa cama en meses.

- Tienes que hacerle caso, Nadine. No sé si podrías vivir con normalidad después de esta cirugía, te costaría meses salir de casa y andar por ti misma.

- Está bien, lo haré. – El vampiro extendió sus imponentes colmillos en un santiamén y se mordió con saña la muñeca, que comenzó a sangrar y posiciono estratégicamente en mi boca para que succionara de ella. Pronto comencé a sentirme mucho mejor.

- Quédate tumbada hasta que pase el efecto y te hayas regenerado, tienes la herida abierta.

- Te dije que al final todo saldría bien. – hablé feliz a Carlisle, quien me devolvió una sonrisa preciosa inclinándose para besarme con ganas.

- ¿A mí no me vas a dar las gracias, ni nada parecido?

- Sabes que te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, Eric. Pero también sabes que no voy a besarte. – sonreí contemplando la picardía divertida en su rostro. – Trae a Albert, quiero verlo.

Carlisle asintió feliz y salió de la sala para, segundos después, traer en sus brazos al pequeño bebé el cual miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad. La estampa de ver al rubio sosteniendo a su hijo con infinita ternura me provoco tal emoción, que no pude reprimir las lágrimas.

Con cuidado, las manos ensangrentadas de Carlisle me ofrecieron al bebé ya completamente limpio. Para ser un recién nacido tenía un peso y estatura anormal y unos ojos azul intenso curiosos que me miraban fijamente. Me pareció verlo sonreír levemente mientras totalmente anonada, le miraba mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro de felicidad.

- Por fin te tenemos con nosotros. Has tenido que sufrir mucho ahí dentro – dije mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado y amor sonriente sin dejar de contemplar su cara mientras él, con su pequeña mano, intentaba coger un mechón de mi pelo.

Era extremadamente pálido al igual que su padre pero, sin embargo, no era igual de frió, su temperatura se asemejaba más a la de un humano que a la de los vampiros.

Tras unos minutos, Carlisle cogió al niño para que yo pudiera ponerme en pie, ya que la herida estaba casi por completo curada. Albert comenzó a lloriquear con fuerza.

- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? – preguntó Eric molesto mientras miraba al rubio con recelo intentar calmar al bebé.

- Seguramente tenga hambre.

- ¿Y que le debemos dar, sangre? – Automáticamente miré a Eric quien se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir. Llamaré a Edward, Él podrá decírnoslo.

Acto seguido de acabar la frase, salí rápidamente de la sala en busca del joven quien se hallaba en el salón con Rosalie. Ambos se callaron cuando me vieron entrar en escena y me contemplaron con sorpresa.

- Estás bien, has sobrevivido. - comentó Rosalie mirándome escéptica.

- Sí, por poco pero, lo conseguimos. – sonreí levemente a la joven y después concentre mi mirada en el chico.- Necesito que vengas, Edward.

El castaño asintió y me siguió escaleras arriba sin preguntar nada. Cuando llegamos a la sala no hubo que decirle nada para que entendiera cual era su cometido así pues, habló tras unos instantes sin dejar de mirar al niño.

- Tiene hambre, y de sangre.

- Era de esperar, su instinto ha de ser como niño y neófito, muy fuerte aunque sólo sea mitad vampiro. – Voy a buscar la sangre, enseguida vuelvo – dijo Carlisle mientras depositaba al niño en mis brazos y me besaba fugazmente y después al bebé.

- Buscaré el biberón para meterla dentro.

- Gracias, Edward. – dije sinceramente mientras acunaba al pequeño intentando calmarlo, y él desaparecía rápidamente del cuarto dejándome sola con Eric, quien se acercó peligrosamente en el momento en el que el joven se fue.

- Como madre también te ves muy sexy, Nadine.

- Gracias, Eric, Veo que no te cortas ni siquiera aunque haya un niño delante. ¿Nunca te vas a rendir?

- Deberías saber ya que no. – susurró muy cerca de mis labios mientras acariciaba mi rostro y bajaba a mi cuello. – Sé que me deseas, y al beber mi sangre, no puedes ocultármelo.

- Pues no me lo pongas más difícil. Sí, Eric, eres muy atractivo y al ser un vampiro tan poderoso me cuenta mucho resistirme a ti, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a sucumbir.

- Lo sé, pero soy yo el que no puede resistirse a ti.

Acto seguido Eric me besó y me sorprendió el hecho de que lo hiciera con ternura más que de forma pasional, aunque obviamente, el deseo era perceptible en su beso.

Como cada vez que él hacia algo parecido, no sabía como reaccionar ya que la personalidad de Eric era complicada y no sabia como podía comportarse después pero, Albert comenzó a llorar fuertemente y gracias a ello, me pude separar del vampiro y centrarme en el niño mientras escuchaba a Eric, ahora vuelto de espaldas hacia mí, refunfuñar por lo bajo. En ese momento apareció el rubio con el biberón en la mano lleno del líquido rojo y espeso.

- Ya está todo listo, veamos qué tal. – dijo Carlisle terminando de tapar el biberón y entregándomelo mientras observaba con atención la reacción del pequeño.

Albert comenzó a succionar con ganas la sangre en el instante en el cual le acerqué el biberón y, al cabo de pocos minutos, acabó con el contenido y se serenó tanto, que acabó durmiéndose.

- Bueno, por lo menos ya sabemos algo más, duerme como los humanos y se alimenta de sangre, al menos por ahora. - Comentó Carlisle mirando al pequeño siendo acuando en mis brazos.


	52. Capítulo 52

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 52

Casi sin darnos cuenta, había pasado un año desde que Albert había nacido. El pequeño cada día parecía más grande, más listo y más vampiro ya que, sus habilidades sobrenaturales se perfeccionaban cuanto más crecía, así pues, con tan sólo un año de vida, el niño ya contaba con una velocidad vertiginosa y una fuerza con la que un adulto contaría y, para colmo, según Eric, era muy probable que siguiera aumentando hasta llegar a ser prácticamente como la del resto de vampiros.

Francamente, era mucho menos agotador cuidar de un bebé mitad humano mitad vampiro que de uno enteramente humano. Gracias a su desarrollada inteligencia, y a que podía leernos el pensamiento a todos, la comunicación con él era totalmente reveladora y podíamos saber que necesitaba a cada momento.

La vida era maravillosa desde que Albert había llegado a nuestras vidas. Nuestros lazos familiar se estrecharon, el tiempo nos dio un respiro lleno de tranquilidad, sin vampiros ni nada sobrenatural acechando para matarnos, hasta era capaz de soportar a Eric sin tener que recurrir a la falsedad o el malhumor. Sin duda, podía decir que aquel año fue el mejor de mi vida con diferencia pues todo era perfecto y no podía haber nada mejor que pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera cuidado de mi hijo, estando con lo que ahora era, mi familia.

Después de unos meses tras el parto, volví de nuevo a la biblioteca, a la rutina tan aborrecida por todo el mundo pero, para mí, la rutina era algo tan codiciado que al volver a tenerla en mi vida, me sentía plenamente afortunada y feliz. Además, aquellas extrañas visiones no habían vuelto a manifestarse con lo que, dedujimos que eran debido al embarazo aunque, nadie podía explicarse por qué, no tenía mucho sentido, desde mi perspectiva al menos, que yo las tuviera si Albert no tenía ningún poder parecido pero, nadie volvió a darle más vueltas cuando se fueron, sin embargo, no todo podía marchar tan sumamente bien y uno de aquellos días estivales en los que Carlisle y yo nos encontrábamos solos en casa junto con el niño, todo volvió a ser incierto.

Carlisle y yo nos encontrábamos en el salón sentados en uno de los sofás abrazados mientras observábamos a Albert curiosear todo aquello que le rodeaba observando cualquier cosa con sumo interés.

- Es igual que tú, es asombroso lo mucho que os parecéis. Si no fuera por los ojos... – Comenté en voz baja mientras vislumbraba al pequeño gatear velozmente entre los sofás para después, girar la cabeza y observar a escasos centímetros de mi rostro el del rubio, mirándome con una tierna sonrisa.

- Bueno, en realidad cuando era humano tenía los ojos igual de azules que él. Sí que nos parecemos mucho físicamente, pero en personalidad, es como tú. Quiere saber el por qué de todo, y no se conforma con cualquier respuesta.

- Es un niño muy listo. – Añadí sonriendo con alegría para después, acercarme más a Carlisle y besarle con suavidad.

Después de unos instantes, el beso se intensificó y ambos olvidamos todo lo demás, concentrándonos sólo en demostrarnos el amor que nos profesábamos pero, el sonido de una cadena deslizándose por el cristal de la mesa nos hizo separarnos y observar a Albert, quien se había puesto en pie e intentaba coger mi colgante en forma de dragón de la mesa.

Con rapidez me levanté dirigiéndome hacia el niño y lo cogí en brazos con algo de esfuerzo.

- No, cielo, eso es de mamá y le tengo mucho cariño. Fue un regalo de tu tía Amanda ¿Sabes? – Hablé mirando los ojos curiosos del niño mirándome fijamente.

Después de unos segundos escudriñando el rostro serio de mi hijo, abrí su pequeña mano cogiendo el colgante con cuidado pero, en ese momento, como había pasado las anteriores veces que había tenido visiones, perdí el control de mi misma y todo se volvió negro mientras escuchaba de fondo a Carlisle gritar mi nombre y acercarse velozmente hasta mí.

De pronto, observé un pequeño pueblo perdido entre un bosque nevado completamente. Sólo había chozas de madera colocadas de forma circular y justo en medio, un gran templo de piedra a mi parecer.

La visión me condujo de forma frenética hasta una pequeña y sucia herrería donde un hombre de pelo largo y sucio creaba grandes espadas y hachas de metal, pero fue interrumpido por otro que entró en el lugar portando collares iguales al mío en forma de dragón.

De pronto, volví a estar fuera del poblado, esta vez, en una gran extensión de terreno helado donde había un gran lago y árboles. Había habido una batalla en aquel, lugar pues la sangre teñía la blanca nieve y los cuerpos mutilados destrozaban el precioso paisaje. Me sorprendí enormemente al observar a Eric allí, vestido como un guerrero de hacía miles de años, con el pelo largo y despeinado dirigirse hacia los supervivientes. Todos alzaron sus collares al cielo y gritaron victoreando.

- ¡Nadine! ¿me oyes? – Habló desesperado Carlisle cerca de mi rostro mientras una de sus frías manos se posaba en mi mejilla.

Acto seguido abrí los ojos y me incorporé lentamente mientras el vampiro me abrazaba y comenzaba a hacerme preguntas.

- He tenido otra visión, Carlisle. Eric salía en ella.

- ¿Qué has visto? ¿te encuentras bien? Esta vez sólo has perdido el conocimiento.

Respondí que me encontraba bien y comencé a contarle rápidamente lo que había visto sobre el pueblo bárbaro de Eric con pelos y señales.

- Voy a llamarle. Si has tenido esa visión no era fruto del embarazo. Albert te ha concedido el poder de tener visiones sobre el pasado. – Dijo Carlisle mientras sacaba el móvil y se ponía en pie algo nervioso.

Recordaba perfectamente el día de mi boda y como Eric me habló sobre el colgante, que era el símbolo de su tribu, pero jamás me había puesto a pensar sobre ello, sobre la vida humana de Eric hacía tantísimos siglos.

- Viene para acá, no tardará en llegar.

- ¿Pero para qué queremos que venga? Él no sabe más que nosotros, ya nos lo dijo. – Comenté mientras volvía a coger a Albert, esta vez, de los brazos de Carlisle.

- Pero el puede ayudarte a controlar el poder y evitar que te desmayes después. Tendrás que controlarlo o podría ser peligroso.

- No sé si eso es buena idea, ya sabes como es Eric. Además él no tiene esa clase de poder ¿cómo va a ayudarme?

- A lo largo de su vida ha visto cosas que nosotros ni imaginaríamos, él es la persona indicada por poco que nos guste, cariño.

El rubio se acercó a mí y acarició mi rostro para después, besarnos fugazmente.

Después de unos minutos en los que nos dedicamos a dormir a Albert, el timbre sonó haciendo que yo automáticamente me pusiera rígida y algo malhumorada al pensar que ya tendría que volver a soportar a Eric, como antaño.

Carlisle fue a abrir la puerta mientras yo le seguía con lentitud y desgana escaleras abajo. Antes de que llegara al final de estas Eric ya había entrado en la casa.


	53. Capítulo 53

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 53

- Hola, Nadine. Veo que te alegras de verme. – Habló Eric con una sonrisa observando mi rostro desganado mientras terminaba de bajar la escalera y me acercaba a Carlisle.

- Puedes imaginarte cuánto. Vayamos al grano, por favor.

El vampiro me observó fijamente durante unos segundos y después habló observando a Carlisle.

- Como supongo que ya sabes, Nadine tiene poderes, tu hijo se los ha trasferido al nacer. He visto eso antes y puede controlarse para evitar que pierda el conocimiento y sea capaz de tenerlas cuando quiera. Pero para ello tendrás que hacerme caso.

- Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo siempre cuando te comportes, Eric.

- Tranquila, no habrá problema. Ni que no me conocieras.

De pronto el llanto de Albert hizo que nos distrajéramos de la conversación mientras miramos instintivamente escaleras arriba. Me dispuse a salir del lugar cuando Carlisle me paró y dijo que él se ocupaba abandonando el lugar. Eric y yo nos quedamos solos.

- Oye, la visión fue sobre el colgante y vi tu tribu. Te vi a ti ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- Hace milenios. Vivíamos en lo que hoy día es Suecia, en la parte norte.

- Nunca me has hablado de tu vida de humano, ni de tu conversión.

- Bueno, nunca me has preguntado.

- Lo hago ahora. ¿Cómo era antes tu vida?

- Más tranquila, la verdad. Era el hijo del jefe de nuestra tribu, y a los 19 yo tomé el mando cuando mi padre murió en la guerra. Dos años después ya estaba casado y tenía dos hijos.

- ¿Tú tuviste hijos? – Pregunté totalmente sorprendida mientras le miraba con sumo interés.

- Sí, Janred y Enrivia. Mi esposa esperaba un tercero pero murió en el parto y el niño no sobrevivió ni dos días. Después de aquello me sentí triste y huí del poblado una noche tremendamente borracho entonces, un vampiro apareció encontrándome tirado en la nieve y se alimentó de mí dejándome vivir para que le hiciera compañía.

- ¿Cómo se llama, sigue vivo?

- Era Henrra su nombre pero lo mataron en el siglo XV.

- ¿Oye, nunca te has cansado de esta vida? ¿Nunca has pensado morir de verdad? – Pregunté con lentitud mientras escudriñaba su rostro pálido y sereno meditar con la mirada perdida. Después volvió a mirarme con intensidad.

- Sí, cómo todos me atrevería a decir pero, al final siempre encuentras algo con lo que mantenerte entretenido. Pero no hablemos más de mí, tenemos mucho que hacer. Lo primero que tienes que conseguir es concentrarte cuando tengas una visión, hacer que ella no te controle a ti o si no, seguirás perdiendo el conocimiento.

- Vale pero no sé como hacerlo.

- Lucha, Nadine.

Eric paró de hablar y sacó su móvil que comenzó a sonar en aquel instante y lo descolgó con suma tranquilidad. Respondió con un par de monosílabos y se despidió colgando poco tiempo después.

- Hay algunos problemas que tengo que resolver pero podríamos vernos esta noche y comenzar con el trabajo.

- Vale, pero lo haremos aquí y Carlisle estará delante.

- Cómo desees, hasta luego, despídeme de Carlisle. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y salió del salón directo a al salida.

- ¿Dónde está Eric? – Preguntó Carlisle bajando por las escaleras.

- Tenía que irse, volverá está noche y empezaremos aunque no sé como quiere que consiga lograrlo con las explicaciones tan abstractas que me da.

- Tranquila, lo lograrás, date tiempo.

Me abracé tras un suspiro a su duro cuerpo y hundí la cara en su pecho con cansancio para después de unos minutos, mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- Eric me ha contado como le convirtieron y me ha estado hablando de su vida como humano. ¿Sabias que había tenido hijos?

- Sí, estuve junto a él varios años antes de irme a Volterra.

- Cuando me contó todo aquello, era diferente a como suele ser parecía... conmovido. Nunca había visto eso en él.

- Tantos años en el mundo sin nadie a quien amar es difícil. Hasta Eric tiene sus momentos de melancolía. Esta vida no es un regalo.

Reflexioné sobre aquellas palabras que tantas veces había oído de su boca pero, está vez, sentí una angustia latente ante aquel comentario. No pude evitar pensar en Albert.

- Carlisle ¿Crees que Albert envejecerá y... Morirá? – Pregunté con algo de miedo.

- No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe, ni quiera Eric, ningún niño híbrido ha vivido tanto para saberlo.

No supe que contestar, sólo me limité a observar el rostro serio de Carlisle mientras mi mente divagaba por todas las posibilidades que había en torno a las vida de nuestro hijo. Demasiadas preguntas para tan pocas respuesta.

Al llegar la noche, Eric se presentó como había prometido en nuestra casa y, para mi sorpresa, llevaba lo que parecía una fusta en la mano derecha.

- ¿Por qué traes eso? – Pregunté mirándole con ceño sin entender muy bien.

- Esto tiene mucho que contar y por ello, te provocará una visión casi seguro. Recuerda lo que te he dicho, intenta luchar contra la ceguera, intenta no perder el conocimiento.

- Lo intentaré, no sé cómo, pero lo intentaré. – Dije con desgana mientras alargaba la mano y el me pasaba la fusta con una sonrisa pícara que me dio miedo sobre lo que podía esconder.

Con tan sólo rozarla todo se volvió negro y, haciendo caso a Eric traté de resistirme a ver nada, a desmayarme o dejar de sentir lo exterior, pero no funcionó y comencé a ver escenas de sexo violento entre Eric y ciento de mujeres y hombres.

Traté de luchar con todas mis fuerzas para detener aquella desagradable visión pero, por más que me resistía y luchaba por salir, no conseguía nada por lo que tuve que esperar a que todo terminara.

- ¿Estás bien, cariño? – Preguntó Carlisle mientras yo me incorporaba sin hacerle caso con cara de pocos amigos y me levantaba del sofá dirigiéndome con decisión hacia Eric, quien me miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿¡Qué te crees que es esto? – Le reñí acercándome a él y golpeándole en un brazo molesta - Eres un imbécil, Eric, paso de ver tus perversiones. Sabía que esto no era buena idea...

Me alejé del vampiro mientras Carlisle pedía explicaciones al vikingo, quien, con suma tranquilidad, respondió de forma educada lo que había visto.

- Esto no es un juego, podría morir si no aprende a controlar su poder, ella no es sobrenatural.

- Relájate, Carlisle. No pasará nada. Volvamos a intentarlo hasta que consigas o asientas algo diferente.

- No volveré a tocar eso. – Sentencié totalmente seria mientras miraba sus ojos azules.

- Está bien, está bien – Dijo mientras sacaba algo de uno de sus bolsillos – Prueba con esto, era mi collar.

El rubio depositó su collar en forma de dragón idéntico al mío en mi mano y acto seguido todo volvió a nublarse de nuevo.


	54. Capítulo 54

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 54

Volvía a notar una fuerza increíble empujarme, hacerme temblar y desvanecerme impidiéndome mantener el control sobre la maldita visión que luchaba por hacerse presente pero, a pesar del dolor y el esfuerzo que me suponía, seguí resistiéndome hasta que me venció, haciendo que todo lo demás se desvaneciera y apareciera aquella oscuridad inmensa.

- Llevamos más de tres meses practicando, Nadine. Deberías ser capaz de controlarlo ya. – Replicó Eric mientras me incorporaba después de haber observado por milésima vez la escena de su collar. Enfadada me levanté encarándole mientras Carlisle nos observaba unos pasos atrás atento a mi reacción.

- Te recuerdo que no soy sobrenatural, esto para mí es muy extraño. Quizá fuera todo mucho mejor si dejaras de darme ordenes como a una esclava.

- Si lo intentarás con ganas y dejaras de quejarte, quizás habríamos acabado ya. – Respondió levantando las cejas mientras me observaba con tranquilidad. Aquello acabó colmando el vaso.

- Me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo a pesar de que siento unos dolores horribles intentando bloquear mi mente así que ¿qué tal si te callas, Eric?

El vikingo sonrió con sorna y se acercó unos pasos a mí aún con aquella sonrisa en su rostro que me crispaba enormemente mientras Carlisle, preocupado, se acercó hacia nosotros con semblante serio.

- Me encanta cuando te enfadas. – Dijo Eric demasiado cerca de mí.

- Volvamos a intentarlo.

Me di la vuelta volviendo a por el collar que se hallaba sobre la mesa y concentré toda mi furia en controlarme para evitar que la negrura volviera a apoderarse de mí.

Con tan sólo rozar el objeto volví a sentir aquella fuerza intentar penetrar en mí pero, está vez, conseguí que no me invadiera la escena del poblado vikingo y volví a la realidad estando aún de pie. Los dos vampiros me miraban con sorpresa.

- Lo he conseguido – Susurré mientras miraba a Carlisle, quien me sonrió con alegría mientras se acercaba a mí y me besaba.

- Bien, ahora puedes practicar sola, por cierto, deberías empezar a hacerlo con gente, seria muy útil que pudieras obtener la información que quisieras sobre alguien. Volveremos a vernos pronto.

Tras despedirse con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Eric salió del salón desapareciendo de la casa en cuestión de segundos dejándonos solos en la estancia.

- Por fin se ha ido, menos mal.

- Sólo quiere ayudarte. Pero ya que lo has conseguido, no creo que volvamos a verle en un tiempo. – Añadió sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa con ganas para después besarle con pasión mientras me estrechaba contra su duro cuerpo enredando mis dedos en su cabello con ansias. Él me cogió en brazos y en menos de un segundo, ya nos encontrábamos en la habitación tumbados en la cama deshaciéndonos de nuestras ropas sin parar de besarnos con fervor pero, al recordar un detalle bastante importante, paré en seco observando los dorados ojos del rubio que se encontraba sobre mí.

- ¿Qué ocurre, te he hecho daño? – preguntó algo preocupado mientras trataba de quitarse de encima cuando le detuve agarrándole de un brazo.

- No, todo está perfecto, es sólo que no se sí deberíamos seguir sin tener protección, ya sabes...

El hombre sonrió y alargó un brazo para llegar a una de las mesillas de noche de donde cogió algo que me mostró aún con aquella sonrisa pícara.

- Ya me he ocupado de eso. – Añadió mostrándome una caja de preservativos, entonces, le devolví al sonrisa y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo.

Pasaron un par de semanas sin ningún acontecimiento destacable, cosa que era de agradecer aunque, me fue demasiado extraño que Eric no hubiera dado señales de su inmortal vida en aquel laxo de tiempo, para enterarse de si era capaz de controlar totalmente mi nuevo poder, cosa que había conseguido con éxito junto a Carlisle, con el que practiqué llegando a observar escenas de su pasado con tan solo tocarle.

La noche había llegado hacia un par de horas y Carlisle se retrasaba con lo que ya comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa y fue a coger el móvil para llamarlo pero, antes de que pudiera marcar su número, la puerta de la casa se escuchó con lo que cogí a Albert y bajé rápidamente.

- Hola, ¿dónde has estado? Estaba preocupada. – dije mientras me acercaba y besaba al niño en la frente y después a mí en los labios.

- Perdona, Eric me llamó y tuve que reunirme con él.

- ¿Qué quiere ahora? – Pregunté con algo de miedo esperándome cualquier cosa mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el salón, vació en aquellos momentos, y nos sentábamos en el sofá. El rostro del rubio estaba demasiado rígido

- Habrá una ceremonia en casa de Eric pasado mañana para presentar a Albert a la comunidad vampirica.

- ¿Cómo? – Dije totalmente anonadada y algo enfadada rezando por haber entendido mal.

- Sí, él es un híbrido, es vampiro, está sometido a nuestras leyes y han de comprobar que no es un peligro para nuestro mundo.

- Por dios, es muy pequeño ¿crees que podemos consentir que lo metan en una casa llena de vampiros? Supongo que para colmo también estarán los Vulturis.

- Sí, estarán todos los importantes de nuestro mundo. No tenemos elección, Nadine.

Observé el rostro serio de Carlisle para después, mirar a Albert observarme con cara seria, a raíz de saber lo que pensaba y el miedo que sentía ante aquello.

- ¿En que consiste exactamente esa ceremonia?

- No es nada en particular, quieren conocer al niño y saber de lo que es capaz, es sólo una reunión. No le pasará nada, Eric nos dio su palabra.

- No sé si podemos fiarnos de él realmente ¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Carlisle?

- Porque no quiere perderte, y si le pasara algo a Albert, sabe que no volverías a dirigirle la palabra. Nadine, no dejaré que os hagan daño jamás, aunque tenga que enfrentarme a Eric.

- Lo sé pero yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada a ti. – Respondí con ansiedad mientras vislumbraba una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Carlisle.

- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Iremos todos a esa fiesta y no ocurrirá nada.

- ¿Crees que quieren que vaya por qué saben que ahora tengo poderes?

- Estoy casi convencido de que lo saben y es uno de los factores, querrán saber también como has sobrevivido, todo lo que tenga que ver con el embarazo.

- Va a ser horrible. – Comenté tras un suspiro, pasándome las manos por el pelo con nerviosismo.

- Mamá... – Balbuceó Albert mientras me observaba serio con aquello grandes ojos azul intenso y Carlisle le cogía en brazos con cariño.

- Mamá está bien, no pasa nada, se preocupa mucho, pero no hay por qué.

- Tranquilo, cariño. Todo saldrá bien. – Agregué mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas abrazándome a Carlisle intentando poner la mente en blanco para que Albert no descubriera mis temores.


	55. Capítulo 55

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 55

El día temido había llegado de forma inevitable, y para colmo, Eric se había presentado aquella mañana por sorpresa en casa para caldear más los ánimos.

Al bajar las escaleras con Albert en brazos lo encontramos ya en el salón, junto con Rosalie, quien había abierto la puerta.

- El tío Eric ha llegado. – Comentó con sorna mientras me miraba y extendía los brazos hacia el niño.

- Muy gracioso, Eric. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Comprobar que no vais a hacer nada raro está noche, y que todo está en orden.

- No somos estúpidos. Pero espero que ninguno de ellos intente hacer nada porque si es así, cogeré a mí hijo y saldré de allí sin pensarlo.

- Olvidas que soy el rey de los vampiros. Si alguien me desobedece, el castigo es la verdadera muerte. Nadie intentará nada raro. – Respondió mirándome fijamente para después de unos segundos, volver a hablar más relajado. – En fin, tengo muchas cosas que preparar, nos veremos está noche. Ve elegante, es un gran acontecimiento, Nadine.

Acto seguido, el hombre caminó hacia la salida solo. Me giré hacia Rosalie.

- Yo no tengo ropa tan elegante.

- Tranquila, eso no es un problema. – Comentó mientras el sonido de la puerta nos distraía a ambas y Alice, sumamente feliz, entraba en el salón seguida de Carlisle, quien portaba una gran caja blanca.

- Hola ¿De dónde venís? – Pregunté saludando al rubio con un beso.

- Te he comprado esto para esta noche, Alice me ayudó a elegirlo.

Me entregó la gran caja mientras cogía al pequeño en sus brazos y me acerqué a la gran mesa de la estancia donde apoyé la caja para poder abrirla con comodidad.

- Dios mío, es precioso. Gracias – Murmuré mientras sacaba un vestido largo negro que dejaba al descubierto la espalda.

- ¡Corre, vamos a probártelo! – insistió Alice mientras se acercaba a mí y me guiaba escaleras arriba.

- Habrá costado una fortuna ¿no es así? – Comenté mientras me lo ponía con sumo cuidado y la joven me ayudaba.

- Eso es lo de menos, Nadine. Por cierto, estos son los zapatos que te he comprado para la ocasión.

La castaña me mostró unos enormes tacones del mismo color que el vestido y sentí vértigo sólo de pensar subirme en ellos.

- No sé si sabré andar con eso, Alice... Pero son preciosos, gracias.

- Pontéelos y baja, Carlisle va a alucinar.

Nada más ponerme los tacones, la castaña me agarró de la mano dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras. Me ayudó a bajar mientras Rosalie y Carlisle nos contemplaban con sorpresa.

- Estás preciosa. – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y me besaba con suavidad.

- Tendré suerte si no me mato, no llevo tacones desde nuestra boda.

Carlisle rió para después besarme, acto seguido, volví a subir al cuarto para cambiarme de nuevo contando las horas que faltaban para acudir a aquella odiosa fiesta.

Unas horas después, toda la familia al completo nos hallábamos en los coches. Salimos a las afueras del pueblo, hasta adentrarnos en el bosque y, tras un rato de recorrido, una gran casa blanca iluminada interiormente comenzó a visualizarse a lo lejos.

Había muchos coches fuera y, como no, todos de altas gamas. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa al pensar en los Vulturis y su comitiva, en Eric, y en la mezcla resultante de todo.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal, robusta e imponente todos juntos, con Carlisle y yo presidiendo el cortijo, cosa que hizo que mis nervios aumentaran. Noté como el brazo de Carlisle pasaba por mi cintura amarrándome fuertemente.

El rubio llamó a la puerta golpeándola con la vieja aldaba que colgaba de ella y, segundos después, una mujer rubia con el pelo ondulado extremadamente largo, enfundada en un ajustado y sexy vestido rojo abrió la puerta.

- Hacia tiempo que no os veía a ti y a tu aquelarre, Carlisle. Pasad, por favor, os estamos esperando.

- Gracias, Angie.

Acto seguido, nos adentramos en la inmensa y lujosa casa de Eric, decorada de forma clásica para mi sorpresa, pero, no me fijé excesivamente en la decoración debido a mis nervios.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Susurré lo más bajo que pude cerca de él.

- Es una creada de Eric. Vive con ella, es su compañera, por así decirlo.

Angie se paró ante unas enormes puertas dobles de madera con decoración tallada y las abrió con suma elegancia mostrándonos un salón increíblemente grande, lleno de vampiros que portaban copas llenas de sangre en sus manos.

Desde lejos pude distinguir a Eric, ya que era de los más altos, hablando con Aro y junto a este, dos de sus guardias.

Antes de que nos adentráramos en el lugar, tomé en mis brazos a Albert, dejando a Rosalie libre, y todos los presentes se giraron para escudriñarnos mientras avanzábamos y Angie cerraba las puertas tras nuestra marcha hacia el interior. Sentí como mis mejillas ardían levemente al sentir tantas miradas sobre mí y Albert.

Eric se acercó unos pasos hacia nosotros cuando llegamos al medio de la sala y estrecho la mano a Carlisle, para después, ofrecerle una copa de la bandeja de una de las camareras del lugar (Humanas, por cierto).

- No tomamos sangre humana, Eric.

- Se me olvidaba, tranquilo, he pensado en todo, Miranda. - Al nombrar aquel nombre, una mujer morena se acercó con otra bandeja idéntica con copas. – Sangre de león expresamente traída para tu familia. Serviros, por favor.

El vikingo posó sus fríos ojos en los míos mientras la camarera ofrecía copas a los Cullen.

- Estás deslumbrante esta noche, Nadine. He pensado también en ti, tranquila, espero que te guste el champán. – Eric chasqueó los dedos y otra mujer apareció con una botella sin abrir y una copa.

- No tenías que haberte molestado, gracias. – Dije mientras agarraba la copa de la mano de la mujer y miraba al rubio, quien alzó su copa teñida de escarlata.

- Y aquí tenemos al pequeño Albert, todos están ansiosos por conocerlo.

La sonrisa de Eric hizo que se me helara la sangre mientras contemplaba mi alrededor con miedo y discreción. Todos nos miraban con suma concentración con aquellos ojos rojo intenso.


	56. Capítulo 56

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 56

Eric se dio la vuelta dándonos la espalda para dirigirse al resto de vampiros y con voz firme y altiva, comenzó a hablar. En la sala se hizo un total silencio y todos hicieron una pequeña reverencia antes de que el hombre empezara a hablar, incluidos los Cullen.

- Queridos súbditos, ha llegado el momento que todos estabais esperando, después de tantos siglos, de tantos rumores a lo largo de los tiempos, podemos ver con nuestros propios ojos un autentico milagro de la naturaleza. Un híbrido entre humano y vampiro. Cómo ya sabéis, Carlisle Cullen es el padre de este pequeño milagro y ella, la humana, Nadine Chalsy. He podido comprobar que después del parto ella también ha adquirido poderes que su propio hijo le ha transferido, porque, el híbrido no es un vampiro normal, tiene el poder de leer la mente, tanto a humanos, como ha vampiros, cosa que le hace más único aún y, muy posiblemente, puede que el pequeño Albert tenga más poderes de los que nosotros carecemos que irá adquiriendo a medida que crezca. Nadie sabe en qué puede convertirse, nadie sabe si será inmortal o no, sólo el tiempo nos lo dirá pero, quiero que algo quede muy claro, nadie hará daño ni a la madre, ni al hijo. Si alguien desobedece mi orden, será cruelmente castigado para después, obtener la muerte verdadera. Ahora, disfrutad de la fiesta y de poder contemplar al pequeño híbrido de cerca.

Tras las palabras de Eric, los vampiros volvieron a hacer una reverencia y comenzaron a dispersarse mientras el murmullo volvía a hacerse presente en la sala.

Eric se acercó a nosotros de nuevo mientras Carlisle me dejaba a solas con él, llevando a Albert para saludar al aquelarre de su amiga Tanya.

- ¿He estado bien? – Preguntó Eric bromeando mientras bebía de su copa y sus colmillos se desplegaban automáticamente, efecto del placer que le provocaba beber.

- Me impresiona ver como se comportan en tu presencia, no me hago a la idea de tu omnipotencia. – El rubio rió levemente mientras observaba el líquido rojo moverse. – Oye, gracias por lo que estás haciendo por nosotros, los Vulturis ya me habrían matado por todo esto hace mucho tiempo de no ser por ti.

- Lo hago encantado, Nadine. Sabes que no me gustaría perderte. Además, tengo mucha manía a Aro, Cayo y Marcus, son unos pedantes pomposos.

- ¿Cómo les has convencido para que nos dejen vivir a Albert y a mí?

- Nadine, relájate y disfruta de tu corta vida, déjame la política a mí, tú hijo y tú estaréis a salvo mientras yo sea el rey.

- Bien, pues entonces, larga vida al rey de los vampiros. – Dije mientras, con una pequeña sonrisa, levantaba mi copa y él me imitaba, chocándola contra la mía con una seductora sonrisa.

Carlisle se acercó de nuevo a nosotros con Albert en brazos, entonces Eric se alejó y volvió a pasearse por la estancia hablando con todo aquel que se cruzaba.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Te he visto demasiado contenta para estar Eric tan cerca. – Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me devolvía a Albert y me acariciaba la cara.

- Me ha prometido que no le pasará nada a Albert.

- Te dije que todo iría bien. – Añadió con una tierna sonrisa.

- Cuánto tiempo, Carlisle. Un placer volver a verte, Nadine, estás bellísima.

Aro acababa de llegar junto con Marcus y Cayo. Los tres miraron levemente a Carlisle y a mí para después, centrar toda su atención en Albert.

- Hace ya dos años, pero ¿qué es eso para un vampiro?

- Tienes toda la razón, Carlisle. Con que él es el pequeño híbrido.

- Su nombre es Albert. – Repliqué mirándole de mala gana.

- Oh, por su puesto. Es totalmente fascinante su poder con tan corta edad, sería de gran utilidad para nuestros negocios y, sobretodo para los del rey, desde luego. ¿Y dime, querida, que poder te ha transferido la criatura?

Miré a Carlisle un instante y, tras un gesto de aprobación, hablé con tono cortante y frío.

- Tengo visiones sobre el pasado de cualquier cosa u persona que toque.

- ¿Incluso de seres sobrenaturales?

- Sí, no hay distinción.

- Fascinante, realmente fascinante. – Respondió con la mirada fija en el pequeño mientras sonreía de una forma que hizo que se me erizara el vello. Si nos disculpáis, tenemos que charlar con unos conocidos. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocer al pequeño Albert, esperemos volver a vernos muy pronto.

- Claro. – Respondió Carlisle cortésmente mientras Aro hacia una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de despedida y se marchaba junto con el resto con aquella sonrisa inquietante aún en el rostro.

Observé a Albert tras la marcha de los Vulturis, ya que se quedó serio mirándome fijamente. De nuevo estaba leyendo en mi mente, cual libro abierto, mi odio y temor hacia ellos y su asquerosa comitiva. Intenté concentrarme en otra cosa, mientras sonreía al pequeño y Carlisle, comprendiendo lo que me ocurría, me pasaba uno de sus brazos por la espada, abrazándome a él.

- Tranquila, todo está bien. – Me trató de tranquilizar con una serena sonrisa para después, besarme fugazmente en los labios y acariciar la cabeza de nuestro hijo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Albert está muy nervioso. – Dijo Edward con discreción, acercándose a nosotros.

- Los Vulturis acaban de venir a verlo de cerca, Nadine no puede contener sus emociones hacia ellos.

- Si queréis podemos quedarnos con él y vosotros salir y estar solos. Os calmareis los dos.

- Sí, claro. Gracias Edward. – Respondí mientras dejaba la copa que portaba en la bandeja de una camarera que pasó por mi lado y caminaba hacia una de las terrazas del lugar con Carlisle de la mano.

- ¿Estás bien, cariño? – preguntó preocupado el rubio mientras acariciaba mi pelo con delicadeza.

- Sí, es sólo que no soporto tenerlos cerca de ninguno de nosotros, no son de fiar. ¿Has visto como miraban a Albert? Les brillaban los ojos como si fuera un diamante en bruto.

- Para ellos lo es, pero no dejaré que se acerquen, tranquila.

- Ten mucho cuidado, Carlisle, no soportaría que te pasara algo.

- Tranquila, eso no ocurrirá. – Dijo dulcemente acercando su rostro al mío mientras lo agarraba con suavidad.

- Recuerdo aquella vez en Volterra en la que casi te matan y... – Mis ojos se volvieron vidriosos mientras trataba desesperadamente de apartar la vista de los del rubio, quien me cortó en seco.

- No pienses en eso, no ocurrió nada, estoy aquí contigo y lo estaré por siempre.

- Te amo, Carlisle.

- Y yo a ti, eres mi vida.

Acto seguido, ambos unimos nuestros labios en un intenso y tierno beso ante el cielo estrellado.

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEIS, COMENTAIS Y OPINAIS! **


	57. Capítulo 57

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 57

Había pasado un mes desde la ceremonia en casa de Eric y las cosas parecían haber vuelto a su tranquilo lugar de siempre. Albert, casi con tres años, era capaz de hablar como si tuviera 7, cosa que era realmente asombrosa y, sobretodo, muy practica.

Cada día estaba más grande y más rubio, verle era como observar a Carlisle, se parecían tanto que era realmente asombroso, si no fuera por aquellos grandes ojos azules...

La noche estaba llegando mientras el sol se dejaba ver ocultándose tras la inmensa maleza ofreciendo aquel color rojizo en el cielo encapotado. El frío comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más presente, a medida que iba oscureciendo. Se notaba que el invierno se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

Observé el gran reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes del salón pensando que en poco rato Carlisle llegaría a casa después del trabajo y nos encontraríamos solos durante varios días, ya que el resto de la familia habían decidido ir a pasar una semana a Alaska, aceptando al invitación de Tanya y su aquelarre.

- Mamá, tengo hambre. – Dijo Albert apareciendo ante mí sacándome de mis cavilaciones mientras me ponía en pie.

- ¿Quieres sangre o prefieres otra cosa? – Le pregunté cogiéndolo en brazos para mirarlo más de cerca. Me encantaban aquellos ojos azul cielo.

- Sangre. – Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras yo asentía y giraba sobre mis talones y salía del pasillo dirigiéndome hacia la escalera dejando al niño en el suelo.

- Vamos a buscarla, tu padre las guarda en el arcón de arriba, en su despacho.

Albert subió corriendo las escaleras a una velocidad increíble dejándome atrás. Llené mi pecho de aire dispuesta a decirle que tuviera cuidado pero desistí al pensar que ya abría llegado arriba.

Cuando deposité la bolsa de trasfusión en las manos del pequeño, este desapareció dirigiéndose a su cuarto tras darme las gracias mientras la puerta de la calle se cerraba. Carlisle había llegado con lo que, bajé al salón para encontrarme con él.

- Que pronto has vuelto. – Dije mientras me acercaba a él y me besaba en los labios con cariño.

- He podido escaparme un poco antes, tenía ganas de estar con vosotros.

Le sonreí sintiendo que me derretía al observar aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y volví a besarle, está vez, con más pasión.

- Albert, papá ya ha llegado. – Dije alzando la voz mientras ambos nos adentrábamos en el salón.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Le acabo de dar una bolsa de sangre, está en su cuarto.

- Ya bajará, no te preocupes. Ahora podemos aprovechar este momento para estar solos. Tengo algo para ti.

Arqueé las cejas con sorpresa y me senté junto a él en el sofá mirándole expectante. El rubio sacó un sobre de su maletín y me lo entregó. Eran dos billetes de avión para Tailandia.

- ¿A qué se debe esto? – Pregunté mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa estúpida.

- Bueno, va a hacer cinco años desde que nos casamos, creí que podría ser buena idea hacer un viaje los dos solos para celebrarlo.

- Oh, claro me parece genial, cariño.

- Me alegra que te guste.

Él se acercó más a mí con aquella sexy sonrisa para después, volver a besarnos.

- Tengo algo para Albert también. He pensado que podríamos ir con él a algún sitio apartado y enseñarle a cazar, tiene que aprender. Hijo, baja tengo algo que decirte. – Añadió alzando la voz pero nadie respondía.

- Voy a buscarle.

Me dirigí a la escalera y subí rápidamente avanzando a su cuarto pero, al llegar al lugar, sentí como mi corazón se disparaba presa del pánico. Nadie se encontraba en el lugar y la bolsa de trasfusiones, medio llena, goteaba sobre el parquet además, la ventana de la habitación se hallaba abierta y el gélido aire entraba con total libertad.

Comencé a gritar el nombre de Carlisle para que subiera de inmediato mientras me arrodillaba cogiendo la bolsa del suelo intentando contener las lágrimas.

- ¿¡Qué ocurre?! – Preguntó alarmado el rubio llegando en cuestión de una milésima de segundo a mi posición.

Derramando lagrimas silenciosas, me giré para contemplar su rígido rostro aún con la bolsa en la mano, ahora ensangrentada debido al goteo de ésta. Acababa de tener una visión sobre lo que había ocurrido y mis peores sospechas se habían confirmado. Carlisle me sujeto por los brazos y se acercó más a mí mirándome directamente a los ojos con extrema seriedad.

- Nadine, háblame por favor.

- Han sido ellos, Carlisle, los Vulturis se han llevado a Albert. – Susurré con dificultad mientras seguía mirando sus ojos dorados, ahora llenos de preocupación.

- Voy a llamar a Eric ahora mismo. Están desobedeciendo las reglas dictadas por él.

- No creo que eso sea así del todo. ¿No recuerdas lo que nos dijo cuando aún no había nacido? Dijo que ellos sabían lo que ocurría y que no harían nada, y para colmo en la fiesta lo miraban como si fuera oro puro. ¡Ellos lo querían desde que supieron de su existencia, Carlisle! Quieren usar a nuestro hijo a su antojo. – Grité con desesperación mientras lloraba amargamente.

- Cálmate, Nadine. Ahora nos lo explicaran todo, vamos a ir a por él, no le harán daño, saben a lo que se enfrentan.

- ¡Esa gente no tiene sentimientos, no son como tú! Si le pasa algo a Albert te juro que...

No pude terminar la frase debido a la intensificación del llanto, con lo que el rubio me abrazó fuertemente mientras me susurraba que todo saldría bien.


	58. Capítulo 58

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 58

Eran más de las doce y aún Eric no se había presentado en casa, con lo que mi humor, a cada segundo, empeoraba considerablemente. No paraba de andar por la estancia en círculos pensando en el momento en que llegara y pudiera gritarle lo imbécil que era, sin privarme del gusto que eso supondría, no podía creer que me hubiese engañado de tal forma aunque, claramente, la culpa era mía por pensar que semejante tirano podría albergar algún ápice de compasión y cariño por alguien que no fuera el mismo.

Al mismo tiempo que interiormente ardía de rabia contra el vikingo, un inmenso temor me carcomía las entrañas al pensar que mi hijo se encontraba en manos de los Vulturis. Sólo de pensar en ello abandonaba la ira y las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, pensando que aquella gente era capaz de cualquier cosa. Si a Albert le ocurriera algo jamás podría perdonármelo y, aunque darle vueltas no valía de nada, era imposible que mi mente se alejara de aquellos pensamientos.

El timbré sonando hizo que me parara en seco y el odio volviera a ser el principal componente de mi estado anímico. Me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero Carlisle me detuvo poniéndose frente a mí con suma rapidez.

- Yo abro, intenta relajarte, todo saldrá bien. – Dijo de forma serena mientras me acariciaba el rostro pero, su semblante de facciones rígidas me decía que él estaba igual de preocupado que yo.

El rubio avanzó hasta la puerta con decisión mientras yo me quedaba anclada en medio del salón suspirando profundamente, intentando que las lágrimas no salieran al exterior.

En cuanto Eric apareció cruzando el umbral de la puerta no pude reprimir mis instintos y avancé hacia con rapidez y decisión quedándome a escasos centímetros de él. Tuve que levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos pero, en aquel momento, no me importaba el dolor debido a la incomoda postura.

- ¡¿ Quién te crees que eres para jugar con la vida de mi hijo?! Ya puedes ir diciéndoles a los Vulturis que lo suelten.

Carlisle me agarró con suavidad, pero de forma firme, y me alejó de Eric unos pasos mientras este me miraba de forma seria.

- Relájate, Nadine. Yo no he tenido nada que ver con esto, han sido ellos los que han decidido desobedecerme.

- Y una mierda, Eric. ¿Crees qué somos estúpidos? Sé perfectamente que pactaste con los Vulturis para que nos dejaran vivir a cambio de que toda tu puta corte vampirica pudiera usarlo como si fuera un objeto para sus fines. Si le ocurre algo a mi hijo, te juro que yo misma tallaré la estaca que te mande a la tumba de una maldita vez. – Dije con toda la rabia que me fue posible fulminándolo con la mirada.

Eric cambio su semblante sereno de forma radical mostrando un enorme enfado mientras con su velocidad vampirica se posicionaba de nuevo a unos centímetros de mí y me miraba fijamente con aquella cara que daba miedo. Carlisle con la misma rapidez se puso delante de mí encarando a Eric.

- No me jodas, Carlisle y apártate. – Al observar que el rubio no le hacía caso lo empujó mandándolo al otro lado de la estancia.

- No se te ocurra volver a tocar a mi marido en nuestra casa. – Le dije alzando la voz mientras le agarraba de la camisa de forma brusca sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Eric, de igual manera, apartó mis manos de él y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- No se te ocurra desafiarme, Nadine. Gracias a mí, tú, tu hijo y tu marido estáis vivos, deberías darme las gracias.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan soberbio!? Has condenado a mí hijo a servir a esos asquerosos, y a ti mismo. ¡Olvídate de nosotros y desaparece de una jodida vez!

- ¡No oses hablar así a tú rey! – Gritó Eric más enfadado mientras desplegaba sus afilados colmillos y Carlisle volvía a ponerse junto a mí, apartándome de Eric.

- ¡Tú no eres mi rey, yo no soy un maldito vampiro, no soy nada tuyo ni lo seré en la maldita vida, ¿te enteras!?

El vikingo volvió a acercarse a mí sin importarle que Carlisle estuviera a mí lado y me miró de nuevo a los ojos desde muy cerca, hablando en un tono elevado.

- Desde el momento en que empezaste a follarte a Carlisle eres mía, perteneces a nuestro mundo por conocer su existencia y secretos, y tú hijo igual, es uno de los nuestros así que, te aconsejo que si quieres seguir viva, me muestres respeto y sumisión. No deberías olvidar lo que he hecho por vosotros, Nadine. A pesar de todo, por mí seguir teniendo una vida feliz.

- Cuando vuelva a tener a mi hijo conmigo quizá me lo planteé. – Dije casi en un susurro reteniendo las lágrimas con todas mis fuerzas, ignorando lo último que había dicho, a sabiendas de que tenía razón pero, estaba demasiado enfadada para reconocerlo.

- Todo aquel que haya desobedecido mis ordenes y haya participado en el secuestro del niño pagará y no habrá compasión con él. Mañana salimos para Volterra. – Dijo mirando a Carlisle ignorándome totalmente para después, darnos la espalda y salir del lugar regalándonos un sonoro portazo.

Me quedé totalmente inmóvil después de la marcha de Eric contemplando el lugar por el cual había salido segundos atrás. Cientos de emociones y sentimientos se agolpaban en mi interior y luchaban por salir pero, estaba totalmente colapsada después de la discusión. Volví en mí cuando noté que Carlisle se ponía frente a mí y me acariciaba la cara.

- ¿Estás bien? Ven, siéntate. – Agregó tras observar que no respondía y seguía mirando al frente con los ojos vidriosos.

Me dirigió hacia el sofá y me obligó a sentarme con delicadeza, posicionándome a mi lado mientras agarraba mis manos y me miraba a los ojos con tristeza.

- Ambos estabais enfadados pero todo volverá a la normalidad, a Eric le importamos aunque no lo diga, no dejará que le hagan daño a Albert, él está bien, cariño.

Miré a Carlisle a los ojos en total silencio pero, después de unos breves segundos aquella paz tensa se rompió ya que comencé a llorar de forma desconsolada.

El rubio me atrajo hacia si y me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo deshogaba toda mi frustración y miedo llorando sobre su pecho.

- Todo acabará pronto, te lo prometo. – Añadió con voz firme en mi oído mientras me aferraba más a su duro cuerpo.

Pasadas un par de horas me encontraba en la cama tumbada, pero sin ningunas ganas de dormir ya que mi mente sólo podía pensar en Albert, en cómo estaría y en esos horribles vampiros de ojos rojos acechándole.

Carlisle se encontraba a mi lado abrazándome, pues no quería dejarme sola en aquellos momentos en los que ambos nos necesitábamos más que nunca. Yo me hacía la dormida para no entablar conversación, no quería que viera mi desesperación y mucho menos quería contagiarle mis temores y nervios.

No podía quedarme allí esperando hasta mañana, pues quizás no existiera un mañana para mi hijo y aquello me hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho que apunto estuvo de dejarme sin respiración. Me giré hacia Carlisle con un plan alocado en mente pero estaba segura, y totalmente decidida, a llevarlo a cabo.

**En estos días tardaré algo más en actualizar, como habréis podido comprobar, por motivos familiares, no son buenos momentos para mí. Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	59. Capítulo 59

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 59

Me giré y observé los ojos curiosos de Carlisle pensando las palabras adecuadas para que no sospechara sobre lo que tenía en mente.

- Creo que si nos vamos mañana deberías ir de caza. No sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos allí ni que ocurrirá, necesitas estar fuerte.

- No quiero dejarte sola, puedo aguantar.

- Estoy bien, de verdad. Deberías hacerlo, Carlisle. Eres el único que tiene alguna posibilidad si hay una lucha de por medio.

Él se detuvo a pensar unos instantes para después, volver a fijar sus ojos en los míos.

- Tienes razón, no tardaré en un par de horas como mucho estoy aquí.

- Vale, te quiero. – Dije incorporándome para besarle sonriendo en mi fuero interno.

Minutos más tarde, escuché como la puerta de la casa se cerraba, entonces, rápidamente me dirigí hacia la ventana del cuarto con cautela para comprobar como el rubio desaparecía en la espesura del bosque con su vertiginosa velocidad.

Con suma velocidad me despegue de la ventana y saqué del cajón de la mesita de noche una tarjeta de crédito destinada a emergencias, en la que guardaba todos mis ahorros y mi cartera, de la cual saqué todo el dinero que tenía. Me vestí rápidamente y después, salí corriendo de la casa con el móvil en mano.

En menos de media hora un taxi llegó a la puerta. Observé que nadie anduviera en los alrededores y me subí.

- Lléveme al aeropuerto más cercano, deprisa.

El conductor me miró extrañado pero rápidamente se puso en marcha y nos alejamos de la gran casa blanca.

En media hora llegamos al pequeño aeropuerto del lugar, pagué rápidamente y salí del vehículo entrando en el edificio con prisas, buscando un mostrador donde hubiera alguien que pudiera atenderme. Me acerqué a uno de una importante compañía aérea donde una mujer joven se aburría enormemente.

- Hola, necesito un vuelo para Italia lo antes posible.

- ¿Para que zona, señora?

- Me da igual, el que salga antes por favor.

- Dentro de dos horas hay un vuelo hacia Nápoles. Antes no hay nada, lo siento.

- Está bien.

La mujer comenzó a solucionar el papeleo mientras yo sacaba la tarjeta de crédito de uno de mis bolsillos del pantalón y la depositaba sobre el mostrador. Hasta la tarjeta tembló cuando la mujer me reveló el precio del billete.

Supe cuando Carlisle había llegado a casa ya que, el móvil comenzó a sonar desesperadamente casi dos horas después de mi llegada al aeropuerto. Sin hacerle caso me dirigí a la puerta de embarque sintiendo una horrible sensación de culpabilidad tras ponerlo en silencio, pero no podía esperar a llegar a Volterra.

Durante el vuelo el teléfono no dejó de vibrar. Decenas de llamadas perdidas de Carlisle se agrupaban en la pantalla, junto con mensajes diciéndome que desistiera de mi plan. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer con lo que, también deduje que estaría poniéndose en marcha para alcanzarme antes de que pudiera hacer nada pero, tanto él como yo sabíamos que aquello no pasaría puesto que yo llegaría en unas horas a Volterra mientras que a él le quedaba aún un largo recorrido.

A pesar de haber dormido algo en los trayectos realizados en avión, al llegar ante el imponente castillo de los Vulturis me sentía exhausta, pero mi cuerpo aún me respondía perfectamente fruto de la adrenalina y el miedo que sentía al estar tan cerca.

Me encaminé hacía la gran entrada del lugar donde una docena de turistas se agrupaban esperando que les condujeran a la muerte mientras una de las humanas que trabajaban para los Vulturis les comenzaba a decir algo en Francés. Yo me escabullí por la entrada que llevaba a la parte del castillo en la cual habitaban los vampiros sin ser vista.

En mitad del pasillo oscuro y frío me encontré con Jane, quien parecía esperarme con aquella sonrisa inquietante que siempre lucía. En menos de un segundo llegó a mi lado y me agarró fuertemente de los brazos, haciendo que estos quedaran tras mi espalda inmóviles.

- Te estábamos esperando, Nadine. Eres poco inteligente al presentarte aquí sola con ese delicioso olor a sangre fresca.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – Pregunté con odio mientras gemía levemente por el dolor que sentía mientras la vampiresa agarraba mis muñecas con fuerza.

- Lo verás enseguida, seguro que estará muy contento de ver a su mami.

La rubia rió mientras me empujaba violentamente hacia delante para que me encaminara hacia aquel lugar que tanto aborrecía; La sala circular de los tronos.

Al abrir las puertas con decisión, me empujó bruscamente hacia el interior haciendo que cayera frente a los tronos donde los Vulturis estaban sentados.

Me levanté con cuidado pues me había hecho daño en las rodillas e ignoré los raspones de las manos observando el rostro sonriente de Aro.

- Lamento las bastas formas de Jane, querida. No pensábamos que fueras a venir tú sola, eres muy valiente.

- ¿Dónde está Albert, que le habéis hecho?

- Oh, por favor, querida, está bien. Nadie quiere herir al híbrido, es de gran utilidad.

- ¡No le llames así! – Grité realmente harta mirándole con odio mientras el reía levemente.

- Espero que tu esposo no cometa la misma estupidez que tú porque si no, me temo que no saldréis con vida.

- ¿Y qué se supone que pensáis hacer cuando vuestro querido rey aparezca pidiéndoos explicaciones? Porque está claro que él vendrá junto con mi marido. – El vampiro volvió a reír mientras se levantaba elegantemente y se acercaba a mí, fijando sus ojos sangre en los míos.

- Nuestro rey es un completo inepto si cree que vamos a seguir postrándonos ante él. Acabaremos con él y con vosotros en cuento aparezcan por esa puerta, el híbrido será sólo nuestro.

Aro acarició mi mejilla para después separarse unos centímetros y chascar los dedos haciendo que uno de sus hombres me cogiera por los brazos de igual forma que Jane, y me sacara del lugar.

Tras un doloroso recorrido, llegamos a un sótano lleno de pequeñas y mugrientas celdas donde había turistas encarcelados que lloraban con desesperación y gritaban. El vampiro me soltó de forma brusca dentro de una celda vacía haciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo hiriéndome más las manos.

Cuando el lacayo se hubo ido miré al frente y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al vislumbrar que Albert se hallaba en la celda de enfrente con la camiseta manchada de sangre y su rubio cabello despeinado.


	60. Capítulo 60

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 60

Me incorporé dolorosamente con los ojos vidriosos y me agarré a los sucios barrotes de metal mirando el estado de Albert. Pude vislumbrar desde aquella cercanía que la sangre de su camiseta se debía a una brecha que el pequeño tenía en la frente, sucia y ensangrentada como los mechones rubios que caían sobre ella.

- Cariño ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te han hecho? – Pregunté de forma desesperada intentando contener las lágrimas para no asustarlo, mirándolo a los ojos preocupada.

- Estoy bien, me han obligado a leer la mente de muchos vampiros y personas que no conocía. Quieren matar a Eric y a papá.

- Tranquilo, eso no va a pasar. Vamos a salir de aquí. – Encontré mi móvil en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, pero en aquel lugar no había cobertura con lo que volví a meterlo de nuevo en el bolsillo y miré al rubio de nuevo. – Cariño ¿No puedes mover los barrotes?

- No, ya lo he intentado, pero no soy lo bastante fuerte.

- Vale, no pasa nada. – Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me separaba de los barrotes y observaba la pequeña celda en busca de algo que me pudiera servir pero sólo encontré una tosca rama de madera. Con enfado volví de nuevo a los barrotes y observé los ojos visiblemente más oscuros de Albert.

- Sí, tengo hambre. – Respondió antes de que le preguntará nada mientras miraba mis manos ensangrentadas.

Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, la puerta de aquella mazmorra se abrió y uno de los lacayos de los Vulturis se acercó a la celda de Albert, abriéndola y sacándole del lugar con brusquedad mientras el hacía caminar hacia el exterior. Comencé a gritar preguntando que a dónde lo llevaban pero, como era de esperar, no me hizo ni caso, sólo Albert rompió el silencio gritándome.

No pude soportar la frustración y comencé a llorar golpeando los barrotes inútilmente hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de mí y me dejé caer en el suelo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se llevaron a Albert. Me incorporé después de haberme quedado dormida y observé que su celda aún estaba vacía. Segundos después de que me levantase, comencé a escuchar gritos y golpes provinentes de la parte alta del castillo. Me temí lo peor.

Minutos después, Jane apareció en aquel oscuro lugar y me sacó de la celda con la misma violencia que acostumbraba.

- Ya han llegado las visitas, y ante todo hay que ser educado. Te están esperando. – Dijo la rubia sonriendo para después empujarme de forma agresiva y hacerme andar hacia la estancia circular.

Al adentrarnos en la gran sala de los tronos, pude ver a Carlisle y Eric encadenados salvajemente con fuertes cadenas. Eric parecía sufrir considerablemente y desprendía humo como si se estuviera quemando. Imaginé que las cadenas eran de plata. Al lado de Aro, uno de los bestias de su comitiva tenía a mi hijo sujeto mientras este miraba con aprensión a su padre y a Eric, arrodillados ante el odioso trío.

- ¡Estupendo, ya estamos todos! Ponla cerca, Jane. – Dijo de forma maliciosa el vampiro mientras la rubia me acercaba a Eric y Carlisle y me ponía en un lateral donde podía observarlos a ambos y a Albert. – Bueno, en tu ausencia han ocurrid grandes cosas, Nadine – Habló una vez que Jane me había atado con unas simples cuerdas- Por fin Eric se ha dado cuenta de que sus vasallos no somos lo que éramos, ni lo que él pensaba.

- Pagarás por esto, Aro, tú y todos tus jodidos hombres. – Bramó Eric mientras se revolvía tratando de zafarse de sus cadenas sin éxito mientras Aro reía.

- Ahora, hay dos opciones. U os rendís y seguís nuestras ordenes a partir de ahora o moriréis todos menos el híbrido, es demasiado útil para desperdiciarlo.

- Antes que chuparte el culo prefiero morir.

- Espero que Carlisle sea más considerado. ¿Acaso quieres que la pobre Nadine muera desangrada ante tus propios ojos y los de tu hijo? Piénsalo, todo podría ser como al comienzo.

- Sólo un necio haría tratos con vosotros. – Respondió Carlisle con tono serio y mirada desafiante a Aro mientras yo observaba al escena con un terror inexplicable.

- Muy bien, veo que lo tenéis claro así que, que comience el espectáculo.

El vampiro se sentó en su trono de forma elegante y chascó los dedos haciendo que dos de sus hombres se dirigieran hacia mí con decisión mientras yo, como podía, daba pasos hacia atrás sin apartar la mirada de ambos individuos pero, me alcanzaron fácilmente y cada uno me arrancó la manga de la camiseta de su lado y las cuerdas que me ataban, para después sujetar mis brazos y llevárselos a la boca mordiéndome de forma brutal. Pude notar como ambos succionaban mi sangre y la ponzoña de sus colmillos con el liquido rojo. No pude evitar chillar de dolor.

Vislumbré fugazmente a Carlisle revolverse ansioso tratando de salir de su agarré al igual que Albert. Eric por su parte fulminaba con la mirada a Aro y le decía que detuviera aquello.

Aproveché un momento en el que los vampiros estaban distraídos debido al éxtasis de la sangre y saqué aquella rama gruesa de la celda de mi bolsillo, clavándosela a uno de ellos en el pecho con todas mis fuerzas. Acto seguido, el hombre chillo dolorido mientras el otro me agarraba del pelo con brusquedad y me propinaba un fuerte bofetón que me derribó, haciendo que cayera al lado de Carlisle y Eric.

Tras aquello, todo se volvió confuso; Eric gritó furiosos a Aro y los demás mientras Carlisle me hablaba preocupado intentando acercarse a mí sin éxito. Albert me gritaba desesperado llorando al observar que no me movía y consiguió zafarse de los brazos de uno de los vampiros y corrió hacia mí.

- ¡Qué tierna escena! No hay nada como el amor de un hijo por una madre. Seré indulgente y dejaré que te despidas de ella.

Aquel era mi momento y no dudé en aprovecharlo así pues, me quedé sumamente quieta como hasta entonces y comencé a pensar lo que necesitaba que Albert hiciera.

_ Toca mi espalda si me has escuchado, cariño. –_ Pensé después de desglosar mi plan y, acto seguido, la pequeña mano del chico se posó suavemente en mi espalda entonces, un segundo después, Albert salió corriendo de la sala a velocidad vampirica dejando a todo el mundo extrañadísimo.

- ¡Id tras él! – Gritó Aro mientras se ponía en pie y todos sus lacayos abandonaban la estancia a la velocidad de la luz.


	61. Capítulo 61

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 61

Los tres vampiros se levantaron de su trono ansiosos, a la par que angustiados, ignorándome totalmente entonces, aproveché para desplazarme reptando muy lentamente hasta la rama gruesa de madera ahora, ensangrentada, que se encontraba a unos metros de mí. En el momento en que mis dedos rozaron la húmeda madera, sentí como alguien me agarraba brutalmente del pelo y me levantaba posando su otra mano en mi cuello, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

- Has conseguido reírte de nosotros una vez, querida, pero nadie desafía a los Vulturis y sale con vida. ¿No recuerdas a Thomas? – Dijo Aro mientras clavaba sus iris rojos sangre en los míos y apretaba con ganas.

Notaba como a cada segundo la presión se intensificaba así pues, luché con todas mis fuerzas por ordenar a mi brazo que se levantara raudo y clavara la estaca improvisada al horrible vampiro. No sin mucho esfuerzo lo conseguí, y Aro gritó de dolor soltándome súbitamente.

Corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho hacia Eric y Carlisle pero, justo cuando Cayo iba a morderme tras agarrarme de la muñeca, Albert apareció derribándolo de un fuerte empujón.

- ¡Ayuda a tu padre! – Grité mientras me incorporaba y observaba sus ojos asustados para después, mirar como llegaba junto al rubio en menos de un segundo y comenzaba a debilitar las cadenas alrededor del cuerpo de Carlisle.

Me dirigí hacia Eric, ya que sus cadenas no estaban fuertemente atadas y yo podía ayudarle con facilidad, y comencé a quitarle con rapidez las pesadas cadenas de plata dejando surcos rojizos de carne viva en su blanca piel pero, antes de terminar, Marcus se abalanzó sobre mí empujándome hacia la otra punta de la estancia donde me golpeé fuertemente contra al pared.

El dolor y el mareo no me permitían levantarme pero si visualizar la escena que tenía en frente. Aro gritaba en el pasillo a su comitiva que volvieran mientras los otros dos restantes, se acercaban a Albert e intentaban atraparlo.

Me levanté y vislumbré que apenas salía sangre de mis mordeduras así que, no se me ocurrió otra forma de distraer a la pareja que coger una de las copa de cristal cercanas a los tronos y estrellarla contra el suelo para coger uno de los punzantes cristales y rajas de arriaba a bajo uno de mis brazos. La respuesta fue inmediata.

Capté la atención de los vampiros que se dirigieron con rapidez y ansias hacia mí, mientras Albert terminaba de liberar a Carlisle.

Ambos vampiros me mordieron a la vez con un instinto propio de los animales más brutales, y no pude reprimir un grito agónico de dolor al sentir romperse mi carne pero, cuando creía que aquello no tendría fin, albos salieron volando hacia el otro lado de la estancia chocando contra las fuertes paredes.

Observé el rostro de Carlisle desencajado por el pánico mientras me levantaba del suelo y observaba mis mordeduras junto con Albert al lado, quien lloraba silenciosamente presa del miedo.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí, Carlisle! – Gritó Eric mientras con total frialdad arrancaba la cabeza de Marcus de cuajo y sus brazos dejándolo totalmente despedazado en el suelo donde, después, escupió sobre su cadáver mutilado.

No pude contemplar la tétrica escena más de dos segundos, ya que Carlisle me cargó en brazos mientras agarraba de la mano a Albert y nos sacaba de allí de inmediato.

Sin darme cuenta, llegamos todos hasta el exterior del castillo en décimas de segundo. Observé a pocos metros como tres coches derrapaban junto ante nosotros. Era el resto de la familia Cullen, con lo que me alegré sobre manera y nos metimos en uno de los vehículos, saliendo de allí a toda velocidad.

- ¿Estáis bien? – Preguntó alarmada Alice mientras conducía sin apartar la vista del frente.

- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre venir sola? ¡casi te matan! – Gritó Eric enfadado con los colmillos desplegados mientras me miraba ignorando el comentario de Alice.

- Es mi hijo, no me grites si no puedes entenderlo. – Hablé con dificultad entre gemidos de dolor notando como Carlisle tocaba mis brazos y cuello.

Eric observó mis heridas, e inmediatamente después, mordió su muñeca acercándomela con rudeza.

- Bebe. – Exigió mientras me fulminaba con aquella gélida mirada.

- No es necesario, me curaré sola.

- No seas estúpida, te quedarán las marcas y es bastante sospechoso.

- Has perdido mucha sangre. – Respondió de forma dulce Carlisle mientras me miraba con ternura.

Observé sus ojos dorados para después suspirar con resignación y posar mis labios en la muñeca del vikingo.

Tan solo un día después de nuestra vuelta de Volterra, Eric volvió a visitarnos para gran satisfacción de mi persona. Desde lo que había pasado sentía un fuerte resquemor hacía él. No me fiaba.

Toda la familia Cullen se reunió en el amplio salón a petición del Vikingo, quien serio y desganado, se posicionó de pie frente a los sofás donde nos encontrábamos todos expectantes.

- Creo que no hace falta deciros lo que vais a escuchar pero aún así, es necesario. Hemos entrado oficialmente en guerra contra los Vulturis, son desertores y traidores hacia su rey, con lo que todo aquel que haya colaborado con ellos, morirá sin compasión. No tardarán en atacarnos, y desde luego, en ir a por el chico. – Añadió mirando fijamente al niño. Pude ver como Rosalie lo apretaba más contra sí misma. – Voy a reunir a todos los que me apoyan y lucharemos hasta acabar con el último de ellos. Ahora necesito saber de que parte esta el aquelarre Cullen y hasta dónde está dispuesto a llegar.

Carlisle se levantó con lentitud y se dirigió hacia Eric. Miró a los presentes en busca de aprobación con el rostro rígido y después, volvió a fijar sus ojos en los del vikingo.

- Sabes que nosotros estaremos de tu parte. Lucharemos hasta la muerte por ti, y por Albert.

No pude evitar estremecerme enormemente ante aquel dramático comentario. Miré a los presentes en la sala consternada pensando en lo que se avecinaba. Quizás muchos de los que estuviéramos allí no viviéramos para contarlo. Volví a sentir un intenso escalofrío y me distrajo la voz de Eric.

- Desde hace un milenio no ocurría esto. Esperemos que no sea una batalla tan sangrienta como en aquel entonces. Andaros con los ojos bien abiertos, podrían aparecer en cualquier momento. Tengo mucha gente a la que avisar, nos veremos pronto. – Se despidió tras palmear a Carlisle en el hombro para después salir del lugar con rapidez y tranquilidad, como si acabara de decirnos que pensaba cambiar la decoración de su casa.

Todos los presente se quedaron en absoluto silencio mientras mantenían la mirada perdida pensando en los acontecimientos venideros. El temor se reflejaba en sus caras.


	62. Capítulo 62

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 62

- Todos están muy preocupados. Piensan que alguno morirá.

Miré a Albert esbozando una triste sonrisa falsa mientras le arropaba para dejarlo dormir pero, sabía que no podía engañarlo, puesto que mis ojos reflejaban la misma preocupación que todo el mundo. Aún así concentré mis pensamientos en lo que decía mientras le respondía sentándome en la cama a su lado.

- Eh, nadie va a morir ¿vale? Es cierto que nos esperan días difíciles, pero no ocurrirá nada malo, somos mejores que ellos.

El niño me miró con poco convencimiento mientras yo trataba de mantener la fuerza y la sonrisa. Carlisle, en ese preciso instante, entró en el cuarto cerrando tras de sí para después, acercarse hacia nuestra posición y sentarse a mi lado.

- ¿Qué os pasa? Estáis muy serios. – Dijo el rubio con una bonita sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi brazo y me miraba fugazmente.

- Estoy preocupado por la guerra, todos lo están.

- No dejaremos que te hagan nada, estás a salvo.

- No quiero que le pasa nada a nadie, tía Rosalie cree que moriremos.

- Está muy asustada, pero todo saldrá bien.

- No lo piensas, tienes miedo de que le pase algo a mamá, o a los tíos.

Carlisle guardó silencio y se mostró serio durante unos breves segundos, yo le miré con miedo y tristeza. Sólo era un niño, no era justo que sufriera de esa forma.

- Albert, Todos tenemos miedo, es inevitable al no conocer lo que puede ocurrir pero no dejaré que hagan daña a nadie, te lo prometo.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes intensamente mientras yo contenía las lágrimas con esfuerzo.

- Vale. – Respondió el niño mientras asentía y Carlisle sonreía.

- Bueno, ahora tienes que dormir, igual que mamá.

Ambos nos levantamos de la cama y el rubio se inclinó sobre el niño besándolo en la frente.

- Que descanses, cielo. – Respondí después de besarlo en la mejilla.

Ambos salimos de la habitación cerrando tras nuestra marcha. Comenzamos a andar dirigiéndonos al dormitorio.

- ¿Crees de verás que tenemos posibilidades? – Pregunté con un miedo inmenso escudriñando el pálido rostro de mi marido.

- Sí, de verás lo pienso, aunque estará muy reñido en cuanto a número y fuerzas. Pero Eric impone respeto a la mayoría de los vampiros, no creo que muchas más le desobedezcan. Los mataría a todos si ganase.

- ¿Y si perdemos? – Pregunté con un hilo de voz haciendo que Carlisle se parara en seco y se pusiera frente a mí cogiéndome de las manos.

- Daré mi vida antes de permitir que os toquen. Confía en Eric, es un gran estratega, ganaremos.

- No quiero perderte, Carlisle, no puedo seguir si tú no estás.

El rubio me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo derramaba lágrimas silenciosas sobre su hombro. Iban a ser tiempos sumamente duros y no sabía como afrontarlos, al igual que el resto de la familia. El optimismo comenzaba a ser una utopía lejana y difusa.

Al anochecer siguiente, Eric se presentó en casa con un gran papel enrollado, sin mediar más palabra que un simple saludo, anduvo con decisión hasta la mesa del salón y desplegó aquel papel que acabó siendo un gran mapa del norte de Estados Unidos y Alaska.

- Los aquelarres del Norte están con nosotros, al igual que los africanos. De los que no me fío son de los Ucranianos y Griegos.

- ¿Por qué traes este mapa? – Pregunté inevitablemente observando al rubio, quien fijó sus fríos ojos azules en los míos.

- Alaska puede ser nuestro campo de batalla. Está poco poblado y contamos con el aquelarre de Tanya para ayudarnos. Tenemos que conocer el terreno.

- Qué pasará si se nos adelantan, vienen a por Albert. – Habló Rosalie de forma fría mirando el mapa. Eric levantó a avista y la miró para después, posar los ojos en mí y Carlisle.

- El niño y Nadine tendrán que irse de inmediato, es muy probable que intenten en cualquier momento atraparlo.

- ¿Dónde has pensado que vayan? – La voz de Carlisle sonó serena pero había un deje de temor que noté atisbar.

- A una de las casas de Tanya, justo en la frontera, de ese modo podremos tenerles vigilados y cerca.

- ¿No pretenderás que estén solos, verdad?

- Claro que no, Carlisle. Uno de tus creados puede estar con ellos, o bien un componente de la familia de Tanya. Pero tú no, tú tienes que estar a mi lado, eres esencial para ganar esta lucha. Creo que debería ser alguien del aquelarre de Tanya, conocen la zona perfectamente y sería de gran utilidad en caso de emergencia.

Carlisle frunció ligeramente el ceño para después aprobar el plan de Eric a pesar de su preocupación, prácticamente palpable.

- ¿Cuándo saldremos? – Pregunté seriamente mirando al vikingo después de aquel silencio, evitando el miedo que crecía en mi interior.

- Mañana al atardecer vendrá Kate y se los llevará a la casa.

- Alguien debería escoltarlos hasta allí, puede que tengan espías. – Dijo Rosalie con frialdad mirando al rey.

- Está bien, dos de vosotros podréis vigilar que lleguen hasta la casa sin problemas, pero después os quedareis allí, es demasiado arriesgado que volváis. El resto partirá al día siguiente, al anochecer, iremos directamente a casa de Tanya y comenzaremos con los preparativos.

- Yo iré con ellos. – Se precipitó a decir Rosalie manteniendo la misma frialdad y rigidez.

- Yo la acompañaré.

Todos miramos a Emmett, quien sonriendo levemente, se puso junto a al rubia. Carlisle asintió con una débil sonrisa para después, fijar la vista en Eric, quien volvió a hablar.

- Perfecto, mañana nos volveremos a ver entonces, ahora necesito hablar con vuestro creador.

Carlisle hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y todos salieron del lugar con tranquilidad, aunque seguían manteniendo las mandíbulas apretadas. Yo tardé algo más en abandonar la estancia, ya que me quedé observando con recelo a Eric fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que Carlisle dirigió su mirada a mis ojos coléricos, haciéndome entender que todo estaba bien y no me preocupara.


	63. Capítulo 63

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 63

El crepúsculo comenzaba a inundar el horizonte mientras me encontraba en la habitación de Albert, guardando algo de ropa en una pequeña maleta. Aún no le habíamos dicho nada del viaje, algo que desde luego, ya habíamos hecho mal, no podíamos esperar al último momento para estas cosas.

Justo cuando cerraba la pequeña maleta con parsimonia mientras mi mente divagaba intentando saber que ocurriría, apareció el pequeño junto con Carlisle. Ambos pararon en seco tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta. El rostro del niño cambió radicalmente mientras fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿nos vamos?

- Tú y mamá tenéis que iros dentro de un rato, por vuestra seguridad.

- ¿Tú no vendrás? – Preguntó con reproche el niño sorprendido mientras volvía la vista a su padre. Este un tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando el niño lo leyó en su mente y volvió a hablar. Pero yo no puedo cuidar de mamá, no soy tan fuerte como tú.

- Albert, Albert, tranquilo. No estaremos solos, además, Rosalie y Emmett vienen. No pasara nada. Eric necesita a papá.

- No, tú lo necesitas más. Lo leo en tu mente, no quieres irte sin él, tienes miedo de que muera.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas e instintivamente miré a Carlisle, quien suspiró y se acercó al niño, arrodillándose para estar a su altura.

- Eric es nuestro rey y no podemos desobedecerlo, él no me deja moverme de su lado, me necesita para ganar esta guerra y que todos salgamos con vida. Si ocurriese algo, tía Rosalie me llamaría y estaría allí enseguida. ¿Sabes cuánto os amo a ti y a tu madre?

- Puedo leerlo en tu mente, casi puedo sentirlo. – Respondió el chico más calmado mirando los dorados ojos de su padre.

- Entonces comprenderás que jamás dejaré que os hagan nada. Ahora debes prepararte para irte, dentro de poco llegará una amiga mía, del aquelarre de Tanya ¿Recuerdas que te he hablado de ellos, verdad? Bien – Respondió al ver que éste asentía. – Tengo que hablar con mamá, en seguida vuelvo a por ti.

Carlisle posó una mano en mi espalda y me empujó con suavidad dirigiéndome a al salida, cerrando al puerta tras de sí. Seguimos andando hasta llegar a nuestro dormitorio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Me preguntó posando una de sus frías manos en mi rostro.

- No puedo hacerme la fuerte con esto, Carlisle. Estoy aterrada. – Respondí abrazándome a él con fuerza.

- Nunca estaréis solos, si atacan, les será muy difícil. Te llamaré todos los días y te informaré de cómo va todo.

- Gracias.

El sonido del timbre nos hizo separarnos. Miré directamente a los ojos del vampiro buscando las indicaciones pertinentes.

- Será Eric, es pronto para que Kate haya llegado. Ven conmigo, quiero que os llevéis algo.

Avancé de la mano de Carlisle hasta su despacho, donde se acercó hasta uno de los cajones de su escritorio sacando una pequeña caja negra reluciente. Se acercó a mí y la abrió mostrando un montón de cosas medicas perfectamente colocadas.

- Tanya no cuenta con ningún botiquín, y si ocurriera cualquier cosa, con esto será suficiente. Hay cosas básicas.

- Carlisle, las pastillas, desinfectantes y vendas son cosas básicas, hilo y aguja no.

- Tranquila, es sencillo coser una herida, en caso de emergencia tendrás que hacerlo si no estoy allí.

Suspiré tras unos minutos de silencio en los cuales nuestras miradas se mantuvieron clavadas para después, agarrar la caja con lentitud mientras Carlisle me besaba con ternura y murmuraba que todo saldría bien.

Acto seguido salimos del cuarto y ambos nos separamos, él fue a la habitación a por Albert mientras yo bajé hacía el salón donde guardé la caja antes de dirigirme hacia Eric y el resto de los Cullen.

- Qué bien que estés aún aquí, Nadine. Necesitamos ropa tuya y de tu hijo. – Dijo Eric mientras se alejaba de la gran mesa, en la cual se encontraba el mapa desplegado.

- ¿Para qué? – La desconfianza era totalmente palpable.

- Distraeremos a cualquiera que os busque desviando vuestro olor en dirección contraria.

Me quedé en silencio durante unos instantes observando sus fríos ojos, intentando descubrir si no me mentía y, tras suspirar levemente, me quité la chaqueta negra que llevaba entregándosela al hombre para después, abrir la maleta y darle uno de los jerséis del niño.

- Si necesitáis más, hay en los armarios.

- Estupendo. Tanya me ha llamado antes de venir, Kate llegará dentro de una hora pero no vendrá hasta aquí, es muy arriesgado. Iremos nosotros hasta ella.

- ¿Dónde os esperará? – Preguntó Carlisle, quien acababa de llegar al salón junto con Albert.

- En el bosque, justo en el claro que hay la salida del pueblo. Yo los llevaré junto con tus creados guardianes.

Instintivamente miré al rubio, ya que aquello no me parecía buena idea, aunque, en realidad, estaba bien pensado, lo único que no me gustaba era la presencia de Eric. Volví a dirigir la vista hacia el vikingo cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo.

- Bueno, deberíamos irnos ya, tardaremos un rato en llegar. Os esperaré fuera para que os podáis despedir. – Dijo el rubio para después, salir de la estancia con total serenidad y cerrar tras él la puerta de la calle.

Albert se giró y abrazó a Carlisle fuertemente mientras yo abrazaba a Alice, Jasper y Edward con igual intensidad, pensando que quizá el futuro nos deparase fuertes contratiempos.

Al finalizar con ellos, me dirigí al rubio mientras Albert abrazaba a los que consideraba sus tíos, hermanos y única familia en el mundo. Lo eran todo para él.

- Ten mucho cuidado, por favor. – Murmuré mientras observaba con total detalle los ojos de mi marido y el me respondía con una pequeña sonrisa serena para después, abrazarme fuertemente aferrándome a su pecho.

- Todo saldrá bien. – Respondió acariciando mi cara con delicadeza mientras continuábamos sosteniendo nuestra miradas.

Acto seguido me abracé a su cuello besándole con total intensidad. La desesperación de que algo le ocurriera era tan fuerte, que aquel beso fue sumamente angustioso. Lo estreché contra mí todo lo que pude sin dejar de besarlo demostrándole cuánto lo amaba.

- Te amo, Carlisle. – Susurré muy cerca de él observando sus ojos dorados mientras mis ojos comenzaban a tornarse vidriosos.

- Y yo a ti. – Respondió con ternura mientras agarraba mi mano y la besaba.

Comencé a alejarme lentamente hasta que nuestras manos se separaron y tomé fuertemente la de Albert, dirigiéndonos hacia la salida, entonces, el niño se giró de nuevo soltándose de mi mano y de la de Rosalie.

- Te prometo que voy a cuidarla. – Sentenció solemnemente mientras miraba a Calisle, quien no pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa llena de amor.

- Lo sé, y sé que lo harás estupendamente.

Ambos se dedicaron una sincera sonrisa durante unos segundos y después, el chico volvió a agarrarse de nuestras manos continuando hasta al salida.

Eric nos esperaba con un sencillo coche familiar rojo aparcado frente a la puerta y no pude arquear las cejas ante tal escena.

- Es para no llamar la atención, lo he alquilado. Vosotros dos tomad esto y dirigios por el bosque en dirección contraria hasta llegar al desfiladero, allí podéis deshaceros de las ropas y que el agua las lleve mas lejos. Vuestros hermanos mañana volverán a hacer la misma ruta. Mientras yo los llevaré hasta el lugar donde nos espera Kate, nos veremos allí dentro de dos horas. ¿Entendido?

- Sí, señor. – respondieron los dos al unísono mientras hacían una pequeña inclinación de cabeza tomando las prendas de ropa y saliendo disparados como balas en dirección contraria.

- Bien, pues pongámonos en marcha. – Dijo el vampiro mientras nos miraba con una pequeña sonrisa pícara.


	64. Capítulo 64

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 64

En el momento exacto en que nuestro coche se paraba en el claro del bosque, ahora en penumbra tras haberse ocultado la poca luz que quedaba, un coche blanco todo terreno con las luces apagadas se acercó lentamente hasta nuestra posición. Segundos después, Kate salió dejándose ver esperando alguna señal.

- Bien, bajemos. – Dijo Eric con serenidad mientras abría la puerta y salía del vehículo para después, dirigirse hacia la vampiresa y que está hiciera una reverencia al tenerle cerca.

En cuanto pisé tierra firme agarré la mano de Albert sin dilación y avancé unos pasos junto a él hasta quedar a la altura de Eric.

- Me alegro de volver a veros, aunque hubiese sido mejor en otras condiciones. – Saludó al rubia con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba al niño y después le pasaba una mano por el pelo con cariño.

- Igualmente, Kate. Gracias por lo que estáis haciendo.

- No es necesario, Nadine. – Agregó con una bonita sonrisa para después, ponerse seria y mirar fijamente a Eric. – Cuando de la orden, mi rey.

- Tengo que volver a casa de los Cullen, a seguir planeando el viaje de mañana así que, os dejaré solos hasta que vuelvas Rosalie y Emmett. No tardarán mucho, después, viajar lo más rápido que podáis y avisad a Carlisle cuando estén a salvo.

La vampiresa asintió para después volver a postrarse ante el vikingo mientras este clavó sus fríos ojos en los míos.

- Nos veremos pronto, Nadine. – Se despidió de forma gélida para después, mirar a Albert de igual manera y salir con paso firme hacia el coche.

Tras un día y medio de viaje a contra reloj comenzamos a divisar la pequeña casa de madera perdida en las profundidades del bosque helado, de finales de otoño. El lugar era precioso cubierto por la fina capa de luz del amanecer.

Todos seguimos a la rubia hacia el interior de la casa, la cual no era tan pequeña desde dentro. Todo era de madera, muy acogedor y clásico.

- Hay dos habitaciones con camas de matrimonio arriba. – Informó al vampiresa mientras encendía la luz en el interior de la vivienda y Emmett descargaba las dos maletas en el suelo.

- Muchas gracias, pero creo que dormiremos en la misma habitación. – Respondí mientras agarraba a Albert.

- Como quieras. Ahora tengo que volver con mis hermanos, si necesitáis algo, llamad.

Todos asentimos y la observamos durante un instante con una agradable sonrisa hasta que se fue. Acto seguido Rosalie llevó a Albert a una de las habitaciones con las maletas para ordenar nuestras pertenencias.

- Voy a avisar a Carlisle. – Murmuré con el móvil en la mano mirando levemente a Emmett, quien asintió con una leve sonrisa desapareciendo por la escalera hacia el piso superior.

El rubio contestó al primer tono con voz serena y dulce.

- ¿Qué tal va todo, cariño?

- Todo está bien, hemos llegado sin que nadie nos molestara. Kate acaba de irse con Tanya y los suyos. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allí?

- Todo está en orden. Saldremos esta noche en el último vuelo hacia allí. Eric nos ha contado que sus espías han descubierto que los Vulturis piensan atacarnos esta semana. Están muy organizados.

- Quizás sea una trampa, ellos también tienen que tener espías.

- Lo hemos pensado. Eric va un paso pro delante, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo lo está llevando Albert?

- Bueno, parece que lo lleva bien. Intentamos no preocuparle. Ahora está con Rosalie.

- Todo saldrá bien. – Intervino el rubio con voz calmada mientras yo suspiraba y guardábamos silencio durante unos segundos.

- Te quiero, Carlisle.

- Yo a ti también. Pronto nos veremos y regresaremos a casa.

- Claro. Te llamaré si ocurre algo. – Dije como despedida para después, colgar y observar el teléfono durante unos instantes. Me di al vuelta repentinamente al escuchar una voz tras de mí.

- ¿Qué se cuece pro Forks? – Preguntó animado Emmett mientras se acercaba unos pasos a mí.

- Esta noche vendrán en avión. Parece que planean atacarnos en esta semana.

No pude evitar que se notara mi miedo y tristeza ante tal revelación, y por ello, aparté la vista de los ojos dorados del moreno, quien se acercó más a mí hasta quedar de frente y posicionar sus grandes manso encima de mis hombros.

- Nadie llegará a tocar a Albert, estamos muy preparados. Lucharemos hasta el final.

- Lo sé, y no tengo palabras para agradecéroslo, pero vosotros sois mi familia también, es inevitable el miedo.

- Eh, ni que no nos conocieras, somos mejores que esos cretinos, mami. – Añadió divertido con una gran sonrisa, que no puede evitar devolverle para acto seguido, abrazarle con fuerza.

- Gracias, Emmett. – Le dije de forma sincera tras deshacer el abrazo después de unos segundos.

El chico sonrió para después, salir fuera de al casa a hacer la guardia. Suspiré observando las escaleras pensando en que con Rosalie, las cosas no eran tan fáciles y después de aquellas cavilaciones, subí al piso de arriba a ayudarlo a recoger.

Al llegar la noche, la temperatura comenzó a descender en picado mientras el hielo congelaba todo fuera de la casa. Albert dormía mientras yo observaba el exterior desde el salón, mirando pro una pequeña ventana. Mi mente vaga sola entre las múltiples posibilidades de lo que podría ocurrir en los días venideros.

Suspiré separándome de la ventana y me senté en el sofá blanco de la estancia observando el fuego de la chimenea cuando, de pronto, encontré a Rosalie sentada a mi lado.

- Albert duerme, y Emmett dice que no hay nadie en cien kilómetros a la redonda. Todo está bien.

- Muchas gracias, entiendo que esto tiene que ser muy difícil para vosotros.

- Igual que para ti. Si alguien muere tu también lo perderás. Además, están jugando con al vida de tu hijo, no puede haber anda peor que perder a un hijo.

Me sorprendí enormemente ante aquel comentario. Por primera vez en la vida me sentí arropada y defendida por la rubia, no buscaba herirme ni echarme las culpas. Las cosas habían cambiado con la llegada de Albert.

La miré a los ojos atropellada por mis pensamientos, sin saber muy bien que decir durante unos instantes.

- Él es mi vida, al igual que Carlisle. Si ocurriera algo no podría soportarlo, después de todo lo que ha pasado...

- Cualquiera de nosotros daría la vida antes de que pudieran tocaros. Sois nuestra única familia.

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente ante aquella sorpresa, ``nosotros ´´ desde luego que todo había cambiado mucho, por fin Rosalie había abierto su corazón. Instintivamente cogí una de sus frías manso entre las mías y volví a fijar mis ojos en los suyos, ahora extrañados.

- Gracias, de verdad. Albert lo está pasando muy mal con esto y se me parte el corazón cuando me cuenta que lee en nuestras mentes el miedo y el pesimismo. No debería pasar por esto, si pudiera protegerlo de todo esto... Me siento inútil sin poder cuidarlo . – Sollocé sincerándome con al vampiresa, quien apretó más mi mano y centró sus ojos serios en los míos.

- Eres una madre increíble. Tú hijo te ama y sabe lo muchísimo que has sacrificado y sufrido por él. Nadie dudará jamás de que no estés a la altura, pues ya has demostrado que puedes hacer lo imposible pro protegerlo.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro sintiendo una paz increíble. Escuchar eso de alguien como Rosalie después de saber como había sido nuestra relación en el pasado era el mejor regalo que alguien podría hacerme. Pero cuando la vampiresa me abrazó de forma maternal contra su duro cuerpo, supe que aquella etapa pertenecería para siempre al pasado. Una nueva relación acababa de nacer en aquel preciso instante.


	65. Capítulo 65

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 65

El sonido de mi móvil me sobresaltó mientras observaba el fuego de la chimenea junto con Albert y Rosalie completamente en silencio. Observé la pantalla iluminada del teléfono e inmediatamente contesté.

- Hola cariño ¿Cómo va todo?

- Bien, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo estáis? – Preguntó dulcemente Carlisle.

- Estamos algo apagados, ya sabes, pero todo va bien ¿Hay novedades? – Mi voz se tensó instintivamente al preguntar aquello, intenté reducir el volumen de mi voz pero, era una estupidez, ya que ambos podían escuchar a Carlisle al otro lado.

- Alice ha tenido una visión hace unos minutos. – Hizo una pausa para después proseguir al ver que no le interrumpí. - Los Vulturis vienen hacia aquí, la guerra se producirá esta noche o mañana por la mañana, como tarde.

- ¿Dónde se producirá? – Dije intentando contener mis emociones.

- A unos kilómetros de la casa de Tanya, hay una basta extensión de terreno inhóspito. Nadine, quiero que por nada del mundo Albert y tú salgáis de allí, Rosalie se quedará con vosotros por si acaso sucediera algo.

Me mordí el labio fuertemente para no protestar, ya que sabía que tenía razón pero, aun así, sentía que aquello era sumamente injusto para nosotros. ¿Cómo quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando están masacrando a tu familia? Volví a centrar la atención en el teléfono al escuchar la voz del rubio, suplicante.

- Por favor, dime que no intentarás nada.

- Está bien, de acuerdo.

- Llamaré cuando todo acabe. Os quiero.

- Nosotros también a ti, Carlisle.

Acto seguido ambos colgamos. Evité observar los rostros serios que me miraban fijamente y, al no ser capaz de resistir la presión, me levanté rápidamente perdiéndome escaleras arriba.

Las horas pasaban lenta y tortuosamente mientras el sol se escondía tras el helado horizonte. Emmett entró en la casa e inmediatamente después, todos nos pusimos en pie para despedirle, pues él marchaba con el resto de la familia para el desenlace final.

Rosalie se abalanzó hacia él y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza para después, besarse intensamente ante nuestras apenadas miradas. No podía deshacer el nudo de mi garganta.

A continuación, el vampiro me abrazó durante unos instantes mientras yo evitaba derramar lágrimas ante mis nefastos pensamientos.

- Todo saldrá bien. – Dijo para intentar consolarme mientras me miraba a los ojos con aquella gran sonrisa optimista y se dirigía hacia Albert, arrodillándose para estar a su altura.

- Cuida de ellas, campeón. – Comentó mientras agitaba el pelo del pequeño y después lo abrazaba.

El moreno volvió a incorporarse para dedicarnos una última mirada a todos en conjunto y después, comenzó a andar hacia el exterior hasta desaparecer por la robusta puerta de madera.

Hacia horas que Emmett se había ido y nosotros son podíamos hacer otra cosa que dar vueltas alrededor del salón, observando el cielo estrellado de la madrugada. Eran las cuatro y a cada segundo, aumentaba el nerviosismo.

Rosalie llegó de la cocina con rostro serio, al parecer, había estado allí hablando por teléfono. Albert y yo la miramos esperando que la joven hablara.

- He llamado a Kate, los Vulturis llegarán a Alaska en una hora según nuestros espías. Hay demasiados con ellos, nos superan en número.

Noté una fuerte sacudida interior mientras Rosalie desviaba la mirada de mis ojos hacia la ventana. Albert agarró mi mano con fuerza y automáticamente respondí.

- Rosalie – Hablé tras unos instantes mirándola a los ojos seria. – No han descubierto nuestra posición, ve con ellos. Estaremos bien.

- No puedo hacer eso.

- Si ocurre algo allí jamás te lo perdonarás, nosotros estamos a salvo. Por favor. – Supliqué con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabes que no dejaré que le hagan daño.

Ambas mantuvimos nuestras miradas fijas en la de la otra y, tras unos instantes, la vampiresa suspiró y aceptó mi oferta saliendo de la casa segundos después, tras despedirse de nosotros. Inmediatamente después me sentí algo mejor, había más posibilidades, aunque sólo fuera un mínimo porcentaje más a nuestro favor.

- ¿No quieres ir a dormir? – Pregunté con voz quebrada al pequeño mientras lo miraba, tratando de sonreír. Me respondió con una sacudida de cabeza sin ganas. – Vale, nos quedaremos los dos en el sofá, nos tumbaremos y quizá juntos podamos dormir algo. – Dije con voz dulce mientras lo cogía en brazos y me dirigí al gran sofá blanco del salón donde me senté con el chico aun en brazos.

Tiempo después, ninguno había conseguido dormirse pero, de aquélla forma, ambos nos relajamos algo, y era de agradecer, desde luego. De pronto, Albert alzó la cabeza quedándose totalmente quieto, como intentando oír algo.

- ¿Has escuchado eso, mamá? – Preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿El qué? no he oigo nada.

- Algo se acerca, son como pisadas en la nieve. Voy a ver.

- No, iré yo, tú estate aquí.

- Soy más fuerte y rápido que tú, debo ir yo, se lo prometí a papá.

No pude evitar sentir un enorme vació al contemplar aquellos ojos azules llenos de valor, aquel rostro angelical tan parecido al de Carlisle.

- Está bien, pero vigilaré desde la ventana de la cocina.

- Vale. – Dijo para después, levantarnos ambos y avanzar hacia nuestras posiciones. Odiaba que se pareciera tanto a mí, era un gran testarudo.

Observé al rubio avanzar con sigilo entre la nieve y los árboles pero, nada parecía haber alrededor hasta que, después de unos metros, perdí al chico de vista entre la efímera maleza.

- ¡Mamá, cuidado! – Gritó Albert desde la lejanía pero, en el momento en que quise darme la vuelta y salir corriendo de la casa, un vampiro de ojos escarlatas y pelo corto negro me cortó el paso.

- ¿Qué hay? – Preguntó con una maliciosa sonrisa para después, propinarme un bofetón que me tiró al suelo, enviándome varios metros hacia atrás.


	66. Capítulo 66

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 66

Me levanté con la mayor rapidez que pude notando como la sangre resbalaba por mi labio barbilla abajo, y me fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que me dolía pero, al observar que Albert había entrado en escena abalanzándose sobre el vampiro, el dolor pasó a un segundo plano.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogí uno de los cuchillos de la encimera y lo clavé en el cuello del hombre haciendo que gritara de dolor mientras el rubio lo retenía con fuerza, intentando separar los brazos de su cuerpo. Al percatarme de que su fuerza era insuficiente, le ayudé sujetándole y haciendo fuerza del mismo modo hasta que conseguimos separar sus dos miembros pero, aun así, el hombre se revolvió con tal fiereza, que nos lanzó con violencia hacia un lado de la estancia derribándonos.

- ¡Albert, corre! – Grité mientras intentaba ponerme en pie observando que el vampiro corría hacia el niño con las fauces abiertas.

El rubio, en vez de obedecerme, esquivó al mutilado y lo apuñaló con el cuchillo que anteriormente había sido clavado en su cuello. El vampiro cayó al suelo fruto de un descuido y, de nuevo, Albert se abalanzó sobre él apuñalándole una y otra vez con su velocidad vampirica pero, antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos, el moreo se levantó robándole el arma al chico. Mi corazón se detuvo durante unos instantes al observar como la hoja del objeto se clavaba en la carne del costado de mi hijo.

No pude más que chillar y corre hacia él, pero el vampiro lo derribó de un fuerte manotazo haciendo que impactara contra una de las paredes golpeándose al cabeza. Me detuve en seco con los ojos tan vidriosos que apenas podía vislumbrar a mi alrededor. Tenía que pensar como deshacerme de aquel monstruo.

El guardia de los Vulturis corrió hacia mí velozmente y me fue imposible esquivar su ataque, por lo cual, me agarró del cuello elevándome del suelo mientras presionaba cada vez más.

No podía dejar de pensar en Albert y, gracias a ello, fui capaz de levantar una de las piernas y golpear al vampiro en la entrepierna haciendo que reculara soltándome entonces, salí de la amplia cocina cerrando con cerrojo la robusta puerta de madera para después, mover un mueble del pasillo y taponar la salida con él.

Corrí hacia Albert, quien se hallaba tirado sobre un pequeño charco de sangre inconsciente y no pude evitar que las lágrimas brotaran sin cesar, fruto del profundo miedo que sentía. Puse las manos sobre la herida presionando fuertemente sin saber que hacer para salvar la vida de mi hijo. El llanto y el miedo me bloqueaban y, más aún cuando el vampiro comenzó a golpear la puerta, intentando tirarla abajo.

- Dios mío... Carlisle. – Sollocé con angustia mientras examinaba la herida y mis manos llenas de la caliente sangre del niño, pensando en la falta que me hacia en aquel momento el rubio.

Rápidamente me quité el jersey que llevaba puesto y lo enrolle taponando la herida para después correr hacia el baño, de donde saqué el botiquín negro. Con sumo temor al contemplar como el vampiro tenía medio cuerpo fuera del agujero que había provocado en la puerta y en el mueble, cogí a Albert en brazos y salí de la casa sumamente rápido hacia el coche que Tanya nos había cedido en caso de emergencia, aquel todo-terreno blanco.

Las llaves estaban tal como dictaba el plan de emergencias en el contacto, por lo cual, metí al niño en al parte trasera tumbándolo y corrí hacia el asiento del piloto, arrancando y saliendo del lugar en tiempo record para mí. Jamás había conducido a tal velocidad en mi vida.

Después de un cuarto de hora, nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente como para tener unos minutos de soledad por lo cual, detuve el vehículo y fui hacia la parte de atrás sacando al niño y la caja negra.

Saqué la aguja y el hilo además del desinfectante, y con manos temblorosas, intente coser la herida para que dejara de sangrar. Jamás pensé que acabaría haciendo algo parecido sin desmayarme pero, lógicamente, no había más opciones con lo cual, hice lo que pude y volví a meter al chico detrás arrancando de nuevo para dirigirme hacia el campo de batalla. Albert se estaba muriendo y no sabía que otra cosa podía hacer, necesitaba a Carlisle, ambos le necesitábamos.

Al cabo de un rato, comencé a vislumbrar la nefasta batalla. Cientos de vampiros se desmembraban los unos a los otros a velocidad de infarto. No podía distinguir a nadie entre la multitud con lo que seguí conduciendo hasta acercarme.

Cuando estuve a una distancia prudencial, salí del coche con el niño en brazos y corrí como pude evitando el mareo que me producía el olor a metal de la sangre y el observarla en todo lo que me rodeaba; Mis manos, la ropa, en mi hijo... Me tambaleé de un lado al otro intentando avanzar casi sin aire en lo pulmones hasta que vislumbré a Rosalie a unos metros totalmente fuera de sí, desmembrando con maestría y, a escasos metros de ella, a Carlisle y Eric se batían con fiereza contra unos de los guardias personales de los Vulturis.

Todos los vampiros que se encontraban cerca se giraron parando en seco debido al olor de la sangre, entonces, sin poder más, me derrumbé con el niño en brazos cayendo al suelo sollozando. Al alzar la vista suplicante observé los ojos angustiados y sorprendidos de Carlisle, Eric y Rosalie.

Centré toda mi atención en mi marido, suplicándole que salvara la vida a nuestro hijo mientras observaba el miedo en sus ojos. Él, con suma rapidez, corrió hacia mí y me sacó en brazos de allí, aún con Albert encima mientras el resto continuaba con la lucha, cubriéndole.

Paramos junto a un arrollo helado y pronto la sangre destacó entre el blanco nuclear del paisaje.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! - Preguntó alarmado mientras descubría la herida vendada, observando la cutrez que había realizado con los puntos.

- Un vampiro fue a la casa, le apuñaló y se golpeó la cabeza, no pude defenderlo, Carlisle, intenté coserle la herida para que no sangrara pero... – Hablé con rapidez entre llantos y gemidos mirando el cuerpo del chico y levemente los ojos de Carlisle que de vez en cuando me miraban. – Lo siento, lo siento mucho... No debí decirle a Rosalie que se fuera...

- Tranquila, no pasa nada, se podrá bien, no ha tocado nada vital y se regenera rápido. Me preocupa más la inconsciencia por el golpe. ¿Tú estás bien? - Preguntó mirándome con preocupación mientras tocaba levemente mi labio. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal.

- Sí, no es nada. Por favor, Albert... – Sollocé sin poder completar la frase cuando, detrás nuestra apareció Kate.

- Eric te pide que regreses, yo me llevaré al chico a casa, un médico amigo nuestro está yendo para allá.

Ambos nos miramos unos segundos y después, Carlisle se levantó rápidamente cogiendo al niño y depositándolo en los brazos de Kate. Yo aun estaba colapsada y no era capaz de mover ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo.


	67. Capítulo 67

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 67

- La batalla está a punto de terminar, Eric ordena que Nadine vaya contigo. El olor de la sangre les distrae tanto, que seremos capaz de terminar con ellos sin riesgo. – Dijo Kate mientras sostenía a Albert en brazos sin esfuerzo mirándonos seria. Al parecer, tampoco a ella le parecía la mejor opción.

- Pero, es mi hijo tengo que estar con él, yo...

Callé súbitamente al recordar la pelea con Eric cuando secuestraron al rubio, era una estupidez volver a lo mismo, además, si podía salvaguardar la vida de mi familia, lo haría. Albert estaría bien. Miré a Carlisle y asentí limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos para después, mirar el cuerpo de Albert.

- Por favor, cuídale. – Dije contemplando los ojos dorados de la rubia con ansiedad mientras ella asentía con una leve sonrisa y se metía en el coche desapareciendo a gran velocidad.

Acto seguido, Carlisle agarró mi mano y partimos rápidamente hacia el campo de batalla. Mi estomago se encogió al pensar en como irían las cosas por allí. Todo era incierto en aquellos momentos.

Al acercarnos y vislumbrar la tétrica escena en aquel manto blanco, el rubio paró en seco amarrándome de las muñecas para girarme hacia él.

- No te acerques a nadie que no conozcas y trata de mantenerte alejada. Estaré vigilándote, y Eric también.

- Céntrate en mantenerte a salvo, Carlisle. Estaré bien, de verdad.

De inmediato, ambos nos besamos con ansias, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando sus labios rozaron los míos, y nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos para después, correr hacia el resto de vampiros.

Mientras Carlisle luchaba ferozmente gritándole a Eric, observé como algunos de los presentes se giraban a mirarme con ojos brillantes al oler la sangre que me cubría. Distinguí el rostro de Rosalie observándome unos segundos para después, centrar su atención en aniquilar a los distraídos. Alice apareció a su lado ayudando a la rubia con movimientos veloces y elegantes pero, de pronto, mi cara se descompuso en una mueca de terror al contemplar como Aro se acercaba a velocidad pasmosa a la castaña.

- ¡Alice, detrás de ti! – Grité lo más fuerte que pude mientras eché a correr hacia ella con total desenfreno pero, me paré en seco con los ojos como platos cuando contemplé horrorizada como el vampiro agarraba su cabeza y la separaba de su cuerpo en un brutal movimiento.

El cuerpo de la joven cayó al suelo inerte mientras Aro se entretenía en arrancarle los miembros con una sonrisa cargada de maldad. Escuché como Rosalie continuaba con su labor ajena a todo lo que había pasado.

El shock era demasiado grande. No podía imaginar que aquello de verdad hubiera pasado mientras mis ojos se anegaban en gruesas lágrimas. No, aquello no podía ser real.

Salí pronto de mi enajenación cuando alguien me agarró de la muñeca y me empujó violentamente atrayéndome hacia sí. Era Eric gritándome que me espabilara o acabaría muerta. Me dejó cerca de unos árboles lejos del núcleo de la pelea y observé como Carlisle y él retenían a Aro y acto seguido lo desmembraban pero, aquello no era capaz de aliviar el dolor. ¿Acaso nadie más yo se había enterado de la tragedia?

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido pero, contemplé como el movimiento acelerado de cuerpos terminó, y sólo las llamas que se deshacían de los cadáveres se mecían con la brisa helada. Habíamos ganado, y algún que otro vampiro había sido capturado al rendirse pero, todos sabían que Eric no perdonaría la deslealtad a nadie.

Pronto se hizo un circulo y todos se reunieron alrededor obedeciendo las ordenes de Eric de limpiar aquel estropicio enseguida. Después se alejó del grupo y vino a mi lado.

- Vas a ir con Tanya a su casa, junto a tu hijo. Los demás acudiremos enseguida. ¿Qué te pasa? Hemos ganado. – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba hallar respuestas en mis ojos.

- Aro ha matado a Alice. – Murmuré totalmente abstraída mientras fijaba la vista en sus ojos azules.

- Lo sé. Ellos lo sabrán ahora mismo, se lo diré. Vete, Nadine.

- Tengo que estar con ellos, Eric...

- Vete. No es buena idea, créeme.

El rubio hizo un gesto y Tanya se acercó sujetándome por la cintura obligándome a andar, abandonando el lugar sin ni siquiera poder despedirme. No puse impedimentos y me dejé llevar por la vampiresa sin sabes que hacer o decir.

Al entrar en su casa, observé a Albert junto a un hombre de pelo cano, quien supe que era el médico, el niño abandonó su asiento rápidamente y corrió hacia mí en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sin poder evitarlo me puse a llorar mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Temía las preguntas que podía hacerme.

- ¿Cómo estás, cielo? – Pregunté mirando sus ojos.

- Bien, me han tenido que dar muchos puntos, mira. – Dijo levantándose la camiseta.

- Eres muy valiente.

- ¿Dónde están todos?

- Están viniendo para acá, no te preocupes, cielo. Mamá tiene que hablar con Tanya, ¿vale?

El niño asintió y después de besarlo y abrazarlo de nuevo, lo dejé ir para después, acercarme a la rubia con total pesar.

- Alice ha muerto. – Sollocé tratando de no elevar el tono mientras el rostro de la mujer se tornaba sombrío y su boca se entreabría dispuesta a hablar peor, de ella no salió palabra alguna.

Lo peor aún estaba por llegar, no podía ni pensar en el momento en el cual aquella casa se llenase con rostros lúgubres, ni en como iba a contárselo a Albert.


	68. Capítulo 68

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 68

Desde el salón escuchamos como la puerta de la calle se abría y, automáticamente, Tanya, Albert y yo, nos levantamos del sofá, nerviosos ante el panorama que nos deparaba.

Kate fue de las primeras en entrar en la estancia, seguida de Eric y el resto de los Cullen, portadores todos de rostros lúgubres y sumamente compungidos. Observé que Carlisle y Jasper no entraron en el lugar y, segundos después, Eric salía del salón, quizá a buscarlos.

Me sentí enormemente mal cuando Albert fue a abrazar a sus tíos con extrema felicidad al verlos sanos y salvos pero, cuando se dio cuenta de la falta de miembros, no tardó en preguntar.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? - Preguntó borrando aquella bonita y deslumbrante sonrisa, mientras sus ojos azul intenso se fijaban en los de Rosalie, en especial.

- Tú padre y Jasper están en el recibidor, cielo. – Respondió con un hilo de voz, intentando controlar sus emociones pero, su rostro no era capaz de mentir al pequeño, y seguro que su mente tampoco.

- ¿Dónde está la tía Alice, mamá?

No pude resistir la pena al observar como su mirada se tornaba vidriosa y se clavaba firmemente en mis ojos rojos e hinchados, tragué saliva y comencé a hablar despacio y entrecortadamente.

- Cariño, Alice... Ha muerto.

De inmediato sentí como todo volvía a derrumbarse, pero, está vez, el sentimiento era mucho más desolador al comprobar como las lágrimas brotaban sin control de los ojos del niño. El resto de los presentes seguían callados y con al mirada perdida totalmente derrumbados, todos salvo Rosalie. La rubia tenía los ojos incendiados por la ira mientras me miraba fijamente. Jamás había visto aquella mueca fiera en ella.

De pronto, la mujer corrió hacia mí a la velocidad de la luz y, un segundo después, me retenía contra la pared sujetando mi cuello con violencia, haciendo que me faltara el aire para respirar. Sentí un total pánico al contemplarla desde tan cerca con aquel odio hacía mí.

- ¡Todo ha sido por tú culpa, desde el principio has traído la ruina ha esta casa! ¡Alice está muerta por tú culpa! ¡Ojalá nunca hubieras aparecido, así ella estaría aquí ahora! – Gritó fervientemente mientras Emmett corría hacía nosotros y trataba de separarla con dificultad junto con Tanya y Kate.

- ¡No tía Rosalie, por favor! – Gritaba Albert llorando, tremendamente asustado mientras trataba de ponerse en medio de nosotras dos, y Edward trataba de agarrarle para que no resultara herido, llevándoselo lejos de nosotras.

Justo en el momento en que Emmett hacia que Rosalie me soltará, Eric, Jasper y Carlisle entraban alarmados en la sala observando la escena. Rosalie completamente desatada sollozaba mientras continuaba gritándome cosas horribles, Albert lloraba abrazado a Edward y yo me hallaba tirada en el suelo tosiendo y sangrando, ya que al retirar a la mujer bruscamente de mí, me había provocado un corte en el cuello con sus largas uñas. No podía dejar de llorar silenciosamente mientras miraba a la vampiresa desaparecer escaleras arriba con su novio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Carlisle con tono lúgubre mientras abrazaba al niño y me miraba levantarme dolorida.

- Rosalie no ha aguantado la presión, culpa a Nadine para tratar de sentirse mejor, aunque sabe que no es su culpa. – Respondió Edward mirando al patriarca.

Cuando Albert se separó del rubio, este se acercó a mí y acariciando mi cara comenzó a observar mis heridas.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó mirándome a los ojos mientras yo trataba de asentir, aun presa del miedo y la culpabilidad. Era poco convincente

- Voy a curarla, quedaos con Jasper mientras, hijos. Nadie debe esta solo en estos momentos.

Acto seguido, Carlisle me guió escaleras arriba a la habitación de Tanya, la cual era enormemente espaciosa, y me sentó en un sofá rojo mientras el abandonaba la estancia para volver segundos después con la famosa caja negra.

Mientras el hombre se ocupaba de mi rasguño en el cuello, comencé a hablar mirándole de refilón, extrañada de su temple después de lo ocurrido aunque, a pesar de todo, se notaba su extrema seriedad, surgida de la pena que lo embotaba.

- ¿Cómo estás tú? – Pregunté con dificultad, tratando de medir mis palabras enormemente. Se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos y después, el hombre dejó la gasa ensangrentada encima de la cama y se alejó unos pasos hacia una ventana. Me levanté lentamente y caminé hasta posicionarme tras él.

- Ha sido demasiado rápido, nadie se esperaba algo como esto, ella era la más alegre... Su ausencia será demasiado dura de superar.

- El tiempo nos ayudará a curarnos, Carlisle.

- El tiempo no cura, no te hace olvidar el dolor, sólo te enseña a convivir con él.

Aquellas palabras tan pesimistas, a la par que ciertas, hicieron que me estremeciera al oírlas de la boca de mi marido. Estaba realmente afectado si había dicho eso.

- Lo sé, cariño. Lo siento muchísimo, yo lo vi y no pude evitarlo... – Hablé entrecortadamente fruto del llanto.

- No te culpes, nadie lo hace, aunque no te lo parezca. Siento el comportamiento de Rosalie.

- Tranquilo. ¿De verdad te encuentras con fuerzas? Yo estoy bien, no hace falta que me cures, puedo sola, lo más grabe es el labio, creo que me lo han partido.

- Sí, lo han hecho. Ponte hielo. – Dijo mientras pasaba una gasa empapada en un líquido que escocía a horrores y después, la depositaba junto a la otra en el sofá. – Los chicos están destrozado, y se supone que yo debo ser el fuerte pero, no creo poder hacerlo. – Confesó mientras miraba mis ojos.

- Eres la persona más fuerte que jamás he conocido, lo harás estupendamente, como todo, mi amor.

El rubio me contempló durante unos instantes para después, volver la vista a la ventana. Me acerqué unos pasos por detrás y le abracé por al espalda mientras él permanecía rígido. Me quedé helada cuando escuché como comenzó a sollozar entonces, antes de poder reaccionar, se dio la vuelta apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras lloraba amargamente sin derramar lágrimas.

No hice otra cosa que aferrarle a mí con fuerza, en silencio, mientras también lloraba, acariciando su pelo. Jamás había visto aquello y, el miedo que sentía al comprobar que él se había derrumbado completamente era inexplicable, ya que, él siempre era el fuerte, el que jamás perdía la templanza.


	69. Capítulo 69

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 69

Dos días. Tan sólo habían transcurrido dos días después de todo aquello y, nadie era capaz aún de asimilarlo.

Nos encontrábamos de nuevo en Forks, ante un encapotado cielo que amenazaba lluvia, reunidos todos en el amplio jardín trasero de la casa, rodeando una pequeña y bonita lápida de mármol blanco, donde podía leerse el Nombre de Alice Cullen y la fecha de su nacimiento real y muerte.

Alcé los ojos de la lápida y contemplé con tristeza los rostros serios y totalmente lúgubres de los presentes, compungidos, llorosos si pudieran. Noté como Albert agarraba con más fuerza mi mano izquierda mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la cadera de su padre, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por su pálido y hermoso rostro. Respondí a su apretón mirándole con una pequeña y lóbrega sonrisa para después, centrar mi atención en Jasper, quien, frente a todos nosotros comenzó a hablar con dificultad y lentitud.

- Es paradójico que aún pensemos que esto no es real, que ella se ha ido de verdad, para no volver a entrar por esa puerta con aquella deslumbrante sonrisa que alegraba a cualquiera. Es paradójico porque, nosotros, por nuestra condición de vampiros somos los seres que más de cerca conocen la muerte, vivimos en ella. Estamos condenados a ir de la mano eternamente, y por eso Alice siempre era feliz, porque sabía que vivir anclado a las cosas malas no es vivir, si no se disfruta de la vida, es mejor no vivirla, siempre me lo decía y por eso, por ella, intentaré seguir adelante a pesar del dolor, como debemos hacer todos porque, si estuviera aquí y hubiese sido otro el que hoy ocupara su lugar, eso es lo que nos diría con una pequeña sonrisa. Hasta siempre, cariño, tal vez algún día volvamos a reunirnos. – Se despidió el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa a media hasta mientras cogía unas flores que crecían cerca y las depositaba sobre la tierra frente a la lapida, para después, volver hacia atrás.

Carlisle apoyó una mano en su hombro mientras el susurraba algo que no logré escuchar y se adelantaba ocupando el lugar del chico.

- Seguro que recordáis cuando ella y Jasper llegaron hasta nosotros en los 50. Desde el primer momento en que la vi, supe que sería el apoyo de todos en cualquier situación. Siempre fue sumamente generosa con todo el mundo, derrochaba amor y alegría, algo que nunca está de más. Recuerdo todas las veces que me ha animado después de perder un paciente, las noches que pasaba junto a Edward cuando se encontraba deprimido, su risa llenando nuestra casa... Tenemos suerte de haberla tenido durante tanto tiempo, de poder llamarla hermana y recordar por siempre todos esos momentos. Sé perfectamente que no querría que nos culpásemos los unos a los otros, ni a nosotros mismo. Sé que estaría satisfecha de haber luchado hasta el final por salvar a Albert, y que volvería a hacerlo de nuevo. Sé también que nos diría que levantásemos el ánimo, porque por fin al lucha ha terminado y podremos vivir tranquilos. Ella nunca se irá de nuestro lado, hijos, su alma siempre estará entre estos muros y cuando sople el viento, lo llenará todo de su esencia. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, nadie que llegará a conocerte podrá olvidarte, ni dejarte de querer jamás. Descansa en paz, hija.

Tras aquellas emotivas palabras, Carlisle se arrodilló ante la tumba posando una de sus manos sobre la lápida para después de sonreír levemente, levantarse y volver junto con Albert, a quien abrazó con intensidad mientras el resto seguíamos contemplando el blanco perfecto de la piedra.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con ganas, pero nadie se movió hasta minutos después, cuando Carlisle nos aconsejó meternos dentro. Todos obedecimos en silencio absoluto entrando en el amplio salón.

Me quedé pegada al cristal observando la tumba del jardín mojarse sin poder apartar al vista de ella. Sólo al notar una mano helada sobre mi espalda me di la vuelta confusa.

- ¿Cómo llevas el cuello? Deja que lo mire. – Dijo Carlisle mientras se deshacía con cuidado del pañuelo negro que lo rodeaba, dejando a la vista un terrible y enorme moratón negro. ¿Aún te duele mucho?

- No, ya no me molesta al tragar ni al hablar, sólo si lo muevo, ya sabes... Está todo bien, tranquilo. ¿Y Albert? – Pregunté mientras cogía el pañuelo que me tendía y lo dejaba colgar de mi mano mirando a mi alrededor.

- Se ha ido con Emmett, Edward y Jasper. Van a cazar. Les distraerá durante varias horas, no pasará nada.

- ¿Cómo estás, Carlisle? – Escudriñé sus ojos con miedo, pensando que quizás estuviera haciéndose el fuerte durante todo este tiempo y podría volver a derrumbarse.

- Resignándome, es difícil luchar contra la pena pero, todo está estable.

- Me alegra oír eso, cariño. – Respondí con alivio mientras me abrazaba a él con fuerza.

- Nadine ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

La voz seria de Rosalie hizo que ambos nos separáramos rápidamente mientras la observábamos con intriga. Miré a Carlisle y respondí de forma dubitativa alejándome del hombre. Ambas subimos escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a la cocina. La rubio cerró al puerta tras de sí.

- Sólo quería disculparme por eso. – Dijo señalando mi cuello ennegrecido. - No fue justo, estaba enfadada y lo pagué contigo.

- Tranquila, está olvidado. Entiendo como te sientes, y sé que es inevitable que pienses que todo esto es culpa mía, si no hubiera conocido a Carlisle, ella seguiría aquí.

- Eso es una estupidez. Si eso hubiera ocurrido, Albert tampoco estaría aquí, y él es lo mejor que nos ha pasado a todos en mucho tiempo.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. – Dije sonriendo mientras limpiaba una lágrima resbalar por mi cara.

- Eso es todo, siento que te tengas que ir a todas partes con ese pañuelo al cuello, espero que nadie lo veo, pensarán que Carlisle te lo ha hecho y eso sería horrible.

- Oh, no, tranquila. Además, cualquiera que conozca a Carlisle sabría que es imposible. Creerían antes la versión real.

La rubio me imitó y sonrió riendo levemente para después, salir de la sala sin decir nada más. Había conseguido que en aquel día me sintiera un poco mejor.

¡**_Gracias por leer! Y gracias especialmente a Yani, por sus comentarios a prácticamente cada capítulo, es muy alentador._**


	70. Capítulo 70

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Segunda parte: Capítulo 70

Había pasado mucho tiempo, el suficiente para aliviar el dolor de la pérdida de Alice. Tres años en los que estuvimos fuera de Forks, intentando olvidar el dolor y resignarnos a su ausencia, mientras Eric ordenaba de nuevo el mundo vampírico, después del poder terrorífico al que los Vulturis habían sometido a los fieles a Eric. Él seguía siendo el rey, por su puesto, y Carlisle, su mano derecha, presente en las grandes decisiones. Más para mal que para bien, mi marido había sido ascendido en ese odiosos mundo, pese a no hacerle mucho gracia.

Las cosas habían cambiando, Jasper había pasado más de un año intentando encontrarse a si mismo de nuevo, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que estaba solo otra vez, a pesar de tenernos a nosotros. Aún así, volvió de nuevo, más serio de normal, pero recompuesto.

Septiembre comenzaba cuando volvimos de nuevo a nuestra gran cada apartada en el bosque, con aquellas enormes cristaleras cubriéndolo todo. Fue en ese momento, al bajar de coche, cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado lo que desde hacia tiempo consideraba mi hogar.

Pasamos un día entero arreglando el lugar con todas nuestras nuevas pertenencias y, gracias al cielo, todo volvió a algo parecido a la normalidad, sólo la pequeña y blanca tumba del jardín se encargaba de recordarnos, que jamás nada volvería a ser como antes.

Una tarde tranquila se cernía sobre nuestra casa una vez más, los componentes de la familia se hallaban dispersos por la casa, concentrados en completar el material necesario para el inicio de las clases de Albert mientras yo lo buscaba por el lugar, sin saber dónde se había metido. Al bajar al salón y contemplar que tampoco estaba allí, observe por la ventana como se encontraba sentado ante la tumba de Alice con algo en las manos, salí al lugar y me acerqué con sigilo sentándome a su lado, mirando un álbum de fotos que conservaba desde hacia años.

Sentí como algo se removía en mi interior cuando observé las fotos de aquella pagina que miraba fijamente.

- ¿Estos eran tus padres verdad? Y tú hermana.

- Sí, tus abuelos y tu tía. ¿Qué haces viendo esto ahora? – Pregunté mientras le apartaba un mechón dorado de la frente.

- Me gustaría haberlos conocido, esta es la única forma de verlos que tengo, intento imaginarme como serían.

- Te habrías llevado genial con ellos, sobretodo con tu abuelo. Era muy divertido.

El niño cerró el álbum y lo depositó en el césped con cuidado, para después mirarme fijamente mientras hablaba con calma.

- ¿Los echas mucho de menos, aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que se fueron?

- Sí, hijo, mucho. Todos los días me acuerdo de ellos, igual que de Alice. – Respondí mientras miraba la tumba levemente con una mueca en forma de sonrisa, mientras trataba que mis ojos no se humedecieran.

Carlisle apareció como de la nada junto a nosotros y, al observar el álbum de fotos entendió por qué ambos estábamos tan serios. Albert, que debió leer su mente instantáneamente, le preguntó de inmediato sobre todos ellos.

- Claro que me acuerdo, recuerdo perfectamente incluso la cara que puso tu madre cuando conocí a tu tía Amanda, y a tus abuelos. – Respondió con una sonrisa mirándome levemente. – Se ruborizo mucho las dos veces.

- Bueno, creo que ya está bien por hoy con este tema, ¿Has guardado tus cosas para mañana? – Cambié de tema rápidamente mientras empujaba levemente a Carlisle en broma, por sus comentarios y cogía el álbum.

- No.

- Albert, tienes que guardar tus libros, si no podrías olvidarte de algo.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir al colegio ahora? ¿Por que no puede seguir enseñándome la señorita Collion como hasta ahora?

Carlisle y yo nos miramos durante unos instantes para después, observar la indignación en la cara de nuestro hijo, quien se levantó del césped.

- Porque ya eres mayor, Albert. Antes no podías controlar tus poderes y lo habrías pasado muy mal con tantos niños. Pero ahora, ya puedes hacerlo.

- Sí, cielo. Ya eres un hombrecito. Tienes que hacer amigos de tu edad, juntarte con los niños, ya sabes. – Respondí completando el comentario de Carlisle.

- Pero ellos ya se conocerán de los otros cursos, yo entro nuevo en el tercer año. ¿Cómo voy a hacer amigos?

- Venga ya, los niños son muy abiertos, enseguida conocerás a gente. No estés nervioso, todos hemos tenido que ir a la escuela alguna vez, hijo.

- Mentira, mamá. Papá no fue, ni Eric tampoco, me lo ha contado.

Iba a responder al comentario del niño sin saber muy bien que decir, pensando en que no podía dejar que Eric siguiera contándole esas cosas al chico cuando, Carlisle se arrodilló ante el rubio y le agarró de los hombros mirándole fijamente.

- Mi padre no podía pagarme una educación, en mi época, muy pocos eran los que podían estudiar, hijo. Tú tienes mucha suerte de haber nacido en esté tiempo, así que, no lo desperdicies. Ahora sube a preparar tu mochila, tía Rosalie estará encantada de ayudarte.

- Vale, lo siento. – Respondió el niño serio mientras miraba los ojos dorados de su padre para después de que este se separara de él incorporándose, acercarse a la tumba y depositar un beso con sus manos en la piedra, saliendo corriendo hacia el interior de la vivienda.

- ¿Crees que lo pasará muy mal? – Pregunté mirando a mi marido manteniendo el álbum contra mi pecho.

- Es un niño muy maduro para su edad, no será fácil pero, lo conseguirá, no te preocupes.

Automáticamente después de mirarnos unos segundos, él hombre me abrazó besando mi cabeza mientras yo le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y me dejaba llevar, olvidándome de todo lo demás en el mundo por unos segundos.


	71. Capítulo 71

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 71

Carlisle paró el mercedes junto a la acera de enfrente del pequeño colegio al cual estaba apunto de entrar Albert por primera vez. En cuanto el vehículo se detuvo, los tres salimos del coche, Albert, el último, visiblemente afectado por la idea de tener que quedarse allí. Observé su pequeño rostro, mustio y serio, observando a los niños correr, llorar y quejarse mientras se introducían en el patio y edificios.

- Cielo, antes de nada tenemos que recordarte algo, sabemos que lo sabes pero, es muy importante. – Dije mientras me agachaba junto a él y le colocaba bien la camiseta, mirándole para captar su atención. – Nadie debe saber bajo ningún concepto lo que son papá y los tíos, ni lo que eres tú, por el bien de todos.

- Lo sé, no soy estúpido.

- Lo sabemos, cariño. – Respondí rápidamente mientras me incorporaba y miraba instantáneamente a Carlisle.

- Va a ser duro, pero bloquea los pensamientos del resto de gente, no dejes que penetren en tu mente ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí papá, nada de leer mentes y esas cosas.

- Bien. Vendré a recogerte yo, a las dos te esperaré en la entrada ¿de acuerdo? – Preguntó el rubio mientras le atusaba el pelo con una bonita sonrisa.

Albert asintió y comenzó a andar sin mucho ánimo hacia el recinto sin despedirse mientras nosotros le mirábamos.

- Suerte, cielo. – Le animé observando su triste andar, mientras Carlisle me abrazaba por los hombros.

- Estará bien, tranquila. – Me susurró al oído para después, besarnos fugazmente y meternos en el coche.

A cámara lenta pareció pasarse aquel día. En el trabajo sólo podía pensar en cómo le habría ido a Albert, ya que sabía que no era nada fácil para él aquello, y que además, era completamente nueva la experiencia de relacionarse con otros niños. Hubiese sido mejor haber comenzado antes, todos lo sabíamos pero, como no, las malditas circunstancias lo estropearon todo.

Aquella tarde regresé antes de lo previsto con lo que, a las 8 ya estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta de casa.

Dejé el bolso en un perchero cercano y me adentré en el salón con una sonrisa pero, está mueca se disolvió al contemplar a mi hijo sentado en uno de los sillones con unos rasguños en la cara, y a Carlisle de pie frente a él, serio.

Ambos me miraron al entrar, mientras me quedaba parada frente a ellos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunté desviando la mirada de Carlisle al niño, quien observaba el suelo con una mueca de indiferencia y enfado.

- Albert se ha peleado con uno de sus compañeros, pero aún no me ha contado por qué. – Respondió Carlisle mirándome para después de acabar, volver la vista al niño.

- Albert, ¿Por qué? cuéntanos ahora mismo que ha sucedido. – Exigí con tono frío mientras me posicionaba al lado de mi marido y miraba al chico seriamente.

- Ese niño es un idiota, se ha metido conmigo.

- ¿Quién, qué ha dicho?

- Paul banderhar. No hacía más que burlarse de mi con otros, y pensaba cosas de mí todo el tiempo. Cuando me ha empezado a llamar cosas con otros, le he pegado.

- Hijo, ese es el camino fácil, haciendo eso te conviertes en lo mismo que él.

- ¿Se supone que debo dejar entonces que me insulte siempre? – Respondió el niño con mal tono mientras miraba a su padre a ceño fruncido.

- Oye, no uses es tono con tu padre. Él tiene razón ¿sabes? No puedes pegarte con la gente porque sean imbéciles. En la vida hay que saber aguantar.

- Pues no pienso aguantar como tú hiciste con tu novio antes de conocer a papá. Eso no soluciona nada.

Inmediatamente sentí como sus palabras me golpearon el orgullo fuertemente, recordé todo lo que había pasado a raíz de aquello y no pude evitar sentir ganas de llorar. Jamás hubiera querido que él se enterase de aquella oscura etapa y menos leyendo mi mente.

- Pídele perdón inmediatamente a tu madre, Albert. – Intervino Carlisle extremadamente serio, mirando fijamente al rubio, quien cambió su expresión de enfado e indignación por culpabilidad y algo de temor al comprobar el enfado de su padre.

Mientras el niño murmuraba su disculpa avergonzado, aún seguía conmovida por sus palabras, incapaz de escuchar lo que me decía, totalmente destrozada me giré y corrí escaleras arriba sin poder contener las lágrimas de impotencia, que silenciosas, recorrían mis mejillas.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y me senté en la cama con la respiración agitada debido al llanto y a la carrera, rompiendo a llorar mientras sentía todo el odio que guardaba hacia mi pasado, hacía la maldita suerte que hizo que Ray alguna vez se cruzara en mi vida y, que aún estando fuera de ella totalmente, me siguiera acechando la enorme sombra de su persona, sabiendo que jamás podría librarme de ella.

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió delicadamente y Carlisle se sentó a mi lado mientras preguntaba si estaba bien. Tardé un rato en contestarle, ya que traté de controlar mi voz sin mucho éxito.

- No, Carlisle. Él tiene razón, Siempre me escondí de mis problemas y al final mira lo que sucedió. No puedes dejar que nadie se crea superior a ti. Menos mal que nuestro hijo es como tú, y no un cobarde.

- Oye, eso no es cierto. Tú hiciste frente a todo y conseguirte vencer aquello, para eso hay que ser muy valiente, Nadine.

- Dios, Carlisle... ¿Y si sabe lo de la violación? – Pregunté con temor mientras me giraba y observaba sus ojos color topacio.

- No, cariño, no lo sabe, me ha contado por qué lo ha dicho. Está profundamente arrepentido, sólo estaba enfadado.

- Tengo miedo ¿sabes? – Confesé mientras acariciaba sus manos, que se hallaban posadas sobre mis piernas.

- ¿A qué?

- A no ser buena madre, muchas veces no sé como actuar con él, o que hacer para que no lea mis pensamientos y se desanime. Tú eso lo haces mucho mejor, siempre sabes que palabras usar para animarlo.

- ¿Acaso olvidas todo lo que has hecho por él, Nadine? No conozco a nadie que sea mejor madre que tú. Arriesgaste tu vida para traerlo al mundo, estabas dispuesta a convertirte en un monstruo por él. Te fuiste sola a enfrentarte contra los Vulturis sabiendo que te matarían, le has dado puntos de sutura, catastróficos, - Dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras acariciaba mi rostro - y has corrido ignorando tus heridas para poder salvarle la vida. No vuelvas a pensar que podrías no ser buena madre.

Acto seguido, me abracé al rubio fuertemente mientras susurraba la falta que ambos me hacían.

Mientras Carlisle respondía con ternura, sentí como la puerta se abría y Albert con arrepentimiento musitaba un `` perdona, mamá ´´


	72. Capítulo 72

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 72

Aquella mañana me sentía increíblemente feliz. Me había despertado pronto y estaba en el baño arreglándome para mi primera sorpresa de aniversario para Carlisle. Hacía ya 9 años que nos habíamos casado ¡cómo pasaba el tiempo!

Mientras terminaba de cepillarme el cabello escuché como la puerta de la calle se cerraba y unos pasos se acercaban a la escalera del salón, entonces, con rapidez me cubrí con una bata larga negra de seda que Alice me había comprado en su día y me miré por última vez en el espejo, observando que todo estuviese bien.

Al entrar en el dormitorio, cerré al puerta contemplando a Carlisle en el lugar. Había llegado del trabajo después de una de sus guardias nocturnas y estaba deslumbrante, como siempre. No pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa cuando se giró para mirarme.

- Que pronto te has levantado, son las 7 de la mañana.

- Estaba esperándote. Feliz aniversario. – Añadí mientras me acercaba a él y me respondía con aquella increíble sonrisa, tan típica, para después, besarnos.

- Tengo algo para ti.

- Y yo para ti pero, los regalos pueden esperar, hay algo mucho mejor esperándole, doctor Culle. – Le susurré de forma pícara alejándome de él unos pasos, mientras observaba su semblante extrañado y feliz.

- Estoy seguro de que será mucho mejor que cualquier regalo. – Respondió mientras yo me deshacía del nudo de la bata y me la quitaba en un movimiento súbito, quedando en una explosiva ropa interior negra de encaje. – Estás increíble. – Agregó escudriñándome mientras yo me acercaba a él hasta llegar a rozar sus labios.

- No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento, apenas hacemos el amor con Albert en casa pero hoy, nada podrá detenernos.

Acto seguido, ambos nos besamos con frenesí mientras me deshacía de su chaqueta con rapidez, para pasar luego a por su camisa. En menos de un segundo, ya estábamos ambos tirados en la cama desnudos, besándonos y acariciándonos como si aquella fuera nuestra primera vez.

Pasados unos placenteros minutos, me deshice de las sábanas, empujándolas hasta los pies de la cama y me dirigí hacía la cintura de mi marido con total decisión, comenzando a chupar su miembro haciendo que gimiera de placer, echándose hacía atrás. Rápidamente, Carlisle se incorporó y en un movimiento veloz, me tumbó en el colchón posicionándose encima, comenzando a penetrarme con total desenfreno mientras yo no podía evitar hincar mis uñas en su espalda, para no gritar de placer pero, de inmediato, ambos paramos al escuchar como la puerta se abría.

La vergüenza rápidamente se apoderó de mí al observar como Albert se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta observando con los ojos como platos, a sus padres en plena faena.

Carlisle se quitó de encima velozmente mientras nos cubría a ambos con la sábana, y el niño cerraba la puerta con velocidad, sin decir nada.

- Oh, mierda, ¡mierda! – Hablé desesperada mientras localizaba mi ropa interior y me la ponía de forma rauda mientras Carlisle hacía lo mismo, pero más pausadamente.

- Podría haber sido peor si llega a entrar un minuto antes.

- ¡Carlisle! – Le reñí mientras le golpeaba en el torso y él sonreía deteniéndome, agarrándome por los hombros para que le mirara.

- Oye, hablaremos con él los dos, tiene que saber que esto es algo natural, fruto del amor que nos une.

- Que vergüenza, por Dios... No podrá borrar esa imagen de su mente en la vida, a mí ya me paso una vez de pequeña con mis padres y fue horrible.

- Nadine, cálmate. Es un niño muy maduro, lo entenderá y dentro de unos años todos nos reiremos de esto.

Suspiré observando sus bonitos ojos para después, dejarme caer sobre su pecho y abrazarme a él.

- Deberíamos acabar de vestirnos y salir a buscarle. ¿por qué tenemos tan mala suerte? Estaba siendo increíble.

- Lo sé, cariño. Pero ya no podemos volver hacia atrás ¿Vamos? – Preguntó ya completamente vestido mientras yo me ataba la bata, y asentía dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

Encontramos a Albert junto con Emmett y Edward en el salón y, en aquel justo momento, hice el amago de volver a subir escaleras arriba pero Carlisle me agarró de la mano y comenzó a hablar.

- Albert, tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo, a solas.

El niño se levantó lentamente y se acercó a nosotros, comenzando a subir las escaleras, siguiendo a Carlisle hasta su despacho. Al entrar, cerré la puerta y me acerqué a mi marido con vergüenza de mirar al niño a la cara.

- Albert, somos conscientes de que nos has visto haciendo el amor. – No pude evitar sentir una enorme sorpresa al escuchar como Carlisle era tan sincero con el pequeño. – Y no es nada malo, por lo que, no queremos que esto te suponga algo traumático. Tu madre y yo nos queremos, es algo natural.

- Lo sé, es sólo que... Es asqueroso de ver. Podríais echar el cerrojo, que para algo lo tenéis. – Comentó el niño mirando con el ceño fruncido a su padre para después, desviar la vista hacia mí.

- Lo sentimos mucho hijo, tienes razón, jamás volverá a ocurrir. ¿Podemos olvidar que esto ha pasado? – Pregunté mirando al niño con tono de suplica mientras Carlisle nos observaba serio.

- No pasa nada, mamá. Y por favor, deja de pensar en lo que estabais haciendo antes de que entrara, no lo he visto, pero también es asqueroso leerlo en tu mente.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar cerrando tras de sí, dejándome aún pensativa y avergonzada sobre aquellas palabras.

- Perfecto, nuestro hijo va a estar traumatizado de por vida. – Dije tocándome la frente mientras Carlisle me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ya le has oído, está olvidado. Pero debes olvidarlo tú también, si no leerá en tu mente eso constantemente.

- Tienes razón, soy yo la que se está comportando como el niño de 8 años. – Respondí mientras sonreía y me dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo, mientras él me abrazaba. – Eso sí, a partir de ahora echarle el cerrojo a la puerta será lo primero.

- Por supuesto ¿Qué te parece si lo estrenamos y acabamos con el primer regalo de nuestro aniversario? – Preguntó mirándome de forma seductora mientras acariciaba mi cuello.

- Creo que podré hacerlo, sí. Sería estupendo. – Respondí con una gran sonrisa para después, besarle.


	73. Capítulo 73

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 73

El sonido de mi móvil me sacó del profundo aburrimiento en el cual estaba sumida mientras organizaba un nuevo pedido que acababa de llegar a la biblioteca. Observé el número, que me era desconocido, y contesté con extrañeza dejando una pila de libros sobre una de las estanterías.

- ¿Diga?

- Buenas tardes señora Cullen, verá soy Dilan Smith, el director de la escuela en la que estudia su hijo Albert.

- ¿Qué ocurre, él está bien? – pregunté alarmada sintiendo una horrible sensación en mi interior.

- Sí, sí, no se preocupe. Mi llamada es por otra causa. Me gustaría que usted y su marido viniera a hablar conmigo sobre Albert. Estamos teniendo muchos problemas con su hijo, es la tercera vez que se pelea con compañeros desde que empezó el curso.

- Oh... ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido? No tenía constancia de que... – Respondí tras un breve silencio sin saber muy bien que decirle al director, algo avergonzada.

- Esta misma mañana ha sido la última vez. ¿Cree que mañana por la mañana podrían venir?

- Sí, claro. Mi marido no trabaja y yo puedo pedir un favor.

- Excelente. Es importante que vengan ambos. Les veré mañana a las diez, hasta mañana señora Cullen.

- Gracias señor Smith. Hasta mañana.

Automáticamente después colgué y tardé unos minutos en volver a concentrarme en mi trabajo, sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a la actitud de mi hijo. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Al salir del trabajo a eso de las nueva de la tarde, me dirigí directamente al hospital de Forks para informar a Carlisle sobre la reunión a la mañana siguiente, ya que aquel día tenía guardia y no volvería a casa hasta entrada al mañana.

Caminé por los blancos pasillos de las consultas médicas hasta llegar casi al final, donde se hallaba la del rubio pero, antes de llamar a la puerta, me quedé parada contemplando por la ventana como mi marido hablaba con una mujer de pelo largo, dorado y ondulado demasiado cerca. Inmediatamente después entré sin llamar sintiendo una sensación que hacia años había olvidado. Los celos y la inseguridad que provocaban.

- Perdón, no sabía que estabas acompañado. – Mentí con una sonrisa falsa mientras escudriñaba el bello y pálido rostro de la mujer, la cual aparentaba unos veinticinco. Tenía el iris rojo, por lo cual, sabía que era una vampiresa sin que me lo dijera.

- No pasa nada, cariño. Te presento a Inga, es otra creada de Eric, acaba de llegar a la ciudad.

Le estreché la mano aguantando una sonrisa burlona que no me gustó nada mientras le mentía diciendo que estaba encantada de conocerla, aún manteniendo aquella sonrisa falsa por cortesía.

- Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre como sería la mujer de Carlisle teniendo en cuenta lo atractivo que él. Apenas podía creerme que de verás fueras humana pero, ya veo que su gusto no se ha pervertido con los años.

- Ya, cuánto me alegro por ello, gracias por el cumplido. Me extraña que él nunca me haya hablado de ti.

- Oh, a mí para nada, ya lo irás descubriendo. – Añadió con aquella sonrisa que ocultaba maldad y suspiró volviendo a hablar mientras yo observaba brevemente el rostro rígido de Carlisle ante aquella noticia. – Bueno, pues, creo que voy a irme a ver a Eric, estoy deseando verle después de más de dos siglos. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto, Nadine. Hasta pronto, Carlisle. – Se despidió con una coqueta sonrisa que me dejó alucinada, para después, salir de la sala con total chulería. Tardé unos segundos en volver al mundo real.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Nadine? ¿ Ha pasado algo? – Preguntó el rubio cambiando de tema antes de que pudiera pedirle explicaciones.

- Me ha llamado el director del colegio, quiere que mañana hablemos con él. Albert se ha vuelto a pegar.

- Vaya... ¿Cómo ha sido?

- No lo sé, no me ha dicho nada más. Mañana a las diez tenemos que estar allí. Creo que nos va a caer una bronca. – Vaticiné pensando que estarían cuestionando nuestra autoridad como padres.

- Bueno, iremos los dos, claro.

Hubo un incomodo silencio durante unos segundos mientras me armaba de valor para preguntar sobre lo realmente inquietante.

- Oye, ¿a qué se refería cuando ha dicho que no le extraña que no me hubieras hablado de ella?

- Bueno, compartimos durante un tiempo una relación algo extraña. – respondió pensándoselo mucho mientras me miraba a los ojos. S de que

- ¿Qué tipo de relación? – Pregunté a bocajarro pero, antes de que contestará, una enfermera entró súbitamente, hablando con rapidez.

- ¡Doctor, le necesitamos en el box dos!

- Hablamos luego. - Se despidió besándome fugazmente para después, salir corriendo de la consulta tras la enfermera.

Me quedé parada en mitad de la sala pensando en cientos de cosas que no me gustaban nada. Aquella mujer no me había dado buena espina y eso era algo que me inquietaba sumamente, además de lo guapa que era.

Decidí dejar de pensar en aquellas cosas que, sin duda, sólo lograrían que me llenase de dudas y frustración y salí del lugar para encaminarme hacia casa, done me aguardaba una intensa y para nada placentera charla con Albert, quien parecía descontrolarse por momentos.

Al entrar al vestíbulo de la casa, me encontré con Eric apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta con total tranquilidad.

- Hola, Nadine. Te estaba esperando.

- Qué quieres Eric, hoy no es el mejor día. – Le respondí fríamente mientras me dirigía hacia el salón y él me seguía.

- Lo sé, te recuerdo que veo el futuro. Sólo quiero advertirte de que controléis a vuestro hijo, está llamando la atención.

- Oye, sabe perfectamente lo que conlleva que alguien se entere de lo que sois, así que no se te ocurra amenazarnos. – Mi tono se volvió más borde mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

- Bien, espero que sea así.

- Voy a hablar con él otra vez, todo se arreglará.

- No me cabe duda, si hay algo que no tiene tu hijo es un pelo de tonto. ¿Por cierto qué tal con Inga? – Preguntó con un tono indiferente poco creíble mientras suspiraba y le miraba a los ojos, sabiendo que por dentro se estaba riendo como nunca.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta y me prometes que serás sincero? - Le pregunté sin más rodeos.

- Siempre lo soy, deberías saberlo ya, Nadine. ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Qué había entre Carlisle y ella? Ha hecho un comentario que me ha hecho sospechar mucho y Carlisle me responde con evasivas. No me gusta.

- Ellos dos se acostaban. Hace mucho tiempo de eso, creo que fue en el 1700 y algo, cuando todos estábamos en Volterra y volví a buscarlo. No estaban saliendo, sólo era sexo sin miramientos pero tenían un vínculo muy fuerte.

- Bien, es todo lo que necesitaba saber. Gracias. – Respondí para después, abandonar a Eric en el salón y subir las escaleras pensando en cientos de cosas.


	74. Capítulo 74

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 74

El pitido desagradable del despertados comenzó a sonar marcando las 8 mientras contemplaba el techo de la habitación, enfrascada en paranoicos pensamientos sobre aquella vampiresa y Carlisle. Desde aquella conversación con Eric, no había podido dejar de pensar en aquello, y me había dedicado a dar vueltas en la cama toda la noche, imaginándome como habría sido todo entre ellos.

La incertidumbre y los celos se apoderaban de mí sin remedio alguno. Conocía la sensación, era idéntico a lo que había sentido cuando Esme había intentado volver con el rubio pero, esta vez, algo había cambiado.

Me levanté despejando los malos pensamientos mientras me preparaba para la reunión con el director del colegio, escuchando a lo lejos a Albert reír junto con Emmett, cuando una voz se introdujo en la conversación. Carlisle había llegado.

Al poco tiempo entró en la habitación y se acercó a mi posición frente a un gran espejo, mientras me abrochaba una camisa, para besarme en la mejilla fugazmente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara, cariño. Menudas ojeras ¿no has dormido bien? – Preguntó mientras se descamisaba y buscaba en el gran armario, después de mirarme a través del espejo.

- Estoy bien, voy a maquillarme. – Agregué sin mucho ánimo con una falsa sonrisa, escuchando rebotar aquellos temibles pensamientos, que siempre me habían atormentado dentro de mi cabeza.

- No estaba bien, y en aquel preciso instante, al mirarme al espejo del baño con el maquillaje en la mano me di cuenta del problema, que esta vez, era más que palpable. Habían pasado muchos años y las marcas de la edad comenzaban a hacerse visibles en mí. Envejecía irremediablemente mientras él se mantenía como al comienzo de todo.

- Nadine, voy a acercar a Albert al colegio, volveré en un rato. Tengo que pasarme por casa de Eric, me llamó anoche.

- Claro, no hay prisa, la reunión es a las diez. – Respondí girándome para observar su rostro manteniendo aún la misma posición que hacía segundos.

- Te quiero. – Se despidió, para después, cerrar la puerta y desaparecer del lugar dejándome de nuevo mirándome con aprensión en el espejo.

En el momento exacto en el cual las manijas el reloj marcaban las 10 en punto, el mercedes de Carlisle se paraba ante el gran edificio en el cual se impartían las clases de primaria. Ambos nos dirigimos hacía el interior del edificio sin mediar palabra hasta que llegamos al despacho del señor Smith, quien nos recibió al instante.

- Muchas gracias por acudir a la cita, señores Cullen. Por favor, tomen asiento. – Ambos le obedecimos y acto seguido, el hombre de pelo cano comenzó a hablar con un tono más serio. – Como ya saben, su hijo volvió a pelearse con uno de sus compañeros, está vez, con otro diferente. Ya van tres veces desde el comienzo de las clases y, vemos que su hijo tiene un comportamiento un tanto antisocial.

- ¿En qué se basa para afirmarlo? – Preguntó con amabilidad Carlisle sin quitarle el ojo de encima al hombre.

- Bueno, no se junta con ningún otro niño, siempre prefiere estar solo y, bueno, las veces que se relaciona son para insultarse o pegarse. No quiere hablar con el psicólogo del colegio ni con ningún profesor, por ello les hice llamar ¿Han hablado ustedes con él sobre el tema?

- Claro, varias veces, y nos extraña muchísimo que aún así continúe con la violencia. Es un niño muy maduro, ¿sabe? - Respondí con convencimiento.

- Y no la contradigo pero, quizás no hayan abordado el tema de la forma adecuada o su hijo tenga algún tipo de problema que no hayan detectado. Si ustedes pasan mucho tiempo en el trabajo quizás, ya sabes...

- Oiga, ¿insinúa que mi marido y yo no hemos educado bien a nuestro hijo? Le aseguro que no podemos estar más encima de él. - Respondí con algo de enfado cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y Albert apareció contemplándonos sin mucha emoción, haciendo que el director se librara de responder.

- Pasa, Albert. Te estábamos esperando. Verás, estaba hablando con tus padres de tu actitud respecto a tus compañeros y las peleas y, he pensado que quizás este sea un buen momento para contarnos el por qué de esa actitud.

- Ya se lo he dicho, ellos me insultan, se meten con mi familia y conmigo.

- Pero, Albert. Ellos dicen que desde la primera pelea no te han dirigido la palabra, que tú has adivinado sus pensamientos y has comenzado la discusión.

Carlisle y yo nos miramos momentáneamente para después, fijar la vista en nuestro hijo, quien con seriedad, observaba el suelo de la estancia.

- No es cierto, hablan a escondidas, los descubrí. – Volvió a insistir el chico mientras el director se reclinaba en su sillón y suspiraba.

- Bueno, puedes irte ya, sé que tienes un examen de matemáticas, no conviene que te lo pierdas, yo seguiré aquí con tus padres.

El niño salió y automáticamente después el hombre volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Se empeña en mentir, hemos hablado con los niños cientos de veces y todos mantienen la misma versión. Señores Cullen, no sabemos que más hacer por nuestra parte.

- Hablaremos en casa con él seriamente, no se volverá a repetir. – Contestó Carlisle con total decisión manteniendo la mirada al hombre de pelo cano, quien se levantó y se despidió de nosotros deseándonos suerte.

- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? Nuestro hijo tiene que estar soportando sin poder defenderse, Carlisle.

- Tranquila, hablaremos con él luego, estoy seguro de que los niños acabarán por cansarse de provocarlo y pensar cosas sobre él. No podemos cambiarlo de colegio constantemente, Nadine. Deberá adaptarse.

- Ya, ya lo sé pero es que, no puedo evitar sentirme fatal al saber que no podemos hacer nada por él.

Antes de continuar hablando, ambos nos paramos en seco frente al coche contemplando a Inga sentada de forma poco apropiada sobre el capó del coche.

- Este pueblo es estupendo, casi se me había olvidado que era salir de día. – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras nos miraba de aquella forma que tanto odiaba. – Creo que me vais a tener por aquí durante bastante tiempo.

No pude evitar sentir una fuerte sacudida en mi interior ante tales palabras mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas fingir que nada ocurría.

** Gracias por leer!**


	75. Capítulo 75

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 75

- No puedes consentir que ellos sean más fuertes que tú, hijo. Debes aprender a bloquear sus pensamientos.

- No quiero bloquearlos si sé que están hablando sobre nosotros. ¡No tienen por qué hacerlo! - Respondió Albert alzando la voz con frustración mientras observaba el rostro serio de Carlisle, quien, en ese momento se levantó saliendo de detrás del gran escritorio.

- Hijo, sé que es duro, pero no puedes seguir enfrentándote a ellos, descubrirán tu don y todos nos meteremos en un lío.

- Es muy fácil decirlo, papá. No escuchas las cosas horribles que piensan. Estoy cansado de aguantar.

- Albert, todos estamos cansados de muchas cosas, pero tenemos que ser responsables, tienes que aprender a vivir con ello. Espero que no vuelvan a llamarnos del colegio. – Hablé de forma fría, con seriedad mientras observaba como los ojos del chico refulgían llenos de ira.

- No tienes ni idea de por lo que estoy pasando.

- Sólo queremos ayudarte. – intervino Carlisle intentando calamar los ánimos sin mucho éxito, ya que, ambos seguimos hablándonos sin prestarle atención.

- Soy tu madre, y no puedes tampoco tú imaginar lo que sufro viéndote así. Albert, tú no eres violento, ni inmaduro. No quiero tener que verte de esta forma, por favor. Sé que es horrible no tener alternativas.

Hubo un silencio cargado de tensión durante varios minutos en los cuales ambos nos miramos a los ojos intensamente hasta que, tras unos segundos, el niño salió rápidamente del despacho cerrando con enfado tras de sí.

El sonido del teléfono de Carlisle hizo que nos distrajéramos de nuestra frustración pero, al observar la cara de cirustancias que se le pusieron al rubio al contemplar quien le llamaba supe que aquello iba de mal en peor.

- Hola, Inga, ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó el hombre con naturalidad mientras yo escudriñaba su rostro. – Claro, nos vemos a las 12. – Concluyó tras unos minutos mientras guardaba el teléfono, intentando mantener al compostura, evitando mirar mi cara de enfado.

- ¿Qué quería ahora? Últimamente pasa más tiempo ella contigo que yo. – Respondí presa del odio que comenzaba a tener a al vampiresa.

- Me ha pedido que vayamos esta noche de caza. Es nueva en el lugar.

- Creía que su padre era Eric, no tú ¿Por qué no va él?

- Está ocupado y me ha pedido que no la deje sola. Es normal ¿A qué viene ese comportamiento hacia ella, Nadine?

- A que es una descarada y va tirandte los trastos continuamente, sin importarle quién esté delante. Además, sé que te traias con ella, Carlisle. – Exploté mientras observaba con reproche el rostro serio del rubio.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó de manera inocent.

- A qué sé que os acostabais, que manteníais algo hace tiempo. Eric me lo contó ya que tú no te dignaste a decírmelo claramente. ¿Cómo quieres que no me sienta así respecto a ella? ¿Por qué no me lo has contado desde el minuto en el que apareció?

- Precisamente por esto, Nadine. Quería protegerte, no ganarías nada sabiéndolo, es el pasado. Yo te quiero a ti.

- Pero si antes te gustaba ¿ ahora por qué debería haber cambiado? Te sigue atrayendo, Carlisle. Ella es perfecta, rubia y alta mientras que a mí cada día me sale una arruga nueva.

- Por el amor de Dios, Nadine, eres joven aún. Exageras, te cuidas muchísimo.

- Sí pero ¿y qué? un día nada podrá reparar el daño que hace el tiempo ¿Qué pasará entonces?

- Yo te seguiré amando igual. Nadine, por favor, el pasado quedo atrás, créeme. – Dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí y me tomaba de las manos. – Tienes que confiar en mí.

- Confío en ti. Lo siento, Carlisle. No pienso nada extraño de ti, se como eres. Pero, por favor, quiero que me cuentes todo acerca de esa mujer, sin tapujos.

- Claro, se acabaron los secretos. Lo prometo. – respondió con una sonrisa mientras agarraba mi barbilla con cuidado y me besaba tiernamente.

Pasaron un par de días y pude observar con cansancio como Inga seguía acercándose peligrosamente a Carlisle, reteniéndolo todo lo posible junto a ella con lo que, pensé que quizás gran parte de la culpa la tenía mi gran amigo Eric, así pues, decidí que ya era hora de que alguien me tomara en serio.

Nada más salir del trabajo me puse rumbo hacia su bar, ya que debería de estar por allí si tan ocupado andaba con su negocio.

Al llegar ni me molesté en preguntar y acudí directamente a su despacho, ya que sabia de sobra donde se encontraba y me importaba bien poco que pudiera o quisiera atenderme. Estaba realmente enfadada con todo aquel asunto.

- Nadine, que agradable sorpresa. – Dijo de forma burlona mientras me miraba con total serenidad sentado detrás de la mesa llena de papeles, donde tenía los pies apoyados.

- ¿Con que esta es tu gran ocupación? Por qué tienes a mi marido haciéndote de canguro. Estoy harta, Eric.

- Relájate. – Ordenó mientras se levantaba con parsimonia – Yo no he mandado a Carlisle estar con Inga, ha sido ella la que me ha pedido que la acerque a él. – El vampiro rió brevemente al contemplar la cara que se me había quedado ante tal revelación – Vaya, ya veo que te pilla por sorpresa. Parece que a Inga no se le han pasado las ganas de Carlisle durante estos años.

- ¿Por qué lo consientes?

- Oye, todos somos lo suficientemente mayorcitos para saber lo que hacemos, incluido tu marido. Parece que te fías poco de él.

- No, tengo plena confianza en Carlisle pero, no me gusta que tu hija vaya detrás de él ninguneandome a mí ¿sabes? Quiero que la ordenes que le deje en paz, tú eres su creador, sé que puedes hacerlo.

- Como gustes, pero ya te advierto que no creo que sirva de mucho. Ya desde que Inga era humana la caracterizaba esa personalidad indómita, Por eso la convertí para que estuviera a mí lado. Me encanta.

- ¿Es muy antigua? – Pregunté con suma curiosidad, siendo consciente de que eso sólo suponía problemas.

- La convertí aproximadamente en el siglo quinto antes de cristo, imagínatelo. Pertenecía a la tribu de los Helvéticos. Yo llevaba sólo un par de siglos siendo vampiro, me sentía solo, ya sabes.

- Inténtalo al menos, por favor. – Supliqué sinceramente mientras observaba sus ojos azules clavarse en los míos.

- Carlisle es tan aborreciblemente correcto que sería incapaz de engañarte ¿Por qué tanto miedo?

- Porque yo envejezco, Eric. Y ella es perfecta, se gustaban y no tiene por qué haber cambiado. Sé que Inga quiere volver a tener algo con él y no pienso ponérselo fácil.

El vikingo volvió a reír levemente para después, mirarme con aquella intensidad que asustaba y volver a hablar con decisión y convencimiento.

- La mortalidad es un tema peliagudo. Algo que nos caracteriza a los vampiros es que, al estar condenados a vivir eternamente nos cansamos de lo que nos rodea. Una y otra vez, siempre lo mismo. Carlisle también es un vampiro, es su naturaleza el ser un depredador y buscar la novedad, lo excitante. Esa es mi opinión, Nadine. – Comentó mientras daba vueltas alrededor de mí con total seriedad haciendo que aquellas palabras me hundieran en la más absoluta miseria.

Sabía que Carlisle no era de esa forma, lo había demostrado en incontables ocasiones pero, también sabía que aquella parte de la que hablaba Eric debía estar en algún lugar de su ser, ya que, nadie era capaz de deshacerse de su propia naturaleza.


	76. Capítulo 76

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 76

Las palabras de Eric hacia un par de noches habían despertado una enorme intranquilidad y miedo en mí. Una parte de mi ser le odiaba por hacerme dudar de Carlisle pero, otra, no podía dejar de pensar en que quizás, tuviera razón. Y eso no hacía más que incrementar mi sufrimiento interno hasta tal punto, que no podía concentrarme en otra cosa.

Volví del trabajo en una fría tarde de sábado resignada, como ya era costumbre, a no ver a Carlisle por casa ya que, entre tanto trabajo como siempre tenía, y la ya aborrecible Inga, mi marido se había convertido en un fantasma en nuestra casa.

Con cara mustia, y sin tener ganas de nada que no fuera dormir durante cinco días, me adentré en el pasillo del vestíbulo dirigiéndome hacia el salón, donde, para mi terrible sorpresa y desagrado, se encontraba la vampiresa rubia junto con Albert, cosa que, me hizo enfadar más si cabe. Estaba más que claro que no la tragaba.

- Que agradable sorpresa, - Dije de forma irónica sin molestarme en sonreír, mientras ambos se giraban para mirarme.

Albert se levantó primero y se acercó para darme un beso mientras yo me agachaba para responderlo mientras le preguntaba en un susurro que como estaba. Inga, en ese momento, se dirigió hacia nosotros plantándose delante con su actitud chulesca.

- He venido a hablar contigo, créeme, a mí me hace la misma gracia que a ti, tranquila. – Añadió sonriéndome para después, dirigir sus ojos rojos hacía Albert. – ¿Podrías dejarnos solas, cielo? Tengo que hablar con tu mami. – Preguntó con una voz infantil mientras el rubio, con el ceño fruncido asentía y desaparecía escaleras arriba, no sin antes, dirigirme una mirada extrañada a la que contesté con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bueno ¿Qué quieres? – Fui directamente al grano con decisión, no quería tenerla delante más de lo necesario.

- Sé que has hablado con Eric, y te diré algo bien claro. Deja de intentar apartarme de Carlisle, es mi hermano y mi amigo, con lo que tengo derecho a estar con el todo lo que quiera.

- Deja de zorrear con él y quizás me lo piense. – Respondí de la misma forma chulesca y enfurecida, mientras ambas soportábamos la mirada de la otra. Saltaban chispas.

- No zorreo, quizás sea él el que anda receptivo ¿Lo has pensado?

- No lo creo. – Sonreí de forma maligna.

- Bueno, sea como fuere, deja de apartarme o me vas a cabrear, cosa que no te conviene, Nadine.

- ¿Crees qué me das miedo? Yo también puedo enfadarme, no me subestimes por ser humana.

- Créeme que tengo las de ganas porque, si esto sigue igual, iré tan a saco a por tu maridito que te dará vértigo hasta a ti. Y sé que caerá, todos lo hacen, tengo un pequeño truco. – Susurró al final, acercándose más a mí mientras clavaba sus ojos llenos de odio en los míos, igual de vengativos.

- No estoy tan segura. – Respondí valentonándome. – me ha dicho que no le interesas como mujer ya, así que, dudo que pueda ocurrir.

- Eso ya lo veremos, y tú serás testigo. – Respondió furiosa mientras borraba aquella sonrisa burlona de su rostro, y se daba la vuelta, saliendo de la casa con un fuerte portazo.

Sentí que había ganado aquella batalla pero, la guerra, aún estaba por estallar, lo cual me hizo sentir horrible y tremendamente indefensa frente a ella, frente a su perfección. De pronto me sentí insegura, deprimida y paranoica sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Albert desde uno de los escalones, mirándome fijamente.

- Nada, cielo. Todo está bien. – Respondí con nerviosismo, tratando de ocultar mi malestar, dándole la espalda y encaminándome hacia el sofá.

- Deberías saber que no puedes mentirme. Siento tu frustración y tu miedo. Papá no te engañaría nunca. – Soltó a bocajarro haciendo que me girara con sorpresa, observando sus ojos azules sin saber que decir.

- Albert yo no pienso que... – Intenté excusarme cuando me cortó.

- Yo puedo saber lo que piensa y siente, y sé que daría todo por ti. Te quiere más que a cualquier cosa, nunca te haría daño.

- Lo sé, cariño, gracias por preocuparte. – Susurré mientras le abrazaba con fuerza y volvía a mirarle a los ojos. – Es sólo que tengo una pequeña crisis interior con eso de envejecer, pero se me pasará, te lo prometo. ¿Quieres que hagamos al cena? – Cambié de tema de forma radical mientras le sonreía colocándole el pelo.

El niño asintió y ambos nos levantamos dirigiéndonos a la cocina. Por unos instantes conseguí olvidarme de todo aquel asunto.

Casi a la una de la madrugada, observaba el reloj de la mesilla de noche sentada en un borde de la amplia y fría cama volviendo a la cruda realidad. Albert estaba en la cama desde hacía una hora y yo había dedicado mi tiempo a contemplar el reloj y el vació, sin dejar ni un segundo de darle vueltas a al cabeza. Aquello me consumía.

Inmediatamente escuché como un coche paraba frente a la casa, con lo que corrí hacia la ventana y contemplé como el mercedes de Carlisle paraba y, a los segundos, el salía con su maletín negro del vehículo haciendo que dibujara una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro, al pensar, que aquella noche no dormiría sola.

Pero, como todo lo bueno no puede durar, mi sonrisa se borró de inmediato al observar como Inga aparecía de la nada, y se acercaba con una amplia sonrisa al hombre pero, todo se me cayó cuando la mujer se abalanzó hacía el rubio y lo besó con desenfreno haciendo que Carlisle se quedara paralizado durante unos segundos, hasta que la mujer se separó y ambos volvieron a hablar de nuevo.

Me despegué de la ventana sin saber que hacer; Si gritar, llorar o simplemente irme a dormir y dejarme morir de rabia. Opté por correr las cortinas con brusquedad y esperar a que el vampiro llegara.

En el momento en el que la puerta se cerró tras de él, mientras me saludaba de forma cariñosa, le pregunté a bocajarro y visiblemente enfadada qué ocurría.

- ¿ Por qué no la has apartado, Carlisle? Sí, lo he visto todo. – me adelanté mientras el rubio desdibujaba su preciosa sonrisa, y la cambiaba por un gesto serio y rígido.

- Sabes que soy incapaz de reaccionar mal ante las cosas, Nadine. Pero, tranquila, acabo de dejárselo todo muy claro. La he dicho que no volveré a verla mientras siga acosándome, y que Eric no podrá impedírmelo. Tú eres lo más importante para mí.

- Ha estado aquí antes y me ha dicho que pensaba ir a por ti a saco, que tenía un truco infalible para que todos cayeran. No puedo vivir así, Carlisle, está obsesionada contigo.

- No sientas celos, nada podría separarme de ti. – Agregó cerca de mí, mientras me sujetaba la barbilla y con la otra mano, apartaba un mechón de pelo de mi cara.

Suspiré derritiéndome al contemplar aquella sonrisa en su rostro y no pude más que dejarme caer en sus brazos, aferrándolo fuertemente mientras le susurraba lo mucho que le quería y necesitaba a mí lado.


	77. Capítulo 77

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 77

Tras un par de días, las cosas se habían estabilizado, y en mi favor, lo que me hacía sentir algo mejor aunque, desde luego, la paranoia de el envejecimiento aún seguía latente en mí, ya que era algo de lo que sabía que ya no podría librarme a esas alturas.

Inga, para mi sorpresa, se había mantenido en la retaguardia durante aquel lapso de tiempo así que, por fin, pude estar más tiempo con Carlisle y olvidarme de aquellos irracionales celos, haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad. Tanto era así, que incluso me encontraba de buen humor hasta con Eric, a pesar de que jamás habíamos tenido una cordialidad extrema el uno con el otro.

Después de otro día más de trabajo, llegué a casa cuando el sol ya se había ocultado sabiendo que Carlisle no estaría allí pero, está vez, sintiéndome en total calma con lo cual, entré en la casa llamando a mi hijo con una sonrisa.

El rubio llegó raudo y me abrazó con ímpetu mientras le preguntaba que cómo estaba, y le entregaba un libro que había conseguido para él.

- Mamá, Eric está esperando dentro, está con tía Rosalie.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Esperar a papá.

- Voy a verle, cielo, deberías irte arriba ¿vale?

- Está bien... – Respondió resignado el niño tras un suspiro, alejándose por el pasillo.

Sabía que se lo pasaba muy bien escuchando a Eric pero, no era la mejor influencia para un niño que aún está formándose. No le importaba decir palabrotas o hablar de cualquier salvajada sin miramientos. No sería muy buena madre si le dejará estar mucho con el vikingo.

Entré en el salón y ambos vampiros me miraron. Rosalie se levantó en el momento en el que entré y se disculpó saliendo del lugar.

- ¿Qué tal, Nadine? Te veo más relajada que hace días.

- Estoy muy bien, ya pasó todo eso.

- Vaya, ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones de acabar enrollándonos.

- Lo siento Eric, no me separaré de Carlisle nunca. – Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa debido a su comentario. – Por cierto, ¿tienes algo que ver con que Inga se haya cansado de ir detrás de él?

- No te hagas ilusiones todavía, Nadine. Inga ha estado fuera un par de días, reencontrándose con unos viejos amigos en Washington, pero vuelve mañana. Es muy terca y orgullosa, jamás se da por vencida en algo. Siento que tu paz vuelva a acabarse.

- Ya decía yo que era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

- Aún así, si confías en Carlisle ¿Qué tendría que salir mal?

- Claro, lo sé. Es sólo que tuve una discusión con ella el otro día y, hemos empezado una guerra. Dice que va a conseguir volver a acostarse con él.

- Bueno, si eso pasase, ya sabes donde estoy para vengarte. Le sentaría muy mal saber que su creador se tira a la mujer que más odia en el planeta.

- Qué amable... – Respondí con ironía mirándole mientras arqueaba una ceja. – No esperes que me planteé si quiera esa oferta, Eric.

- Tú misma.

En aquel momento, Carlisle entró en la estancia cortando nuestra conversación. Rápidamente se acercó a mí y me besó para después, dirigirse a Eric con un leve movimiento de cabeza. El vikingo se levantó entonces y volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Deberíamos irnos, Carlisle. A nuestros invitados no les gusta esperar.

- ¿Dónde vais? – pregunté mirando a mi marido.

- Los tratados de paz con los hombres lobos acaban de vencer, debemos reunirnos de nuevo y volver a fijar las fronteras, las restricciones...

- ¿Hay hombres lobos? – pregunté con sorpresa, sin saber muy bien por qué.

- Nadine, vives con vampiros desde hace años. Existe todo lo que puedas llegar a imaginar. Bueno, Vámonos, te esperaré fuera. – Añadió serio Eric para después, salir de la estancia y dejarnos solos.

- No será peligroso ¿verdad? – Le pregunté al rubio con preocupación acercándome unos pasos a él.

- Tranquila, hace años que tenemos una buena relación con ellos, viven en la reserva del otro lado del pueblo.

- Vale, menos mal, sería lo que nos faltaba. Por cierto, cambiando de tema ¿Has hablado estos días con Inga?

- No, está de viaje. Sólo sé que vuelve mañana, al final de la tarde. ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó mirándome con preocupación, mientras yo trataba de pensar como esquivar el tema, de forma que no parecía de nuevo celosa.

- Sólo me parecía raro que no estuviera detrás, ya sabes. – Respondí riendo tontamente. – Bueno, vete ya, Eric te espera.

- Voy a ver a Albert un momento y me iré. Te quiero, Nadine, y tranquila, Inga no nos molestará más.

- Vale. - Respondí sonriéndole levemente para después, besarle con lentitud y ternura.

Llegado el día siguiente, después de salir de trabajar, pensé en ir al trabajo de Carlisle, ya que aquella tarde saldría pronto con lo cual, me dirigí al hospital sintiéndome culpable por haber dudado de él de esa forma, sin tener motivos. Siempre se había comportado como un caballero conmigo y jamás había hecho algo que me hubiera dañado. Era tan estúpida que no entendía como no se había enfadado conmigo aún en todos estos años.

Caminé por los pasillos ya poco iluminados y vacíos del hospital hasta llegar al de las consultas médicas, donde un hombre fregaba el suelo abstraído, sin muchas ganas. Le saludé amablemente y continué mi camino hasta llegar frente a la consulta de Carlisle pero, antes de llamar a la puerta, escuché la voz de Inga en el interior por lo cual, pequé la oreja a la madera sin hacer ruido.

- Ya empezaba a echarte de menos, Carlisle. - Habló con voz provocativa mientras escuchaba como sus pasos avanzaban, alejándose de la puerta.

- Deberías haber ido a ver a Eric primero, Inga. Te estará esperando.

- Él puede esperar, pero nosotros no. Vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido, Carlisle. Esta noche, haremos el amor como jamás lo hemos hecho y, por supuesto, no podrás contárselo a tu mujer, no sabrás que ha pasado.

No entendía muy bien esas palabras pero, automáticamente, me despegué de la puerta y me desplacé hacia la derecha, donde pude contemplar por la ventana de la consulta, entre las rejillas de las persianas, como ambos se besaron eufóricamente, con una pasión totalmente exacerbada.

Sentí que me apuñalaban con saña al contemplar como Carlisle la seguía el juego muy gustoso, como si se hubiera estado conteniendo durante mucho tiempo y por fin, podía tenerla. Pero, no pude continuar respirando cuando vislumbre con sumo dolor como cogía a la vampiresa a horcajadas y la apoyaba contra la pared, comenzando a desnudarla.

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	78. Capítulo 78

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 78

Tuve que apoyarme en la pared contraria a la consulta de Carlisle sintiendo como mi cuerpo dejaba de responderme, tanto era así, de tal forma me había impactado lo que acababa de ver, que tuve que sujetarme en una de las sillas para evitar caerme al suelo.

- ¿Está bien, señorita? ¿quiere que llame a alguien? – Preguntó el bedel mirándome con extrañeza mientras yo agitaba la cabeza de forma negativa, observando al frente, viendo entre las pequeñas franjas de las persianas como la pareja ahora estaba en el escritorio de Carlisle.

Al sentir que aquello estaba pasando de verdad, y notar como el dolor sobrepasaba la realidad, salí corriendo del lugar y no me detuve hasta llegar al coche, saliendo de allí a gran velocidad sin ser consciente aún de nada aún.

Salí del vehículo y abrí la puerta de la casa con manos temblorosas, haciendo que se me cayeran las llaves varias veces hasta conseguir entrar. De pronto, una oleada de malestar me inundó al estar en el lugar y recordar todo lo vivido. No pude evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a rodar por mi cara, quemándome mientras salían con intensidad.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Nadine? – Preguntó Rosalie, quien se hallaba frente a mí en el vestíbulo, mirándome con preocupación. Miré sus ojos dorados durante unos segundos tratando de articular palabra.

- Carlisle me ha engañado con Inga. – Logré decir de forma entrecortada, sin dejar de mirar a la vampiresa.

- Eso es imposible, Carlisle no haría algo así.

- Lo acabo de ver, Rosalie, En su consulta, lo he visto todo hasta que no he podido... – volví a sentirme desfallecer al recordarlo todo, perdiendo momentáneamente el equilibrio con lo que, Rosalie, rápidamente me agarró.

- Nadine, tiene que ocurrir algo.

- No, ya está, se acabó, está claro. Tengo que irme de aquí, por favor, cuida a Albert hasta que sepa que voy a hacer.

Acto seguido salí rápidamente del lugar, esquivando a Jasper, quien acababa de entrar en el lugar.

Me dirigí a la cocina y sin pensarlo, comencé a preparar la cena de mi hijo, intentando mantenerme ocupada, las lágrimas salían continuamente sin parar. Aún no podía irme, necesitaba uan explicación.

- Hola mamá ¿Qué haces? Esta noche iré a cazar con los tíos. – Dijo Albert observando la comida, al entrar en el lugar.

- Da igual, así lo tendrás para mañana. Cariño, me voy a ir unos días de aquí ¿Vale? Quiero que te portes bien, iré a recogerte al colegio como estos días.

- ¿Por qué te vas? – Preguntó serio escudriñando mi rostro pero, no me hizo falta responderle pues él mismo halló la respuesta en mi mente.

- Papá no puede...

- Albert, Vámonos. Tu madre necesita estar sola. – Cortó Rosalie con extrema seriedad, dedicándome una mirada de apoyó, y llevando se de allí al niño junto con los demás, haciéndome sentir aliviada.

Me quedé sola por fin, continuando con mi tarea de cortar zanahoria son desesperación cuando, de pronto, sentí el sonido de la puerta de la calle, sintiendo como mi corazón comenzaba a desbocarse sin control.

Carlisle apareció poco después en la cocina. El hombre se acercó a mí e intentó besarme pero, instintivamente, giré levemente la cabeza haciendo que su beso se depositara en mi mejilla. Aquello me estaba desgarrando por dentro.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás llorando? – Preguntó sumamente extrañado, incluso con preocupación. Sentí como si me estuviera apuñalando con cada palabra.

- Te he visto esta noche en tu despacho con Inga. –Dije lo más calmadamente posible mientras seguí cortando, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Y qué ocurre por ello?

- ¡Te has acostado con ella! – Le grité sumida en la desesperación mientras rompía a llorar, presa de la ira. – Lo he visto desde la puta ventana.

- Yo no he hecho nada con ella, sólo hemos estado hablando. Jamás sería capaz de eso. – Habló calmadamente mientras me miraba con preocupación.

- Dios mío ¡os he pillado! Reconócelo. – Volví a darme la vuelta cortando con saña cuando, paré al cortarme en el dorso de la mano.

- Nadine, te juro que no sé de que me estás hablando. Déjame ver tu mano. – Agregó acercándose pero, retrocedí inmediatamente mientras la sangre corría.

- No te acerques, Carlisle, déjame. – Lloré alejándome.

- Es profundo, Nadine. Hay que darte puntos. – Insistió agarrándome de un brazo con delicadeza, reteniéndome.

- ¡No me toques! – Le grité con ansiedad sin parar de llorar mientras me deshacía del agarre con suma brusquedad. – Jamás pensaría que fueras capaz de hacer algo como esto, si por lo menos estuvierais enamorados lo entendería, pero que encima no seas capaz de decirme la verdad después de todo... Se acabó, Carlisle. – Sollocé quitándome la alianza y tirándosela sin fuerzas para después, salir del lugar directa a la calle.

Entré en el coche y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, hasta estar lejos de la casa, entonces, paré en un arcén y saqué unas vendas que llevaba en el maletero, haciéndome un improvisado vendaje alrededor del corte.

Lloré y grité con rabia sobre el volante sin entender cómo aquello era posible. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor, y eso que creía que la vez en la que creía que me engañaba con Esme era insuperable, pero, estaba tremendamente equivocada. Está vez, había sido un tiro tremendamente certero, está vez, no había posibles excusas. Se habían acostado siendo conscientes, dejándose llevar por la lujuria y el desenfreno. Ella había ganado, me sentía tremendamente idiota y traicionada. ¿Sólo había sido un juguete para él en todos esos años? Dios mío, teníamos un hijo...

Tras unos largos minutos desahogándome sin sentir, aún así, que el dolor disminuyera, comencé a sentir odio. Un odio tan intenso que comenzaba a quemar mi sangre sin remedio. empecé a odiar a Carlisle, a Inga, a todo lo que tenía que ver con los vampiros, al mundo en general por ser tan cruel. Entonces, en aquellos momentos, recordé las palabras que Eric me había dicho tiempo atrás `_` Bueno, si eso pasase, ya sabes donde estoy para vengarte. ´´ _

Sin pensarlo dos veces, arranqué y me puse en marcha hacia la casa de Eric. Ya nada podría importar.


	79. Capítulo 79

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 79

Entré prácticamente derrapando en los terrenos de la gran mansión de Eric y paré bruscamente en la entrada, aparcando el vehículo rápidamente, para después salir de él dejando las llaves puestas por fuera.

Llamé a la puerta con el puño, totalmente fuera de mí y esperé unos segundos hasta que Eric abrió con suma tranquilidad. No le di tiempo a decir nada, simplemente me abalancé sobre él comenzando a besarle con total pasión, cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

Como era de esperar, Eric me siguió el juego gustoso, tanto que, en menos de dos segundos, se encontraba sobre mí en el gran sofá de su casa, ambos sin las camisetas. Comenzó a tocar mi pecho con fervor mientras yo trataba de evadirme y dejar que todo sucediera sin más, pero, en el momento en el que miré su cara, mientras me desabrochaba el pantalón, noté como todo se derrumbaba. Amaba a Carlisle y, a pesar de lo sucedido, no era capaz de hacer aquello. Su imagen venía a mi mente una y otra vez.

Comencé a llorar de nuevo con ganas haciendo que Eric se detuviera en el momento y me mirara extrañado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. – Respondió de forma burlona mientras se quitaba de encima mía y se sentaba al lado, esperando una respuesta.

- Carlisle se ha acostado con Inga, los he pillado en su consulta. – Sollocé mientras me cubría la cara con las manos, y dejaba que el llanto aumentara.

- Vaya. Quién lo hubiera imaginado... No creía que llegarían tan lejos. – Habló mientras recogía mi camiseta del suelo y me la ofrecía.

- No sé que hacer ahora, Eric. No sé dónde ir, que hacer con Albert...

- Puedes quedarte aquí cuanto quieras. Inga no está, prefirió quedarse en un hotel.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Me harías ese favor?

- ¿Acaso tengo opción? Si quiero acostarme contigo tendré que ser caballeroso. – Dijo seriamente mientras me miraba arqueando las cejas.

Le miré durante unos segundos para después, romper a llorar de nuevo con total desesperación aún con la camiseta en la mano, la cual dejé caer al suelo para abrazarme a Eric de inmediato, intentando encontrar algo que me hiciera sentirme mejor.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, desperté sobre el regazo de Eric. Me había quedado dormida después de llorar hasta no poder más.

Me incorporé hasta quedar sentada a su lado y, antes de mirarle, observé en un gran reloj de pared la hora. Eran las 3 de la madrugada.

- Deberías irte a la cama. Tengo una en la habitación del fondo a la derecha. Por cierto, me he ocupado de tu herida mientras dormías.

Observé como la mano estaba intacta con lo que, supuse que me había dado algunas gotas de su sangre. Iba a darle las gracias cuando alguien llamó a la puerta con ganas. Eric me miró con tranquilidad.

- Es Carlisle. Quiere verte. – Anunció con suma tranquilidad sin moverse del sillón.

- Pues yo no quiero verle a él. Puedes decírselo.

- Cómo quieras. – Respondió levantándose y desapareciendo de la sala con aquella tranquilidad característica suya.

La curiosidad fue más fuerte que yo así que, me levanté y caminé hasta el largo pasillo que llevaba hasta la puerta principal, quedando en el umbral de la puerta que comunicaba el salón con el porche.

- Lárgate, Carlisle. Ya te he dicho que no quiere verte.

- Eric, Por favor. Me ha tirado el anillo a la cara.

- ¿Te extraña después de lo qué has hecho?

- Si de veras ha sucedido eso, no lo recuerdo, no entiendo nada.

- Vete, Carlisle. A mí no tienes que convencerme de nada.

De pronto, Carlisle empujó a Eric haciendo que este llegara casi a mi posición, aprovechando para colarse dentro de la casa, llegando hasta mí.

- Nadine, cariño, tienes que creerme. No sé qué ha pasado, ni cómo.

- Déjame, por favor. Ya he tenido suficiente con ver como os restregabais. – Reproché mientras mis ojos se tornaban vidriosos y el rubio intentaba acercarse a mí, pero, cuando iba a tocarme, Eric se puso entre nosotros dos y le agarró del cuello apartándolo mientras desplegaba sus colmillos.

- Lárgate, Carlisle, antes de que haga algo que no quiero.

- No le hagas daño, Eric. – Sollocé asustada mientras contemplaba la tétrica escena y el vikingo me obedecía soltándole lentamente.

- Te amo, Nadine. Te juro que descubriré que ha pasado. – Susurró el rubio mirándome a los ojos totalmente abatido para después, salir de la casa y dejarnos solos de nuevo a Eric y a mí.

Me sentía impotente, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Carlisle actuaba así cuando sabía de sobra que le había visto, por qué intentaba todo aquello si ya no había vuelta atrás?

No podía evitar llorar angustiada ante tal contradicción, y al sentir como cada minuto que pasaba me desgarraba al estar lejos de él. Le quería como el primer día y me había engañado. No podía entenderlo ni creía poder superar aquello.

Me dejé caer al suelo enterrando la cabeza entre las piernas dejando que el llanto se lo llevase todo ante la mirada de Eric, quien, después de un rato en silencio, me dejó sola en el frío y gran pasillo.

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar, ya vamos acercándonos al final!**


	80. Capítulo 80

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 80

Tras un par de días, el dolor aún era intenso e inaguantable. Había pasado cuatro días encerrada en la habitación que Eric me había cedido, apenas sin moverme de la cama. Ni siquiera había visto a mi hijo, cosa que hacía que me sintiera aún peor de lo que estaba pero, realmente, no creía que fuera la mejor circunstancia. Aún así, el quinto día no pude soportarlo más y llamé a Rosalie para que lo trajera a casa de Eric, y así poder verlo. La vampiresa aceptó con lo cual, decidí que era el momento de salir de la cama y tratar de aparentar, por el bien del niño.

Traté de ocultar con algo de maquillaje mi horrible aspecto aunque, conseguí poco. Me vestí y me peiné para después, ensayar ante el espejo algunas sonrisas falsas, tratando de vaciar mi mente de todo el problema. Cuando el timbre sonó, salí rápidamente hacía la puerta, ansiosa.

- ¡Hola, cariño! ¿Cómo estás? – Dije con alegría mientras abrazaba al niño fuertemente y el me respondía de igual forma. – Gracias por todo esto, Rosalie.

- No tiene importancia, tranquila. ¿No está Eric?

- No, estamos solos. Pasad. ¿qué tal te va todo? ¿Van bien las clases? – Le pregunté al niño mientras caminábamos hacia el salón.

- Sí, estoy mejorando ahora que he conseguido no escuchar a esos imbéciles.

- Cuánto me alegro, cielo. . Respondí acariciándole el pelo rubio.

- ¿Cuándo vas a hacer las paces con papá? ¿No vas a volver nunca a casa?

Instintivamente miré a Rosalie, quien con un semblante serio, me observó con tristeza mientras intentaba desesperadamente observar los ojos del niño sin llorar para responderle.

- Cariño, verás... No creo que vaya a volver a estar con papá. Tú podrás vivir con quien quieras y nos verás a todos a diario, a ti no tiene por qué afectarte ¿vale?

- Desde que te has ido parece otro. Ha pedido vacaciones y se pasa el día encerrado en su despacho, ni siquiera caza. Piensa que no tiene sentido seguir viviendo y quiere morirse por haberte hecho daño.

No pude evitar que mis ojos se anegaran en lágrimas, con lo que, rápidamente volteé la cabeza para evitar que Albert me viera. Gracias al cielo que Rosalie estaba allí.

- Oye, tengo que hablar con tu madre ¿vale? Por qué no vas a fisgar entre los libros de Eric. Tiene algunos muy antiguos. – Dijo la vampiresa con una bonita sonrisa mientras el niño, triste y afectado, asentía entendiendo que sobraba en aquel momento. Cuando se fue la rubia habló en un tono lúgubre. – Lo llevas fatal ¿no?

- No te lo imaginas. ¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho Albert sobre Carlisle? – Pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

- Sí, está irreconocible. No quiero ver a nadie, sólo a Albert de vez en cuando. Desde hace una semana no caza, va a volverse loco. Por eso no creo que todo sea tan simple ¿Y si esa zorra le obligó de algún modo? Nadine, le conoces, todos lo hacemos, es imposible que se haya acostado con ella sin más.

- Lo sé, a mí también me parece raro, pero si lo hubieras visto... Dios mío. – Sollocé cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos mientras la mujer apoyaba una mano en mi espalda.

- Tranquila, vamos a descubrir la verdad.

La puerta de la calle se escuchó y ambas, de inmediato, miramos hacia delante esperando contemplar a Eric pero, nos quedamos enormemente sorprendidas cuando en vez de al vikingo encontramos a Inga con aquella triunfante sonrisa que tanto odiaba. Sentí como el asco y la ira comenzaba a hervir mi sangre.

- Vaya, Nadine ¡Qué mal te sienta perder! ¿eh? – habló riendo mientras me miraba con superioridad. Sé que nos viste en la consulta. Te dije que ganaría pero, es normal, solo hay que mirarnos a ambas. Tu tiempo bueno ya está pasando y él es un hombre perfecto que necesita a una mujer que pueda comparársele. No te preocupes, le haré muy feliz.

- ¿Qué le hiciste para que lo hiciera? – Preguntó malhumorada Rosalie mientras se mantenía a mi lado, y la fulminaba con la mirada.

- No se ha podido resistir a mis encantos, eso es todo. Como en los viejos tiempos.

- Mientes y todos lo sabemos. Él no recuerda nada de eso, ¿algo sospechoso, no? Vamos a descubrirte y haremos que Eric te prohíba pisar estas tierras.

- Ten cuidado, guapa, Eric es mi creador, el estará de mi lado. ¿Algo más o ya puedo irme a buscar a Carlisle? – Preguntó con un tono provocativo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Entonces no pude contenerme más. Todo el odio explotó en mi interior y me abalancé sobre ella propinándole un puñetazo que no hizo más que herirme la mano enormemente pero, aún así, no paré e intenté clavarle un abrecartas cercano, que reposaba en una mesa central de la estancia.

Inga me agarró de la mano herida y la retorció hasta que un feo sonido me alertó de que me había roto algo, después me agarró del cuello mientras me insultaba en un idioma desconocido.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – Gritó Rosalie atacando a la mujer y lanzándola contra el otro lado de la sala pero, la rubia se incorporó antes de caer y agarró a Rosalie del cuello apretando tanto que una grieta se produjo en su piel.

- ¡Tengo mil años más que tú, zorra! ¡Podría matarte ahora mismo!

Albert apareció en ese momento en la estancia alertado por los gritos y rápidamente corrió hacia su tía mientras yo gritaba que soltará a Rosalie e intentaba atrapar al niño pues, a saber que era capaz de hacerle esa mujer.

- ¡Inga! suéltala ahora. – Exigió Eric con los colmillos extendidos, visiblemente enfadado mientras Carlisle contemplaba con horror la escena junto a él.

Ambos acababan de llegar y ninguno nos habíamos percatado de ello. Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir frenético al contemplar a Carlisle.

La vampiresa soltó con indignación a Rosalie y miró fijamente a su creador durante unos segundos para después, salir del lugar a velocidad vertiginosa cerrando con un portazo tan fuerte, que algunos de los cuadros del pasillo se cayeran, y el cristal de sus marcos se hicieran añicos.

- ¡¿Estás bien?¡ - Me preguntó Rosalie ya recuperada mientras mi hijo también se acercaba rápidamente.

- Sí, no es nada. – Hablé entre gemidos de dolor mientras mis lágrimas no paraban de resbalar y manchar el suelo.

- Rosalie, Albert. Contadme que ha pasado mientras Carlisle la examina.

Quedé sorprendida ante ese comentario pero, nadie rechistó con lo cual, Carlisle y yo nos quedamos solos en la gran estancia. Lentamente se acercó hasta mí y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo con cuidado, mientras evitaba sus ojos negros como el carbón, llorando.

- ¿Puedo tocarte? – Preguntó con hilo de voz mientras me miraba fijamente con el rostro lleno de tristeza. Yo asentí sollozando mientras le tendía la mano, temblorosa. – Te ha roto el meñique, y el metacarpiano. Parece que te ha hecho un esguince en la muñeca también.

Notaba el frío en mi carne con cada uno de sus roces y no pude evitar echarle de menos profundamente. No era capaz de contener el llanto al sentirlo tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

- Tendrás que ir al hospital, necesitaras una escayola y una radiografía. Siento que estés sufriendo tanto, jamás me lo perdonaré. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que nunca me hubieras conocido. – Susurró entrecortadamente, como si estuviese a punto de llorar, totalmente arrepentido y triste. Se dio la vuelta para alejarse cuando, instintivamente, agarré su brazo haciendo que se detuviera y se diera la vuelta.

- Conocerte es lo único que ha valido la pena en mi vida. Me has dado todo lo que amo. – Le dije de forma sincera mientras contemplaba sus ojos tristes mientras ambos nos acercábamos el uno al otro, segundos después hasta terminar besándonos de forma lenta.


	81. Capítulo 81

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 81

- ¿De verdad no recuerdas que lo hiciste? – Pregunté lentamente, dudando, mientras Carlisle miraba la radiografía de mi mano pero, al terminar de hablar, dejó de contemplarla girándose, para mirarme a los ojos.

- Jamás te mentiría en algo así. Sólo recuerdo que estuvo en mi consulta, sé que me hizo algo. Eric nos ayudará a desvelar la verdad.

- De momento no puedo estar aquí, Carlisle. No puedo olvidarme de aquello, y aunque no tengas la culpa – tomé aire profundamente guardando silencio para después seguir - no estoy preparada aún.

- Lo entiendo. Esperaré lo que haga falta.

- Gracias. – Murmuré mientras me levantaba de su escritorio, donde había estado sentada, y me dirigía a la salida mientras él se quedaba contemplándome en silencio.

Bajé con lentitud las escaleras pensando en todo aquel lío. Estaba totalmente perdida entre una marea de pensamientos y posibilidades que me aterraban pero, a pesar de todo ello, quería más que nada descubrir la verdad.

En el momento en el cual pisé el suelo del salón, Albert junto con sus tíos se levantaron de los sofás. El niño vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Estoy bien, cariño. ¿Ves?, No ha sido nada. – Hablé con una sonrisa mientras alzaba la mano escayolada y después, el niño volvía a abrazarme.

Carlisle apareció justo detrás de nosotros. Su voz serena y reconfortante me hicieron exaltarme levemente.

- Todo está bien, hijo. Mamá se pondrá bien pronto.

- ¿Eso significa que va a volver a vivir con nosotros?

Ambos nos miramos fugazmente con tristeza. Intenté pensar en las palabras adecuadas pero, mi cerebro iba demasiado lento con todo aquello, y Carlisle se adelantó.

- Aún no. Tu madre necesita un par de días para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

- Pero vais a volver ¿verdad? – Preguntó esperanzado mientras observaba el rostro de Carlisle, quien me lanzó una mirada, en busca de la respuesta.

- Todo saldrá bien, cielo. Tranquilo. ¿Sabes? creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de ti así que, si a tu padre y a tus tíos les parece bien, me quedaré esta noche contigo. – No podía evitar sentirme terriblemente culpable al saber que Albert estaba sufriendo con todo aquel asunto. Él no se lo merecía.

- Esta es tu casa también, Nadine. – Respondió Carlisle con calma mientras fijaba sus ojos, aún negros, en los míos haciéndome sentir nerviosa. Le sonreí levemente para después, abrazar a Albert de nuevo mientras le escuchaba decir que estaba muy contento por aquello.

- Albert, debes irte a dormir ya, son casi las dos de la madrugada, hijo. – Hablé mientras abría la cama del niño y el me observaba aún con un álbum de fotos en la mano que habíamos estado viendo.

- Mañana no hay clase, mamá. Esta es nuestra noche, me lo prometiste.

- Sí, lo sé pero, cielo, no me gustaría malacostumbrarte, no quiero que tu padre me eche la bronca luego.

El sonido de unos golpes procedentes de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso hizo que ambos nos desviáramos del tema y observásemos la puerta.

- Quédate aquí, voy a ver que ocurre ¿Vale? Por favor. – Añadí seria antes de que el niño pudiera rechistar. Salí después de verlo asentir sin mucho afán y me dirigí por el pasillo hasta la sala de la cual provenía algún sonido. Era del dormitorio que Carlisle y yo habíamos compartido durante años. Pegué la oreja a al puerta y escuché con sorpresa y miedo la voz de Inga.

- ¿Qué te parece si repetimos lo de la última vez? Oh, claro, no lo recuerdas – La voz de la vampiresa se torno más sensual.

- Oye, me he enterado de lo que sucedió y no sé como lo hiciste, pero voy a pedirte que me dejes en paz una última vez.

No sé lo que ocurrió después de aquella frase aunque, me lo podía imaginar con escuchar la voz seria y malhumorada de Carlisle segundos después.

- Para. Oye, amo a mi mujer y ambos hemos sufrido ya bastante por tu culpa. Vete, Inga.

Me sobresalté al escuchar un fuerte golpe contra una de las paredes del cuarto y después, la voz de la vampiresa susurró enfurecida.

- Vas a querer estar conmigo por encima de todo, al igual que me deseas tanto que no puedes evitar lo que estas a punto de hacer.

De inmediato abrí la puerta y me adentré en el cuarto decidida a pillar a la rubia. Observé a Carlisle muy cerca de ella, dispuesto a besarla.

Empujé a la mujer con todas mis fuerzas apartándola del rubio para después, sujetarla una de las manos rebuscando en su mente imágenes del pasado que me explicaran lo que acababa de pasar. Efectivamente, era lo que me imaginaba.

Pude ver como la vampiresa observaba fijamente a cientos de hombres de diferentes razas y épocas a los ojos, mientras les murmuraba lo que quería que hicieran, y estos automáticamente después, respondían a sus deseos de forma ferviente.

Me deshice de su mano cuando tuve suficiente y miré su cara con asco y sorpresa. No podía creer que alguien fuera tan patético y maléfico.

- Tienes poderes, puedes hipnotizar como Eric ¿Ese era tu truco? ¿No te parece algo sumamente rastrero?

- Consigo lo que quiero, cuando lo quiero. Algunas no tenemos la misma suerte que tú, y ser correspondidas por el hombre al que amamos. – Soltó mirándome con algo de rabia mientras yo fruncía el ceño, extrañada. – Sí, no me mires así, no siempre ocurre lo que se desea, pero te diré algo, cuida lo que tienes, porque en cualquier momento otra puede venir y quitártelo pero, quizás llegue el día en el que ocurra sin poderes.

Acto seguido, Inga desapareció vertiginosamente por la ventana del cuarto dejándome abatida tras aquellas palabras. Tenía razón, todo podía suceder sin que ninguno tuviéramos la culpa, ella no era un problema, el problema estaba fuera constantemente, estaba en el paso del tiempo, en mi envejecimiento y en el amor, ya que, el amor y el deseo, surgían de forma inesperada sin que uno pudiera darse cuenta.


	82. Chapítulo 82

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 82

- Espero que con esto se haya arreglado todo. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto, y sé que aún así no cambia el hecho de que aquello ocurrió – Murmuró Carlisle tras de mí, mientras yo seguía anclada en el mismo lugar que hacía unos segundos, aún meditando las palabras de la vampiresa.

- Carlisle, eso puedo olvidarlo, no eras tú en aquel momento, te tenía bajo su poder. Pero no puedo olvidar el sufrimiento que me come por dentro.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó mientras me giraba con suavidad, mirándome a los ojos, serio.

- A que sigo envejeciendo y no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, a que mientras yo me voy convirtiendo en una anciana tu eres perfecto y las mujeres jóvenes y encantadoras te rodean. Todo se acaba en la vida, Carlisle. Absolutamente todo. – Respondí con tristeza y amargura mientras una horrible sensación me carcomía las entrañas pensando en que podría volver a suceder algo parecido a lo de Inga y que no tuviera solución en otras ocasiones.

- Yo te amaré siempre, te cuidaré hasta el día en el que tu corazón deje de latir.

- Pero no me desearas. El amor puede que perdure, pero la pasión se extinguirá y, de ese modo, el amor cambiará tarde o temprano hacia otra forma de amar. No quiero eso, Carlisle. – Añadí con lágrimas en los ojos para después, armarme de valor y volver a hablar. – Conviérteme, por favor, porque si no, tarde o temprano tendré que desaparecer de tu vida.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque me sentiré ridícula junto a ti con ochenta años, Carlisle; Y porque me odiaré cada vez que me mire en un espejo. No quiero odiar todo aquello que amé alguna vez, por favor, te lo suplico. – Sollocé derrumbándome mientras los ojos negros del rubio me miraban con compasión.

- Está bien, - Respondió tras un eterno silencio. - si es lo que realmente quieres y lo has pensado bien, lo haré. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

Automáticamente después de aquella frase, le abracé sin decir nada sintiéndome tremendamente aliviada. Por fin todos los quebraderos de cabeza desaparecerían para no volver jamás y, aunque nuevos problemas se avecinaran con mi conversión, lo prefería, estando dispuesta a sumirlos.

Pasadas unas horas, tras las cuales Carlisle y yo hablamos sobre la planificación de los acontecimientos venideros, ambos reunimos a la familia en el amplio salón de nuestra casa para contarles la noticia y asegurarnos de que no habría problema por parte de ninguno de ellos.

Me quedé extrañada cuando, al entrar en la estancia, observé a Eric junto con el resto del grupo, distante y aburrido, como solía mostrarse normalmente.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunté en un susurro algo molesta a Carlisle por la presencia del vikingo.

- Es la máxima autoridad y mi creador, tiene que darnos su permiso, Nadine. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a estas cosas.

Suspiré resignada para después, darle al espalda al rubio y seguir caminando hasta llegar al lugar donde todos se encontraban, mirándonos con expectación.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – Preguntó Rosalie mirando fijamente al patriarca, mientras continuaba agarrada de la mano de Albert, quien me miró con temor.

- No, sentaos, por favor. Tenemos algo importante que contaros. – Comentó con tranquilidad mientras todos se sentaban y nosotros dos nos poníamos frente a ellos. – Nadine quiere que la convierta y yo he aceptado. ¿Eric? – Preguntó tras una pausa, verificando si tenía o no libertad para hacerlo, cosa que me molestaba sobremanera.

- Me parece bien siempre que ella quiera, creo que voy a pasármelo muy bien teniendo total control sobre ti, Nadine.

- No cantes victoria tan rápido. – Le respondí sin ningún pudor para después, observar los rostros de los demás.

- Sabéis que nosotros estamos de acuerdo con lo que elijáis, ella ya es parte de nuestra familia desde hace mucho tiempo. – Respondió Emmett hablando por sus hermanos pero, la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro cuando Rosalie intervino mientras me miraba de la misma forma que Albert, llena de reproche.

- No deberías hacerlo, Nadine. Esta no es una vida deseable y los primeros meses serán horribles.

- Créeme, Rosalie, no lo haría si no me encontrara en una situación complicada, por favor.

- ¿Quieres ver como muere tu hijo? – Preguntó a bocajarro haciéndome sentir culpable, con aquel rostro rígido y enfadado característico suyo.

- Rosalie... – Intervino Carlisle con tono tranquilizador, mientras yo miraba al pequeño, quien asustado y algo enfadado por no comprender bien al situación, miraba fijamente mis ojos.

- Está bien, no soy quien para obligarla a nada, lo sé, pero tengo la responsabilidad de hacerla saber a lo que se enfrentará.

- Ella ya lo sabe, le he contado todo a lo que se expondrá y lo acepta. Esperaremos un par de meses, dejará el trabajo y la cuidaremos hasta que aprenda a controlar su instinto. – Habló Carlisle cuando, de pronto, Albert se levantó y salió rápidamente del lugar escaleras arriba, haciéndonos conocer su descontento con la situación.

Suspiré bajando la mirada hacia el suelo sintiendo una terrible culpabilidad en mi interior. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salí del lugar siguiendo al niño hasta su cuarto.

- Cielo ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté entrando en el cuarto, cerrando tras de mí.

- Vete, no quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿qué he hecho? – Susurré dulcemente sintiéndome peor por momentos.

- Mejor dicho que no has hecho. No te has parado a pensar en lo que me parecería a mí, no quiero ver como te retuerces de dolor y sólo piensas en matar a cualquiera por su sangre. Rosalie me ha contado como es. Vete, por favor.

A la exigencia del chico, me di la vuelta sin mencionar palabra, totalmente abatida tras su comentario, y salí de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiéndome tremendamente egoísta y hundida.


	83. Chapítulo 83

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 83

Cerré la puerta y comencé a alejarme lentamente dirección al dormitorio cuando, suavemente, alguien me agarró de la muñeca, girándome levemente.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Preguntó Carlisle dulcemente mientras alzaba mi rostro para que le mirara directamente a los ojos, mientras limpiaba una de mis lágrimas.

- No quiere verme, está furioso porque no le he consultado y tiene razón, he sido una egoísta con él, joder. – Sollocé sintiéndome peor por momentos, apartando la cara hacia un lado, pero el rubio volvió a hacer que le mirara.

- Oye, lo entenderá, está enfadado y no entiende lo que has sufrido. Voy a hablar con él ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien. – Susurré mientras asentía repetidamente.

- Venga, deja de llorar. – Murmuró con dulzura tras besarme fugazmente para después, entrar en el cuarto del niño. Inevitablemente me quedé pegada a la puerta, escuchándolos.

- Albert ¿Qué ocurre, hijo? – Escuché hablar a Carlisle con suavidad.

- No quiero que se convierta en vampiro, ¿y si no es capaz de controlarse y Eric la mata? Rosalie me ha contado lo horrible que es ser así, no quiero eso para mamá.

- Eric no la matará, además, la enseñaré a controlarse, lo conseguirá hijo.

- ¿¡Y por qué lo hace?! La queremos como es, por qué quiere cambiar.

- Hijo, ¿no has pensado que puede que ella no sea feliz viendo como nosotros somos inmutables y ella se va muriendo? Ella quiere estar con nosotros para siempre. Está muy asustada.

- ¿No hay otro modo de arreglarlo? – Preguntó el niño con voz apagada.

- Me temo que no, esto ya viene de mucho antes de que tu nacieras, hijo. Pero, te prometo, que jamás la pasará nada mientras yo exista.

- Lo sé, aún así, necesito algo de tiempo para asimilarlo.

- Claro, tómate el tiempo que necesites.

- Dile que lo siento, por favor. – Habló con arrepentimiento tras uan leve pausa.

Aquel intenso día por fin tornaba a su final. Me encontraba metida en la cama, pensativa mientras el aire golpeaba la ventana cuando Carlisle apareció, sentándose junto a mí.

- Tardará un tiempo en asimilarlo, pero lo acepta.

- Os escuché hablar, lo sé. Gracias, Carlisle.

- ¿Por qué me las das?

- Por qué siempre sabes qué hacer, eres el que mantiene el barco a flote y es algo increíble. Y también por ceder a convertirme, sé que lo haces sólo por mí, que nunca te hizo gracia.

- Sólo quiero tu felicidad y, aunque esta vida sea más dura de lo que parece, sé que conoces todas las consecuencias.

- A pesar de todo, me da miedo. – Confesé tras un suspiro, sincerándome con el hombre.

- Pronto te adaptarás, todos lo hicimos.

- No, no sólo por eso. Es por lo demás, por no volver a salir al sol, por no poder mantener una relación de amistad con nadie nunca más, por verlos morir a todos... A Albert.

- No sabemos nada sobre ello, quizás no sea inmortal pero, creo que vivirá muchos años más que un humano.

- Nunca estaremos preparados para que se vaya, Carlisle. – Susurré mientras observaba sus ojos dorados con una sonrisa a media asta.

- Lo sé, pero en la naturaleza, no podemos ir contra ella. Pensemos en todo el tiempo que nos queda juntos.

Tras devolverme la sonrisa, me incorporé abrazándole con fuerza, deteniéndome en percibir los más mínimos detalles de aquel abrazo. Su olor, el frío de su cuerpo, tan rígido y fuerte como siempre... Detalles que, dentro de poco, jamás volverían a ser iguales.

Dos meses. Ya habían pasado dos meses y, para mi sorpresa, habían sido rápidos como nunca antes había visto discurrir el tiempo.

Miré hacia el asiento del copiloto del coche mientras volvía a casa, encontrando los papeles del fin de casi toda una vida trabajando en la biblioteca de Forks y, no pude evitar que cientos de recuerdos volvieran a mi mente pero, la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro cuando el temor me hizo presa una vez más. No lo entendía, yo quería esto, había sido la que lo había decidido ¿por qué sentir miedo de pasar junto con los que quieres la eternidad? Lo que iba a perder solo eran detalles; Cambiar de paisaje de vez en cuando, dejar de sentir dolor, debilidad, el contacto humano... Nunca había tenido mucho amigos ¿Por qué aquello me importaba tanto, por qué me daba tanta aprensión?

Aquel era el gran día, con lo que, bloqueé mi mente ante tales pensamientos y salí del coche rápidamente, encaminándome hacia la gran casa, intentando contener el tembleque de mi cuerpo sin mucho éxito.

- Qué tal Nadine, ¿nerviosa? – Preguntó Eric nada más verme aparecer por la puerta.

- Estaría mejor si no tuviera que verte, gracias. – Respondí ácidamente mientras dejaba los papeles del trabajo sobre la mesa. – Ya está hecho. – Comenté mirando a Carlisle tras depositarlos, para después, volver a fijarme en el vikingo.

- Si vamos a tener que vernos durante toda la eternidad y, además voy a ser tu rey, creo que es el momento perfecto para empezar a llevarnos mejor.

- No me lo recuerdes, por favor... – Murmuré mientras el rubio dibujaba una sonrisa y volvía a centrar su atención en el frente, en el momento en el que Carlisle habló.

- Podemos hacerlo cuando quieras, todo está listo.

- ¿Rosalie se ha llevado a Albert ya? – Pregunté seria mientras fijaba la vista en los ojos serenos de mi marido.

- Sí, volverán cuando les avise, no habrá peligro para él.

- Entonces acabemos con esto cuanto antes, por favor.

Acto seguido, comencé a caminar hacia la escalera para dirigirme a la antigua habitación de Esme, donde me esperaba aquella fría camilla que usé mientras estaba embarazada aunque, está vez, sería de una forma mucho más diferente.

Los dos vampiros me siguieron, llegando al mismo lugar un segundo después. Eric se quedó cerca de la puerta mientras Carlisle se acercaba algo serio. Sabía que aquello le resultaría muy difícil.

- Túmbate en la camilla. Te ataré a ella para que al despertar no intentes huir. Te sentirás muy alterada, más si hueles el rastro de Albert, o de cualquiera que pase a un radio de un kilómetro a la redonda. Intenta controlar la sed de sangre.

Asentí levemente mientras tragaba saliva, intentando ralentizar el ritmo frenético de mi corazón mientras Carlisle me ataba fuertemente al frío metal.


	84. Capítulo 84

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capitulo 84

Tres segundos. Pasaron tres largos e infinitos segundos y después, sentí como los colmillos de Carlisle se aferraban a mi cuello, rompiendo la frágil carne mientras su veneno comenzaba a extenderse rápido como la pólvora por mi cuerpo.

Sentía un inmenso dolor apoderarse de todo mi ser, un calor horrible propagarse raudo y sin control invadiendo cada rincón mientras me sacudía y retorcía sobre la camilla metálica, gritando sin poder remediarlo, en un intento desesperado por suplicar que aquello acabara de una vez.

Observé a Eric aún parado junto al vano de la puerta, mirarme con rostro rígido y ceñudo, mientras Carlisle trataba de sujetarme para evitar que pudiera hacerme daño, aunque aquello me pareciera ya imposible.

- Pronto acabará, tranquila. – Le escuché susurrar mientras acariciaba mi rostro levemente con una sonrisa triste y tensa.

Mis ojos derramaron lagrimas de sufrimiento continuando con aquellos espasmos pero, tras unos minutos más, comenzaron a remitir, al igual que el dolor. Mis ojos comenzaron a secarse, y el fuego que me quemaba por dentro a extinguirse, centrándose sólo en un punto. Mi garganta pero, de pronto, todo se detuvo, volviéndose negro.

- No tardará en despertar, Carlisle. – Escuché hablar a Eric con tono monótono, mientras continuaba en un estado de letargo pero, tras unos segundos, abrí súbitamente los ojos.

Observé a mí alrededor sintiendo todo cuanto me rodeaba con inmensa intensidad, incluso era capaz de notar las partículas de polvo rozar mi piel, o el aletear de los insectos fuera de la casa pero, no todo era tan maravilloso pues, comencé a sentir ese fuego quemar mi garganta de nuevo, al notar un dulce olor flotar dentro de la casa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Carlisle mirándome fijamente con rostro serio.

- Ese olor... ¿Es de Albert? – Hablé pausadamente mientras le observaba.

- Sí, aunque no esté aquí es demasiado intenso, lo sé. Voy a desatarte pero, no hagas ningún movimiento brusco ¿de acuerdo? Contén tu sed.

Asentí levemente mientras me quedaba quieta y él procedía, acabando en pocos segundos, entonces, lentamente, me incorporé hasta quedar sentada en la camilla, comenzando entonces a levantarme sin dejar de mirarle.

- Tiene que cazar, no será seguro hasta entonces. ¿Qué va a ser, Nadine? ¿ ciervo, rata? – Se burló el vikingo con una mueca seria en su rostro.

- Lo que sea antes que asesinar a alguien. ¿Vas a seguir mucho más aquí? – Pregunté de forma borde mientras clavaba mi mirada en él.

- Tranquila, ya me voy. Divertios, y ten cuidado de no hacerle mucho daño.

Acto seguido, el hombre salió de la habitación con su natural indiferencia, dejándonos solos. Me giré hacia el rubio con el ceño fruncido, extrañada.

- ¿Hacerte daño? ¿Yo, a ti? Tienes trescientos años más que yo.

- Los neófitos son mucho más fuertes, puede que incluso seas ahora más fuerte que Eric.

- Eso deberías habérmelo dicho mientras estaba aquí. – Comenté con una sonrisa, mientras Carlisle me respondía de igual forma, acercándose a mí para abrazarme.

- Gracias por todo esto, sé que va a ser muy duro para ti aguantar hasta que aprenda. – Susurré cerca de su oído, intentando no apretarle contra mí.

- Tengo experiencia, no te preocupes por eso. Cuidado, Nadine, estás haciéndome daño. – Comentó con dificultad tras un pequeño silencio, mientras me separaba rápidamente, disculpándome.

- Por favor, necesito deshacerme de esta sensación tan horrible. – Dije mientras tocaba mi garganta con desesperación, tratando de no inhalar aquel dulce aroma a sangre de Albert.

- Claro, iremos al bosque pero, trata de no alejarte de mí, si ocurriera algo imprevisto, tendré que sacarte de allí de inmediato.

- Por supuesto. Nunca más volveré a alejarme de ti. – Hablé con una pequeña sonrisa para después, unir mis labios con los suyos en un lento y delicado beso.

Jamás había sentido tanta euforia como aquella vez en el bosque. Todo irradiaba luz, sonidos, colores y formas que nunca antes había podido percibir con tanta intensidad. Todo era hermoso pero, lo malo, también se intensificaba de forma agresiva y, ahora lo malo era que cada ser me atraía de forma magnética hacia él, por el simple hecho de dejarlo seco en dos segundos, sintiendo una tentación tan grande, que era incapaz de resistir.

Acababa de matar a un gran ciervo en mitad de un pequeño claro en las profundidades del bosque, cuando me centré totalmente en una oleada de un aroma a sangre humana, provinente del norte.

- ¡Carlisle! – Grité desesperada haciendo que el hombre apareciera al instante a mi lado con preocupación, levantándome junto a él a la misma velocidad.

Pero, antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, el olor se intensificó al hacer que pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalaran por la mano de aquella persona, entonces, no pude reprimirme y salí corriendo de forma vertiginosa hacia el lugar, con un desenfreno interior que no podía dominar.

Carlisle me siguió gritándome que me detuviera y, justo cuando comenzaba a visualizar a aquel hombre que se vendaba la mano, el rubio se tiró sobre mí haciendo que los dos cayéramos al suelo.

Me sujetó con todas sus fuerzas pero, aún así, le derribe de un increíble manotazo, estampándole contra un árbol lejano, entonces, paré en seco al comprobar lo que había hecho.

- Dios mío, perdóname, Carlisle. – Me disculpé tremendamente arrepentida mientras el hombre se ponía en pie.

- Estoy bien. Tenemos que irnos.

Asentí con ganas mientras me mordía un labio, aún sintiéndome fatal por aquello pero, agarré la mano que Carlisle me tendió y salimos del lugar lo más rápido que pudimos, dirigiéndonos a nuestra casa.

- ¿Rosalie, qué haces aquí, y Albert? – Pregunté en el momento en el que cruzamos el umbral del salón, y observamos a al rubia de pie, mirándonos fijamente.

- Quiere verte y no acepta un no por respuesta. – Respondió al mujer seria, haciéndome entender que le parecía igual de mala idea que a mí.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	85. Capítulo 85

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 85

Miré el rostro de Rosalie durante unos segundos y después, salí de aquella sala de forma vertiginosa, encerrándome en el dormitorio, alejándome cuanto pude de la puerta mientras contenía el aliento. No podía dejar de sentirme peor por momentos, al encontrar en mí aquellas ganas de matar a mí propio hijo.

Observé mi propio reflejo en el gran espejo que tenía en frente, mirando aquellos ojos rojo intenso mientras mi mente y moralidad me gritaban lo horrible que era por tener si quiera aquellos pensamientos y, sin poder soportarme más, rompí la plana superficie de cristal de un puñetazo, haciendo volar miles de pedazos por todas partes.

Carlisle entró segundos después con lentitud, cerrando tras de sí mientras se sentaba junto a mí en la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi mano, mirándome a los ojos.

- Ya lo has visto en el bosque, no puedo verle, Carlisle. Sólo de oler su rastro siento ganas de tenerlo cerca ¡por dios, es nuestro hijo! – Comenté con angustia y decepción hacia mi misma bajando la mirada, avergonzada.

Carlisle sonrió levemente mientras me quitaba un trozo de cristal del pelo y volvía a mirarme a los ojos, cogiéndome de la barbilla.

- Lo que también he visto en el bosque ha sido como te has detenido, olvidándote completamente de la sangre que tenías a trescientos metros porque me habías hecho daño.

- No iba a dejarte allí después de haberte lanzado contra un árbol a 200 por hora. - Comenté con tristeza mientras sonreía levemente.

- A eso me refiero, Nadine. No le harás daño, a ninguno de nosotros. Lo has demostrado hoy.

- No podemos arriesgarnos... Imagínate que le muerdo.

- No lo harás, sé que eres capaz de hacerlo. Además, no me alejaré de tu lado.

Sonreí tristemente, para después, abrazarle con cuidado de no aplastarlo mientras sentía aquella calma que sólo él podía transmitir.

- Está bien, bajemos a buscarlo. – Susurré observando sus ojos dorados con una leve sonrisa, levantándonos de la cama tras unos segundos.

Antes de descender por la escalera, suspiré profundamente intentando contener mis nervios pero, era más difícil de lo que podía esperar, el miedo me inundaba más y más cada segundo.

Inhalé el olor de la sangre de Albert durante un segundo pero, de inmediato contuve el aliento, deshaciéndome de aquella horrible sensación, sintiéndome de nuevo culpable y asqueada conmigo misma.

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. – Susurró Carlisle deteniéndose frente a mí, mientras agarraba mi mano, y juntos descendíamos lentamente hasta llegar al salón.

Rosalie se puso de pie inmediatamente a nuestra llegada, cogiendo a Albert de la mano, quien se levantó junto con ella, observándonos intensamente con algo de temor en sus azules ojos.

Le miré directamente a los ojos con seriedad, apretando instintivamente la mano de Carlisle, conteniendo el aliento para ayudarme a soportar la sed de sangre.

- Perdón. – Susurré mirando a Carlisle, soltando su mano antes de rompérsela, volviendo a mirar al niño, asustado.

Antes de decir nada, Albert salió corriendo hacia mí, abrazándome a la altura de la cintura mientras sus lágrimas mojaban mi camiseta. Automáticamente me puse más rígida de lo normal, sintiendo cientos de sensaciones diferentes a la vez pero, una de ellas era más fuerte que las demás, y me sentí mucho mejor de forma instantánea.

- Tranquilo, cielo. Todo está bien. – Susurré mientras acariciaba su cabello dorado, apretándolo con suma suavidad contra mí, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mirándome con los ojos vidriosos.

- Ahora sí, pero necesito que tengas un poco más de paciencia ¿vale? No sé si estoy del todo lista y no quiero hacerte daño.

El chico asintió secándose los ojos, separándose unos pasos hacia atrás, acercándose a Rosalie.

- Vámonos ya Albert. Volveremos a la noche. Me alegro de verte tan bien, Nadine. – Añadió la rubia a forma de despedida para después, salir de la estancia con el niño de la mano, dejándonos solos de nuevo.

Observé la puerta cerrada totalmente abstraída, sintiéndome por primera vez desde mi conversión feliz y orgullosa. Había pasado una dura prueba, casi con excepción la única que me importaba verdaderamente pues, Albert era lo más importante para mí.

- Lo has hecho increíblemente bien. – Susurró Carlisle con una tierna sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí y cogía mis manos, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- Aprendo del mejor. – Respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Gracias, Carlisle.

Un segundo después, lo abracé fuertemente apretándolo contra mí, tratando de no pasarme para no hacerle daño aunque, un leve quejido pro parte del rubio me hizo soltarle rápidamente.

- Tranquila, aprenderás a controlarte.

- ¿Cuánto tardará en irse esta súper fuerza?

- Unos meses, después no tendrás que preocuparte más.

- Creo que entonces voy a aprovecharla para hacer algo que siempre he querido. – Comenté con una leve sonrisa mientras el rubio me observaba extrañado, sin saber a que me refería.

Pero pronto lo entendió cuando le besé con pasión, para después, en un movimiento vertiginoso, agarrarle de la camisa y apoyarle contra la pared, continuando con aquellos besos frenéticos mientras me deshacía de su camisa con brusquedad, rompiéndola.


	86. Capítulo 86

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 86

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde mi conversión y el tiempo parecía haber pasado a cámara lenta en mi vida. La horrible sensación de desenfreno, la sed, hacía que salir de casa me costara horrores con lo que, había pasado encerrada en aquella jaula de cristal y hormigón todo el tiempo, con la excepción de salir de caza con Carlisle y Emmett, por si había complicaciones.

La súper fuerza comenzaba a remitir, al igual que el frenesí por la sangre humana aunque, esto iba mucho más lento para mi tremenda desgracia, no obstante, estaba bastante satisfecha conmigo misma, ya que, Albert había vuelto ya a casa y no había tenido ningún tipo de instinto asesino hacia él, controlándome enormemente ante el olor deliciosos de su sangre.

Aquella circunstancia me había parecido evidencia más que suficiente para confiarme y creer que sería capaz de hacer lo mismo con un humano común pero, al parecer, a Carlisle y los chicos no les parecía del todo acertado que me relacionase aún con humanos, o, simplemente, que saliera sola por el bosque.

Una mañana, a eso de las 11, el timbre de la casa sonó, y de inmediato supe que era el cartero, al oler su sangre desde mi dormitorio.

Contuve la respiración para no inhalar el dulce aroma y pensé que aquella era una buena oportunidad para demostrar que era capaz de comportarme como un ser civilizado con lo que, me levanté y, tras observar que el color de mis ojos era algo que podía pasar por normal (ya que estaban comenzando a parecer dorados), me dirigí hacia la puerta rápidamente, inspirando antes de abrir, clamándome por completo.

- Buenos días, señora ¿Carlisle Cullen? – Preguntó el hombre con un sobre grande en la mano.

- Sí, vive aquí, pero está en el trabajo. – Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando olvidarme de la sangre que notaba palpitar fuerte por su aorta.

- No importa, usted puede firmas por él- ¿Es su mujer? – Preguntó sin levantar la vista de la hoja que tenía en sus manos

- Sí.

- Bien. – Murmuró mientras lo anotaba y volvía alzar la vista. - Firme aquí y aquí, si me hace el favor. – Comentó secamente mientras me entregaba un bolígrafo y me pasaba la carpeta con el formulario, indicándome el lugar.

Mientras obedecía al hombre, el rebuscaba en su bandolera cuando, de pronto, un intenso olor me hizo pararme en seco, totalmente alerta, haciendo que le mirara fijamente.

No pude resistir mis instintos cuando observé aquella pequeña gota de sangre en su dedo y, soltando la carpeta como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma, me abalancé sobre él mordiendo su cuello, comenzando a succionar brutalmente su dulce y cálida sangre.

- ¡Nadine, No! – Gritó Rosalie, quien había vuelto del bosque, unos metros atrás viendo con pavor la escena. Segundos después, la mujer estaba apartándome del cartero, quien gritaba con dolor sintiendo la ponzoña correr por su sangre, con un fuerte empujón.

Me levanté rápidamente del suelo volviendo en mí mientras Rosalie se arrodillaba junto al hombre y taponaba la herida con su mano mientras que con al otra sacaba el móvil rauda.

- ¡Carlisle, tienes que venir en seguida, Nadine ha mordido a un hombre y se está convirtiendo! – Habló alarmada la rubio mientras yo observaba con terror la escena, siendo consciente del mal que había provocado.

- Voy en seguida pero, tienes que succionar la ponzoña, Rosalie, no podré llegar a tiempo. – Escuché hablar al rubio al otro lado del teléfono con seriedad, tratando de mantener la calma.

- No puedo hacerlo, yo...

- Si puedes, confió en ti.

- Está bien. – Murmuró ella para después, colgar y suspirar profundamente.

Segundos después, se acercó hasta la herida del cuello del cartero, comenzando a succionar la sangre contaminada.

- ¡Rápido, algo para taponar la herida! – Me gritó histérica tras finalizar, con las manos llenas de sangre.

Rápidamente me adentré en al casa saliendo a los segundos con una toalla del baño blanca, que está me arrebató de las manos, presionado la herida del hombre.

Carlisle llegó pocos minutos después, saliendo del coche con suma velocidad, con una bolsa de sangre para transfusión.

- Rosalie, Cógelo mientras le pongo la vía, llevémoslo al salón, ¡rápido! – Ordenó mientras pinchaba el brazo del hombre, conectando al bolsa a su cuerpo mientras corrían hacia el interior de la casa.

La culpabilidad era tan grande que difícilmente podría explicarla mientras contemplaba al rubio trabajar, y a Rosalie limpiar la sangre de la entrada con rostro rígido, sabiendo que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble ante la sangre y su olor. Ella jamás había probado la sangre humana y, por mi culpa, lo había hecho, algo que, sabía de sobra, jamás me perdonaría.

- Se pondrá bien. – Murmuró Carlisle alejándose del lado del hombre, caminando hacia mí, serio, mientras se limpiaba las manos ensangrentadas. ¿Por qué le abriste?

- Creía que sería capaz. – Susurré levemente sin mirarle, avergonzada por lo ocurrido.

- Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que parece, lo sé, y algún día serás capaz de resistirlo e ignorarlo, debes darte tiempo. Tengo que llamar a Eric para que venga.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunté horripilada ante el comentario.

- Tendrá que hipnotizarlo para que no recuerde nada, y borrarle las marcas.

- Y de paso para echarme la bronca. Es el rey.

- No será muy duro, sabes que es muy pasota.

- Se trata de mí, será todo lo cruel que pueda. Me siento fatal, Carlisle... – Sollocé tras vislumbrar el cuerpo del hombre en el sofá, mientras el rubio me abrazaba.

- Está vivo y no recordará nada, todo esta bien.

- Podría haber muerto si Rosalie no aparece, y por mi culpa ha tenido que beber su sangre, a pesar de que le cuesta controlarse.

- Ella te comprende, te perdonará, tranquila.

Mientras sollozaba sobre el hombro de Carlisle, el sonido de alguien llamando a al puerta bruscamente nos sobresaltó. Ambos nos miramos de forma rauda sabiendo que era Eric el que se hallaba al otro lado de la puerta.


	87. Capítulo 87

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 87 (Penúltimo)

Carlisle fue a abrir la puerta con tranquilidad, dando paso a Eric, quien, con cara de enfado se acercó rápidamente a mí, deteniéndose a unos escasos pasos.

Observó el cuerpo del hombre inconsciente en el sofá y después, centró sus gélidos ojos milenarios en los míos.

- ¿Cómo cojones se te ocurre atacar a alguien a las puertas de tu casa en pleno día? ¿Y por qué cojones habéis dejado a una neófita sola? – Preguntó, está vez, mirando a Carlisle con cara de pocos amigos.

- La culpa es mía, no de ellos. Rosalie estaba conmigo pero salió un momento, cuando llamó el cartero...

- Y no se te ocurre mejor cosa que hacer que abrirle ¿verdad? No pensé que fueras tan estúpida ¿Y si llega a verte alguien, o, y si lo matas? No podía creérmelo cuando he tenido la visión ¡Esto es serio! Nuestro mundo podría venirse abajo por cualquier despiste como este. – Alzó la voz furiosos mientras me observa con frialdad.

- Lo siento mucho, Eric. – Volví a disculparme mirándole a los ojos con culpabilidad, sintiéndome horrible.

El rubio suspiró con enfado dedicándome una última mirada asesina, para después, darse la vuelta y caminar hasta el hombre tumbado en el sofá, desplegando sus colmillos para herirse en un dedo, y borrar las marcas en el cuello del pobre cartero.

- En cuanto despierte avisadme, estaré fuera haciendo unas llamadas. – Habló el vikingo con frialdad dirigiéndose hacia la salida, dejándonos anclados mientras le observábamos salir.

Albert entró en aquel momento en el salón esquivando a Eric, vislumbrando con rostro serio nuestras caras preocupadas y rígidas.

- Has mordido a alguien. – Murmuró con aprensión mientras observaba la sangre de mi camiseta y después, veía el cuerpo en el sofá.

- Tranquilo, el hombre se pondrá bien, no ha sido nada. – Se precipitó Carlisle a intervenir, acercando al niño con uan sonrisa serena.

- Eric piensa que tiene que castigarla de algún modo, es la ley. ¡Me prometiste que no la matarían! Gritó con enfado reprochando a su padre sin apartar la vista de él.

- Relájate, vampirito. No voy a matar tu poco cuidadosa madre pero, tendrá que quedarse aquí encerrada hasta que sea capaz de ver como alguien sangra sin sentir tentación y, si me desobedece, entonces ya me pensaré darle la verdadera muerte. – intervino Eric volviendo a aparecer en el lugar de repente, mirando al niño con indiferencia.

El hombre comenzó a despertar, preguntando dónde estaba y qué le había ocurrido, entonces, Eric se posicionó frente a él rápidamente y, mirándole fijo a los ojos, comenzó a hipnotizarlo para que no recordara nada.

- Muy bien, ahora creerá que se desmayó mientras repartía el correo y que Carlisle le atendió, todo vuelve a la normalidad. Espero que dejéis que dura algo más que esta vez. – Acto seguido, el vampiro se fue del lugar acompañado del cartero, tras dedicarme una última mirada envenenada.

Por fin aquel horrible día se acababa pero, la culpabilidad y el dolor no disminuían en mi interior ni un ápice, con lo que salí de la casa para no tener que encontrarme con las miradas compasivas de mi familia, perdiéndome en la oscuridad del bosque, donde comencé a destruir todo lo que me encontraba a mi alrededor, llena de ira.

- Nadine, para. – Pidió Carlisle apareciendo de entre la nada, con rostro lóbrego.

- Nunca lo controlaré, creía que ya había superado eso y con sólo ver aquella gota... – Comenté de forma agonica mientras me giraba para observar el rostro del rubio, en busca de ayuda.

- Todos lo hemos superado, tú también lo harás. Es muy complicado.

- ¿Y si hubiera sido Albert? Hubiera pasado lo mismo. Le he decepcionado, Carlisle y no podré superarlo.

- No lo has decepcionado, sólo está asustado, Nadine. Él siempre se sentirá orgulloso de ti, lo has sacrificado todo por tenerle a salvo.

- Viste su cara, estabas allí.

- No puedes rendirte, sabías que no sería fácil pero, nos tienes a nosotros.

- Por favor, ayúdame, Carlisle. – Sollocé desesperada tras un profundo silencio, sintiéndome inmensamente perdida mientras el rubio se acercaba para abrazarme.

- Te prometo que lo superarás y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Escuché aquellas palabras pensando en el negro futuro que me auguraba, no teniendo mucha fe en mi misma, pensando en cuantas veces más aquel instinto animal anularía mi humanidad.

Ahora sí que sí, el siguiente será ya el final, ¡gracias por leer!


	88. Capítulo 88 (Final)

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos Nadine y su familia que son originales míos, y Eric Northman, perteneciente a la autora Charlaine Harris, creadora de True blood.

Hay escenas y diálogos que están inspiradas de otras novelas, series o semejantes, al igual que otras son invención mía.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 88 (final)

Ser vampiro había sido una de las cosas más difíciles a las que me había enfrentado en toda mi existencia pero, después de tanto tiempo, estaba completamente segura de que había valido la pena absolutamente por todo.

Atrás había quedado ya esa siniestra etapa de descontrol y frenesí por la sangre humana. Había logrado superar todo eso después de tantos años, y no podía evitar sonreír al recordar mis comienzos, donde creía que aquello nunca cambiaría.

- Ya están aquí. – Comentó Carlisle entrando en nuestro dormitorio con una amble y bella sonrisa. Su sonrisa siempre eterna y llena de belleza.

- Puedo olerlo desde aquí. – Respondí con la misma alegría, mientras clavaba mis ojos dorados en los suyos, con una sonrisa cómplice.

Ambos salimos de la habitación agarrados de la mano, caminado hacia el salón donde esperamos expectantes la llegada de Albert y su novia, a la cual íbamos a conocer.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, el joven rubio entró junto con una chica unos centímetros más baja que él, de cabellera rubia y ondulada. Era muy guapa.

- Papá, Mamá, está es Lily. – La presentó nuestro hijo con una sonrisa igualita a la de su padre, mientras la chica nos daba la mano a ambos.

- Nos alegra conocerte, Lily. Albert no nos había hablado de nadie que le gustara tanto desde que tenía 16 años. – Dije divertida mientras volvía a contemplar el rostro de mi hijo con aquella sonrisa llena de alegría.

- Dentro de una semana nos iremos a Washington, al fin le han dado ese trabajo a Lily en la redacción. Sé que es antes de lo que os conté.

- Tranquilo, hijo. Es maravilloso que os vaya tan bien. Seréis muy felices juntos.

- Gracias, papá. – Agradeció Albert para después, cambiar de tema. – Voy a enseñarle la casa y después seguiremos hablando.

- Claro, estaremos aquí.

La pareja comenzó a alejarse escaleras arriba dejándonos solos en la gran estancia. Mi mirada los siguió hasta perderlos de vista, sintiendo nostalgia incluso antes de que Albert se hubiera ido ya de casa.

- Sabes que está preparado, le irá bien, incluso es probable que se casen pronto, se quieren mucho. – Dijo Carlisle abrazándome por la cintura mientras miraba mis ojos.

- Lo sé, y me alegro muchísimo. Sé que le veremos con frecuencia pero, no puedo evitar sentirme así, es nuestro hijo.

- ¿No te recuerdan a alguien? – Susurró ampliando su sonrisa el rubio.

- A nosotros, claro. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

- ¿Bromeas? Jamás podré olvidar ni un segundo pasado a tu lado, Nadine. Recuerdo como evité que cayeras al suelo, y tus lágrimas. Pero también recuerdo las ocasiones posteriores cuando comenzamos a salir. Te ruborizabas mucho.

- Sí, es cierto, no me lo podía creer. Eras como un ángel caído del cielo, fuiste una nueva esperanza en mi vida, la única. Y después de veinticinco años siento exactamente lo mismo por ti.

- No, es algo más grande y más intenso. Algo que durará para siempre.

- Quién nos hubiera dicho entonces que tendríamos un hijo y que se enamoraría de una humana... Ha salido a su padre sin duda. – Añadí sonriendo ampliamente mientras recordaba nuestro pasado y después ambos nos besamos con ternura.

- Hemos hecho un gran trabajo, se ha convertido en todo un hombre.

- Sí, lo hemos educado bien, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado en el camino. Gracias, Carlisle. Me regalaste otra oportunidad, una nueva vida y no puedo ser más feliz, te lo debo todo. – Comenté tras un silencio, profundamente agradecida, pensando en todo lo transcurrido a lo largo de los años.

- Al igual que yo a ti, ahora la eternidad tiene un sentido. Tú eres el sentido de todo mi mundo.

Segundos después, Albert entró en la estancia junto con Lily. Carlisle comenzó a hablar con la chica cuando Albert me dijo si podíamos hablar un momento.

Ambos salimos de la sala deteniéndonos en el vestíbulo. Me giré para observar el rostro de mi hijo, ahora algo serio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunté con suavidad.

- ¿Cómo voy a contarle la verdad? No sé cómo va a tomárselo y no quiero perderla...

- Eh, eh. No vas a perder a nadie. Se ve que te quiere muchísimo, no es un problema que seas diferente. Cuando yo me enteré de que tu padre era un vampiro, no pensé ni un segundo en dejarle o salir huyendo.

- Y qué hay de la inmortalidad.

- Ya has visto que puede superarse. Albert, ella no tiene por qué convertirse, nadie la obligará, es decisión suya. Todo irá bien. Siempre has sido muy cuidadoso con todo, desde muy pequeño ¿sabes? – Comenté cambiando de tema, mientras sonreía con nostalgia.

- Sí, ya lo sé, soy un alarmista.

- Igual que tu madre. – Agregué sonriendo mientras le colocaba un mechón dorado que había caído sobre su cara. – Vamos a echarte mucho de menos ahora que te vas, pero ya no eres un niño.

- No me perderéis nunca, lo habéis dado todo por mí.

Automáticamente le sonreí apretándolo fuerte contra mí para después volver hasta el salón.

- Bueno, creo que tenemos que irnos o perderemos el avión. – Dijo Albert posicionándose junto a su novia.

- Ha sido un placer conocerles, tiene una casa preciosa. Tengo que hacer una llamada, te esperaré fuera.

Acto seguido, la chica salió directa al vestíbulo tras despedirse de nosotros con un apretón de manos. Albert entonces comenzó a despedirse, primero de Carlisle, y luego de mí con un emotivo abrazo.

- Nos veremos pronto, pero está vez en mí casa. Os quiero.

- Llámanos cuando llegues. – Me apresuré a decir antes de que el rubio saliese por la puerta y aquella sonrisa perfecta que había heredado de su padre desapareciera con él.

- Lo veremos pronto, no te preocupes, saber cuidarse muy bien.

- Es todo un hombre ya, qué rápido pasa el tiempo. – Susurré mirando a mi marido con una tenue sonrisa mientras me abrazaba a él.

- Qué importa, tenemos todo el del mundo. – Respondió para después, besarnos con lentitud, demostrando que la llama que se había encendido hacia ya tanto tiempo, aún seguía intacta.

Está ha sido la historia de mi vida, una historia que nunca tendrá un final, ya que las últimas palabra escritas en ella serán un `` para siempre ´´

FIN.

**Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia, ojalá os haya gustado.**

**Un saludo y agradecimiento más que sincero a la gente de los reviews: Swich, KissFacinelli, Katarina – Hatake y Ferchus, ha sido genial contar con vuestro apoyo. Y especialmente me gustaría agradecer a Yani su constancia e incansable apoyo, tus comentarios me han encantado. Mil gracias, de verdad.**


End file.
